Mistérios e Paixões I HP7
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Não há nenhum spoiler. Tudo foi escrito muito antes do lançamento do livro. Uma versão minha do que poderia acontecer no final... Fanfic que na época venceu o record de postagens da maior comunidade de fics HP do orkut. 01
1. Feliz aniversário, Harry

_Antes de mais nada, quero ressaltar que essa fic foi a PRIMEIRA que eu escrevi. Nunca havia tido uma expeiência nessa área antes... Pois, vcs vão reparar que a escrita, a história, tudo está meio imaturo no começo. Mas posso dar um conselho? Essa fic já está sendo continuada e esta posso dizer com orgulho que está realmente boa. Então se vc manter um pouquinho de paciência vai poder chegar até o fim (que cá entre nós já progrediu bastante) e ler a continuação. A "MeP" tá postada em tudo quanto é lugar, não poderia deixar aqui sem também, né? xD Obrigada._

**Sétimo ano de Harry e seus amigos. Shippers comuns. Muito enigma e muito romance. Pra saber mais, só lendo. Obrigada pela presença.**

**

* * *

**

**Mistérios e Paixões (HP7)**

**Capítulo um**_**Feliz aniversário, Harry**_

Debruçado sobre o parapeito de uma das janelas da rua dos Alfeneiros 4, um rapaz de profundos olhos verdes, cabelos negros e despenteados observava estranhamente a paisagem a sua frente.  
Harry Potter mirava atentamente as estrelas... Ops! Eu disse estrelas? Não, não... Receio ter me enganado, não havia estrelas naquela noite, apenas uma leve neblina que deixava sua vista estranhamente embaçada... Pois bem, voltemo-nos ao inicio e corrigimos este nosso erro... quero dizer, o "meu" erro...

Ok, vamos recapitular...

Já sabemos que o nosso querido, gatíssimo, fofo e corajoso herói estava debruçado sobre a janela do seu quarto e que olhava atentamente para algum lugar... Mas o que nao sabemos, era que ele não olhava para lugar algum, apenas deixava seus olhos perdidos em algum ponto fixo que não podia ver graças aos pensamentos que invadiam sua mente. Várias imagens e lembranças surgiam, e se repetiam cruelmente na mente e no coração do nosso amado Harry.

Um lampejo, uma luz verde, Dumbledore caindo da torre de astronomia... Snape! Aquele ser repugnante, covarde e traidor! Ah! Ele ia pagar! Harry não descansaria enquanto não desse a esse nojento o que ele merecia pela morte do seu professor...

Ao pensar em Severo Snape, harry inflou de fúria e apertou mais fortemente o medalhão que tinhas nas mãos: A falsa horcruxe. Mas o pensamento que veio a seguir o fez afrouxar os dedos daquele objeto frio...  
Era ela! a sua ruivinha! A garota que ele tanto amava, que o fizera tão feliz em situações de tão grande sofrimento. Sua maior fonte de fortaleza e consolo...

Harry chegara a se perguntar várias vezes durante aquele mês que passou em companhia dos Dursley se realmente fizera a coisa certa terminando com Gina. É claro que assim ela estava mais segura... mas e ele? Ele nunca ficaria bem sem ela... nunca. Sentia muito a sua falta e só de pensar que a veria novamente dentre pouquíssimo tempo, seu coração se reconfortava e ameaçava saltar janela a fora...

Harry deu um pulo quando um apito agudo e baixo entrou pelo seu quarto, despertando-o de seus devaneios... Com a respiração ofegante, ele se virou e desligou o despertador que anunciava meia noite. Enfim, Harry Potter poderia considerar-se um bruxo adulto, pois acabara de completar 17 anos.  
Isso era um grande alívio, significava que não precisava mais ficar ali com os tios, que agora podia fazer magia quando quisesse e ainda tinha permissão para aparatar até "A Toca" naquele mesmo dia. Harry passara com êxito no teste de aparatação, juntamente com Rony.

Espreguiçando, Harry se jogou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Assim que o sol desse seus primeiros "sinais de vida" ele iria voando para toca... Não, não estou me contradizendo, ele não irá em sua firebolt, como já disse irá aparatando. Voando era apenas mais uma de minhas tão confusas expressões. Mas voltando ao assunto, antes de voar, quero dizer, aparatar, ainda tinha algumas "brincadeirinhas" para aprontar com os Dursley...  
Foi pensando no melhor feitiço para atingir Duda que Harry levou seu segundo susto em poucos minutos. Edwiges que saira mais cedo para caçar, pousara do seu lado, não com um rato morto no bico como pensara, mas com um pesado pacote preso às pernas.

Pensando que no próximo susto um enfarte seria inevitável, Harry soltou o pacote e acariciou a coruja, que estalou o bico, orgulhosa, e foi se encarrapitar em sua gaiola.

Antes, porém, de terminar de terminar de abrir o embrulho, uma bonitinha corujinha também pousou em sua cama, e Harry sorriu ao reconhecer Píchi.

- Olá, Píchi, trouxe uma c... - Mas antes de terminar, um movimento atrás dele o fez se virar e se abaixar bem em tempo:

Um bonita coruja das torres entrou correndo (quero dizer, voando, corujas tem asas, oras) mas não veio só; mais uma, duas, três, quatro... Merlim! Eram muitas!

-Caracas!- Harry exclamou, quando soltou todos os embrulhos e as corujas abandonaram o seu quarto.

A de Píchi continha uma carta de Rony onde ele lhe desejava um feliz aniversario e dizia ter algo a lhe contar, um convite de casamento de fleur e gui, o presente de Rony que era uma caixa de sapos de chocolate e os costumeiros doces da sra Weasley.

A outra coruja era de Hermione, a outra de Lupim, de Moody, Tonks, Hagrid, da prof. McGonagall, de Fred e Jorge...

Harry estava espantado. Nunca recebera tantas cartas assim! E todos os pacotes tinham um presente maneiro. Uau!

Quando terminou de abrir os presentes, percebeu que ainda havia um com o embrulho meio rasgado. Era aquele que Edwiges trouxera e ele deixara de lado no momento em que Píchi entrou.

Com uma pontada no coração, já desconfiado de quem seria o embrulho (desconfiado ou com esperanças?) Foi acabando de rasgar o pacote. Só podia ser... era a única que não tinha mandado nada...

Dentro havia uma grande caixa de bombons da Dedosdemel e uma carta.  
Não foi preciso abri-la para adivinhar de quem era. O perfume floral que vinha daquele pedaço de pergaminho já havia lhe dito que suas suspeitas estavam corretas.

Sentindo seu coração pular aceleradamente e seus dedos formigarem, Harry abriu a carta e leu:

_"Harry;__  
__Feliz aniversario. Espero que esteja bem, aqui todos estão, quero dizer, todos menos eu, e acho que não será necessário explicar o porquê.__  
__Harry, não entendo você, juro que não. Por que tem me evitado assim? Compreendo tudo o que me disse, mas tem necessidade de ignorar todas as minhas cartas, e... meus sentimentos?__  
__Quando vc chegar aqui, teremos que conversar. Você não vai fugir de mim dessa vez.__  
__Oh! Harry! Não me ignore mais... por favor! Não sabe o quanto eu sofro cada dia que não tenho notícias suas!__  
__Não insista em me machucar assim, por favor.__  
__Nos vemos... saudades..."_


	2. 16 anos descontados

**Capítulo Dois: **_**16 anos descontados**_

Harry acordou de um salto. Já eram sete horas da manhã! Adormecera com a carta de Gina amassada nas mãos. Algumas partes molhadas pelas lágrimas que ele não pode deixar de impedir que rolassem pelo seu rosto ao ler as palavras tão cheias de mágoas de Gina.

Ele mal terminara de ler sua carta e já tinha pegado um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena para lhe enviar uma resposta.

Havia escrito:

_Querida Gina;__  
__Acabo de receber sua carta e, eu... bem, obrigada.__  
__Lamento não ter respondido as suas cartas! Tenho agido como um idiota, eu sei. Mas não quero que fique triste por isso! Não quero que sofra... vê-la sofrendo é bem mais do que posso suportar nesse momento.__  
__Logo estarei ai n'A toca e poderemos conversar. __  
__Com muita saudade, __  
__Harry._

PS: Não ignoro seus sentimentos, por incrivel que pareça. Pois são ele que ainda me mantém de pé.

É claro, Harry não tinha a certeza de ter feito a coisa certa ao ver Edwiges sumir no horizonte acinzentado. Escrevera a carta em um momento de quase desespero... não agüentava mais ficar longe de Gina... Se lamentando por nunca fazer a coisa certa no momento certo, Harry se largara a cama com a carta de Gina nas mãos. Foi aí que adormecera e só acordara agora.

Harry deu um grande bocejo, guardou a carta de Gina e lentamente, começou a se vestir. (ou trocar, acho que ele ja tava vestido tava de pijama. Só se ele dorme de cueca, mas isso ja entra muito na privacidade do personagem e eu não posso comentar.) Quando escutou barulho na cozinha e desconfiou que os três Dursley já estavam sentados prontos para o café, sorriu e se concentrou: ia começar sua vingança.

Fechou os olhos... lembrou-se do três Ds... Girou nos calcanhares e...

CRAQUE!

Um palavrão juntamente com o barulho abafado de madeira sendo quebrada (Duda havia caído da cadeira e conseqüentemente a quebrado)ecoou na cozinha dos Dursleys quando Harry apareceu sentado à mesa.

- Bom dia! - exclamou Harry inocentemente se servindo de torrada.

- O que... você... pensa... que... está... fazendo... moleque! - grunhiu o tio Valter, que estava púrpura. Não era de raiva, era que ele havia quebrado o copo de suco de tomate que segurava quando Harry aparatou.

- Tomando café da manhã - Harry respondeu ainda com cara de inocente.

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE ENGRAÇADINHO COMIGO, MOLEQUE! - revidou o tio. - VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM SOBRE A QUE ME REFERIA! QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE LHE DIZER QUE NÃO ACEITO SUA ANORMALIDADE SOB O MEU TETO?

- Olha... - começou Harry em tom monótomo. - Eu acebei de completar dezessete anos e agora cuido do meu próprio nariz. Não se preocupe, vou embora hoje mesmo daqui e vocês não serão mais obrigados a me suportar.

- Você vai embora hoje? - Válter perguntou, em um tom muito diferente do anterior. Era quase simpático.

- Sim - respondeu Harry. - E acredite, também é um alívio pra mim. Duda pode me passar a geléia... Ah! Não é preciso - acrescentou com um sorrisinho, e mentalizou: Wingardium leviossa! Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ou berrar, ou se explodir, a geléia já estava na mão de Harry.

Ouviram o clique da portinhola do correio e o som de vários envelopes caindo no tapete da sala de estar.

- Vá fazer alguma coisa normal, moleque, apanhe a correspondência!

Harry bocejou, ergueu a varinha e murmurou: Accio cartas!

Tia petúnia berrou quando meia dúzia de cartas voaram até onde estavam e caíram no tio Valter, quando Harry mentalizou um feitiço expulsório.

- AGORA ESCUTE AQUI MOLEQUE! UMA COISA É VC SER MAIOR DE IDADE NAQUELE... NAQUELE LUGAR DE ONDE VEIO, E OUTRA BEM DIFERENTE É VC ACHAR QUE PODE FAZER TUDO O QUE QUISER ENQUANTO SOBREVIVER EMBAIXO DO MEU TETO! EU EX...  
Mas ele não pode continuar, não porque decidira parar de gritar com o sobrinho, mas porque harry acabara de mentalizar o feitiço que cola a língua da vítima no céu da boca e se levantara aborrecido.

- Agora escute bem, VOCÊS três: já disse que estou indo embora e que dentre pouco minutos vocês se verão livres de mim. Lamento por tudo ter sido assim, poderíamos ter pelo menos vivido em um ambiente agradável, mas já vi que é impossível com vocês! Agradeço por não terem me deixado morrer de fome e por me darem um teto, mas ainda tenho 16 anos de frustrações para descontar em alguém, basta só mais uma palavra de ignorância como as que estou acostumado escutar de vocês...

Ele ficou um minuto encarando os três, com a varinha apontada, pronta para atacar. Mas ninguém disse nada. Tio Válter parou de tentar vencer o feitiço e se calou, com um olhar amedrontado.

Harry sentia tantas mágoas, tanto rancor... mas não conseguia odiá-los. Por incrível que pareça a vontade de enfeitiçar todos eles com um feitiço bem horrível havia desaparecido de sua mente. Ele desfez o feitiço e abaixou a varinha, o tio continuou a encará-lo, mas não disse nada, apesar do feitiço ter se acabado.

- Bom... - harry voltou a dizer após um grande minuto de silêncio constrangedor. - Vou buscar minhas coisas e vou desaparatar do meu quarto mesmo. Não sei se voltaremos a nos ver em breve mas... bom, Adeus.  
Ninguém respondeu nada, mas harry não ligou, estava aliviado. Chegou no seu quarto e pegou as coisas que já estavam prontas. Se concentrou...

CRAQUE!

Aparatou perto da casa do armarinho de vassouras onde parou para conversar uma vez com Dumbledore.

Uma mão invisível pareceu apertar seu coração com força. Dumbledore...  
Porquê? Por que ele? Tinha se apegado tanto ao professor... Precisava tanto dele para terminar sua missão. Como conseguiria sem ele agora? Será que conseguiria mesmo? Mas havia feito uma promessa... naquele dia mesmo disse para Dumbledore que não desistiria e que se morresse, levaria o maior número de comensais da morte que pudesse... e Voldemort, se tivesse forças...

- Harry!

Harry sentiu um formigamento estranho na barriga quando ouviu o seu nome. Reconheceu imediatamente aquela voz, mas não sabia o que fazer. Lentamente, se virou.

Gina vinha ao seu encontro,um sorriso radiante no rosto. As mãos, ele reparou logo, apertava um pedaço de pergaminho: sua carta.

Parecia que ia abraçá-lo, e ele... Ele queria aquele abraço!! Mas seria certo? Só que ela não lhe abraçou, parou a uma pequena distancia e o encarou.

- Oi Harry.

- O-oi Gina - ele gaguejou.

- Acabei de ler - ela continuou mostrando o pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos. Harry reconheceu logo sua caligrafia desesperada.

- Ah... certo.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Precisava corrigir o seu erro. Não devia ter escrito aquilo naquela carta, mas o que ia dizer?

- Escuta, Gina...

- Harry!

Harry se virou novamente, com um imenso sorriso no rosto ao reconhecer a voz do amigo.

Rony vinha correndo em sua direção, parecia ter acabado de acordar.

- E ae, cara! Quando você disse que vinha cedo pra cá, pensei que viria nas primeiras horas da manhã.

- É, o Rony disse que não ia dormir pra te esperar mas acabou dormindo no sofá. - disse Fred, que vinha logo atrás de Rony. Jorge ao seu lado.

- Não aguentou nem 15 minutos - complementou Jorge, cumprimentando Harry.

- Acho que 10 - corrigiu Fred.

- Na verdade 5.

- Nem 2.

- Caiu no sono assim que falou.

- Ah, calem a boca vocês dois! - disse Rony rabugento.

Harry apenas sorriu, estava com saudades do tempo em que passava na toca, mas não pôde deixar de olhar para Gina que parecia desapontada por seus irmãos terem chegado quando ela estava falando com ele.

- Bom, a gente conversa mais tarde, Harry - Gina disse, se encaminhando para a casa. Harry sentiu uma pontada no coração ao vê-la partir, triste. Só que dessa vez ele não podia deixar se comover, tinha que manter firme sua decisão. Abriria mão da sua necessidade de ficar ao lado de Gina para garantir sua segurança.

- Acho que seria bom a gente entrar também, Harry - disse Rony. - Você já tomou café da manhã?

- Ah, tive um "ótimo" café da manhã com os Dursley hoje.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Ron.

- Ah, depois eu te conto. Vocês dois não estão trabalhando hoje - perguntou para Fred e Jorge.

- Tiramos folga - respondeu Fred.

- Férias para ser mais exato. - corrigiu Jorge.

- Deixamos os nossos funcionários tomando conta. É claro, ativamos um feitiço anti-roubo na loja antes.

- É meio perigoso deixar a loja nas mãos de pessoas que ainda estão começando a trabalhar nesse ramo.

- Mas decidimos, que a família é a nossa prioridade. Quando passar o casamento de Gui e Fleur nós voltamos.

- Por enquanto vamos passar uns dias aqui com mamãe e papai.

- Legal - respondeu Harry. - Vou me sentir como nos velhos tempos!

- - Podemos jogar várias partidas de quadribol antes de... - Rony se calou ao ver o olhar de Harry sobre ele. - Bom, vamos entrar antes que mamãe...

- Fred! Jorge! Rony! Onde vocês estão??  
- Vire a casa de cabeça pra baixo a nossa procura - completou Fred.

Feliz, Harry acompanhou Rony e os gêmeos até dentro de casa. Era muito bom voltar à toca. Harry sentia ali o que nunca sentia na casa dos Dursley: o sentimento de ser amado, de estar na companhia de pessoas que gostavam de sua presença, o sentimento de se sentir em casa.

A senhora Weasley fez uma festa ao vê-lo ali.

- Harry! Querido! Como está? Estávamos todos esperando por você! Que bom que você que veio! Vamos, sente-se! Tome café da manhã conosco!

- Ah, sra. Weasley, eu já tomei café, não se preocupe.

- Tomou café? Mas não, sente-se e tome um café da manhã de verdade, sei que aqueles trouxas nunca te alimentaram direito, você está tão magro!  
Precisa de uma refeição decente! VAmos, sente-se querido!

Harry acabou cedendo. A comida da sra. Weasley era tão boa que valia a pena repetir um café da manhã, e, era bem verdade, o café que teve com os Dursley não era o que se podia chamar de "decente".

- Como os trouxas te trataram esse verão, Harry? - perguntou a sra. Weasley quando ele repetiu pela quarta vez a tigela de mingau.

- - Ã... como sempre. Me ignorando e fingindo que não existo.

A sra Weasley fez uma cara de piedade.

- Ah, tudo bem - ele acrescentou depressa - É melhor assim do que gritando comigo a todo o tempo. Sinceramente, sra. Weasley, eu não me importo.

- Mesmo assim, Harry... Olha, a Ordem mandará aurores para ficarem de guarda protegendo seus tios. Eu imagino que é um desperdiço de trabalho mas...

A sra. Weasley se calou. Provavelmente, sua dignidade a impedia de dizer tudo o que sentia em relação aos Dursley.

- Bom - continuou ela, mudando de assunto. - Mas pra quê falarmos disso agora, não é? Tenho uma boa notícia, querido!

Harry olhou curioso para a sra. Weasley, mas um ruído ao seu lado o fez desviar o olhar. Rony, por alguma razão, se engasgara com a torrada que comia.

- Penso que vc ainda não sabe pois esteve enfunado naquele lugar nesses últimos dias - continuou a sra. Weasley, nem ligando para Rony. - Mas saiu há poucos dias no 'profeta'...

Harry suspeitou que era algo muito importante pela empolgação da sra. Weasley.

- Hogwarts será reaberta, Harry! Você, Rony, Hermione, todos vão poder terminar o seu último ano e se formarem. Graças a Merlim, eu já estava achando que Rony não conseguiriam se formar...

Foi a vez de Harry se engasgar. Hãm? O que estava acontecendo? Sim, era muito bom que Hogwarts fosse reaberta, mas ele Rony e Mione não iam voltar... Será que ...?

Com um olhar rápido na direção de Rony, Harry compreendeu. As orelhas do amigo estava vermelhas e ele parecia querer pedir desculpas por aquilo; era óbvio que não contara a sra. Weasley o que iria fazer esse ano.

- Mamãe - Rony começou. - Tem algo que eu ainda não lhe contei...

Harry tentou não escutar. Aquilo daria uma bela briga, e era coisa de família, ele não tinha nada a ver. Antes, porém, que tivesse que se importar com algo, o sr. Weasley desceu as escadas.

-´Harry! - exclamou ao ver o garoto. - Como está? Venho aparatando, suponho?

- Sim, senhor - respondeu cumprimentando o sr. Weasley com um aperto de mão.

- Arthur, não vai tomar café? - a sra. Weasley perguntou ao vê-lo pegar o casaco.

- Não, Molly, querida. Quero chegar ao escritório mais cedo hoje.

- Eu gostaria que você ficasse, Arthur. Rony acabou de dizer que tem algo a nos contar.

- Contar? - repetiu o sr. Weasley surpreso. - O que seria de tão importante assim, Molly?

- Não sei... Estávamos falando sobre Hogwarts, e Rony disse que tem algo a nos contar...

Rony corou ainda mais.

- É... é q-que eu... eu preciso contar alg-algo...

- Acho melhor eu esperar lá em cima, Rony - disse Harry. Sabia que a sra. Weasley iria querer conversar com ele depois, mas agora era um assunto de família.

Rony concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto encarava o chão. Será que o amigo teria coragem de contar toda a verdade para a sra. Weasley?

Tendo ou não coragem, Harry não ia ficar ali para ver. Subiu as escadas e entrou no velho quarto de Rony. Quando já tinha fechado a porta, um grande berro vindo cozinha informou que Rony acabara de contar que não voltaria para Hogwarts.

Desejando realmente que ela não o culpasse pela decisão do filho de "estragar o seu futuro", já que sempre fora a única mãe que ele teve em sua vida, Harry respirou profundamente e se sentou, com a intenção de refletir um pouco, mas alguém bateu na porta.

Era Gina.

- Ah, oi Gina. - disse meio sem jeito.

- Harry será que você poderia vir até o meu quarto agora?

- Até... onde?

- O meu quarto, preciso muito falar com você, e prefiro que não seja no quarto do meu irmão. Pode ser?

- Ah, pode... claro.

Era sua oportunidade de falar o que havia ensaiado desde cedo. Iria dizer o que deveria ter dito desde o começo, desde a morte de Dumbledore...

Ao entrarem no quarto de Gina, onde uma decoração cor-de-rosa particularmente extravagante preenchia cada centímetro da parede, Gina fechou uma das portas e se virou, com ar decidido, para ele.

- Fiquei sabendo que você, Rony e Hermione não vão voltar a Hogwarts.

Por não ter soado como uma pergunta, Harry não respondeu.

- Quero ir com você, Harry.

A resposta indignada que teria saído da boca de Harry foi abafada naquele momento por uma forte crise de tosse.

- Você... ficou maluca! - exclamou ele, ainda engasgado.

- Não! - exclamou Gina, cuja expressão enrijecera momentaneamente. -Eu quero ir com você, Harry, a onde você for! Se você vai enfrentar Voldemort eu tenho que acompanhá-lo, não posso vê-lo partir sozinho, quero lutar ao seu lado!

- Gina, escute - começou Harry, num tom que ele pretendia que soasse calmo. - Em primeiro lugar você não pode ir comigo, você tem que voltar para Hogwarts porque senão sua mãe terá uma crise, é a última filha dela, e ela não permitirá que você siga os passos de Fred, Jorge e Rony. Em segundo, você é menor de idade, ainda não pode fazer magia fora da escola, não ajudará em nada, Gina, você não pode se expor sem ter como se defender...

- Harry - cortou Gina - Você acha mesmo que com tantas preocupações que o ministério anda tendo, ele ainda se importa com magia praticada por menores?! Isso não é desculpa!!

- Mas você não vai, Gina! Estará mais segura em Hogwarts! Seu lugar é lá.

- Você acha o quê? Que eu não serei capaz de ajudar vocês a onde quer  
que vão?

- Não é isso, Gina...

- Então o que é? Você não me quer por perto? E aquela carta? O que estava escrito nela era apenas uma brincadeira?

Harry suspirou, era agora, tinha que resolver essa situação agora mesmo.

- Quando eu escrevi aquela carta, Gina, estava desesperado por você, afinal, o que eu havia dito era verdade eu não queria e ainda não quero que vocÊ sofra, mas o resto... - Harry engasgou. Como ia dizer aquilo? - Eu... quero que esqueça tudo o que estava escrito lá. Quero que não pense mais nisso... Você não tem porque vir comigo. Quero que fique segura em Hogwarts...

Gina o encarou por longos segundos, mas Harry não conseguia olhar nos  
olhos dela, acabara de dizer algo que não lhe passara nunca pela cabeça. Era verdade tudo o que estava escrito na carta... tudo. E é claro que ela tinha motivos para acompanhá-los, e o principal é que ele precisava dela ao seu lado.

- Harry - Gina disse bem baixinho, se sentando ao lado dele e forçando-o para que a olhasse. - Quero que diga, olhando nos meus olhos, que você não me quer ao seu lado.

Harry desviou os olhos. Como ia dizer isso? Mas GIna forçou-o a olhá-la novamente.

- Diga, Harry!

Harry encarou bem aqueles belos olhos castanhos. Como poderia viver sem aquela ruivinha ao seu lado?

Porém, a lembrança do que acontecera no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts foi mais forte. Ele inspirou profundamente e respondeu:

- Eu não quero que você vá, Gina.

O corpo de Gina afundou na cama, e ela abaixou a cabeça. Ficaram um longo minuto em silêncio, até que:

- Bom, se era isso o que você tinha a dizer... - Gina falou, num tom irritado e repleto de mágoas.

Alguma coisa nas palavras de Gina pareceu rasgar o coração de Harry.

Droga! Porque ela o fazia se sentir tão idiota e ignorante?

Ela se levantou e o encarou. Uma lágrima deslizava pelo seu rosto.

- Já entendi o seu recado. Agora se puder se retirar por favor, Hermione daqui a pouco estará aí.

Mas Harry não se mexeu.

- Gina...

- Harry, não me dê mais explicações. Na boa, saia por favor.

Harry suspirou e se retirou; Gina bateu a porta atrás dele. Idiota! idiota! Mil vezes idiota! Porque foi dizer aquilo para Gina? E agora? Ela nunca mais ia querer saber dele. Nunca mais...

Chegou no quarto e se estirou na cama, pensando... Mas não pode pensar muito porque logo Rony entrou no quarto, parecendo abalado.

- E então? - Harry perguntou, se sentando depressa.

- Bom, ela ficou chocada quando disse que não voltaria para Hogwarts. Disse que eu estava desperdiçando o meu futuro e tal. Mas quando disse que eu e Mione iríamos te ajudar a destruir VocÊ-sabe-quem, que iríamos atrás dele com vc... Bom, aí ela ficou pior no começo, caiu no choro e disse que iríamos morrer, mas papai entendeu, disse que tem orgulho de mim e que é para fazermos o qur acharmos que devemos fazer e que teremos seu apoio. Em seguida mamãe se recuperou do choque, e disse que "apesar de não concordar com essa loucura", não culpa você, afinal, ela sempre soube que você iria atrás dele e que entende que por sermos seus amigos vamos te acompanhar. E foi só.

- Só?

- Só.

Harry suspirou aliviado.

- A propósito, chegou uma carta pra você.

Rony estendeu uma carta para Harry, que a apanhou, franzindo as sobrancelhas para a caligrafia do pergaminho.


	3. Começam os mistérios

**Capítulo três****  
**__

_**Começam os mistérios**_

- De quem será? Não conheço essa letra...  
- Deixe-me ver direito - Rony pediu.  
Estava escrito, numa letra garranchada, porém diferente da de Hagrid, o nome de Harry e o endereço, só, não tinha remetente.  
- Que estranho... - Harry murmurou - De quem será que é?  
- Bom, abra pra saber - respondeu Rony, se sentando na cama e encarando o amigo.  
Harry abriu. Uma mensagem curta e incompreensível estava escrito na carta. Ele leu... Ou pelo menos tentou:

Harry Potte

VAcY nÕA mY cAnPYcY  
mOs jÓ Auviu fOlOT dY mim,  
SYi A quY quYT  
RYnPA OlgA quY HTAcuTO

HOTO mY OcPOT?  
RYnRY YsRY YnigmO dYcifTOT;  
VAu guiO-lA nA cOminTA cATTYRA  
mOs RYm muiRA cPÕA O cOminPOT.

- Merlim! - Berrou Rony. - Que língua é essa?  
- Boa pergunta - respondeu Harry que ainda franzia a testa para o pergaminho. - E ainda escreveram meu nome errado, veja.  
Ele passou o pergaminho para Rony que soltou boas gargalhadas.  
- Harry Potte... huahauhauahuahuahuahauhuhauhauhau. Só deve ser uma brincadeira. Jogue isso fora Harry. Anda vamos jogar quadribol.  
Ainda estranhando, Harry concordou em ir jogar quadribol, mas não jogou a carta fora, quando Rony virou as costas ele a guardou dentro do malão e desceu as escadas, com sua FIREBOLT no ombro.

Passaram a manhã toda jogando Quadribol, interrompidos apenas pela Sra. Weasley (com os olhos muito vermelhos) dizendo que Hermione mandara uma carta e que chegaria apenas no fim da tarde.  
Na hora do almoço, porém, Harry se esqueceu completamente daquele enigma, do quadribol e de todo o resto. Gina descera completamente linda e nem olhara para ele. Ao final da sobremesa, como se quisesse impedi-lo de tocar em algum assunto com ela agora que estava de boca vazia, subiu correndo as escadas, jurando que tinhas alguns coisas para resolver.  
Harry terminou o almoço, infeliz, disse que não se sentia muito bem, e pela indicação da Sra. Weasley, foi se deitar.  
As horas se pasaram e ele acabou adormecendo, só acordou quando ouviu a porta bater e Rony entrar mal-humorado.  
- O que houve? - perguntou.  
- Hermione - resmungou ele - Está impossível conversar a sós com ela, a Gina não desgruda dela! - Ao ouvir o nome de Gina o coração de Harry deu um salto - Você sabe o que estou tentando fazer há muito tempo, não sabe?  
- Se declarar? - Harry perguntou com um sorriso tolo.  
- Bem, é... Isso se a Gina deixar, não é?  
- Esteve com elas agora?  
- Harry, são duas da manhã! Não, eu só as vi ma hora do jantar! A propósito, mamãe deixou comida no forno, caso esteja com fome.  
Harry se sobressaltou. Nossa! Dormira todo esse tempo?  
- Espera... Você está me dizendo que está nesse mal-humor todo desde a hora do jantar?  
Rony virou-se para encará-lo.  
- Olha só quem está falando! - disse - Há Quanto tempo você está deitado nessa cama? Eu sei que essa história de estar se sentindo mal é mentira, você está assim por causa da Gina. Eu pelo menos estou tentando resolver a minha situação.  
- O que quer dizer? - Harry perguntou com rispidez.  
- Nada - respondeu Rony apagando a luz. - Boa noite.  
Mas Rony havia dado a Harry algo para pensar. Ele estava tentando resolver sua situação... E Harry? O que Harry estava fazendo para mudar a SUA situação?  
Precisava de Gina e isso era fato. Agira como um idiota e isso também era fato. Precisa do perdão de Gina e isso era... Será que era possível?  
Sendo ou não, Harry tomou uma decisão: tinha que tentar! Ele se levantou decidido e abriu a porta.  
- A onde você vai? - Rony perguntou.  
- Resolver a MINHA situação - respondeu.  
- Harry, são duas da manhã!  
Mas Harry já tinha saído. Instantes depois já estava na porta do quarto das meninas e bateu. Teve que bater por vários minutos, até escutar passos dentro do quarto e o barulho de uma chave girando na fechadura. Hermione apareceu com cara de sono, vestindo um roupão cor-de-rosa.  
- Harry? O que houve?  
- Preciso falar com a Gina. - respondeu apressado. - E acho que se você pudesse ir agora ao meu quarto, o Rony agradeceria, esteve tentando conversar com você a tarde toda.  
- O Rony? - Hermione repetiu, parecendo agora despertar. - Ele esteve tentando falar comigo? Está acordado ainda?  
- Sim. E a Gina?  
- Ela está dormindo. Bom, entra, Harry. Eu vou deixar vocês e ver o que o Rony quer. Ela está nervosa com você, vai precisar de sorte.  
- Obrigado.  
Hermione saiu e Harry entrou. Fechou a porta e murmurou um feitiço imperturbável para que ninguém ouvisse caso Gina começasse a berrar ao vê-lo ali.  
Em seguida murmurou "Lumus" e a ponta de sua varinha se acendeu, iluminando uma linda garota ruiva em uma camisola de cetim verde-claro na cama mais próxima.  
Harry se aproximou e sentou na cama de Gina. Parecia um anjinho dormindo... Passou os dedos pelos seus cabelos e assoprou em sua orelha; ela se mexeu, mas não acordou. Harry tornou a soprar e ela se mexeu novamente. Abriu os olhos.  
Não parecia ter acreditado no que viu, esfregou os olhos e se apoiou nos cotovelos.  
- Harry? - perguntou incerta.  
- Sim, sou eu - Harry sussurrou.  
- O que faz aqui no meio da madrugada?  
- Preciso falar com você.  
- Acho que já tínhamos esclarecido tudo. E seja o que for, você não podia ter esperado até amanhã?  
- Não, não podia. Precisava conversar com vc... "Preciso". Tem que ser agora... Aliás, já esperei demais pra te falar isso.  
- O que houve, Harry? - Gina parecia preocupada com a ansiedade dele. - Você matou alguém? É você-sabe-quem? Ele está aqui? Ele te fez alguma coisa? Fez alguma coisa para alguém da minha família? Responde Harry! O que...  
Harry pôs os dedos nos lábios de Gina, para que se calasse.  
- Eu te amo - sussurrou.  
"Eu te amo Gina, eu sempre te amei, eu preciso de você - Era um alívio poder dizer isso, era como se um peso fosse tirado de suas costas. Gina, no entanto, havia fechado a cara.  
- Eu não entendo você, Harry. Em um momento você diz que não pode ficar comigo, como se eu não fosse capaz de te apoiar nessa sua luta contra você-sabe-quem, e no outro você diz que me ama. Acha que pode ficar brincando assim comigo? Como quer que eu acredite? Como saber se você está sendo sincero agora?  
- Gina... entenda... Eu te amo... Por te amar, eu quero que você esteja segura. Hoje a tarde, eu fui um idiota, eu queria dizer alguma coisa que garantisse que você ficasse longe de mim...  
- Deveria estar feliz agora, então - cortou Gina. - Não era o que você queria? Que eu ficasse longe de você?  
- Não! - Harry exclamou. - Eu não quero que você fique longe de mim, eu já disse que estava sendo um idiota... Eu não posso ficar sem você, Gina...  
Gina começou a chorar.  
- É melhor você sair daqui, Harry. Hermione...  
- Ela está com o Rony. Não vou sair antes de você dizer que me perdoa.  
- Harry, vá.  
- Não.  
- Se você não sair eu... eu vou gritar!  
- Grite - respondeu Harry calmamente. - Eu suspeitei que isso poderia acontecer e lancei um feitiço imperturbável no quarto.  
- Você o quê? Certo, então. Se você não vai sair, eu saio.  
E se levantou, mas Harry foi mais rápido e bloqueou o seu caminho. Não podia deixar Gina ir embora sem perdoá-lo, não podia!  
- Harry, saia do meu caminho.  
- Não.  
- Saia, Harry, você não entende! Estou muito chateada...  
- Eu sei! E é por isso que estou te pedindo perdão!  
Gina tentou empurrar Harry, mas ele segurou sua cintura, prendendo seus braços. Instantaneamente ela parou de lutar. Harry sentiu que seu que ela estremeceu com o contato de seus corpos  
- Por favor, Gina... - implorou, tão baixo e tão devagar que Gina sentiu necessidade de encará-lo.  
Quando ele pôde ver aqueles olhos castanhos o encarando, vencidos, e aqueles lábios rosados tão próximos, ele não se segurou, e aproximou o seu rosto...

* * *

_"Estava sendo difícil escapar de Harry. Eu sempre o amei, e fugir dele é algo que eu nunca consegui fazer, mas não podeia aceitar cada pedido de desculpas que ele me fazia, senão ele nunca iria parar de brincar comigo, mas quando senti seus braços me envolvendo, estremeci. Lembrei-me de todas as vezes que ele me envolveu calorosamente com aqueles braços nos momentos em que passamos juntos. Tentei não encará-lo, seria mais difícil fugir com aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes me consumindo.__  
__Ele falou numa voz tão suave... tão sensual, que não consegui mais me segurar, e o encarei.__  
__Estava certa; foi olhar para aqueles olhos que me derreti. Era tão bom ficar olhando-o, admirando-o. Assim, tão perto de mim, tão maravilhoso, tão apaixonado. Notei seu rosto se aproximar do meu e entrei em transe, não sabia se queria ceder, sabia apenas que estava louca para voltar a beijar aqueles lábios..."_

* * *

**"Perdi a noção do que estava fazendo. E se eu a beijasse e ela me achasse um tarado ou algo parecido? Afinal, ela estava zangada comigo, e isso não era certo fazer... Mas eu queria tanto beijá-la novamente! Aquele corpinho frágil de menina e ao mesmo tempo evoluído como mulher nos meus braços, como muitas vezes esteve, era mais do que meu coração poderia suportar ignorar. Eu tinha que beijá-la, sentí-la de novo em meus braços, correspondendo ao meu amor.****  
****Me aproximei um pouco mais, até sentir sua respiração, seu peito arfante e seu hálito fresco. Ela não demonstrou sinal algum de objeção, então me aproximei mais, e..."**

* * *

Harry se aproximou o bastante, mas não pôde beijá-la, não teve tempo. Foi de Gina que se iniciou o apaixonado e caloroso beijo que os envolveu...

* * *

_**Enquanto isso no quarto de Rony...**_

Alguém bateu na porta, e Rony, mal-humorado como sempre, foi abrir. Tinha certeza de era Harry. Provavelmente ele tinha se arrependido daquela idéia maluca, passara apenas na cozinha para tomar uma água e agora estava voltando para o quarto.  
Com a boca aberta para censurar o amigo assim que entrasse, Rony abriu a porta.  
Parou, entorpecido; de boca aberta e com cara de idiota para quem viu do outro lado.  
Hermione tomou a dianteira:  
- Ah, oi, Rony.  
- Mione? - ele disse como se estivesse sonhando.  
- Tudo bem se eu entrar?  
- C-claro - ele gaguejou.  
Hermione entrou e Rony fechou a porta.  
- Deixei o Harry com a Gina, ele me disse que...  
Rony pareceu acordar de seu atual torpor.  
- O que? Você deixou os dois sozinhos no quarto?  
- Eles precisam conversar, Rony! - Têm muita coisa para esclarecerem.  
- Conversar? - repetiu Rony com cinismo. - Mione, eles estão trancados no quarto!  
- Rony?  
- O que é?  
- Será que você podia deixar sua irmã pra lá e me ceder um pouco de sua tão preciosa atenção?  
As orelhas de Rony coraram furiosamente.  
- Gina já é bem grandinha e sabe tomar suas próprias decisões - continuou Hermione. - Os dois precisam esclarecer muitas coisas.  
Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, e Rony resolvveu quebrá-lo:  
- Você ia dizendo que o Harry te disse algo e eu te interrompi. O que era?  
Hermione se sentou na cama de Rony.  
- Disse que vc queria falar comigo.  
Rony apenas ficou olhando para a garota. Ela, impaciente, exclamou.  
- E então?  
- E então? O quê? - repetiu.  
- E então... O que você quer falar comigo?  
- Ah! Eh... Bom... Quero dizer... Eu preciso... Quero perguntar... hãm... perguntar uma coisa.  
- Diga.  
Hermione tentava não transparecer sua ansiedade. Será que era o mesmo que estava pensando que era? Se fosse, se ela tivesse mais uma única provinha de que era realmente isso, teria que dar um empurrãozinho, pois Rony empacaria e poderia não ser capaz de sair do lugar.  
- Olha, porque vc não se senta aqui e começa a falar.  
- Estou sendo convidado para me sentar na minha própria cama? - Rony brincou, mas se sentando ao lado de Hermione.  
Ela sorriu.  
"Ótimo", pensou, "Pelo menos se descontraiu um pouquinho".  
- Então?  
- Hãm... sabe, estive pensando, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de tudo que passamos o ano passado... Quero dizer... Acho que já está na hora de esclarecermos algumas coisas...  
Hermione permaneceu calada, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.  
- Tipo - continuou ele.- Você sabe... Nós sempre brigamos muito, sempre nos provocamos, mas... Eu sempre briguei muito com você, e descobri o porque pouco antes de ficar com Lilá.  
"Ai, o que essa garota tem a ver com a gente agora?"

- Como? O que tem a ver uma coisa com a outra?

- Certo dia, encontrei Gina e Dino no corredor. Não gostei de vê-la ali e nós brigamos. Nessa briga, ela tinha me dito que você... Bom, que você tinha... Você e o Vítor tinham... sabe, tinham namorado.  
- Ah! - exclamou Hermione. - Então... Eu me lembro que você ficou me dando um gelo, mas... Era apenas por isso?  
- Sim. Foi aí que eu descobri que... Que eu também não gostava da idéia de vc ter ficado com um outro cara... E quando fiquei com Lilá, tive a certeza definitiva que não era com ela que eu queria ficar... Me entende?  
Hermione fez força para ocultar a felicidade que estava sentindo. Isto estava mesmo acontecendo?  
- Seja mais claro. - pediu.  
Rony corou ainda mais. Abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra se pronunciou. Como Hermione pudera pedir-lhe isso? Será que já não havia sido claro o bastante? Mas, pensando, ele a tratara tão mal no último ano que ela agora mereceia toda a riqueza de detalhes.  
Tomando coragem, Rony a olhou bem nos olhos, se aproximou mais e pegou em suas mãos. Sorriu ao perceber que ela estava tremendo...

_"Confesso ter ficado um pouco decepcionada quando ele pronunciou aquela-garota-que-eu-prefiro-não-falar-o-nome. Mas depois eu acabei entendendo tudo. Era por isso então que ele ficou me ignorando aquela época!! Ciúmes do Vítor!! Nossa!!__  
__Mesmo já tendo certeza de onde ele queria chegar, me fiz de desentedida, para que pudesse ouvir o que queria, com todas as letras. Por um momento achei que ele não seria capaz de dizer nada, afinal ele era um pouco tímido e desastrado não é?! Me surpreendi quando o vi se aproximar de mim, e segurar a minha mão. Percebi que eu tremia descontroladamente.__- É de você que eu gosto - ele sussurrou. Não acredito ele disse mesmo isso? Merlim! E o que ele está fazendo agora? Está se aproximando... Será que..? Será que vai me beijar? Céus! Eu acho que sim, acho que vai mesmo... perdi a sensibilidade nas minhas pernas, acho que estou completamente gelada!!__  
__Vou desmaiar... Não, não posso desmaiar, tenho que beijá-lo primeiro, depois desmaio..._

* * *

**"Era difícil dizer o que estava acontecendo comigo. Nunca consegui chegar em ninguém assim, exceto em Lilá, que era mais atirada do que não sei o quê... Mas Hermione? Como estava conseguindo falar aquilo? Como consegui me aproximar dela daquele jeito? Mas a hora que peguei em suas mãos trêmulas, parece que me deu forças... Sem pensar muito bem o que fazia, me aproximei dela... Me aproximei mais e mais..."**

* * *

Rony se aproximou de Hermione, deixando seus rostos muito próximos. Ambos, podiam sentir a respiração oscilar, tremer...  
Um arrepio duplo perpassou os dois quando já há pouquíssimos mm de distância um do outro, fecharam os olhos...  
- Eu te amo - murmurou ROny.  
Hermione sorriu, ainda com os olhos fechados.  
- Sempre quis ouvir isso de você - respondeu.

**

* * *

****Com o coração acelerado, tomei coragem, não consegui pensar muito bem... Me inclinei sem esperar nem um segundo a mais... Precisava romper aquela distância o mais depressa possível, e foi como se de repente meus pés abandonassem o chão e me levassem imediatamente a outro mundo... Ao paraíso, ao céu, quando senti meus lábios tocando os dela... Tão macios... Tão quentes... **

_

* * *

  
__Merlim! Isso parece um sonho! Não, mais do que isso, parece o céu! Parece que entrei dentro de um espelho de Ojesed! Que lábios macios, que contato mais sublime, mais maravilhoso... _

* * *

Ficaram, por um momento, apenas com os lábios colados de leve... Se descobrindo, deixando que o coração se recuperasse da emoção daquele primeiro beijo... Talvez não o primeiro beijo de suas vidas, mas o primeiro beijo apaixonado de suas vidas.  
Então, impulsionada pelo momento, Hermione levantou a mão e a colocou no pescoço de Rony, deslizando os dedos até sua nuca e causando um profundo arrepio no rapaz.  
Ele, levado pelo gesto da garota, elevou os dedos e tocou de leve sua cintura...

****

**Foi uma sensação maravilhosa poder beijar a garota que mesmo sem me tocar, amei minha adolescência inteira. A príncipio, tentei ir com calma, apenas podendo sentir o sabor de seus lábios, e ela era diferente, não podia chegar nela como sempre cheguei em Lilá, mas quando ela tocou meu pescoço senti algo tão forte, que não pude mais segurar a vontade que tinha de beijá-la apaixonadamente... Um beijo caloroso como estava o meu coração naquele momento.****  
****Me afastei em média dois mm de Hermione, inclinei minha cabeça para o outro lado e novamente a beijei. Ela pareceu ter adivinhado qual era a minha intenção, pois quando senti novamente o contato de nossos lábios, percebi que sua boca estava entreaberta, e não me segurando mais, enlacei sua cintura trazendo-a para mais perto de meu corpo e comecei a beijá-la calorosamente... **

_O Rony era tão desastrado! Mas finalmente achei uma coisa que ele fazia muito bem!! Nossa que beijo perfeito!! Como ele beijava bem! Senti todo o meu corpo estremecer e amolecer com o contato de seu corpo, quando ele me puxou mais para perto dele, e quando senti sua língua macia invadindo minha boca como se antes pedisse licença... Céus!! Ainda bem que não desmaiei..._

* * *

**_No quarto de Gina..._**

Gina se afastou um pouco de Harry. Céus, o que acabara de fazer?? Beijara Harry, depois de tudo o que ele lhe havia feito?? De tudo o que ele havia dito?  
E então, sem aviso, ela se desvencilhou, virou as costas e começou a chorar.  
- Ei! - exclamou Harry, aparentemente chocado que Gina pudesse estragar aquele momento com nada menos que lágrimas. Isso o fez irresistivelmente se lembrar de alguém. - Por que está chorando Gina?  
(N/A: Dannnnnnn! Como alguns homens são idiotas e insensíveis mesmo neh?)  
- Eu sou uma idiota Harry! Beijar uma pessoa que não está nem aí pra mim!  
- Como pode dizer isso? - Harry disse, indignado. - Eu te amo!!  
- Prove! - ela soluçou, numa mistura de aborrecimento e desafio.  
Ele ficou um minuto paralisado. O que poderia fazer para provar seu amor? Isso seria com o tempo, não coisa que poderia fazer em um momento... Mas então, meio que sem saber o porque fazia aquilo, se aproximou de Gina, que estava de costas para ele, colocou uma mão em sua cintura e outra em seu ombro, afastando seus cabelos... Um perfume floral que ele conhecia muito bem vazava dos poros de Gina, o entorpecendo, e o deixando completamente desesperado. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar...

* * *

-_ Prove! - exclamei já aborrecida, Estava cansada de sempre escutar uma coisa de Harry, e no momento seguinte uma completamente diferente.  
Percebi que ele ficara sem reação, apesar de estar de costas para ele. Não queria encará-lo, e esperei, lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Até que o senti se aproximar. Meu corpo estremeceu quando sua mão fez contato com minha cintura, e estremeceu ainda mais quando mexeu em meus cabelos e os afastou de meus ombros. Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado, deixando o meu pescoço completamente desprotegido, e lamentei por ter feito isso, logo em seguida. Não era assim que conseguiria lhe dar uma lição. Assim só conseguiria me prender ainda mais ao aconchego de seus braços.  
Então, senti seu rosto se aproximar da minha pele. Ele inspirou... tão profundamente que parecia querer sugar todo o ar, e fazendo minha respiração falhar. Suspirei e fechei os olhos, a última lágrima escorrendo pelo meu queixo e chegando ao pescoço._

**

* * *

  
****Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, deixando aquele pescocinho lindo a mostra, como se me chamasse. Aquele perfume que vinha de cada cm de sua pele me excitava, me deixava tonto. Me aproximei mais e inspirei o máximo que consegui. Escutei-a suspirar levemente e aquilo me enfeitiçou ainda mais. Vi uma única e solitária lágrima escorrer ali, e me aproximei, secando-a com meus lábios. Foi então que senti sua pele quente estremecer. Desci minha outra mão até sua cintura e devagar, bem devagar, a virei até mim.****  
****Ela me encarou, com os olhos úmidos, mas não mais chorava. Peguei em sua mão e a coloquei no meu coração por baixo da camisa. Estava tão disparado, tão desesperado, que ela me olhou assutada.****  
****- Se não te amasse, como você explicaria isto? - perguntei. **

* * *

Depois de alguns segundos olhando-o assustada, Gina sorriu, finalmente acreditando.  
- VOcê jura que me ama? - ela sussurrou.  
- Juro.  
- Então entenderá se eu disser que resolvi voltar para hogwarts?  
Harry a encarou, Gina estava séria, estava sendo sincera.  
- Se essa é sua escolha... - ele respondeu.  
Ela sorriu novamente, e jogou seus braços, envolvendo seu pescoço, ao que ele correspondeu apertando mais sua cintura e a trazendo para mais perto dele.  
O beijo que se seguiu foi mais envolvente, apaixonado, e com carinho.

* * *

-Rony! - chamou Hermione de repente, interrompendo um beijo particularmente envolvente.  
- O que foi? - ele perguntou tentando não demonstrar sua irritação por terem se separado.  
- Não vamos poder ficar juntos por algum tempo.  
- O quê? - exclamou Rony, e agora definitivamente havia irritação em sua voz.  
- É sério, Rony. Se vamos ajudar o Harry, não podemos simplesmente ficar nos beijando a todo momento, o Harry se sentira abandonado e com certeza, constrangido.  
Rony ficou um minuto em silêncio, pensando... Hermione estava certa, teriam que agir com extrema discrição nessa busca à Horcruxes.  
- É você está certa, Hermione. Mas enquanto o dia da nossa partida não chega, não há problema nenhum em ficarmos juntos, não acha?  
Hermione sorriu.  
- Não, claro que não há.  
E lhe deu um celinho.  
- Agora acho melhor eu voltar para o quarto e expulsar o HArry de lá - ela continuou, se levantando. - já são quatro da manhã.  
Mas Rony a puxou pelo braço, obrigando-a a se sentar em seu colo.  
- Só mais um beijinho - implorou com cara de cachorrinho abandonado.  
- Ok, só mais um.  
E os dois estavam ali já há mais uns vinte minutos quando alguém bateu na porta. Rony foi abrir e não gostou de ter dado de cara com seu melhor amigo.  
- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? - Harry perguntou com um enorme sorriso no rosto ao reparar nas roupas amassadas dos amigos e as bochechas coradas de Hermione.  
- Eu já estava mesmo de saída, Harry - disse Hermione. - Boa noite, gente.  
Quando Hermione saiu e a porta se fechou, dois garotos extremamente satisfeitos estavam caindo na cama, e adormecendo.

* * *

Harry acordou com um barulho esquisito. Parecia que alguém batia na madeira... Assustado lembrou-se do vampiro do sótão e se virou de lado, o travesseiro na cabeça, mas o barulho não parou.  
Já irritado, Harry levantou e olhou no relógio: 6:45 da manhã.

**Ah, mais que horror, ser acordado as sete da manhã por um vampiro... Que maravilha... **

Porém, algo o fez estremecer e quedar paralisado. O barulho acabava de se repetir, e não parecia vir do sótão, parecia vir de trás dele. Com o coração violentamente acelerado, Harry tomou coragem e se virou para a janela...  
Uma coruja aparentemente irritada voava do lado de fora, com o "profeta diário" no bico.  
Aliviado, Harry se aproximou da janela e deixou que a coruja entrasse, mas ela apenas esperou sua moedinha e saiu, pela neblina a fora... Neblina a fora? Alguém já ouviu esse termo antes?  
Mas continuando... Harry praticamente tinha se esquecido que continuara recebendo seu jornal. As informações, por mais idiotas que fossem muitas vezes, ainda eram úteis.  
Deixou o jornal na cama, sem sequer desenrolá-lo, e foi se vestir. Depois, lentamente, enquanto esperava a Sr. Weasley ir acordá-los, resolveu abri-lo para saber quais seriam as bobagens que o profeta havia publicado naquele dia.

Quem ainda estava dormindo, acordou completamente apavorado com o grito ressonante que Harry Potter soltou ao deter os olhos na primeira manchete da folha...


	4. Uma manchete inesperada

**Capítulo quatro:****  
**__

_**Uma Manchete inesperada**_

Em questão de instantes, o quarto foi invadido por vários Weasleys desesperados e curiosos. Rony foi o primeiro a perguntar o que tinha acontecido, pois caiu da cama e acordou perturbado.

- O quê? Não, não me comam! SOcooooorrrrrro! Elas querem me pegar! Tirem essas patas cabeludas de cima de mim!! Socorrooooooo!! ... Harry?

Harry não respondeu. Sequer riu com o sonho que o amigo deveria ter tido antes de acordar. Isso não podia ser verdade, podia? Mas... ele deveria estar feliz, não deveria?? É que... fora uma notícia tão inesperada!!

A sr. Weasley foi a primeira que entrou no quarto, logo após ROny ter gritado, seguida por Fred e Jorge, Gui e o Sr. Weasley.

- O que houve? - perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Harry, foi você quem gritou? - perguntou Gui.  
- Rony, está tudo bem com você, querido? Harry?

Harry abriu a boca, sem desviar os olhos do jornal, mas nenhuma palavra saiu e ele tornou a fechá-la.

Ouviram passos subindo as escadas. Logo em seguida Gina e Hermione, sinistramente descabeladas, surgiram na porta. As expressões horrorizadas.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione, enquanto Gina, sorrateiramente se aproximava de harry e perguntava ansiosa, sem ousar, assim como todos os outros naquele quarto, a olhar o jornal que o garoto segurava em suas trêmulas mãos.

- Harry? O quê está escrito nesse jornal?

Lentamente, ele ergueu os olhos, encarou Gina por um instante e lhe passou a folha.

Todos assistiam calados, sem nenhuma coragem de tornar a perguntar o que acontecera. Quando Gina bateu os olhos no jornal, um grito de desespero teria soado, se ela não tivesse tapado a boca com as mãos e conseqüentemente derrubado o jornal, que foi apanhado por Fred.  
Jorge correu para espiar atrás do irmão, que instantaneamente arregalou os olhos e empalideceu.

- Sinistro! - exclamou rouco.

- Desesperadamente chocante - completou Fred, incrivelmente branco.

- Ora, me dêem esse jornal aqui! - exclamou o sr. Weasley, já irritado com aquela cara de choque dos gêmeos, Harry e Gina.

Quase teve um treco. Soltou uma exclamação de choque, (bem mais discreta que a do Harry) e permaneceu por um momento em silêncio, enquanto encarava o papel e provavelmente lia a notícia.  
Hermione, Rony, Gui e Sra. Weasley que ainda não sabiam o motivo de todo aquele choque e aquela exasperação toda já estavam impacientes.

- E então, Arthur? - perguntou a sr. Weasley com um leve tom de irritação na voz. - O que está escrito aí?  
O sr. Weasley ergueu os olhos para a mulher, estava pálido. Olhou novamente para o papel e começou a ler:

**RAZÕES PARA ACREDITAR QUE DRACO MALFOY, UM DOS RESPONSÁVEIS PELA MORTE DO MAGO ALVO DUMBLEDORE, FOI UMA DAS MAIS SOFRIDAS VÍTIMAS DA FÚRIA DE VOCE-SABE-QUEM, E TEVE SEU CORPO ESQUARTEJADO.**

_A agora descoberta comensal da morte: Narcisa Malfoy, foi encontrada ontem caída no chão de sua sala de estar, morta. O corpo, para todos aqueles que assistiram a horrível cena de sua descoberta, estava quase irreconhecível, mutilado, como podem ver na fotografia 2, logo abaixo. (foto não recomendável para menores de 14 anos.)__  
__A razão para essa vergonhosa morte se deve (como dizem uns) ao fato de seu filho, Draco Malfoy, ter falhado na missão de assassinar o já falecido diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, ordem de merlim... __  
__Segundo informações que recebemos de nossas fontes, aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado já estaria furioso com Lúcio Malfoy, que no ano retrasado falhou em uma missão que "ele" lhe concedeu, e agora se vingara de toda a família.__  
__Lúcio Malfoy também foi morto ainda ontem, dentro de sua cela em Azkaban. O ministério da Magia não sabe dizer como isso aconteceu, e esperamos que a partir de agora a seguraça dessa prisão seja reforçada.__  
__Temos razões para acreditar que pedaços de um corpo esquartejado encontrado dentro de um saco preto no fundo de um riozinho perto da residência dos Malfoy, pela polícia dos trouxas, seja o que restou do corpo de Draco Malfoy..._

Um soluço surgiu da cama de Harry, vindo de Gina que se aninhara nos braços do garoto e agora chorava, completamente chocada. Ninguém parou para estranhar a cena, a sra Wesley foi correndo abraçar o marido, todos muito perturbados, enquanto Hermione e ROny trocavam olhares amedrontados... Os olhos de Hermione molhados...

Rony se levantou, passou os braços pelo ombro de Hermione e recolheu o jornal da mão frouxa do pai... lá estava a notícia, e mais embaixo, uma foto... Um horrível foto de um corpo mutilado e uma massa sangrenta ao lado no chão. A foto, como todas no mundo da magia, se mexia. Um homem tentava esconder onde estaria a câmera, mas sobrava um tempo suficientemente bom para ver o horror daquela cena.

Foi Gui o primeiro a falar.

- Horrível...! Como... Puderam?! Esquartejar... Ninguém... nem mesmo ele...

Harry continuava em seu estado de torpor... não podia acreditar nisso... que coisa mais horrível! Mais desumana... Mesmo com... Mesmo sendo contra Draco Malfoy! Ninguém merecia pasar por isso! É claro, ele não podia deixar de pensar que menos três comensais da morte existiam no mundo... mas esquartejado ??

-Vamos, pessoal - disse Fred receoso. - Ainda não temos a certeza de que aquele corpo era mesmo o de Malfoy.

- É - concordou Jorge. - Sei que horrível e tudo, mas vamos ver por outro ângulo... Eles eram comensais da morte, mereceram o que...

Calou-se ao ver a expressão no rosto da sra. Weasley.

- Não acredito - murmurou HArry baixinho. - Eu nunca gostei de Malfoy, era o Snape que eu gostaria de ver morto, foi ele o responsável pela morte de Dumbledore, mas Draco... Draco teria desistido se tivesse tido mais tempo... Ele não...

Parou um segundo em silêncio. Era difícil dizer o que queria dizer, assumir o que sentia em relação a Draco.

- Ele não merecia. - completou com a voz rouca.

- Eu sei que ele não merecia, querido - falou a sra. Weasley, se sentando do outro lado de Harry. - Mas você-sabe-quem nunca perdoa ninguém, ele nunca age com piedade, mesmo que a vítima fosse alguém que já havia feito muito por ele. A família dos Malfoy eram as pessoas mais próximas dele, e veja agora... Tudo isso, porém, vai acabar. Um dia vai ter que acabar...

- Molly, tem razão, Harry - disse o sr. Wesley. - Acho que é melhor não pensarmos muito nisso. Vamos esquecer. Acho que é melhor todos voltarem para seus quartos e se trocarem para tomar café. Vamos...

Aos poucos todos foram saindo. Restaram apenas Rony, Harry e Mione.

Os três se entreolharam por alguns instantes...

- Sabem o que isso significa, não sabem? - Harry perguntou, ao que os dois amigos responderam com um aceno de cabeça. - Não podemos adiar mais nossa busca às Horcruxes. Temos que partir imediatamente.

- O casamento é semana que vem - informou Rony - Depois podemos ir. Vamos logo no dia seguinte se você quiser.

Harry olhou para o amigo, que falara em uma voz surpreendentemente decidida, em seguida para Hermione, que fez um leve aceno positivo com a cabeça e tentou sorrir, sem sucesso.

- Por mim tudo bem - ela respondeu.

Naquela manhã, sobrou muita comida na casa dos Weasley, pois quem não viu a foto e estava sem apetite, viu a foto e ficara enjoado.


	5. Chega a hora da despedida

**Capítulo cinco:**

_**Chega a hora da despedida**_

Nos dias que se seguiram o caso da morte em peso da família dos malfoy ainda causava um certo mal estar em Harry, mesmo sem saber explicar porquê, isso o incomodava. Seria possível que estivesse sentindo pena de Draco? Mas os outros já pareciam ter esquecido, ou pelo menos pareciam evitar pronunciar algo referente a esse assunto. Tudo parecia estranhamente normal; nada de mortes curiosas, nada de acidentes catastróficos, nada de enigmas... A propósito, com a morte dos Malfoy e os encontros às escondidas com Gina (que eram muito poucos), Harry havia se esquecido completamente do bilhete enigmático que recebera, cujo paradeiro se encontrava atualmente dobrado dentro sua jeans mais velha, que ele nunca usava se podia evitar. No jantar da véspera do casamento porém...

A sra. Weasley não estava na cozinha naquela hora. Jurava estar sem fome, mas Harry sabia que ela ainda não se curara do choque dos terríveis acontecimentos. Subira as escadas com o pretexto de apanhar algumas roupas para lavar, apesar de todos os outros filhos terem gritado: "lavar roupa agora de noite?".

Ficaram apenas Harry, Rony, Mione, Gina, e Fred e Jorge que estavam ocupados demais criando novas invenções para sua loja de logros, na cozinha, quando a sra. Weasley soltou um berro e todos deixaram seus pratos caírem no chão, se acotovelando para subirem juntos a escada estreita que levava ao quarto de Rony.

- Mamãe? – chamou Rony que foi o primeiro a entrar no quarto.

- Tudo bem querido, não se preocupe – respondeu a sra. Weasley aparentemente aborrecida e se virando com um envelope pardo na mão. – Eu estava aqui, procurando roupas para lavar quando alguma coisa pula na minha cabeça. Qualquer pessoa se assustaria se uma coisa pulasse na sua cabeça... Mas era apenas uma coruja maluca. Aqui está querido – acrescentou ela para Harry lhe estendendo o envelope – Está endereçado para você.

Harry apanhou a carta.

Se estômago deu uma cambalhota de 360° quando ele reconheu aquela caligrafia garranchada em letras de forma.

- Merlim! - exclamou Harry baixinho.

- O que foi Harry? - perguntou hermione, vendo o olhar de Rony em seguida: - O que foi Rony?

Harry levantou os olhos, a sra. Weasley já tinha saído do quarto, mas fred jorge e Gina continuavam lá.

- Desculpe, hermione, mas esquecemos completamente de te contar...

- O quê? -perguntou Gina, entrando na conversa.

- Com toda a aquela história dos Malfoy, eu me esqueci...

- O quê? - perguntou Hermione, repetindo as mesmas palavras, a mesma expressão e o mesmo tom intimidador de Gina.

Harry olhou nervoso para Fred e Jorge, não gostava da idéia de muitas pessoas saberem da carta, apesar de apenas achar que era uma brincadeira sem perigo algum, alguma coisa lhe dizia que era melhor manter segredo.

- Acho que ele está nos expulsando caro irmão - Fred falou para Jorge.

- Eu também acho isso, admirável companheiro - respondeu Jorge.

- Vamos embora antes que nos expulsem e sejamos obrigados a enfeitiçá-los?

- Claro, digníssimo irmão, ainda temos aquele anel da invisibilidade para terminar de criar.

Os dois se retiraram.

- E então? - perguntou Gina. - De quem é a carta?

- É mesmo, Gina - disse Hermione. - De quem é a carta, Harry?

Harry olhou para Rony que parecia assustado com as expressões nos rostos das garotas.

- Éh... - ele gaguejou. - Eu vou explicar - respondeu por fim.

Depois de ter explicado toda a história e mostrado a carta para Gina e Mione, Harry assistia aos palpites das duas, o envelope ainda fechado seguro em sua mão.

- É claro que isso é uma brincadeira - disse gina. - Acho que vc não deve ligar para isso, Harry.

- Eu acho que não - respondeu Mione que segurava a testa e continuava a encarar o pergaminho. - Acho que a pessoa que te mandou isso quer de alguma forma testar vc... Tem algo importante escrito aqui, e com certeza uma dica de como decifrar este enigma... mas a questão é onde ?

- Que tal o Harry abrir a nova carta? - sugeriu Rony.  
- Pra mim é uma perda de tempo - disse Gina.

Não, abra, Harry. - disse Mione. - Abra sim

Harry obedeceu, e abriu. Lá, errado novamente, estava o seu nome e uma nova mensagem incompreensível:

Harry Potte

cAnsYguiu A mYu YnigmO dYcifTOT?  
HAis VAu, Aurto dico lhy dOT  
SAu Olguým quY vAcY nuncO cAnPYcYu  
mOs quY HYTguntO cAnsROntYmYntY quYm sAu Yu.

- Só isso? - perguntou Hermione desapontada. - Não tem nenhuma dica, nenhum rascunho, nada em nossa língua?

- Bom - disse Harry passando o pedaço de pergaminho para Rony. - Na nossa língua mesmo só tem o meu nome.

- E errado como sempre - riu-se Rony. - Harry Potte... hauahauhau... ele só deve ser analfabeto... fala sério!

- Harry Potte? - perguntou Hermione arrancando o pedaço de pergaminho das mãos de Rony. - Na outra carta também estava assim?

- Estava - respondeu Harry. - Porquê? Vc acha que consegue desvendar este enigma?

Hermione não respondeu, apenas continuou desapontada olhando para o pergaminho.

- Alguma dica esta pessoa deve estar nos dando - murmurou por fim - Não entregaria isso a toa para você, Harry.

- E se for estrangeiro? - arriscou Rony. - Isso explicaria não saber escrever o nome do Harry direito.

- Pode ser... - murmurou em resposta. - Mas acho que é uma espécie de código... mas como decifrá-lo?

- Acho melhor irmos dormir - disse Gina. - Amanhã temos que acordar cedo para o casamento. Vamos Hermione? Deixa essa carta pra lá.

Hermione permaneceu uns minutos calada antes de responder, ainda encarando o pergaminho.

- OK, vamos. Mas Harry, será que eu posso ficar com essas duas cartas?

- Claro - respondeu Harry que no íntimo concordava com Rony de que era apenas uma brincadeira e não via utilidade nenhuma no papel.

As duas se retiraram. Harry e Rony se entreolharam.

- Você acha que Hermione vai conseguir desvendar aquele enigma? - Harry perguntou.

- Sinceramente - respondeu Rony. - Acho que aquilo nem tem uma tradução, acho que só deve ser apelidinhos ou algo parecido, alguém querendo fazer uma brincadeira. Se não for o Fred e o Jorge...

- O que? Você acha que eles...?  
- Não sei. É só uma idéia.

Na manhã do dia seguinte uma perfeita desordem e bagunça estava tomando conta dos Weasley.

Pessoas davam encontrões nas escadas com meias de diferentes cores nas mãos, entravam nos quartos errados, escovando os dentes, comendo torradas e tentando falar ao mesmo tempo... A sra Weasley? Coitada... Sobrou tudo para ela:

- Mãe, cadê meu sapato?  
- Molly, querida, cadê minha gravata?  
- Mamãe, não quero vestir isso! Não tinha um azul?  
- Cadê meu traje a rigor, mamãe?  
- E se a Fleur me deixar plantado no altar?

Até que ela perdeu a paciência...

- O seu sapato deve estar embaixo da cama, Fred, como sempre. Arthur, você já está com ela no seu pescoço. Gina, não reclame, essa cor combina muito bem com seus olhos. Rony, seu traje está na lavanderia, e é claro que a Fleur não vai te deixar plantado no altar, Gui, agora por favor ME DEIXEM ME ARRUMAR EM PAZ!  
- Mamãe, onde está minha meia?

As dez horas da manhã, começou o casamento. Gina estava linda em seu vestidinho marrom claro, e Harry suspeitava que ela havia feito alguma coisa para que ficasse diferente do de Gabrielle, que sem dúvida alguma, era beeem mais infantil.

Gui parecia desesperado e prestes a ter um ataque dos nervos lá em cima. Estava muito charmoso com suas vestes azuis, apesar das cicatrizes daquele incidente do ano passado.

A sra weasley pareceu finalmente ter conseguido se arrumar, pois também estava muito bonita em seu vestido roxo escuro, que a emagreceu bastante. Hermione havia novamente alisado o cabelo e estava dentro de um lindo vestido vermelho e discreto, que parecia atrair completamente a atenção de Rony.

Mas ninguém, como já era de se esperar, ficara tão lindo quanto Fleur.

Ela estava encantadora.

Sempre foi normal nas histórias de todas as noivas que elas eram as responsáveis por chamar a atenção dos convidados, mas Harry tinha certeza de que nunca nenhuma noiva havia tido uma entrada tão radiante como a dela. Realmente, ele tinha que reconhecer, ela estava completamente deslumbrante.

Demorou um pouco para que o padre conseguisse elevar a voz o suficiente para despertar todos os convidados (todos, no sentido de todos dos sexo masculino . Mas quando finalmente as atenções se viraram para o ofendido vigário, o casamento se seguiu.

Harry nunca havia assistido a um casamento de bruxos antes. Na verdade ele mal assistira a um casamento de verdade, pelo menos, não se lembrava de nenhum. Os Dursley nunca o levavam à festas, insistiam em deixá-lo conhecendo as histórias do tio Alfredo, o Ermelindo, o Vanzorico, o zezé e o rabanete de-rabo-fofo (N/A: Bah, sem criatividade eu sei). Mas ele nunca se queixou, a família Dursley era realmente insuportável.

A festa durou até altas horas da madrugada, na casa da Sra. Weasley. Não era muito diferente das festas dos trouxas: os homens ficavam sentados bebendo e conversando sabe-se-lá-o-que, enquanto as mulheres fofocavam alegremente na cozinha e os jovens se acabavam de dançar nas pistas.  
Havia apenas três adolescentes sentados em uma mesa afastada, as cabeças coladas, compartilhando e revendo seus planos de viagem.

- Amanhã, assim que todos acordarem, poderemos nos despedir e partir direto para Godric's Hollow - Dizia Harry. - Já disse a vocês que sinto que tenho de ir para lá antes de qualquer outra coisa?  
- Sim, Harry - disse Hermione - e nós ja dissemos que vamos a onde vc for. Mas e depois? Vamos para onde?  
Harry ficou em silêncio. Para onde iriam?  
- De acordo com as memórias de Dumbledore, precisamos agora ir atrás da taça de Helga Lufa-Lufa. É praticamente a única que temos a certeza de que é uma Horcruxe.  
- Mas Harry - começou Rony. - Como vamos saber onde ela está? Há tantos lugares...

- Isso não é tão difícil - disse Hermione, ao que todos lançaram olhares espantados. - Verdade! - ela continuou. - Não é tão difícil. É só seguirmos os passos de Voldemort. Se o medalhão estava na caverna onde ele visitou quando era pequeno, a Nagini anda sempre com ele, e o diário estava com um servo, podemos adivinhar que encontraremos uma Horcruxe em um lugar por onde ele passou e deixou alguma história.

- Mas... - interrompeu Rony - Onde seria este lugar?  
Hermione mordeu os lábios e demorou para responder.

- Acho que... que é melhor não dizer ainda. Eu tenho um palpite, mas não sei se é certo, e se não for...

Ela foi interrompida pela chegada de Gina, que parecia completamente irritada por alguma coisa.

- Eu não agüento, não agüento, não agüento mais!!  
- O que foi? - perguntaram todos.  
- Estão me fazendo tirar mil e uma fotos! E ela me faz sempre fazer pose de criancinha. A Gabrielle é um amor, é sério, mas eu não agüento mais fingir que sou sua bonequinha de pano para ela ficar brincando comigo!  
- Relaxa, Gina - disse Rony. - Já são onze da noite! As pessoas estão indo embora já, agora ninguém vai ficar te amolando.  
- É, Gina - concordou Hermione. - O Rony tem razão porque vc não vai dançar um pouco com o Harry pra relaxar um pouquinho?  
- Dançar? - Harry se engasgou.  
- É, Harry - concordou Rony pisando em seu pé. - Você não estava dizendo agora pouco que queria dançar com a Gina, mas que não a achava? Então, aí está ela.

Harry olhou para GIna que parecia bem mais feliz.

- Você estava mesmo querendo me chamar para dançar Harry? - ela perguntou.  
- É.. ai... claro. - ele respondeu ao sentir mais um pisão particularmente fino no seu pé. Suspeitava que agora o pisão fora de Hermione. - Vamos? - Acrescentou.  
- Claro!

A música os embalava num ritmo lento e aconchegante. Harry passou os braços na cintura de Gina e a enlaçou, um pouco hesitante, preocupado com o que os outros que não conheciam nada de seu romance com a caçula dos Weasley pensaria, mas ele não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela ruivinha, e sentiu um arrepio engraçado na nuca quando a garota passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

Olhou ao redor, Havia muitas pessoas nas pistas, alguns franceses completamente desconhecidos. Ninguém parecia prestar atenção neles. Olhou mais calmo para Gina, e notou que algo estava errado...

- O que foi, Gina? - Ele perguntou.  
- Hãm... nada - ela mentiu.  
Harry sorriu.  
- Já lhe disse que vc nunca consegue mentir para mim?

Ela também sorriu, um sorrisinho forçado que logo foi umidecido por uma única lágrima que escorreu dos seus olhos, e que ela tentou rapidamente esconder, desviando o olhar.

- Ei! - Harry chamou se surpreendendo com a lágrima e segurando em seu queixo para que ela o olhasse. - O que está havendo? Porque está chorando?  
- Não estou chorando... foi só...  
- O quê? Não é a velha história do cisco, é?

Gina sorriu novamente e encarou Harry tão profundamente que o intimidou.

- Estou cansada de ser tratada como uma criancinha - ela sussurrou baixinho. - Não tenho mais dez anos de idade, já tenho quase 16 anos. Porque as pessoas me tratam assim? Eu por acaso ajo como uma criancinha mimada?  
- Claro que não! -respondeu Harry, surpreso com a pergunta.

Ela o continuou encarando.

- Você não me considera uma criancinha, considera?  
- Claro que não! - repetiu Harry, sem saber o que dizer.

Ela desviou o olhar, ele provavelmente não a convenceu.

- Gina - Harry chamou, percebendo sua falha. - As pessoas só te tratam como criancinha, porque vc é a mais nova da família, a caçula, a preferida, entende? Ninguém realmente acredita que você é uma criança. Você não se parece nada com uma. - ele brincou.

Mas outra lágrima escorria dos olhos de Gina...

- Tudo bem - ela respondeu. - Mas você já vai embora amanhã, não vai?  
- Vou - respondeu ele, sem hesitar. Não adiantaria mentir, tinha que ser sincero com Gina. - Temos que ir o mais depressa possível, depois do que aconteceu com Malfoy...

Ele se calou, não conseguia tocar nesse assunto.

Gina passou os dedos pela face do garoto... ainda embalados no ritmo daquela dança, lenta, romântica, envolvente...  
- Eu confio em você - ela sussurrou. - Tudo dará certo. Vai dar certo.

E antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, percebeu os lábios de Gina se aproximarem dele, e sem raciocinar, apressou aquela aproximação.

* * *

**Nunca achei que Gina se importava de ser chamada de criança... quer dizer, absolutamente ninguém gosta de ser chamado de criança, mas é que eu sempre considerei essa forma de tratamento das pessoas uma forma carinhosa de se referirem a Gina... Essa idéia de ser a caçula, de ser a menor, a "baixinha" e tal... Acho que é porque eu nunca tive uma família como essa para me dar apelidos carinhosos desses... Mas então, pensando... Deveria ser por isso que ela ficara tão chateada, não exatamente por ter falado o que falei, mas por ter tocado em seu ponto fraco, que era o fato das pessoas não acreditarem muito em sua capacidade apenas por seu tamanho e idade, ou apenas por ser a mais nova de uma família imensa. Mas notei também que esse não era o principal problema. Era minha partida...**

- Eu confio em você - Ela havia me dito. - Tudo dará certo. Vai dar certo.

E então, notei me oferecia os lábios e os aproximava de mim. Não resiste, como nunca resistia à Gina, e sem pensar duas vezes, adiantei a aproximação.  
A música parecia nos embalar a tal ponto que até o nosso delicado beijo parecia seguir o seu ritmo. Até que me toquei...

* * *

- Gina! - Harry murmurou ao se afastar da garota e olhar para para os lados.  
- O que foi?  
- Poderiam nos ver...  
- E o que tem isso?  
- O que tem isso? - Harry repetiu perplexo. - Gina, é melhor que ninguém saiba de nós, é melhor para...  
- Ah! Harry! - Reclamou Gina enfurecida. - Não é aquela velha história de segurança de novo, é?  
Harry pensou por um instante.  
- Não - respondeu. - Embora...  
- Então o que é? Está preocupado que minha família te acuse de acédio a menor ou por aproveitar de crianças inocentes?

Harry não pôde deixar de rir com o argumento de Gina, o que pareceu diminuir a tensão entre os dois e os nervos de Gina.

- Será que é tão difícil pra você entender - começou Harry, voltando a ficar sério. - que se alguma coisa acontecer com você, eu não me perdoaria nunca?

Gina parou de dançar, e encarou Harry, com uma expressão intensa.

Ele se preparou. Alguma coisa aquela bela ruiva estava para dizer, e pela sua expressão, não seria algo realmente bom.

Mas então, surpreendentemente, milagrosamente, Gina sorriu.

Sem dizer absolutamente nada, ela se afastou, segurou em sua mão e o comandou para fora da pista.

* * *

_Devo confessar que odeio quando as pessoas se referem a mim como se eu fosse uma criancinha. Esta é a pior parte de ser a mais nova de uma imensa família onde a grande maioria são homens.  
E o Harry... sei que ele me ama, que ele me quer, que não me vê como uma criança quando está comigo, mas sei que muitas vezes o seu tratamento exagerado de auto-proteção é porque uma parte dele ainda me vê como a "irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo", e eu estava disposta a mudar isso.  
Tentei encará-lo por um momento, afim de ver uma fraqueza em seus olhos, um deslize no seu amor, ou em suas palavras... Mas eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero, e confesso, estar bastante preocupada com a possibilidade de não voltar a vê-lo depois daquela noite; em silêncio, arrastei-o para fora da pista... _

* * *

**Saímos sem nada dizer; confesso que estava curioso com esse ato de Gina, tão de repente. Para onde será que ela estava me levando? E... estávamos andando de mãos dadas, mas nem me importei. As pessoa mal nos olharam.  
- Gina, para onde...?  
- Psiu!  
Foi só o que obtive de resposta, então me calei. Estava até achando engraçado tudo aquilo, até que notei que estávamos nos afastando demais da pista iluminada, e continuávamos a nos afastar das pessoas e da festa. Ainda sim, permaneci calado. Foi quando olhei para trás para ver o quão longe estávamos que me topei com Gina, que havia parado.**

- Harry - disse ela de repente, a voz tensa. - Você vai que horas, amanhã?

Tentei encarar os olhos de Gina naquela escuridão, e senti algo apertar cruelmente o meu coração quando os encontrei e pensei no que seria depois que essa noite acabasse e o dia viesse.  
- De manhã - respondi. - Logo de manhã, bem cedinho.

Gina abaixou a cabeça, e pensei que estivesse chorando, mas quando ela a ergueu novamente não havia lágrimas, apenas um rosto bonito e uma expressão decidida.

- Eu prefiro não estar presente - ela falou.  
Já sabia disso. Era melhor, não ia aguentar vê-la pouco antes de sair. Concordava inteiramente com essa sugestão.  
- Tudo bem - exclamei bem baixinho e com a voz rouca.

Ela virou as costas novamente e continuou a me puxar.  
- Gina, agora é sério... para onde você está me levando?  
- Já estamos chegando - ela me respondeu.  
- Mas nos afastamos muito, nem dá mais para ver o pessoal daq...  
Me calei. O que vi me fez calar. Entendi exatamente a onde Gina estava me levando e adorei a idéia.

Parecia um jardim. Incrível! Era um jardim, mas era um jardim mágico e ... tão diferente! Tão belo! Havia uma pequena cachoeira que caía magicamente de algum ponto igualmete mágico em um pequeno lago de água cristalinas... Era circular e completamente fechado por árvores e flores lindas, vermelhas, rosas, azuis, amarelas e brancas. Era fracamente iluminado pelo reflexo da lua na água.

Olhei para Gina que fechou algo atrás de nós assim que passamos. Parecia uma porta, feita de folhas e flores.  
- Gostou? - ela me perguntou.  
- É... incrível! - exclamei.  
- A Tonks que fez para mim. É segredo nosso. Só eu e ela sabemos, agora você também.  
Ela sorriu, e então, após nos olharmos por alguns instantes, segurou em minha mão e me conduziu, não sabia para onde... Estava ocupado demais admirando a ruivinha encantadora que me fascinava e surpreendia.

Ela se encostou em uma árvore próxima e me puxou para perto dela. Apoiei os braços na árvore tentando não pressioná-la e a encarei. Tinha a expressão mais marota do mundo quando sorriu, segurou em minhas vestes e me puxou, encostando nossos corpos, e me beijou, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa sobre aquele gesto.

* * *

Harry estava se surpreendendo com Gina, não era legal ficarem ali, sozinhos, na casa de Gina. Tudo bem, ela dizia que ninguém sabia da existência daquele lugar, talvez apenas ela, Tonks, e agora ele. Mas... alguém poderia tê-los seguidos, ou... sei lá, será que era mesmo seguro? Mas Afastar-se de Gina tempo suficiente para lhe falar alguma coisa parecia impossível naquele momento, pois ela não parecia querer soltá-lo, e no íntimo, nem ele queria se afastar.

Correspondeu ao beijo de Gina ainda com as mãos apoiadas na árvore atrás dela, e sentiu as mãos da garota pressionadas levemente em suas costas, como se temessem que ele fosse fugir de repente, mas a força que ela fazia não era suficiente para prendê-lo, ele sabia que não conseguia se afastar porque não queria, era bem mais forte do que ela e se afastaria sem problema. A força que o prendia era outra: vinda do seu amor, da saudade que sabia que sentiria, do medo de perdê-la, e do seu desejo...

* * *

_Como eu o amava... Era um sentimento tão belo, tão forte, a ponto de fazer o que estava fazendo naquele momento... Até então ele estava me correspondendo, apesar de eu ter percebido que hesitara no começo. Mas ele logo cedeu... Só não entendi o que aconteceu logo em seguida, quando ele se afastou tão abruptadamente de mim que me assustei. Parecia um daqueles meus pesadelos em que estava com ele, e de repente Voldemort aparecia e o tirava de mim.  
O susto foi tão grande que abri os olhos e olharia em volta para saber se ele estava lá, se não o tivesse visto há poucos metros de mim, me olhando com um olhar incompreencível.  
- O que foi? - perguntei ainda sem entender o motivo pelo qual ele havia se afastado._

* * *

- Gina - Harry disse - Acho que é melhor voltarmos para a festa...  
- Por que?  
- Porque não é legal... ficarmos aqui...sozinhos.  
Gina sorriu, entendendo exatamente a onde ele queria chegar.  
- Você vai embora amanhã, Harry - ela disse, a voz um pouco fraca demais - Estamos apenas... tendo uma despedida decente. Fica um pouco comigo aqui... Por favor?

Harry a encarou. A cada instante seu medo de nunca mais a ver aumentava, assim como o seu amor por aquela ruivinha que um dia ele salvara a vida.

- Pedindo desse jeito, como eu poderia recusar?

Gina sorriu e se aproximou novamente dele. Ao invés de puxá-lo, como fez da outra vez, o empurrou e ele deixou-se levar, até sentir suas costas baterem suavemente em uma das árvores. A situação se invertera, e Gina não teve a mesma hesitação ao aproximar os seus corpos.

* * *

Rony e Hermione estavam parados, sentados no chão em um lugar um pouco afastado e mal iluminado, e encostados em uma árvore observando um moreno e uma ruiva saírem rapidamente da pista de dança e sumirem pelos jardins dos Weasleys.

- Onde será que eles vão? - perguntou Rony, seguindo-os com os olhos.  
- Provavelmente namorar um pouco - respondeu Hermione com ar de quem não está nem aí, mas logo em seguida olhando de relance para ver a reação de Rony.  
Incrivelmente, um incrivelmente realmente muito incrível, o garoto não parecia querer argumentar, voltou os olhos para frente, encarando seus próprios pensamentos.  
- O quê? - perguntou Hermione estranhando a reação do ruivo.  
- O quê... o quê? - repetiu Rony, ainda com os olhos em outra direção.  
- Você não vai dizer nada? Não vai achar ruim, não vai reclamar, não vai querer ir atrás da sua irmã?  
Rony se virou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
- Você acha que vou ser assim tão ruim e incompreensível??  
- Claro que não, Rony, eu só...  
Mas Rony virou o rosto novamente, com uma expressão nada agradável.  
- Rony - Hermione chamou resolvendo mudar de tática. - Por favor... não vamos brigar agora... Foi um erro meu ter dito isso, desculpe...  
- Tudo bem - ele respondeu se virando para ela. - Esquece, sei que você tem razão em estranhar, eu sempre tive muito ciúmes da minha irmã. Mas é que... Eu acho que os dois merecem ficar juntos e sozinhos por algum tempo, já que amanhã... - Ele hesitou. - Mas, também tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que ficar correndo atrás da minha irmã...  
- Que tipo de coisa? - perguntou Hermione com um sorrisinho.  
- Ficar aqui com você, por exemplo.

E ele pegou em sua mão. Os olhos se encaravam por longos instantes, apenas com a luz da luz e o reflexo da festa para iluminá-los.

- Acho melhor nos tratarmos apenas como amigos nessa viagem, sabe, para não constranger o Harry. Como vc mesma havia dito.  
- É eu concordo - disse Hermione, com uma voz tão estranha que fez Rony lhe perguntar:

- Por que está assim, Mione?

Hermione ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, depois, meio que sem aviso, se aninhou nos braços do garoto, como quem pede consolo.

Ele, desajeitado e estranhando a cena, afagou os cabelos dela.  
- O que foi? - repetiu, sussurrando.  
Ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça para encará-lo.  
- Estou com medo - respondeu no mesmo tom. - Você não está?  
Rony não respondeu.

* * *

POV Rony

**Era verdade. Eu estava com medo. O que ia acontecer nessa busca a Horcruxes? O que iria acontecer em Godric's Hollow? Ninguém sabia, nem mesmo o Harry. Nem mesmo aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado; ninguém.  
Mesmo, talvez, sem saber exatamente o que fazia, apertei mais o abraço. E acabei, assim, respondendo a pergunta de Hermione, mesmo sendo involuntariamente.**

- Vamos - disse a ela. - Não se preocupe com isso, tudo dará certo.  
- Tomara - ela sussurrou. - Mas não sei... isso é tão arriscado. Estamos nos metendo numa coisa em que nossas chances de vidas são realmente poucas.  
- Bobagem - eu retruquei. - Não se preocupe, estaremos fazendo uma coisa que poucos fariam. Creio que se existissem mais pessoas dispostas a enfrentarem o perigo como nós, tudo isso não aconteceria hoje. Lembre-se sempre que podemos estar iniciando um processo que garantirá as vidas de muitas pessoas inocentes. O risco vale a pena.

Hermione me encarou:

- Concordo. Você me convenceu - respondeu sorrindo. - Agora... Como essa é a nossa despedida como casal, podemos...  
- Aproveitar - completei, procurando seus lábios.

Nos beijamos; um beijo suave e apaixonado. "me convenceu" ela disse. Mas será que eu mesmo estava convencido de tudo aquilo? Acho que antes de ter tentado convencê-la, precisava ter me convencido. Tomara que eu esteja certo...

* * *

POV Gina

_Eu tentava, mas não conseguia me controlar. Tinha medo... Muito medo de perdê-lo, o cara que amei toda a minha vida, desde quando o conheci. Acho que isso ajudou para que aquele momento em que estávamos juntos fosse maravilhosamente perfeito. Exceto, talvez, pela hesitação do Harry, que parecia não querer corresponder aos meus calorosos gestos afetivos._

- Harry tem alguma coisa errada com você? - perguntei.  
- Não. Porquê?  
- Você parece que está... hãm... me rejeitando...  
- Eu? - Harry se espantou. - Rejeitando você? Nunca... nem se minha cabeça não estivesse funcionando direito.  
- Então está tudo bem? - perguntei. - Mesmo?  
- Claro - ele me respondeu. Depois hesitou. - É só que... me preocupo...  
- Com o quê?  
- É que você está... hãm... fogosa hoje...  
Sorri com a cara que ele fez.  
- Fora isso?  
- Nada. Fora isso está tudo bem.  
- Então tá...

E dizendo isso me afastei. Ele, como previa, estranhou.  
- O que foi? Eu não disse que estava tudo bem?  
- Disse - respondi com uma cara inocente.  
- E então?  
- E então... o quê? - A cara dele estava realmente hilária.  
- Não estou te entendendo, Gina...

Não me segurei, comecei a rir...  
- Você não disse que eu estava fogosa demais hoje? -perguntei.  
- Sim, mas você disse...  
- Vamos apagar um pouco o meu fogo - continuei, cortando-o. - Fecha os olhos.  
- Hãm?  
- Fecha os olhos - repeti, cada vez achando mais graça. - Por favor.  
Ele fechou.  
- E não olha!  
- Ok!  
- Não é pra olhar, heim?!  
- Ok, já disse que não vou olhar.

* * *

****

O que Gina estava aprontando? Essa era a pergunta que não saía de minha cabeça. Primeiro me agarrava como nunca havia feito antes, depois se afastava e dizia que estava tudo bem, depois me mandava fechar os olhos e... O que era aquilo? Parecia água... Não me contive, abri os olhos... Não a vi em lugar algum, olhei ao redor e jogado, lá estava... o seu vestido?

- Gina, o que...?  
Continuei procurando-a em todos os lugares, até que a vi... e vocês sabem onde ela estava? Se lembram daquele som de água? Isso mesmo, exatamente o que você está pensando... Aquela louquinha tirou a roupa e pulou na água!! Maluca...  
- Gina! - exclamei envergonhado, imaginando se ela estaria realmente nua embaixo d'água, mas percebi em seus ombros uma fina alcinha preta, provavelmente um sutiã ou algo assim, menos mal...  
- Porque você não entra? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso extremamente simpático perto de meu constrangimento.  
- O que?  
- É, entra aí!  
- Você só pode estar maluca... - murmurei, me abaixando e medindo a temperatura da água... nossa! Gina estava certa! A água estava uma delícia mesmo!

E então... Tcharannnn... Sabem o que aquela maluca fez?? Sim senhores, aproveitou este momento de distração e me puxou para a água! Fala sério!!

- Meu Deus, você só pode estar maluca! O que deu em você, hoje? Está doente?

Gina riu.

- Claro que não! Vamos, tire essa roupa toda, você vai acabar afundando com esse monte de pano embarcado!

Não quis assumir, mas era verdade. Estava muito pesado com toda aquela roupa. Ranquei a capa e a camisa... só.

- Harry - Gina disse entre risos. - Está com vergonha do quê? Pode tirar a calça... Ela é bem mais pesada do que a camisa, e você sabe disso muito bem.

Como Gina conseguia me intimidar tanto, heim? Ainda não achando uma boa idéia, tirei a calça... e para tentar aliviar a situação, fiz uma brincadeira:

- Parece que nem a água apagou seu fogo, Gina.

Ela sorriu.

- Acho que não mesmo. - respondeu.

Fiz um montinho de água (N/A: Ops, montinho de água? Eu só conheço montinho de neve, montinho de areia, de água eu nunca ouvi falar, mas deu pra entender neh?) e taquei nela, delicadamente, como se deve tratar uma dama, é claro. Ela revidou, e foi bem na minha cara!! Merlim, acho que engoli um litro de água agora!

Pronto; tudo foi o suficiente para fazermos uma guerrinha agora. Aff... Parecíamos duas crianças naquelas picininhas de 15 cm, sabe? Mas até que tava divertido... Embora a graça tenha acabado depois de algum tempo, e ficamos nos encarando... incrivelmente, tristes...

Nosso sorriso se desfez... Gina fez uma pergunta que eu não conhecia a respota.

- Você vai voltar, não vai?

Permaneci em silêncio.

- Claro - respondi sem convicção.

- Por favor, Harry - Gina implorou. - Promete que vai voltar... Por mim.

Eu a encarei. Não queria que ficasse triste, estávamos tão bem agora pouco.

- Vamos, Gina - tentei animá-la, indo em sua direção e pegando em seus braços. - O que houve com a Gina fogosa que rancou a roupa e mergulhou no lago numa noite não muito quente na frente do namorado?

Ela sorriu. Pelo menos a fiz sorrir..

- Eu pedi pra você fechar os olhos - ela respondeu.  
- É.. pediu - respondi me fazendo de pensativo. - Mas vai negar que estava fogosa, hoje?  
Ela me olhou, uma expressão estranhamente mau intencionada.  
- Não nego - respondeu com um sorriso maroto. - Mas você não estava gostando...  
- Quem disse?? Eu apenas estranhei... Mas prefiro muito mais aquela Gina fogosa do que uma Gina triste.  
- Prefere, é?

Percebi que falara demais. O que ela pensaria agora? Será que chegaria a pensar que eu não me importava com seus problemas, tristezas ou dificuldades? Ou será que entenderia que eu apenas não queria vê-lo sofrendo? Droga, preciso tomar mais cuidado com as minhas palavras!

Mas aquele sorriso continuava a enfeitar os lábios de Gina, ainda mais amplo do que anteriormente.  
- Que bom - ela disse, me surpreendendo. - Achei que você não estava gostando.

Ela jogou os braços no meu pescoço e ficou massageando minha nuca e acariciando meus cabelos.

- As vezes você me faz agir estranhamente.  
- Eu? - retruquei indignado. - O que eu fiz pra isso?

Ela ficou um minuto em silêncio.

- Tem razão, a culpa não é sua - respondeu colando seu corpo ao meu.

Uma longa pausa... e então:

- Acho que eu te amo demais. - disse.

Suas palavras foram tão profundas que me senti sem reação. Seus olhos... Tinham um brilho intenso e um sentimento complexo e visível. Me emocionaram.  
Sem saber o que fazer e ainda levado pela emoção a abracei, bem forte, aspirando o perfume que vinha de sua pele molhada, afim de levá-lo comigo, a onde quer que eu estivesse. 

* * *

_  
O tempo parou para nós dois naquele momento. Perdi a conta de quantos minutos teríamos ficado ali, abraçados, e deixando que a saudade antecipada nos tomasse conta. Aquilo sim poderia ser chamado de magia.  
Havia amor, havia desejo, havia tristeza... Mas o que rolava ali era um sentimento mais forte, inexplicável... _

* * *

Harry afastou o seu rosto alguns centímetros, olhou profundamente nos olhos de Gina, e sem dizer palavra alguma, se aproximou...

Os lábios de Gina estavam entreabertos, receptivos, provavelmente anciosos para mais um passeio pela boca de Harry. E o beijo aconteceu... A princípio, suavemente, como se aqueles corações nunca tivessem se aproximado... Como se aqueles lábios ávidos e apaixonados nunca tivessem se unido. Depois, calorosamente; envolvente; como se nunca mais pudessem voltar a estabelecer este contato...


	6. Godric's Hollow

Capítulo seis:

_**Godric's Hollow**_

Harry parou. Colocou a mala no chão e se virou. Ao seu lado, os amigos Rony e Hermione fizeram o mesmo.  
Estava um clima pesado: A sra. Weasley chorava desconsoladamente nos braços do marido, que estava muito pálido, mas permanecia com uma expressão de firmeza.  
Eram ainda 7 horas da manhã, e apesar da maioria ter se recolhido as 4 ou 5, estavam todos reunidos na apertada cozinha dos Weasley, prontos para se despedirem do trio: Harry, Rony, e Mione. Todos, menos Gina, é claro, que dissera mesmo que não vinha, mas que espiava por uma porta semi-aberta.

Harry encarou um por um; A sra Weasley, mulher que sempre fora a mãe que ele nunca teve, e que se Merlim quisesse, seria sua futura sogra... (sorriu com este pensamento), e que agora chorava pela partida do filho, dele e de Hermione. O sr. Weasley, quem uma vez salvara a vida, mesmo sendo involuntariamente... Fred e Jorge, no momento com profundas olheiras e que o ajudara tanto em muitas coisas... tão engraçados... Mereceram o sucesso que obtiveram com sua loja de logros; Gui... que adiara sua lua de mel para se despedir, Fleur, ao seu lado; Carlinhos, direto da Romênia para assistir ao casamento; Estavam todos ali... Todos, menos Percy, que dera uma passadinha rápida por lá na hora do casamento, e Gina... "Ai... Gina!".

Harry se voltou novamente para a sra Weasley e disse:  
- Obrigada por tudo, sra Weasley. Realmente sou muito agradecido por tudo o que fez por mim. Muito agradecido.  
- É - concordou Hermione com a voz ligeiramente fraca. - Muito obrigada, sra. Weasley.

A sra Weasley se soltou dos braços do marido para abraçar uma Hermione constrangida.  
- B-b-oa s-sorty p'a vocês e j-juízo...  
- Pode deixar, mamãe - disse Rony, se aproximando das duas, no que Molly soltou Hermione para abraçar o filho.

Harry e Hermione aproveitaram para se despedir dos outros Weasley.  
Quando finalmente, todas as despedidas haviam sido feitas, Rony e Mione pegaram suas mala, mas Harry permanecera onde estava. Acabara de ver dois olhos conhecidos os espiando.

Uma mão segurou em seu ombro.  
- Harry, vamos? - Rony chamou.  
Mas Harry não se mexeu. Continuava a encarar a porta, com um aperto no coração... Curioso, Rony seguiu o seu olhar e também a viu, compreendendo a situação.  
Antes, porém , que mais alguma coisa acontecesse naquela cozinha, um espirro fez se ouvir.

N/Gina:

Droga! Droga! Droga! Não era para o Harry ter me visto! Isto estraga tudo! E agora? A situação se tornara complicada. Ele ficou me encarando paralisado no centro da sala! Todos já estavam achando estranho seu olhar paralisado, até mamãe já parara de chorar, mas apenas Rony foi esperto o suficiente para seguir o seu olhar, e ... Ah! Mas que droga! Mais um que me viu! Tentei dizer um adeus com o olhar para o Harry e estava me preparando para sair de mancinho quando senti um formigamento estranho no nariz, e...

-Atchim!!

Acho que foi o efeito do lago ontem. Namorar na água, num país abastecido pelo frio em plena madrugada só daria nisso mesmo. O pior foi que agora todos ficaram me encarando, pois com o espirro empurrei um pouco a porta e todos os olhares me descobriram.

-Gina! - Hermione exclamou. Agh! Como ela é discreta!  
-Gina! - repetiram mamãe papai e Gui. - O que está fazendo aí querida? - completou mamãe. - Venha para cá se despedir do seu irmão e seus amigos.  
Não houve outra saída, tive que ir.

Me encaminhei lentamente até o centro do cômodo, não conseguindo tirar os olhos de Harry, que ainda estava paralisado.

Houve um longo silêncio ali. Fred e Jorge franziam as sobrancelhas de olha na reação de Harry. A sra. Weasley olhou para Gina, e depois para Harry. Sua mente trabalhava incansavelmente tentando entender a situação, enquanto seus olhos corriam de um para o outro. "O que está acontecendo? Será que o Harry e a Gina...? Não, eu teria descoberto antes... Mas... está óbvio! Céus, como pude ser tão burra!".  
Era a única, fora Rony e Mione que parecia compreender a situação.

Desviei os olhos para Mione que sorriu, largou a mala novamente e veio me abraçar.

N/Harry:

Após termos nos encarado por longos segundos enquanto um silêncio embaraçador e compreensível passava por todos, Gina olhou para Hermione, que foi abraçá-la imediatamente.  
Nesse momento, consegui sair do meu torpor e abaixei minha cabeça, sentindo pela primeira vez em dias uma angústia sem tamanho dentro do meu peito; tão forte que quase não me controlei. Enquanto as duas se despediam senti meus olhos arderem.  
Rony ainda segurava meu ombro, e sei que ele percebeu o que estava se passando comigo pois apertou um pouco mais os dedos, só se afastando para abraçar Gina, quando esta e Hermione se separaram.

N/Gina:

Me separei de Hermione, pensando quando voltaria a vê-la novamente, e Rony veio me abraçar, me deu um beijo na bochecha e disse um "até breve"... Será?  
Ele se afastou, olhei para Harry novamente. Nossos olhos se encontraram e percebi que os dele estavam vermelhos...

N/Harry

Senti que Rony voltara ao meu lado e ergui os olhos; passara os últimos minutos segurando uma lágrima teimosa que enchia meus olhos... em vão. Quando o meu olhar voltou a cruzar com o de Gina, ela escapou da minha força de vontade, e rolou. De relance, vi Fred e Jorge cochicharem alguma coisa, e uma pergunta sussurrou no ouvido da sra. Weasley. Era o seu marido perguntando algo como "O que está acontecendo ali?"

- Harry, Gina - veio a voz distante de Hermione. - Nós precisamos ir logo...

- Ok - Gina disse olhando para Hermione, depois se voltou para mim e disse: - Bom... eh... Faça uma boa... Viagem.

- Obrigada - agradeci - Se cuida em Hogwarts.

- Pode deixar - Ela sorriu. - Vou me cuidar.

As pessoas naquela cozinha pareceram compreender tudo naquele momento, pois com o sorriso de Gina me fortaleci, a beijei no rosto e a abracei.

- Harry, vamos? - chamou Rony, fazendo com que Gina e eu nos separássemos depois de vários minutos abraçados.  
- Vamos - respondi, tentando me recompor. - Bom, adeus - acrescentei para todos, e evitando olhar diretamente nos olhos de Gina. Todos responderam ou acenaram a cabeça.

Nos encaminhamos até uma pequena distancia da casa e lá nos voltamos para lançar uma última olhada no que estávamos deixando para trás. Gina não nos acompanhara como os outros.

Olhei para Hermione e Rony, que estava ligeiramente mais pálido, e todos concordaram. Acenamos para os Weasley, e me concentrei:

Destinação, determinação e deliberação...

Um ligeiro mal estar, assim como acontecia todas as vezes que aparatava pareceu momentaneamente tomar conta de mim, mas antes que pudesse piorar, ou me fazer vomitar, acabou.

CRAQUE

CRAQUE!

CRAQUE!

Abri os olhos, e me vi numa rua distante e, aparentemente, abandonada.

- Onde estamos? - Hermione perguntou.  
- Provavelmente numa parte abandonada da cidade - respondeu Harry.  
- Será que estamos mesmo no lugar certo? - perguntou ROny. - Quero dizer, isso não me está parecendo confiável.  
- Não, é aqui. - respondeu Harry com veemência.  
- Como pode ter certeza? - perguntaram Rony e Mione em uníssono.

Harry sorriu e apontou para uma placa que nenhum dos dois haviam visto.

Godric's Hollow  
Povoado à 4 quilômetros.

- Ah! - reclamou Rony. - Vamos ter que andar?

Mas Hermione já o havia empurrado e os três começaram a caminhar.

Uns 45 minutos depois chegaram à parte habitada da cidade, fungando por carregar as pesadas malas.

- Onde vamos ficar? - perguntou Rony. - Na casa que era de seus pais?  
- Não - Harry respondeu. - Tenho quase certeza de que a casa está inabitável, foi praticamente destruída. Vamos ter que alugar dois quartos numa pensãozinha por aqui, não sabemos quanto tempo vamos ficar.

- Tem uma aqui - disse Hermione para o outro lado da rua. - Que tal entrarmos, perguntarmos por vagas, guardarmos nossas coisa e irmos dar uma volta pela cidade?

Dito e feito. Os três entraram, alugaram os quartos e guardaram as coisas. A moça da pensão ficara muito feliz com a presença deles, pois a pensão estava praticamente vazia. Era uma mocinha um pouco mais velha do que eles que não parava de repetir: "A vovó vai ficar muito feliz por termos hóspedes, muito feliz."

Quize minutos depois os três se encontraram na pequena sala da pequena pensão.

- Para onde vamos agora? - perguntou Rony olhando no relógio. Eram oito e meia.

- Que tal andarmos um pouco pelo povoado? - sugeriu Hermione.  
- Boa idéia. Quero conhecer um pouco o lugar onde meus pais viveram. Vamos.

Era um povoado trouxa comum. Não muito rico, não muito pobre, com crianças brincando nas ruas e velhos conversando na calçada, como todo dia quente de domingo de trouxa.

- As pessoas daqui parecem ser legais, e bem interessantes. - comentou Rony, ao passarem por um grupo de garotos jogando bola. - Vejam que coisa mais bizarra...  
- É futebol, Rony - explicou Hermione. - É um esporte até que bem interessante.  
- Eu não acho - replicou Rony. - Não tem vassouras, não tem goles, não tem...  
- Pomo-de-ouro - completou Harry sonhador. - É claro que o quadribol é bem mais interessante, mas o futeb... AI!

A bola que os meninos usavam para jogar futebol acabara de acertá-lo em cheio nas costelas. Harry se virou esfregando o lugar atingido a tempo de pegar a bola que saíra quicando no chão.

- Ainda bem que não era de capotão. - grunhiu.

- Oh! Desculpe! - exclamou uma voz feminina. Os três se viraram.

Uma senhora bonita, loura e esbelta, de em média 45 anos vinha correndo na direção deles, parando apenas para puxar a orelha de um menininho louro e levá-lo com ela.

- Lucas Andrews, quantas vezes eu vou já lhe disse para tomar mais cuidado?  
- Ai... mamãe, foi sem querer - choramingou o menininho.

- Desculpe - a senhora repetiu ao chegar perto dos três. - Ele nunca me ouve.  
- Não tem problema, senhora - respondeu Harry sorrindo para a criança e lhe devolvendo a bola. - Aqui está... Lucas, não é?  
- Obrigada! - o menino agradeceu radiante e voltou correndo para o grupo que o esperava.

Rony, Hermione, Harry e a senhora alguma coisa ficaram observando o garotinho correr.

Ah! Essas crianças! - suspirou ela. - Não sei onde arranjam tanto pique para brincarem o dia inteiro! Lucas acabou de acordar e já está lá, jogando bola.

Ela se voltou para os três, dessa vez mais prestativa, e Harry viu seu sorriso vacilar um pouco ao encará-lo.  
- Incrível - murmurou baixinho. - Parece que já te vi em algum lugar...  
- Não sei se isto seria possível, senhora. - Harry respondeu simpático.  
- Não são daqui?  
- Não. Estamos apenas... fazendo uma visita.  
- Oh! Eu adoro este lugar! Vivo aqui desde que me casei! Há mais de 20 anos! É um lugar pequeno mas as pessoas são bem simples e muito simpáticas! Ah! Mas que a cabeça a minha! Nem me apresentei... Meu nome é Andrews. Oliver Andrews.

- Muito prazer, sra. Andrews - respondeu Harry apertando a mão da senhora e imaginando se ela conhecera seus pais. - Eu sou Potter, e esses são Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

A senhora Andrews apertou as mãos de Rony e Hermione e voltou-se novamente para Harry.  
- Potter? - repetiu. - P-O-T-T-E-R?  
- Sim.  
- Mas isto é impossível - ela disse, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas.  
- Desculpe...? - Harry se fez de educado. - Mas o quê exatamente é impossível?  
- Espere um instante, por favos... RYAN!! - ela chamou se virando para o portão. - RYAN! VENHA ATÉ AQUI!

O senhor que Harry suspeitou que se chamava Ryan venho gingando ao encontro deles.

- O que foi querida? - perguntou, olhando para o trio. - Oh! temos visitas?

Animado, o sr. Ryan cumprimentou os garotos, sem prestar muita atenção em cada um deles, era mais por educação.

Tinha uma aparência jovial, mas suas rugas de cabelos brancos os denunciavam. Tinha mais ou menos uns 50, 60 anos.

- Na verdade, querido, Lucas os acertou com a bola.

A expressão do sr. Andrews enrijeceu.

- Ah, aquele pestinha - disse em tom de desaprovação mas esboçando um sorriso. - Nunca toma jeito. Peço desculpa.

- Eles não se incomodaram - disse depressa a sra. Oliver. - Mas... querido... esse garoto diz chamar-se Potter.

O sr. Ryan virou a cabeça com tanta agilidade que um estralo informou que havia estralado dolorosamente seu pescoço, na pressa de olhar para Harry.

N/Harry

Estava confuso. Sempre fui acostumado às pessoas que davam sempre uma segunda olhada em mim ao ouvir o meu nome em Hogwarts, ou em outros dos poucos lugares do mundo bruxo pelo qual passei. Mas não estava acostumado com pessoas trouxas me olharem assim tão surpresos. Não entendi a reação dos senhores Andrews. O que estava acontecendo? Cheguei a me perguntar se eles conheceram os meus pais, mas quase ninguém sabia da presença deles em Godric's Hollow naquela época... Será que era possível mesmo que se lembrasse deles... ou será que... não!! Impossível! O senhor e a senhora Andrews? Aquele casalzinho simpático habitante de um povoado trouxa? Bruxos?

A reação do sr. Andrews foi a mesma de sua esposa.

- O quê? Potter? P-O-T-T-E-R?  
- Isso mesmo, senhor.  
- Mas isso não é possível!

O casal se entreolhou, e Harry aproveitou este momento para olhar seus amigos também e ver se os dois também não estavam compreendendo. Pela expressão engraçada no rosto de Rony, percebeu que não era o único burro . E Hermione parecia impaciente pela falta de explicação dos trouxas. A um sinal de Harry, ganhou a autorização que precisava para falar.

- Com licença, sr. e sra. Andrews, mas exatamente o quê não é possível??

Ryan desviou os olhos para Hermione. Sua expressão mudou, não estava mais preocupado ou surpreso, mas voltara a ser simpático.

- Ah, não é nada não , menina, não se preocupem. Desculpem por todo esse alvoroço, há tantas pessoas com o nome de Potter... É que... sabem... nós conhecemos um casal que se chamava Potter. Mas é impossível... vocês não podem ter ligação nenhuma com eles...

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Eles moravam aqui? - Hermione perguntou. - Em Godric's Hollow?  
- Sim, mas... uma tragédia! Coitados. O último Potter simplesmente desapareceu da casa!

- Mas, Ryan... - começou a sra. Andrews. - Olha pra ele... são muito parecidos...

Hermione olhou para Harry, com um olhar interrogativo. Ele iria contar que era quem estavam pensando que era?

- Qual o seu nome inteiro, querido? - a sra perguntou para Harry.

Harry respirou profundamente.

- Harry Tiago Potter. - O casal fez uma cara de espanto, mas Harry resolveu continuar. - Acho que sou mesmo quem os senhores estavam pensando que era. Devo acreditar que estavam falando dos meus pais, Tiago e Lílian Potter?

- Líliam e Thiago? - repetiu o sr. Ryan sem esconder sua excitação. - Mas isso é extraordinário! Oliver é o filho dos Potter!  
- Mas... como? A criança nunca foi encontrada! Saiu no jornal daqui da região...  
- Fui tirado da casa antes que alguém chegasse, e fui criado por uns parente da minha mãe - informou Harry, percebendo que era impossível que um dos dois fossem de seu mundo. - Vim aqui disposto a visitar o túmulo deles. Será que saberiam me informar...?  
- Claro! - respondeu a sra. Andrews feliz por poder ser útil. - Eles foram enterrados nos terrenos da casa.

Ela explicou a Harry mais ou menos como se chegava lá e depois os convidou para tomar um café, o que Harry ia recusar mas recebeu um forte pisão no pé de Rony e após insistência daquela amável senhora, eles aceitaram.

Era um casal muito simpático. Contaram-lhe o pouco que conheciam dos Potter, que os havia conhecido quando se mudaram para a cidade e que eram pessoas maravilhosas, mas que quase nunca saíam de casa, e se negavam terminantemente a dizer onde ficava a casa onde moravam. Que só descobriram quando houve a notícia da morte.

Saíram de lá com as barrigas estufadas e pouquíssima informação, mas satisfeitos de já terem conhecido alguém que conhecera Líliam e Tiago.  
- O que acharam deles? - perguntou Harry.  
- Agradáveis - respondeu Hermione.  
Alguma coisa na voz dela fez Harry perguntar.  
- Não gostou deles, Mione?  
Hermione o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
- Acho que não me expressei direito - disse - Eu os achei, realmente, pessoas muito simpáticas e agradáveis. Mas acho que eles eram... um pouco... fracos.  
- Como assim? - indagou Rony.  
Mas Harry havia entendido... em partes.  
- Seriam presas fáceis nas mãos de Voldemort - explicou ele. - Não é isso o que quer dizer, Mione?  
Hermione afirmou com a cabeça.  
- Mas porque cairiam nas garras de Voldemort?

- Harry - começou Hermione pacientemente. - Você tem consciência de que Voldemort vai atrás de você, assim como você vai atrás dele, não tem?

Harry não respondeu, mas se lembrava disso todos os dias.  
- Então - continuou Hermione considerando seu silêncio como um sim. - Você sabe que em breve ele estará por aqui e saberá que falamos com aquele casal. Havia testemunhas naquela rua. Temos que ficar longe daquele casal.  
- Mas, Hermione... Eles saberão apenas que estive visitando o túmulo dos meus pais. Por que isso pode ser perigoso?  
Hermione mordeu os lábios.  
- Não, Harry. Eles saberão que estamos seguindo os passos de Voldemort. Não vamos voltar lá, por favor. Há aurores de guarda na casa de meus pais, há aurores na casa de seus tios. Há aurores n'A Toca. Em todos os lugares que Voldemort pode te procurar. Mas não ninguém para defender os Andrews. Vamos torcer que ninguém suspeito tenha nos visto lá.  
Intimamente, Harry concordou. Será que agora botara em risco a vida de uma família inocente? Agora não podiam voltar lá, não podiam v...  
- Hermione - Harry chamou de repente. - Praticamente todos os moradores daquela rua estavam lá fora. Se algum comensal aparecer por aqui e interrogar alguém, vão saber que estivemos com os Andrews. Temos que voltar lá.  
- O quê? Mas...  
- Temos que voltar. Enquanto estivermos aqui, nós seremos a guarda daquelas pessoas, apenas para averiguarmos se estarão bem.  
Hermione hesitou.  
- É... Tem um pouco de razão no que você falou. Seria bom mesmo que nenhum comensal descobrisse que estivemos aqui. Voldemort não pode saber.  
- Por quê? - perguntou Rony. - O que tem de mais o Harry visitar o túmulo dos pais?

Hermione não respondeu. Haviam chegado ao lugar esperado.  
Lá estava ela... a casa. Metade dela, destruída...


	7. Voltando ao passado

**Capítulo sete:  
Voltando ao passado.**

Harry engoliu em seco. Aquela imagem lhe trouxe uma sensação esquisita. Um aperto no coração. Uma dor desesperadora...  
Estava isolada; não havia construções ao lado. Harry suspeitou que só não haviam retirado a casa dali por falta de autorização de um dono ou porque retirar todo aquele entulho dali beneficiaria tanto quanto atrapalhava. Ou seja: nada.

- Vamos dar uma olhada de perto? - sugeriu Rony.  
- Vamos - respondeu Harry, surpreendendo os amigos pela firmeza em sua voz.  
Subiram o pequeno morrinho que levava até a casa, e pararam, observando.  
- A metade de lá não está destruída - observou Hermione. - Se a entrada não estivesse barrada...

Harry se abaixou para observar os destroços que barravam uma possível porta. Era muito lixo.

- Acho que não ia adiantar nenhum feitiço para abrir caminho - disse Rony que se curvara para observar um buraco naquele entulho, numa posição particularmente engraçada. - Porque atrás disso tudo ainda tem uma porta lacrada. Provavelmente, lá dentro está cheio desses destroços. Sem contar na poeira.

Harry não queria aceitar aquilo. Queria entrar. Tinha que entrar.

- Você disse que tem uma porta lacrada ali atrás? - perguntou ele de repente. Acabara de lhe ocorrer uma idéia absurda.

- Sim - respondeu Rony. - Pelo menos acho que é.

Harry se abaixou. Estava meio escuro, mas realmente se via uma porta com o lacre da polícia trouxa.  
- Hum... acho que já sei como entrar - disse Hermione.

Na pressa de responder a Hermione, Harry bateu a cabeça ao sair tão depressa daquele buraco.  
- Sabe, é? - grunhiu com os olhos lacrimejando e esfregando o cocuruto da cabeça com as mãos.  
- Esperem aqui.

Ela foi dar a volta na casa, mas antes se virou.

- É melhor saírem da frente - disse pensativa.

Os garotos se afastaram.

- A onde ela foi? - perguntou Rony seguindo-a com o olhar.

Os garotos esperaram inquietos, até que um som muito parecido com o de uma explosão invadiu seus ouvidos e um mar de poeira os envolveu.  
- Her-mi-one – engasgou Rony. – É v-você?  
Quando a poeira abaixou e eles conseguiram enxergar direito, viram que uma grande parte do entulho da frente da porta havia sido jogado longe e esta estava aberta. Atrás dela, com a varinha erguida estava nada menos do que Hermione.  
- Não vão entrar? Ou preferem a porta dos fundos?  
- Porta dos fundos? – repetiu Harry se encaminhando em direção a amiga. – Como você descobriu que havia outra porta?  
- O Rony – respondeu Hermione calmamente.  
- Mas eu não fiz nada! – exclamou o garoto surpreso, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.  
- Bom, não diretamente – retrucou Hermione. – Mas a hora que você disse que tinha uma porta lacrada eu pensei. Porque teria entulhos dos lados de fora de uma porta fechada? Quero dizer, eles fechariam a porta como? E passariam por onde se os destroços são resultados da destruição da casa e estão aí provavelmente antes de alguém chegar. Bom, era óbvio que teria uma outra porta.

Rony ficou parado, com as sobrancelhas tão franzidas que lhe dava uma impressão surpreendentemente sinistra.

- Você chegou a essa conclusão com um simples comentário... meu?

Hermione olhou para Harry que se ocupava em observar atentamente cada pedacinho do interior da casa e que parecia ter se esquecido da presença dos amigos.

- É, sim, foi um comentário muito útil - ela sussurrou - Obrigado - disse em seu ouvido, e após ter se certificado de que Harry não lhes dava a mínima atenção, pôs-se nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um beijo silencioso no cantinho dos lábios.

Narrado por Rony

Estávamos, Harry e eu, esperando Hermione aparecer de trás da casa (ela e suas manias de desaparecer com ar de "eu sei de alguma coisa" sem nos explicar nada) quando de repente ouvimos uma explosão e fomos cobertos por poeira.

- Hermione? - tentei chamar, mas acho que me engasguei graças a poeira. - É você?

A poeira baixou e eu a vi. A varinha erguida e com uma cara satisfeita. Dentro da casa.

- Não vão entrar? Ou preferem a porta dos fundos?

Harry perguntou como ela havia descoberto a outra porta, enquanto eu o seguia para entrar na casa.  
- O Rony - ela respondeu me surpreendendo.  
- Mas eu não fiz nada! - exclamei ainda surpreso.  
- Bom, não diretamente - retrucou ela. Depois, fez uma longa daquelas explicações bem explicada que nunca me explicavam nada, mas que pude entender que toda aquela descoberta era graças a um comentário que eu havia feito. Perguntei, incrédulo, se era isto mesmo, e após se certificar de que o Harry não estava olhando, me agradeceu (bem próxima a meu ouvido, fazendo os cabelos de minha nuca ficarem em pé) e me deu um "beijinho" no canto da boca, provavelmente, só para me provocar.

Apesar de tudo, eu tinha certeza de que ela desconfiava de outra porta antes de eu dizer aquilo e que meu comentário não ajudou em praticamente nada... Tinha quase certeza (e sorri com este pensamento) de que fora tudo uma desculpa para se aproximar de mim.

Acho que não vou precisar dizer que adorei a idéia...

Não ficaram muito tempo dentro da casa. Não havia nada lá além de destroços, paredes e poeira lá. Tudo havia sido retirado, provavelmente pela polícia.

Harry subiu as escadas, olhou tudo atentamente, mas não havia nada. Nada além da angústia que existia em seu coração ao se lembrar do que ouvia quando um dementador se aproximava dele, e do que imaginava que acontecera naquela triste noite... Cena por cena.

Mesmo sem nada ter encontrado, ficaram lá por, no mínimo, uns 40 min. Rony e Hermione não diziam nada, por compreensão apenas, mas Harry sabia que no fundo, eles já estavam impacientes.  
Ficara com a idéia de que estava aborrecendo os amigos, de uma forma tão intensa, que quando Hermione o chamou, parada a soleira da porta dos fundos, ele respondeu:  
- Eu sei que não tem nada que possa nos servir aqui, por isso, concordo com vocês de que é melhor irmos embora. É que... eu nunca consigo me afastar das coisas que de alguma forma, têm ligação com os meus pais. É mais forte do que eu.

Hermione arqueou ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.  
- E o que faz você pensar - começou ela. - que estou te chamando para irmos embora?  
Foi a vez de Harry erguer as sobrancelhas, surpreso.  
- Não?  
- Não - respondeu a garota com dignidade. - Queremos... Bom, não sei se você já viu... Mas, venha cá, e dê um a olhada nisso.

A voz de Hermione era meio receosa e hesitante, imaginando o que seria, Harry se encaminhou até a porta.  
Foi quando estava chegando, que se lembrou das palavras dos "Andrews": Seus pais haviam sido enterrados nos terrenos da casa... Praticamente certo do que era, Harry chegou até a porta e olhou para onde Hermione apontava.

Estava mesmo certo.

A uma pequena distância, perto de algumas árvores que faziam belas sombras naquele dia suavemente ensolarado de verão, via-se a sombra de duas grandes lápides.

- Oh! - fez Harry, sem saber o que dizer. - Bem, vamos até lá?  
Hermione trocou um olhar hesitante com Rony.  
- O que foi? - perguntou Harry, olhando de um para o outro.  
- Tem certeza... que quer que estejamos presentes?  
Harry sentiu-se corar um pouco. Não pensara nisso.  
- O que o rony quer dizer - retomou Hermione - É que é um momento seu, e que entenderemos se quiser ficar sozinho.  
Harry pensou por alguns instantes.  
- Vocês têm razão - disse por fim. - Se, é claro, não se importarem de... esperar.  
- Esperaremos - disse Hermione suavemente.  
- É, esperaremos na frente da casa, se precisar é só gritar.

Harry sorriu e virou as costas, rumo às lápides, e pensando consigo mesmo: pelo menos vou fazer uma boa coisa, deixando os dois sozinhos.  
Sorriu de novo com este pensamento.

Cheguei em frente às lapides. Não eram apenas lápides simples, como as que estamos acostumados a ver em túmulos, mas se ligavam a um pequeno relevo de concreto na terra, onde provavelmente, estavam enterrados os corpos.  
Apesar de serem duas as lápides, o leito de concreto estava unido, era único. Foram enterrados juntos; a escrita comprovava isso:

Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans  
Nascidos em: / e /  
Falecidos em: / e /

E no concreto:

"Nem a morte os separou"

- É - pensou Harry ao terminar de ler - Nem a morte separou vocês dois. Mas me separou de vocês...

Algo quente escorreu de seus olhos e molhou-o o rosto. Sentindo um vazio dentro de si, Harry deixou-se desabar na terra fresca, ao lado do túmulo dos pais, e permitiu-se desabafar todo o seu desespero.  
Lágrimas corriam fartas de seus olhos e regavam a terra, enquanto ele pensava... Primeiro seus pais, Sírius... e Dumbledore... Todas as pessoas que ele amava... Morriam. E ele poderia ser o próximo. Não tinha medo da morte, mas morrer, sem antes destruir Voldemort, significava deixar as coisas do jeito que estão. Abandonar a Gina, o Rony, Hermione, os Weasley, todas as pessoas que ele amava e que confiavam nele. Seria fazer com que a morte de seus pais, de Sírius, Dumbledore e todos aqueles que morreram na guerra contra o mau, fosse em vãs. E... não. Ele não queria isso! Ia mais do que vingar a morte de seus pais lutando incansavelmente para destruir Voldemort e seus comensais, ia vingar a morte de sobrinhos, filhos, netos, irmãos, amigos e família de todos que já foram vítimas dele, e ia também, assim, evitar novas mortes, novos sofrimentos.

Harry tirou os óculos, já não eram necessários naquele momento, e apoiou a testa nas mãos, seu peito arfando descontroladamente, tal era o seu íntimo desespero. Não sentiu vergonha de assumir para si mesmo que naquele momento, o que mais queria era poder sentar-se no colo de sua mãe, abraçá-la... Abraçar o seu pai... ouvi-lo contar suas armações de maroto quando era jovem...

Uma música tocava ao longe... Harry não entendia a letra, parecia uma outra língua; português, talvez, mas seu coração parecia compreender o sentido da música...

_Fada/ Fada querida  
Dona/ da minha vida  
Você se foi... Levou meu calor  
Você se foi... Mas não me levou..._

Aos poucos, o desespero de Harry foi diminuindo. Parou de tremer violentamente e suas lágrimas foram escorrendo com menos intensidade...

_Lua/ Lua de encanto  
Onça/ Pra quem eu canto  
Ela levou... minha magia  
Mas ela é... minha alegria_

Uma paz tomara conta de Harry. Ele continuou de cabeça baixa, os olhos fechados. Inspirou profundamente, um perfume novo pairava no local... Um aroma gostoso, fraternal, que ele se lembrava de já ter sentido alguma vez, e ele soube... sem compreender, mas soube de quem era aquele perfume. Em seu subconsciente, viu seus pais sorrindo e lhe acenando... Ele sorriu também, em resposta...

_Vejo uma luz, um a estrela brilhar  
Sinto o cheiro de perfume no ar;  
Vejo minha fada e sua vara de condão;  
Tocando o meu coração..._

Ele abriu os olhos. Estava sozinho... mas sim, não estava sonhando, ainda podia sentir o perfume...

_Madrugada de amor que não vai acabar  
Se estou sonhando não quero mais acordar  
Minha história linda, meu conto, de amor  
Algo aqui me diz que essa paixão não é em vão  
O meu sentimento é bem mais que uma emoção  
Eu espero o tempo que for  
Minha fada do amor..._

Harry sorriu para si... Seus pais estavam ali, de alguma forma, eles estavam ali, ele sentiu.  
- Eu amo vocês... - ele sussurrou olhando para os lápides.

Estremeceu... Sentira algo... Um roçar de leve, um ventinho morno em sua bochecha, e ao mesmo tempo, como uma levíssima pressão em seus cabelos... Como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um beijo, e outro alguém, afagado seus cabelos...

Agora - murmurou Harry. - Eu sei... Nem a morte separou vocês de mim...  
Levou a ponta dos dedos aos lábios, e "depositou seu beijo" ali, no centro do leito de concreto, e sentido-se bem mais aliviado, levantou-se.  
Quando ia se retirar, notou pela primeira vez, já que apenas agora estava tranqüilo o suficiente para isso, que algo não estava se encaixando naquele cenário.

Era um vaso de flores naturais, belas e abertas, apesar de simples.  
Oras, qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali, acharia um vaso de flores extremamente normal em cima de um túmulo. Mas... Quem depositaria um vazo de flores nos túmulos dos pais de Harry? E as flores eram naturais, novas. Não estariam ali há muito tempo.

Ele hesitou, mas acabou pegando o vasinho para analisa-lo. Quando o fez, algo caiu no chão e ele se virou para ver o que era.

Um pedaço grosso de pergaminho, dobrado, escrito em letras garranchadas e de forma:

"A Harry Potte".


	8. Uma nova pista

**Mistérios e Paixões (HP7)******

**Capítulo oito****  
****A carta: uma nova pista:**

"Céus... _ele_ de novo? Como sabia que Harry estava ali? Ou melhor, como saberia que ele estaria ali? Ou não saberia? Possível ser por acaso?

Um sentimento estranho se apossara de Harry; uma mistura de confusão, raiva, curiosidade. Ele abriu a carta:

Harry Potte;

"MOIS CYDA AU MOIS ROTDY, YU SOBIO QUY VAC^Y IO OHOTYCYT HAT OQUI, HAT ISSA AHRYI HAT DYIXOT YSRO COTRO NYSRY LUGOT.

YU SYMHTY SAUBY DAS HLONAS DY DUMBLYDATY. DYSCABTI RUDA UM HAUCA ONRYS DYLY, Y LPY HOSSYI OS HTMYITOS INFATMOÇÃYS QUY RIVY. MOS OS CAISOS CAMYÇOTOM O FICOT CAMHLICODOS Y PIVY QUY MY OFOSPOT DY PAGWOTRS Y DYLY.

OHYSOT DY RYT HYTMONYCIDA O DISTÔNCIO, SYMHTY YSRIVY HAT DYNRTA DY RUDA. SYI QUY VAC^Y YTO A OLUNA FOVATIRO DY OLVA, Y RYNPA O CYTRYZO DY QUY HAT ISSA Y HAT RADO O SUO PISRÁTIO CAM A LATD DOS RTYVOS, DO HTAFYCIO (SIM, YU SYI DO HTAFYCIO) VAC^Y Ý UM DAS ÚNICAS QUY SOBIOM DAS HLONAS DY DY OLVA, Y A ÚNICA QUY VOI LEVÓ-LA YM FTYNTY.

HAT ISSA, HOSSOTYI OLGUMOS INFATMOÇÃYS Y VAU OJUDÓ-LO O OLCONÇOT SYU ABJYRIVA.

VÓ ORÝ MINPO COSO. A YNDYTYÇA YSRÓ LAGA OBOIXA O COSO Ý MINPO MOS NÕA RYNRY MY HTACUTOT, MOS VOI YNC ANRTOT CAISOS QUY VÕA RY INRYTYÇOT.

BAO SATRY!

BOTSSO;

**Narrado por Rony e Hermione.**  
_Vimos o Harry se afastar, e ficamos lá, parados, até observarmos que ele caía por terra... Fiquei numa angústia terrível. Queria poder ir lá, aliviar um pouco a dor que o meu amigo deveria estar sentindo, mas sabia que nada naquele momento poderia ajudar. Eu e Rony estávamos fazendo tudo o que podíamos oferecendo o nosso apoio. Mas ninguém podia arrancar a dor e a saudade de uma pessoa que perdeu os pais de uma forma tão bruta...  
-É melhor sairmos daqui, Mione – Veio a voz de Rony do meu lado, mas eu não mexi.  
-Mione, por favor... Isso é particular, vamos respeitar a privacidade dele...  
Ele pegou em minha mão. Levantei os olhos e o encontrei, pálido. Ora... Harry era o seu melhor amigo, como eu sou insensível! Ele também estava preocupado, e mesmo assim, tentava demonstrar uma força que não tinha, na tentativa de me acalmar.  
Sorri levemente e concordei.  
- Ele vai ficar bem, depois – murmurei, ao que Rony retribuiu com um meio sorriso.  
Fomos para frente da casa, e em silêncio, passamos a nos encarar._

**O Harry estava sofrendo, isso eu podia ver. Mas o que mais me incomodava era que eu não podia fazer nada. Será que tinha sido uma boa idéia leva-lo até ali? Quero dizer, valia a pena se recordar do passado se este o fazia sofrer tanto?**

Percebi que Hermione também estava receosa e tentei convence-la a sair dali. Segurei em sua mão e fomos até a frente da casa. Ali, ficamos nos encarando.

Olhei bem nos olhos dela e a abracei.  
-Será que ele vai ficar muito tempo lá? – ela me perguntou.  
-Não sei – respondi. – Mas vamos deixar que ele fique o tempo que precisar, depois o chamamos.  
-Ok. – ela disse, se afastando um pouco.

Pode parecer insensível da minha parte; meu melhor amigo sofrendo naquele momento, e eu ali, abraçado com a "minha namorada", mas tenho que assumir que não havia nada para fazer em relação a Harry. E eu e Hermione estávamos sozinhos...

**Como se estivesse lendo os meus pensamentos, ela virou o rosto e amoleceu o corpo, afim de se afastar, mas eu a segurei e a abracei mais apertado, mergulhando o meu rosto naquelas medeixas castanhas e fofas.  
- Fica aqui – pedi, minha voz abafada entre seus cabelos.  
- Mas... o Harry...  
- Ele ainda vai demorar um pouco. Estamos sozinhos agora, e não combinamos isso... **

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, que Rony considerou como um "ok", e se afastou de seus cabelos, fixando seus olhos nos dela.

Ele tocou com os dedos o seu queixo e, suavemente, ergueu o seu rosto, para que ficasse mais próximo do seu.  
Ela sorriu.

**Era incrível como isso acontecia, eu sempre estive ao lado de Hermione, sempre pude ficar a sós com ela, nesses momentos podia ter aproveitado melhor essas oportunidade e, no entanto, as deixava passar. Agora, que eu sabia que as oportunidades seriam tão poucas, eu não queria que passasse nem um segundo. Queria estar sempre ao lado daquela garota, que parecia mexer cada dia mais comigo. Não conseguia sequer pensar na hipótese de ficar longe dela... Precisa tê-la em meus braços em todos os momentos. **

Como se fosse em um sonho, Rony inclinou-se em direção aos lábios entreabertos de Hermione, e como uma borboleta que procura repouso em uma pétala de rosa, pousou os seus lábios nos dela, deliciando a plenitude de um gesto tão pequeno e ao mesmo tempo tão complexo de amor.  
Cada beijo, cada carícia que aquele casal trocava, parecia sempre um primeiro beijo, a primeira carícia. Com o mesmo encanto, o mesmo friozinho na barriga, e a mesma emoção e sensação.

_Eu estava sentada entre as pernas de Rony, e nós havíamos acabado de nos beijar... sorte. O Harry apareceu correndo, parecia afobado, e eu suspeitei logo que alguma coisa havia acontecido... mas o quê?_

-O que foi? – perguntei me levantando. – O que aconteceu?  
Ele ficou um minuto em silêncio, recuperando o fôlego: havia corrido.  
-Isso – respondeu me estendendo um papel.  
Olhei imediatamente para o pedaço de pergaminho dobrado que ele me entregara, e Rony veio correndo, curioso, esticando o pescoço para olhar também. Estava escrito:

A Harry Potte;

Olhei para Harry.  
-Ele de novo? – perguntei.  
-É o que parece – me respondeu.  
-Mas como soube que você estava aqui? – perguntei, perplexa. – Não contamos para ninguém além de meus pais e os Weasley.  
-A pergunta é – disse Harry – o quê está escrito aí. Você não conseguiu desvendar ainda?  
-Não – respondi infeliz.  
-Não fique mal – Harry me disse solidário, parecia bem mais feliz do que achava eu estaria. – Abra e veja o que acha.

Mione abriu. Viu a mensagem e fechou a carta, franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
-Alguma idéia? – Harry perguntou a ela.  
-Acho... – começou ela. – Mas... não sei.  
Abriu novamente a carta e olhou para alguma coisa.  
-Que estranho... – murmurou voltando a fechar a carta.  
-O quê é estranho? – perguntaram os garotos em uníssono.  
-Harry Potte... – ela murmurou, aparentemente se esquecendo da presença dos amigos ali. – Engraçado..  
-O _quê_ é engraçado? – repetiu Rony.  
-Em todas as cartas estão assim, não é? – ela se dirigiu a Harry.  
-Sim, em todas ele escreveu o meu nome errado – respondeu Harry zangado. – Ele só pode ser um analfabeto, ou não sabe escrever o meu n...  
Harry se ele não saberia escrever o seu nome se visitou o túmulo de seus pais e viu como se escrevia?  
Mione parecia ter chegado a essa mesma conclusão.  
-Estou lembrada de um código que li certa vez em um livro.. Mas até agora não vi o quê usar para desvendá-lo...Será que..?  
Uma expressão de triunfo invadiu o seu rosto.

Precisamos ir para a pensão – disse de repente. – Deixei as cartas lá e tenho quase certeza de que já sei como trabalhar neste enigma.


	9. Uma garota

**Capítulo nove****  
****Uma garota...**

Quando chegaram na pensão, ao invés de receber alguma explicação, os garotos tiveram que assistir Hermione subir correndo as escadas sem nem mesmo almoçar e se trancar lá em cima com as cartas.  
- Hermione? – Rony chamou mais tarde, batendo na porta trancada do quarto.  
Um resmungo vindo de dentro lhe informou que ele estava ouvindo.  
- Vamos dar uma volta pela cidade, você não vem?  
- 'tô ocupada, vão vocês – Veio a resposta.  
- Hermione – ele insistiu – você não pode ficar aí a tarde toda...  
- Já disse que podem ir! Bom passeio!  
Não houve jeito, senão se conformar.

Passaram por ruas praticamente vazias, outras bem animadas. Algumas com bares e lanchonetes, também vazias... Mas uma, em geral, não ficou muito claro se era bar ou lanchonete, lhes chamou a atenção: estava incrivelmente lotada, aquela hora da tarde.  
Quando foram chegando mais perto, perceberam o que era: um show.  
Havia tanta gente que eles resolveram parar, por curiosidade, para assistir, e foram se espremendo até chegarem a frente de um pequeno palquinho, naquele momento, vazio.  
- Por que está parado? – alguém perguntou a esquerda de Harry.  
- Um pequeno intervalo – outro alguém respondeu. – Mas já estão voltando, olha lá...  
Um pequena equipe subiu ao palco. Pessoas vestindo tão bizarramente que outras que ainda não haviam visto deram risadas. Mas o que chamou atenção de Harry e Rony, foi uma garota: alta, cabelos negros e compridos, de olhos claros e frios. Era tão bela e tão branquinha que faria um ótimo papel de branca de neve. Usava um roupa tão colada e curta que algumas das mulheres presentes se enrubesceram por causa dela.  
- Uau! – Rony exclamou baixinho no ouvido de Harry. – Que pernas!  
Era verdade. A garota tinha, sem dúvida alguma, grossas coxas, um lindo e empinado quadril, e fartos seios. Se ele não preferisse sua ruivinha...

Tocaram um fank, música que não era muito comum na Inglaterra, mas que mesmo assim não impediu os presentes de tentarem acompanhar os movimentos. Era a garota e um outro rapaz que cantavam. Ela, decididamente atraía a atenção de todos com uma vozinha melosa e sensual, enquanto balançava o corpo no ritmo do "pancadão".  
- Bacana esses movimentos – disse um rapaz próximo enquanto olhava hipnotizado a garota virar de costas, rebolar e se voltar..._ olhando para Harry?_  
É vulgar – exclamou uma mocinha de cara fechada.

**Seria impressão minha, ou aquela garota não parava de olhar na minha direção? Não... haha... que coisa... Por que ela olharia exatamente para mim? Há tantas pessoas aqui para serem olhadas... Tantos caras babando por ela, e vem olhar justamente para mim que já tenho dona? Até que ela é bonita... Atraente, mas eu amo a minha ruivinha e prefiro ela...**_** Tira os olhos Harry! **_

A garota acabara de se virar e fazer uma incrível rebolada até o chão, ao que Harry desviou os olhos e cutucou Rony, que babava de boca aberta.  
- Vamos? – Precisou gritar. – RONY! VAMOS!  
- O quê?  
- Vamos embora!  
- Por quê?  
- Vamos ver se Hermione terminou com os enigmas.  
Ao ouvir o nome de Hermione, Rony pareceu voltar a si.  
- Claro... Hermione... os enigmas... Vamos.  
Sem se atreverem a lançar um último olhar para a dançarina, os dois se retiraram do salão.  
Nenhum deles reparou que ao saírem, um par de olhos claros e ansiosos os seguiam de cima do palco.

Chegaram a pensão e encontraram Hermione com ar de impaciente sentada em uma das mesas onde era costume servir o jantar. Carregava uma enorme quantidade de papéis.  
-Nossa! Aí estão vocês! – exclamou ela ao vê-los entrar. – Demoraram porquê?  
-Hãm... – Harry engasgou. – Estávamos... olhando os lugares... só isso...  
Ela olhou desconfiada para os dois, Rony corou ligeiramente  
-Bom... – Ela contiuou. – Sentem-se aí. Tenho grandes notícias.  
Curioso, talvez nem tanto pelo fato das boas notícias, mas pela expressão no rosto de Hermione que não estava tão feliz quanto deveria estar se tivesse conseguindo tirar ótimas notícias dos enigmas, Harry se sentou.  
-Conseguiu descobrir como trabalhar naqueles enigmas? – perguntou.  
Hermione deu uma risadinha.  
-Mais do que isso – respondeu cheia de si. – Eu traduzi os enigmas. Estão todos aqui comigo.  
Hermione lhes passou uma folha e Harry reconheceu a primeira carta em códigos que fora copiado por Hermione, e logo abaixo, uma legível:

"Você não me conhece  
Mas já ouviu falar de mim  
Sei o que quer  
Tenho algo que procura

Para me achar?  
tente este enigma decifrar  
Vou guiá-lo no caminho correto  
Mas tem muito chão a caminhar"

- Ora... – Harry resmungou. – Que coisa... Isso não tem nexo nenhum. Não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja.  
Hermione mordeu os lábios, mas por não estar prestando atenção, nem Harry nem Rony repararam.  
- Como você descobriu como se traduzia? – Rony perguntou, se virando, admirado para Hermione.  
- Bom... Era na verdade, bem simples... Não sei como não havia descoberto antes... Um golpe velho, e estava na cara, quero dizer, ele mesmo nos deu a pista certa para...  
Hermione dizia tudo isso muito rapidamente, como se estivesse ansiosa para mostrar aos amigos sua capacidade de dedução.

-... descobrir exatamente como desvendar algo que foi inventado por ele mesmo, talvez, mas que já é um truque muito antigo, então...  
- Você descobriu... – interrompeu Rony. – Como ?  
Hermione pegou um lápis e se curvou sobre um pedaço de pergaminho. Os dois garotos juntaram as cabeças.  
Quando ela se afastou, eles viram escrito no pergaminho as seguintes palavras:

Harry Potte

- Você também, Hermione? – perguntou Harry ofendido. – Mas que coisa! Isso vai virar moda daqui a pouco. É Potter, e não Potte!  
- Eu sei muito bem escrever o seu nome, Harry – falou Hermione, ríspida. – Estou copiando assim porque é assim que estão em todas as cartas, não é?  
- É, é sim – respondeu Rony, olhando as cartas que tinha na mão. – Mas eu achei que ele não sabia escrever o nome do Harry direito, o que isso tem a ver...  
- A princípio – cortou ela. – Todos pensariam assim. Mas eu pensei, que se ele deixou essa carta no túmulo dos pais do Harry, viu como se escrevia corretamente "Potter". E outra, as primeiras cartas chegaram por correio-coruja, então, obviamente, a pessoa quem as mandou era... – Ela baixou a voz. – era bruxo. Ora, uma pessoa bruxa conhece muito bem o nome Potter e deve saber escrever corretamente, mesmo que nunca o tenham visto pessoalmente.  
- Mas então, porq...?  
Hermione voltou a se curvar sobre o papel. Não querendo perder nada, eles também se curvaram e a viram escrever:

Harry  
Potte

- Vejam – ela disse radiante. – Que simplicidade! Basta escrever Harry em cima de Potte, e trocar tosas as letras que se correspondem. Por exemplo: O P está embaixo do H, então, tudo o que for escrito com H a gente troca pelo P, e tudo o que for escrito com P a gente troca pelo H. A mesma coisa com o A. Tudo o que for escrito com o A a gente troca pelo O e tudo o que for escrito com o O a gente troca pelo A. E assim, sucessivamente. Entenderam?

Hary olhou abobado para a amiga. Que conclusão!  
- Veja – ela continuou – Faça o teste.  
Harry pegou uma caneta-tinteiro e copiou uma palavra da carta no pergaminho: PAgwOTRs. Em seguida trocou o P pelo H, o A pelo O, o O pelo A, O T pelo H e o R pelo T.  
- Hogwarts – leu. – Excelente!  
- Exato – Hermione falou, por isso ele tirou o R do seu nome, porque Potter tem 6 letras, mas harry tem apenas cinco. Não dava certo, ele queria nos dar essa dica.  
- O que tem escrito no segundo bilhete?  
Hermione lhe passou o outro pergaminho e ele e Rony leram. Pareciam tão incompreensíveis assim quanto com o código:

Já conseguiu o meu enigma decifrar?  
Pois vou, outra dica lhe dar;  
Sou alguém que você nunca conheceu,  
mas que pergunta constantemente quem sou eu.

- E a outra? – Harry perguntou.

Hermione lhe passou o papel  
Todos juntaram as cabeças, enquanto Harry lia bem baixinho:

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu sabia que você ia aparecer por aqui, por isso optei por deixar esta carta neste lugar.  
Eu sempre soube dos planos de Dumbledore. Descobri tudo um pouco antes dele, e lhe passei as primeiras informações que tive. Mas as coisa começaram a ficar complicadas e eu tive que me afastar de Hogwarts e dele.  
Apesar de ter permanecido a distância, sempre estive dentro de tudo. Sei que você era o aluno favorito de Alvo, e tenho a certeza de que por isso e por toda a sua história com o Lorde das trevas, da profecia (sim, eu sei da profecia) você é um dos únicos que sabiam dos planos de Alvo, e o único que vai levá-lo em frente.

Por isso, passarei algumas informações e vou ajudá-lo a alcançar o seu objetivo.

Vá até a minha casa; o endereço está logo abaixo. A casa é minha, mas não moro lá, por isso não tente me procurar, mas vai encontrar coisas que vão te interessar.

Boa sorte!"

BARSSA

- Mas e o nome? - foi o que Harry perguntou primeiramente. - Mas que nome mais esquisito. Você não o traduziu?

Hermione empalideceu. Notando isso, Harry se preocupou.  
- O que foi? - perguntou a ela.

Bem... - ela disse. - Eu acho... acho que eu sei... sei como... descobrir.. mas...  
Ela hesitou.  
- Diga, Hermione - pediu Harry.  
- Hum... Bom... estava na carta: BOTssO. Mudando nesse código que eu disse dá: BARSSA... e... bom.. a parti daí eu deduzi... mas, é claro... eu estou enganada, só posso estar enganada, é meio... meio improvável, foi conhecidência...  
- O que foi? - repetiu Harry. Estava começando a ficar muito preocupado.  
- Bom... nós podemos enverter... tipo, talvez a pessoa achou que só esse código não daria e resolveu... _pôr de trás para frente._

- Que vai ficar?

Hermione pegou uma caneta e se curvou, mordendo os lábios.

Ela se voltou e os garotos olharam, anciosos.

- Não entendi... - Rony disse. Mas Harry teve uma leve impressão de que também já tinha percebido.

Com um muxoxo de impaciência Hermione se abaixou novamente e dividiu as letras com dois pontos, o qe fez Rony exclamar assustado e as mais absurdas suspeitas de Harry se concretizarem. Estava escrito, com os dois potos que Hermione colocara no meio:  
"ASS: RAB"

**Eu não acredito - murmurei. - Isso é... impossível! Como... Como ele soube, como sabe o que estou procurando? Como..?? Eu cheguei a pensar muitas vezes que ele estava morto.**

Ficamos em silêncio... Inacreditável!

- Harry - chamou Hermione depois de alguns segundos. - Vamos... Vamos nos concentrar no que diz a carta. Ele está pedindo pra ir até a casa dele. Tem o endereço aí embaixo. Acha uma boa idéia ir?

Pensei por alguns segundos. Era arriscado ir atrás mas senão fosse como saberia se era uma dica útil? Era a única pista que eu tinha em dias, então... tinha que segui-la.  
- Eu vou. - respondi por fim.  
- Ótimo então. - Hermione respondeu. - Hoje a noite nós aparatamos até esse endereço e vamos ver o que esse tal... RAB, tem a nos mostrar. O Rony está dentro, não está?  
- Claro.  
Estavam tão dispostos a me acompanhar que nem me atrevi a relatar os perigos que provavelmente enfrentraríamos. Afinal, eles estavam lá para tudo, e não apenas para as coisas fáceis e (divertidas).

Então, as oito horas da noite, nos encontramos ao pé da escada da pensão e fomos até lá, conforme o endereço nos indicava.

Era uma casa comum. Grande. Parecia mesmo abandonada, com algumas telhas caindo e aparência bem antiga. Era um lugar onde eu nunca tinha estado antes. Completamente distante de todos os lugares que conhecíamos.

- Vamos entrar? - Hermione perguntou.  
- Será que aqui mesmo? - disse Rony. - Confere o endereço.  
Confiri o número da casa e o endereço da plaquinha com o endereço que estava no papel.

- É aqui mesmo - disse. - Vamos entrar, então. _**Lumus!  
- Lumus!  
- Lumus! **_****

A porta abriu rangendo, subímos as escadas, qua também rangiam horrivelmente e entramos num corredor... Continuei andando, em profundo silêncio, pronto para qualquer ataque, afinal, não sabia se podia confiar naquela carta, e empurrei uma nova porta, a primeira que vi pela frente. Pelo visto, nos ncontrávamos em um quarto. Havia uma cama de solteiro, uma cômoda e um espelho. Só. 

**Narrado por Hermione**

_Que casa horrível! Estava me dando arrepios. Tudo rangia. Parecia incrivelmente antiga... O harry ia na frente, guiando o caminho, e eu não parava de olhar para trás, preocupada se ali existia mais alguém além de nós três. Será que fizemos certo confiando em uma carta enigmática?  
O Harry entrou numa porta que rangeu também (como tudo naquela casa). E aquilo me deu um arrepio tão... incrível, que agarrei o braço de Rony, atrás de mim.  
- O que foi? - ele me perguntou assustado.  
- N-nada - respondi tentando me recuperar do susto.  
Mas acho que ele percebeu que eu estava assutada.  
- Tá tudo bem - ele me disse baixinho, apertando minha mão em sinal de conforto e apoio.  
Entramos. Era um quarto frio... Tinha uma cama, um espelho e uma cômoda...  
- Vamos olhar em outro lugar - disse Rony.  
- Não, esperem - disse Harry. - Vamos olhar nessas coisas aí. Vou olhar nas gavetas de cima, Rony, olhe nas debaixo e Hermione, vá olhar embaixo da cama para ver se acha alguma coisa._

Com um esforço terível, desgrudei os meus dedos dos de Rony e fui olhar embaixo da cama, obedecendo. Que coisa horrível.. parecia uma criancinha com medo de Bicho-papão ao olhar embaixo da cama. Sabem qual foi o resultado? Um monte de teia de aranha grudou na minha mão quando tentei tirar uns jornais e pedaços de pergaminhos velhos de lá. Credo!


	10. Na pista de RAB

**Capítulo dez****  
**_**Na pista de RAB**_

Harry mexeu em uma das gavetas. Já estava começando a ficar irritado com a falta de pitas. Porque fora dar atenção a uma bendita carta enigmática? Porquê?

- Acharam alguma coisa? - perguntou para Rony e Hermione.  
- Não - respondeu Hermione. - Só alguns jornais velhos e *¹uma receita para preservar batatas novas. Porque um homem guardaria isso?

- Estranho... - ouviram Rony murmurar. - Esse cara gosta de enigmas, heim?! Venham ver isso.

Harry e Hermione correram para ver o que o amigo achara.

- Uma charada? - intrigou-se Harry, pegando um pedaço de papel da mão do amigo, onde estava escrito algo de onde ele não entendeu bulhufas.

"Coloca-se no fogo e tem _três_ sílabas;  
E minhas três sílabas cabem todas lá dentro·

Minha segunda é na verdade a primeira  
E a segunda sílaba se repete na terceira."

Ao terminar de ler, automaticamente Harry se virou para Hermione. Desapontou-se ao ver que ela franzia as sobrancelhas.  
- O que foi Hermione? - ele perguntou. - Vai me dizer que você não consegue resolver este enigma?  
- Isso sim seria um verdadeiro milagre. - bufou Rony. Hermione não lhe deu atenção.  
- Não é isso... - murmurou ela. - O enigma não é nenhum problema, posso trabalhar nele em um segundo, mas o que está me deixando curiosa é outra coisa...  
- O quê...? - Harry começou a perguntar, mas Hermione calou-o apontando para o canto do papel, onde estava escrito.

_São Lucas, xi-9._

"Procura e encontrarás". 

- São Lucas? - perguntou Rony. - Quem é? Foi algum mago famoso?  
Hermione riu.  
- Seus pecadores, nunca leram a bíblia?  
- A o quê? - perguntaram Harry e ROny juntos.  
- A Bíblia - repetiu Hermione já impaciente. - A escritura sagrada dos trouxas... Ah! Deixem para lá! O que interessa é o quê uma passagem bíblica estaria fazendo logo embaixo de uma charada?  
Enquanto os meninos tentavam inutilmente encontrar uma respota a própria garota respondeu:  
- Ah, mas é claro! Esta é a pista para encontrarmos a horcruxe! Basta desvendarmos este enigma!

Nenhum deles parecia compartilhar dessa alegria.

- Ok - disse Rony pegando o papel da mão de Harry e o colocando bruscamente nas mãos de Mione. - Pode começar - Acrescentou se sentando.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de profundo desagrado, mas aceitou a sugestão.  
Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo ronco que Rony soltou ao cochilar pela terceira vez. A essa altura, Hermione já estava descabelada e Harry cansado de tanto olhar no relógio e dar cotoveladas em Rony para acordá-lo.  
- Já estou todo dolorido - este reclamou após a última cotovelada de Harry. - E com fome.  
- Grande novidade - retrucou Harry ríspido. - Algum progresso, Hermione?

A garota parecia desesperada.  
- Há _tantas_ coisas que podem ser colocadas no fogo! Água, chaleira, madeira...  
- Comida - completou Rony bocejando.  
- Não podemos esquecer que tem três sílabas. - lembrou Harry.  
- Sim, mas... E panela? É! Panela! Mas... o resto... não se encaixa...  
- O que eu queria - disse Rony cansado de ser ignorado. - Era um bom X-burguer, um milk-shake, e um enorme saco de batatas fritas.  
- Ora, Rony! - disse Hermione já enfurecida. - Francamente, essa não é a hora para pensar em x-burguer, milck-shake ou batatas fr...  
Ela calou-se, a boca entreaberta.  
- O quê foi, Hermione? - Rony perguntou preocupado. - Está passando bem?  
- Pessoal - exclamou ela. - Vocês não compreenderam? É isso. A palavra "batatas"! "Coloca-se no fogo e tem três sílabas" - É panela. "E minhas três sílabas cabem todas lá dentro"."Minha segunda, é na verdade, a primeira" - isso é, a letra A, segunda de batata e a primeira do Alfabeto. E a segunda sílaba se repete na terceira: ta.

Harry estava impressionado.  
- Realmente, Hermione, parabéns. Eu nunca chegaria a essa conclusão. Mas acho que perdemos tempo, afinal, o quê as batatas têm a ver com as horcruxe? Ei, espere aí. O quê você viu há pouco quando revistamos as gavetas? Sobre batatas novas, não sei. Será que tem alguma ligação?  
Hermione correu para buscar a receita.

Todos juntaram as cabeças.

"PARA PRESERVAR BATATAS NOVAS"

Coloque as batatas em latas e enterre-as no jardim.  
Mesmo em pleno inverno, terão um sabor delicioso.

- É isso! - gritou Harry, dando socos no ar. - Descobrimos! A horcruxe está enterrada em algum lugar. Ou melhor, está embaixo da terra, pode ser em algum túnel ou alguma coisa assim.

- Acho que para encontrarmos o lugar, temos que procurar pistas de latas, ou batatas - completou Hermione. - Definitivamente esse foi um bom progresso!  
- Tem razão - concordou Harry. - Vamos para casa. Lá descansaremos um pouco porque temos que acordar bem cedo amanhã. Temos que procurar o lugar e, antes, quero passar mais uma vez para me despedir do túmulo dos meus pais.

(*¹= Tirado a charada e a idéia geral de "Sócios no crime", Agatha Christie, p. 160 e 161.)

Ao chegarem, porém, na pensão, onde imaginavam encontrar todos dormindo, deram de cara com uma enorme bagunça na recepção. Tudo se devia, ao que perceberam logo depois, há uma pessoa que queria vaga para aquela noite, e a recepcionista jurava não ter quartos disponíveis, e que se a moça não saísse de lá, era chamaria a polícia, pois aquela não era hora de pessoas decentes aparecerem para pedir quartos e ainda armar aquele escândalo.

Rony, Harry e Mione só ouviam os gritos, pois não podiam ver o local da discussão.  
- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Hermione. - A pensão não estava praticamente vazia? Porque não querem dar um quarto para quem quer que seja?

Harry olhou no relógio.  
- Passa da uma - disse. - Essas pessoas deveriam estar dormindo quando chegaram os interessados em um quarto. Vocês sabem... Para tudo tem um horário.  
- Vamos entrar? - perguntou Rony. - É bom que estejam bastante preocupados com "essa visita" assim não nos notam chegando a esta hora. Não queremos mais confusão, não é?  
- Não, não queremos - Hermione disse bem depressa. - É melhor entrarmos mesmo.

Ao entrarem, porém, o plano não se seguiu a diante. Primeiro porque a sra. que cuidava da pensão, a avó da menina que os atendeu naquele manhã e que eles tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer no almoço, os viu, e para infelicidade deles, esqueceu da garota imprudente e começou a berrar sobre as "normas", os horários e etc.  
Segundo, porque Harry, que curioso lançara um olhar para a recepção reconhecera imediatamente a garota bonita e atraente que cantara naquela tarde, onde os garotos estiveram.

Alguma coisa nela naquele momento chamou ainda mais atenção do que quando ela estava dançando e cantando naquele palco. E não demorou para que Harry percebesse o que era.

Seu rosto estava com menos maquiagem, com uma beleza mais natural. Vestia uma roupa mais discreta, uma calça jeans bem justa e um casaco, embora a blusa em baixo fosse bastante transparente e tivesse um decote bem ousado.

Harry encarou-a, surpreso. Era estranho, havia tanta gente naquela lanchonete, mas ele podia jurar que pelo olhar da garota, ela o havia reconhecido também.  
Estava com uma expressão tão angustiada que Harry sentiu pena. Pelo visto não tinha onde ficar aquela noite, e aquela "boa" senhora insistia em dizer que a pensão estava lotada, o que, conforme era de seu conhecimento, era mentira.

Enquanto Hermione tentava educadamente se desculpar com a mulher, Harry desviou os olhos e deu uma discreta cotovelada nas costelas de Rony, que o olhou, interrogativo.  
Em um gesto meio vago, Harry inclinou um pouco a cabeça em direção a garota.  
O queixo de Rony caiu.

-Está havendo algum problema, senhora? - Harry perguntou de repente, interrompendo o falatório dela.  
A velha o olhou, surpresa pela interrupção e ousadia.  
-Não - respondeu ríspida. - Só essa garota que vocês estão vendo, ela quer uma vaga, mas eu já lhe expliquei que não temos nenhuma.  
- Por favor, senhora - implorou a garota. - Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar, pelo menos por essa noite...

A anfitriã fechou os olhos e os apertou, em uma expressão de impaciência.  
- Você quer dormir a onde? No banheiro?  
- Pode ser - respondeu a garota com lágrimas nos olhos. - Melhor do que na rua, pelo menos terei um teto!

As lágrimas já caíam fartas de seus olhos, e tanto Harry quanto Mione e Rony deixaram-se comover.  
- Senhora - pediu Hermione tomando as dores da garota. - A pensão não estava vazia? Não há uma única vaga?

A mulher suspirou.  
- Não. Enquanto vocês estavam em seus passeios noturnos, um grupo de turistas lotou os quartos que restavam. Não há nenhuma vaga!

Todos ficaram sem saber o que responder, enquanto a garota caiu no choro.  
Hermione se aproximou e tocou no ombro da garota.  
- Qual o seu nome? - perguntou baixinho.  
A garota ergueu os olhos para ela.  
- Dawson, Ammy Dawson.  
- Ammy, você não tem onde ficar? Ninguém com quem ficar?  
A garota balançou negativamente a cabeça.  
- Vim com um grupo de música para cá. Mas nós acabamos discutindo e eles... Bom, me despediram. Não tenho para onde ir. Meus pais morreram e meu tio que cuida mim foi viajar, só volta daqui a um mês.

Harry se sentiu ainda mais comovido com essa confissão.  
- Se está desempregada - disse a mulher seu tom um pouco mais suave, embora ainda frio. - Não tem nem como pagar a estadia.  
- A senhora se engana - disse a garota com dignidade. - Tenho o acerto do último mês. Posso pagar a estadia durante todo esse tempo que precisar.  
- Senhora - retomou Hermione. - Eu não me importaria de ter Ammy no meu quarto até que um quarto seja liberado para ela. Se ela e a senhora concordarem.  
- É claro! - respondeu de imediato a garota. - Eu não me importo!

Mas a mulher não parecia ter gostado da idéia. Pelo visto não simpatizava com a garota. Será que teria sido por causa da sua roupa?

- Bem - ela hesitou. - Vocês que sabem! Se não se importarem, podem dividir seu quarto até que um seja desocupado. Mas não garanto que será logo.

Rony e Harry sorriram para a amiga pelo gesto de solidariedade, e sorriram para garota em um sinal de companheirismo.

No dia seguinte, porém, um quarto já estava mais que desocupado, e quando a garota acordou (na hora do almoço por sinal) se mudou imediatamente para lá, agradecendo profusamente a Hermione por ter cedido o seu quarto.

Hermione estava muito esquisita na hora do café da manhã do dia seguinte, e quando Rony lhe perguntou o que ela tinha, apenas comentou:  
- Dormi muito mal na noite passada.

Os garotos, até então, haviam se conformado com essa declaração, mas vendo que até o momento do almoço ela continuava estranha, suspeitaram que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Quando foram interrogá-la, porém, Ammy apareceu com sua usual roupa ousada e se sentou com eles.  
- Bom dia - exclamou.  
Harry olhou no relógio.  
- Está mais para boa tarde - brincou.  
Ammy riu.  
- Sempre acordo tarde - respondeu. - Gostaria de fazer um convite. Hoje vou fazer uma apresentação na praça. Não querem assistir?  
- Apresentação? - Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- É - respondeu Ammy. - De dança.  
- Mas você não tinha sido despedida?  
Tanto Harry quanto Rony notaram um leve tom de desdém em sua voz.

A garota pestanejou.

- E fui - respondeu. - Vai ser uma apresentação individual.

Todos ficaram em absoluto silêncio. Hermione, em um tom muito mais simpático, quebrou-o.

- Ah! Ammy, eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem.  
Ammy derrubou os talheres e olhou assustada para Hermione.  
- O-ontem? - gaguejou. - O que tem ontem?  
- Eu não sei se atrapalhei você dormir - respondeu Hermione, como quem comenta o tempo. - Sabe, estava tão cansada que tive um sonho meio esquisito. E sempre que durmo profundamente e tenho esses sonhos acabo falando enquanto durmo. Sempre reclamam. Você não se assustou, se assustou?  
Harry e Rony se entreolharam.  
- Você sabia que Hermione falava dormindo? - murmurou o ruivo para Harry.  
- Não. Gina nunca comentou isso com você?  
- Não.

Ammy aprecia aliviada.

- Ah! Não se preocupe. - respondeu sorrindo. - Eu também estava tão cansada que dormi profundamente. Não escutei absolutamente nada. Agora... com licença. Nos vemos mais tarde na praça.  
Hermione parecia surpresa.  
- O que foi isso, Hermione? - Rony perguntou ao ver a garota se afastar. - Desde quando você fala dormindo?

Escutem - começou Hermione, olhando receosa para a garota que se afastava. - Aconteceu uma coisa muito esquisita ontem...  
- Já sabemos - interrompeu Harry. - O seu sonho... o quê, afinal de contas você sonhou?  
Hermione sacudiu a cabeça impaciente.  
- Não, não e não, eu não tive nenhum sonho. Na verdade não estava conseguindo dormir direito, só ficava pensando em onde poderia estar a... a Horcruxe. E foi aí que aconteceu a primeira coisa que achei estranha...  
- O quê? Mas você disse a Ammy...  
- Foi um plano. Para ver o que ela iria dizer, e ela caiu como um patinho. Francamente, esta daí não sabe mentir...  
- Hermione você está nos deixando curiosos. Afinal de contas o que aconteceu? O que Ammy tem a ver com isso? Por que está tão furiosa com ela? Pareciam ter se dado tão bem!!!  
- Sim, sim... mas isso foi antes de ter acontecido o que aconteceu ontem. Tipo, eu não conseguia dormir, só ficava pensando... A maioria quando não consegue dormir fica rolando na cama, mas eu não. Afinal, eu estava pensando, e quando penso fico parada, imóvel, apenas explorando minha ²_ massa cinzenta_. Isso para qualquer um que me visse, certamente acharia que eu estava dormindo. _Mas não estava_. E foi aí que escutei... um barulho.  
- Que tipo de Barulho?  
- como se alguém tivesse andando pelo quarto. Apurei os ouvidos e percebi que se aproximavam de mim. Continuei fingindo que estava dormindo, e os passos se afastaram, então, escutei um murmúrio e uma fraca luz iluminou o quarto... sabe, parecia a luz do feitiço "lumus"!  
- Hermione - começou Harry, porque Rony estava muitíssimo chocado para dizer alguma coisa. - como você pode ter a certeza de que era através do feitiço? Quero dizer... você tem noção do que está dizendo? Pode ser que havia um bruxo no quarto de vocês ontem!

- E tinha - respondeu Hermione. - Tenho certeza. Era o "lumus". Sei porque depois de um certo tempo, abri os olhos e pude ver alguém com uma varinha, _mexendo nas minhas coisas_.

Harry se mexeu, inquieto, na cadeira.  
- O que está dizendo, Hermione? Alguém estava mexendo nas suas coisas? Você tem certeza disso? E tem certeza de que era um bruxo?  
- Na verdade... não era um bruxo. Era uma bruxa.

- E você viu quem era?

- É claro que vi!

- Isto é muito sério, Hermione! Mas quem era?

Hermione suspirou.

- Era Ammy.

(²Massa cinzenta é um termo bastante usado pelo detetive _Hercule Poirot_ de Agatha Christie, um de seus personagens mais famosos.)

Rony se engasgou.  
- Ammy? Você tem certeza?  
- Claro que eu tenho!  
- Mas... - começou Harry. - Ela disse que...  
- Sim, disse que dormiu profundamente, e isso prova ainda mais a sua culpa! Não viram como ela ficou nervosa?  
- Isso é muito estranho... - comentou Rony. - Ammy uma bruxa? Por que ela mexeria nas suas coisas? E por que não nos contou que era uma bruxa?  
- Ela não ia sair por aí espalhando isso - disse Harry. - Ela não sabe que também somos bruxos.  
- Agora ela deve saber. - Disse Hermione de repente.  
- Por que? - perguntaram os garotos.  
- Ela mexeu nas minhas coisas, estão lembrados? Hoje fui conferir, estava tudo lá apesar de bagunçado. Ela viu os meus livros de bruxaria e minha varinha, que estava guardada na cabeceira da minha cama, onde ela também mexeu! E outra, você é Harry Potter! Acha mesmo que um bruxo no mundo não te reconheceria?

Os garotos ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos, apenas se entreolhando.

- Vamos ficar de olho nela - comentou Harry. - Temos que descobrir quem é e o que quer. Porque será que estava mexendo nas suas coisas? Vamos até essa apresentação hoje a tarde, e aproveitamos para passar na casa dos Andrews.


	11. Ouvindo conversas

**Capítulo onze:****  
**_**Ouvindo conversas**_

Na hora da apresentação de Ammy, os garotos foram até a praça. Era uma espécie de competição, e Ammy foi a última a se apresentar. Vestia um macacão colante (que na opinião de Hermione era um maiô um pouquinho mais comprido do que o normal) e um decote até o umbigo, com fivelinhas em toda a sua vertical. Foi a apresentação mais quente e sensual de todas as outras, que eram danças mais comuns como dance, tango e até hip-hop.  
Combinaram de não tocar no assunto com Ammy sobre o haviam descoberto e assim, tentarem extrair ainda mais da garota, por isso, quando a apresentação terminou arrancando assobios e elogios dos homens e vaias das mulheres foram até o "camarim" para lhe darem os parabéns pela excelente apresentação.  
- Sabem, temos que fazer tudo isso bem rápido - informou Harry. - Por enquanto o importante é fazermos Ammy pensar que não sabemos de nada. Já está tarde e eu ainda quero passar nos Andrews para ver se tudo está OK por lá.

- Ah, pelo visto vamos ter que esperar. - disse Rony.  
Havia um pequeno aglomeramento de pessoas na porta do camarim, e dois seguranças só deixavam entrar de duas em duas pessoas.  
- Que figura sinistra - comentou Rony de repente, ao que Harry e Hermione se viraram para olhar.  
Um homem todo de preto e com uma cara de poucos amigos cortou a fila e entrou rapidamente pelo camarim. Os seguranças tentaram lhe impedir mas ele mostrou algo parecido com um cartão e os dois foram obrigados a se afastar.  
- Quem será? - Harry perguntou curioso.  
- Deve ser alguém importante - comentou rony.  
- Ah! Não! - exclamou Hermione de repente. - Venham cá!  
Eles andaram um pouco ao redor daquela construção e pararam escondidos em um canto.  
- O que foi..? - Harry ia perguntar, mas se calou.  
Dobrando a esquina e olhando para os lados, ia Ammy acompanhada por aquele homem. A porta dos fundos estava aberta, e pela sua expressão aquela companhia não lhe agradava. Parecia estar sendo forçada a acompanhá-lo.

Droga!! - exclamou Harry! - Precisamos seguí-la! Mas não temos tempo! E os Andrews?  
- Vão vocês até a casa dos Andrews - disse Hermione. - Eles não podem correr nenhum risco. Não sei... Mas estou com um pressentimento ruim sobre eles...  
Os garotos a olharam assustados.  
- Mas e a Ammy? Pode ser uma oportunidade de descobrir algo sobre ela...  
- Eu sigo a Ammy e vocês vão atrás dos Andrews. - Hermione retomou.  
Rony sacudiu a cabeça.  
- Nem pensar, Hermione, você não vai sozinha atrás daquela garota!  
- Não há outro jeito - disse hermione suavemente encarando os olhos do ruivo. Harry se ocupou em olhar para qualquer outro lado. - Nós precisamos estar em dois lugares e não temos um vira-tempo. Vão até lá. Eu vou atrás de Ammy. Sei me esconder muito bem.  
Harry concordou, mas Rony pareceu um pouco hesitante em topar essa idéia.  
- Não sei... Harry você está com a capa de invisibilidade?  
- Estou...  
Harry começou a mexer no bolso, mas Hermione cortou-o logo.  
- Não, nem pensar, vocês precisam vigiar os Andrews, esqueceram? Vão precisar da capa, podem estar correndo muito mais riscos do que eu seguindo a garota! Agora eu vou perder ela de vista, por isso não posso demorar! Vão logo!

Harry olhou para Rony.  
- Nos encontramos na esquina dos Andrews - disse. - Cuide-se, Hermione.  
Ela afirmou com a cabeça.  
Craque!  
Aparatou.

Rony olhou para Hermione.  
- Por que fazer isso? É perigoso!  
- Eu sei! Mas pode ser importante.  
- Mas se sacrificar...  
- Você fez isso também por mim e Harry no nosso primeiro ano, se lembra?

Rony calou-se, sem resposta.  
- Não posso me demorar Rony. Tenho que correr. Por favor... Vá logo!  
Rony ainda hesitou.  
- Vai! - exclamou Hermione já impaciente. Ele rodopiou pronto para aparatar, mas parou-se antes, e se virou novamente para Hermione. Sem dizer nada, ele tomou-a nos braços e lhe deu um beijo desesperado.  
- Cuidado - pediu, antes de aparatar.

Hermione ficou alguns segundos imóvel tentando se recuperar da moleza nas pernas, depois acordou e saiu correndo, seguindo a garota.

**Narrado por Hermione...**

Comecei a correr desesperadamente, tentando por tudo não chamar a atenção e desejando profusamente não ter perdido Ammy de vista. Mas não a perdi, logo a vi entrando praticamente a força dentro de uma construção abandonada. Entrei atrás e me escondi atrás de uma parede, enquanto eles ficaram no corredor. Podia ouvir perfeitamente a conversa deles. O homem parecia bem nervoso, e ela frustrada.

-... Se exibindo como uma trouxa vadia, onde já se viu...  
- É o que eu gosto de fazer! E me largue você está me machucando!  
- Já fez o que sua mãe mandou?

Hãm? Mãe? Ammy não era órfã?

- Não encontrei nada - respondeu a garota.  
- Como assim não encontrou nada? - disse o homem ríspido. - Você não está dizendo que só procurou, está?  
A garota permaneceu em silêncio. inclinei-me um pouco para tentar ver sua expressão, estava estranhamente pálida.  
- Você sabe que sua mãe não aceitará que você volte de mãos abanando, não sabe?  
- Não sei o que ela quer que eu procure. E francamente, pare de chamá-la de minha mãe, ela nunca esteve comigo nos momentos que precisei, esteve longe, nunca se importou comigo.  
O homem riu friamente.  
- Olha se não é a velha Ammy dando uma de sentimental, que comovente, estou emocionado!  
- Você me dá náuseas... - murmurou a garota.  
Um gemido baixinho me informou que o homem apertava ainda mais o braço dela. Que grosseiro...  
- O que você fez para tentar descobriu alguma coisa? Não andou espiando por baixo da fechadura, andou?  
- Não devo explicações a você!  
- A mim, realmente não... Mas Ammy, querida, sua mãe nunca te falou do titio Lorde? Ele vai querer resultados... em breve.  
Ammy ficou ainda mais pálida. Então estávamos certos, Ammy era mesma uma bruxa, e Voldemort estava por trás disso tudo. Era óbvio.  
- Você vai ter que usar a força, agora. Sabe o que quero dizer com isso, não sabe?

Ammy o encarou, assustada.  
- Não posso... - implorou. - Serei presa!  
- Se e apenas "se", alguém descobrir, e isso vai depender de você.

_Mas...  
- Sem mas. Está dito. O lorde das trevas ficará furioso ao saber que você ainda não conseguiu nada. Você está aí para espioná-los, descobrir o que estão tramando.  
- Francamente, para mim eles não estão tramando nada, não sei o que acham que vou descobrir...  
Outro gemido ainda mais forte. A garota se calou.  
- Você não ficou responsável em interrogar as ordens do lorde, e sim, cumprí-las.  
- Ele não me deu ordens nenhuma!  
O homem riu ainda mais.  
- Você não queria receber ordens dele pessoalmente, queria? Não, é claro que não. Como é claro também que você não é a única que está espionando-os. Você sabe, já conheceu a senhora Vascony...  
- Sim, aquela velha da pensão com quem tive a felicidade de contracenar na outra noite. Sei sim.  
"Então era apenas um teatro? Proposital, e nós caímos assim tão facilmente? Harry e Rony precisam saber disso! A mulher da pensão ou é uma bruxa que está ao lado de Voldemort ou está sob a maldição Imperius! E eu nem me toquei!"._

_- Sim, e outras pessoas também que estão interrogando a todos desse bairro, desde quando descobrimos que eles estavam aqui, inclusive uma família, com quem conversaram, uns tais de Andrews..._

"Ai! Aquela família! Eu sabia, eu sabia! Será que os garotos vão chegar a tempo?"

- Agora... mamãe mandou, a criança tem que cumprir, o Lorde confiou isto a sua mãe, e ela confiou em você. Deu a sua palavra ao lorde das trevas de que você vai se comportar como uma boa menina. Está ouvindo?  
- O quê na verdade, você quer que eu faça?  
- Descubra o que eles estão tramando, ora essa! E tente, afastá-los o máximo que puder.  
- Afastá-los...?  
- Sim, afastá-los! Nada melhor do que intrigas entre amigos para estragar qualquer plano que possam estar tendo. Tende fazer tudo o que pode para separá-los!

_Isso eu sei fazer - disse ela com um sorriso. Por que estava sorrindo daquele jeito? Que garota estúpida!  
- Vejo que está pensando exatamente como quero que pense. Muito esperta, Ammy, muito esperta mesmo. É para esse tipo de coisa útil que você deve usar sua beleza e sensualidade, não para ficar se exibindo em praças trouxas...  
- Acho que já conversamos sobre isso - a garota falou, ríspida. - Não é da sua conta o que eu faço com meu corpo. Nem da sua nem de ninguém!  
O homem riu e pelo que pude ver tentou agarrá-la e beijá-la.  
- Me larga, Nott, você e sua mania de ficar me agarrando!  
Aconteceu muito rapidamente, quando eu ouvi a palavra Nott me surpreendi de tal forma que não pude evitar uma exclamação fraca sair da minha boca. É claro! Bem que ele me parecia familiar, mas eu não o reconheci, afinal ele estava diferente, mais magro e também mudara a cor dos cabelos! Eu jurava que ele ainda estava em Azkaban.  
- O que foi isso?  
- Não sei, mas acho que veio dali...  
Droga! O que eu faço agora? Desaparatar? É! Desaparatar! Vamos lá... Eh, Deliberação... Ou é Destinação primeiro? Não é "Determinação"... Não! Droga! Não consigo me concentrar! Acho que a única solução é correr...  
É, eu tinha que correr. Virei-me, pronta para desabalar em uma corrida quando dei de cara com...  
- Olá, Granger - disse Ammy com a varinha apontada para mim. - Eu não sabia que você tinha o hobi de perambular por construções à noite. Mas bem, até que vai me ser útil...  
Nott estava atrás dela, com um sorrisinho entortando os lábios.  
Ammy ergueu a varinha._

A partir daí, as coisas começaram a dar errado, mas não por muito tempo. Ammy ainda não sabia, mas estava se metendo com a garota errada...


	12. 3x0

**Capítulo doze:**  
3x0

_Narrado por Rony:_

**Encontrei o Harry na esquina da casa dos Andrews. Estava tirando a capa de invisibilidade do bolso.  
- Pronto? – ele me perguntou.  
- Pronto. – respondi.  
Nos escondemos embaixo da capa e fomos até a frente da casa dos Andrews. Estava silencioso, apenas uma luz que piscava lá dentro informava que a TV estava ligada.  
Abri a boca para perguntar o que faríamos mas Harry me fez sinal para que permanecesse calado.  
Um estralo do outro lado da rua me fez sobressaltar, e logo em seguida, mais dois estralos idênticos.  
Do outro lado, três vultos encapuzados acabavam de se materializar. Escutei Harry gemer baixinho ao meu lado, e soube o porquê;  
Eram três comensais da morte, e o terceiro deles, o mais magro e mais desgrenhado era ninguém menos do que o Fenrir Lobo Greyback. Pensei no garotinho que acertara a bola em Harry e meu coração deu um salto.  
Os vultos pararam a uma pequena distância de nós e fiz o maior esforço para não fazer um ruído sequer.  
Bateram palmas.  
- Está avisado, Lobo – disse um dos vultos encapuzados. – Nem pense em assusta-los antes da hora.  
- É – concordou a voz de uma mulher vinda do outro vulto, o mais baixo de todos. – Precisamos nos fazer de amigáveis primeiro, depois os ameaçamos.  
Greyback soltou um muxoxo de discordância, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa,, o Sr. Andrew apareceu na porta.  
- O que querem? – perguntou, olhando desconfiado para o trio.  
A mulher que já estava sem capuz e que reconheci sendo Aleto, irmã do outro comensal presente, o grandalhão chamado Palito, ou Amico, uma coisa assim, sorriu amigavelmente. Agh! Vocês não sabem como é estranho ver uma comensal da morte sorrindo dessa forma...  
- Boa noite, senhor, creio que deve se lembrar de mim, eu liguei hoje marcando um horário...  
- Ah, sim! – o senhor Andrews exclamou, saindo da porta com um molho de chaves nas mãos. – É claro! Estava esperando que chegasse, só não imaginava que viria acompanhada. É Petúnia Evans, não?**

**Olhei imediatamente para Harry, que retribuiu o meu olhar, infeliz. Com esse truque a família Andrews cairia facinho.  
- Exato - respondeu a comensal. - Sou irmã de Lílian Evans Potter, que faleceu há alguns anos. o senhor a conheceu, não?  
O sr. Ryan não parecia encontrar a chave.  
- Oh! Sim, conheci. Acho até engraçado vocês aparecerem aqui, porque ontem mesmo recebi uma visita do filho deles...  
Os comensais se entreolharam.  
- ... mas que droga! Não acho a chave certa!  
Vi que Amico pegava a varinha e me preparei, mas Harry segurou em meu braço. Afinal, a varinha não era para enfeitiçá-lo, mas sim, para destrancar o portão.  
- Olha, senhor - falou Aleto - o portão já está aberto! Deve tê-lo esquecido detrancado hoje.**

Confuso, Ryan olhou do portão para as chaves e das chaves para o portão.  
- Estranho - murmurou - Mas vamos, entrem então.  
Os três comensais entraram. Olhei para Harry e com um aceno de cabeça ele me disse para que entrássemos atrás.  
Entramos, sorrateiros, antes que porta se fechasse.  
O senhor Andrews os guiou até a sala, e ali, convidou-os para que se sentassem nas poltronas vazias. Uma já estava ocupada pela sra. Andrews que não se levantou para cumprimentá-los, já que Lucas dormia em seu colo.

Senti uma cotovelada dolorida nas costelas e irritado, me virei para Harry. Ele olhava pálido para algua coisa. Curioso, segui o seus olhos e me deparei com Greyback, uma espressão terrível e deplorável no rosto ao mirar o garotinho dormindo. Senti vontade de atacá-lo naquele momento! Como pode? Uma criança tão inocente e aquele desejo irrefreável de morder e matar...! Como podia existir alguém assim?

**NArrado por Harry**  
Tentei pensar em um plano. Tinha que ter um plano bem rápido, e no momento em que vi a expressão do Lobo uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça: Tinha que detê-lo primeiro...  
Empurrei Rony atrás de uma das poltronas e ficamo slá, agaixados e ouvindo.  
- Você é a irmã de Lílian? - perguntou a sra Andrews sorridente. - Não imagina o prazer que é conhecê-la!  
- o prazer é meu, senhora. - respondeu Aleto.  
- E então? - perguntou o sr. Andrews. - A que devemos a honra de sua visita?  
- O senhor mesmo já tocou no assunto - informou Aleto. - Soube que meu sobrinho, Harry Potter, esteve aqui ontem.  
- Sim, esteve. Um amor de garoto, vocês o criaram muito bem.  
- Então... o problema é que nós tivemos uma discussão um pouco séria, e ele saiu de casa. Não sabemos a onde foi e... - Aleto olhou para a sra. Oliver. - A sra. entende como é um coração de uma mãe. Eu fico tão preocupada! Ele é meu sobrinho mas é como se fosse meu próprio filho.  
- É claro que eu entendo. - disse a sra. Oliver solidária.  
Fiquei imaginando... se eles tivessem realmente conhecido os Dursley, ou apenas minha tia Petúnia, já teriam descoberto a farça. Mas não. Os três estavam fazendo um trabalho muito bem feito, como os pais adotivos preocupados com o bem estar de seu sobrinho.  
- Então - continuou Aleto se fingindo de infeliz. - Será que vocês podiam me dizer... Ele não comentou nada, como para onde iria, o que queria fazer por aqui...  
- Olha - disse o sr. Andrews. - Até onde eu saiba ele queria visitar o túmulo dos pais. Foi só o que nos contou.  
- Só? - perguntou Amico. - Ele não disse nada como o que pretndia fazer depois, não fez nenhuma pergunta sobre o passado, o que tanto procura por aqui?  
O senhor Ryan mexeu-se, inquieto, e eu soube que era hora de agir; os comensais já estavam ficando impacientes.  
Levantei um pouco a capa e mirei na cabeça de Greyback, enquanto ouvia o sr. Andrews dizendo.  
- E o senhor quem é?  
Os três comensais se levantaram, as varinhas em punho, mas eu e Rony fomos mais rápidos.

Meu feitiço deixou Greyback paralisado e amarrado.  
Já Rony saiu debaixo da capa e exclamou: Expiliarmus!. A varinha de Amico foi parar longe, eu aproveitei, e apeguei, saindo de debaixo da capa também.

O sr. Andrews gritou, Lucas acordou e a sra. Oliver tentava aclmá-lo, enquanto se desesperava.  
- Corram! Depressa! - berrei, quando um jato de luz verde vinda da varinha de Aleto passou na direção de rony e ele se desviou.  
- Expiliarmus! - gritou, mas Aleto desviou com um "protejo".  
A sra. Oliver gritou, Amico tentou agarrar sua varinha de volta, me segurando e me impedindo de lançar feitiços.  
Rony e Aleto agora duelavam; Greyback ainda estava incosciente e amarrado. Tentei gritar mais uma vez entre os braços de Amico:  
- Sr e sra Andrews, escondam-se!  
O homem ajudou sua mulher a levantar-se, ambos apavorados, e dei uma cotovelada no estômago de Amico, que se afastou um pouco, aproveitei e dei-lhe um chute bem no meio das pernas. É, ter sido criado com trouxas é até que útil em certos momentos.  
Rony havia sido atingido por Aleto, e estava no chão, tentando mas não conseguindo se levantar, um filete de sangue escoredno de um lugar um pouco acima da sobrancelha. Aleto ria do esforço dele, e foi durante esse momento de divertimento que viu a família Andrews correr para um dos quartos e ergueu a varinha... Já estava preparado. Tomando o maior cuidado para não erra, gritei:  
- Expiliarmus! - e a varinha da bruxa foi parar aos pés de Ryan, que mesmo sem saber muito bem o que fazia, a apanhou.  
Aleto tentou ir atrás, mas os três entraram em um cômodo da casa e se trancaram lá dentro. Ela xingou, enquanto eu conjurava cordas que a amarrou e uma mordaça.  
Já tínhamos dois comensais presos: Aleto e Lobo. Faltava apenas Amico, que acabara de se recuperar do meu golpe e pulara novamente em cima de mim. Ele me derrubou. Era muito pesado, e as varinhas escaparam de minha mão. Vi-o esticando o braço com uma expressão vitoriosa e tentei impedí-lo enquanto o ar sumia de meus pulmões. Estava me esmagando!

Então quando minha vista ja escurecia e meus pulmões ardiam pela falta de ar, uma voz conhecida gritou: "Estupore" e Amico se paralisou, rolando para o outro lado.  
Respirei profundamente como nunca havia respirado antes, dando mais valor do que sempre dei ao oxigênio, e olhei. Rony estava de pé, apertando a barriga com uma mão e abaixando a varinha com a outra.

Tudo bem? - ele me perguntou.  
- Tudo, obrigada - respondi amarrando Amico também.  
Ficamos alguns segundos encarando os comensais.  
- Bom - disse Rony. - Menos três.  
- É - concordei - menos três. Estou satisfeito pelo Greyback, é realmente maravilhoso termos prendido-o.  
- Precisamos avisar o ministério - lembrou Rony. - Vão precisar prendê-los o mais depresa possível.  
- É. Você pode desaparatar enquanto eu tento acalmar o senhores Andrews?  
Rony concordou.  
- Vão apagar a memória deles? - perguntou baixinho.  
- Acho que sim - respondi. - Mas vão precisar mandar aurores para vigiar a casa. Devem ter levado um grande susto.  
- Ok, então. Dentre poucos minutos estou de volta. Boa sorte.  
Desaparatou.  
Um grito ao meu lado me informou que os Andrews já haviam saído do Cômodo e o viram desaparecer.  
- Como...? Como foi que ele...? Para onde ele foi?  
Me virei para o casal e vi que estavam pálidos, aterrorizados.  
- Cadê o Lucas? - perguntei notando a ausência do garoto.  
- Consegui fazê-lo voltar a dormir - respondeu a sra. Oliver com a voz fraquinha. Notei que eles olhavam receosos para a minha varinha e guardei-a no bolso.  
- Desculpem por isso - murmurei encarando-os. - Desconfiei que viriam atrá de vocês, por isso aparecemos aqui essa noite.  
- Quem são eles? - perguntou o sr. Ryan, olhando receoso para Amico e Alento.  
Suspirei.  
- São seguidores do assassino de meus pais.  
Nesse momento Greyback acordou, assustando a todos, e começou a se contorcer, tentando se desvencilhar das cordas.  
- Me tire daqui, seu garoto nojento! Juro que vou estraçalhar você quando sair daqui, vou sim!  
- Cale-se! - respondi, ríspido. - Você vai para Azkaban agora, que é o seu lugar.  
Ele riu.  
- Azkaban! Os dementadores já abandonaram a prisão, eu fugirei!  
Permaneci calado.

Estou avisando, fedelho, me tire daqui! Senão, quando estiver livre vou acabar com a raça de seus amiguinhos, assim como fiz com seu ex-professorzinho, o Lupim, e o irmão de seu amiguinho.  
Estava tão enfurecido que me esqueci da presença dos Andrews e peguei novamente a varinha.  
"Levicorpus", mentalizei, e ainda amarrado, Lobo foi preso de cabeça para baixo.  
- Me tire daqui! - ele grunhiu. - Me coloque no chão!  
Olhei para os Andrews.  
- Querem que eu o coloque no chão? - perguntei.  
A sra. Oliver estava chocada demais para responder, mas o sr. Ryan dise.  
- Ele merece isso.  
- ME TIRE DAQUI AGORA! ME COLOQUE NO CHÃO!  
- Tá legal - respondi.  
"libera-corpus", e Greyback foi atirado no chão com um baque ensurdecedor.  
- Agora, Lobo, fique quietinho aí. Estupefaça!  
Lobo se imobilizou.  
Guardei a varinha novamente.  
- Afinal de contas o quê são vcs? Como fazem isso?  
Encarei-o pensando... Até onde podia contar?  
- Desculpe - pedi negando com a cabeça - mas eu não posso contar nada. Não se preocupem, essas pessoas não voltaram a incomodá-los. Vamos colocar pessoas de guarda na porta da casaa de vcs, e novamente, peço perdão por tudo.  
Pensei que iriam berrar e exigir explicações, mas eles não o fizeram.  
- Como é que você sabe que ela não vai... hãm... desaparecer igual aquele garoto? - perguntou a sra. Oliver olhando para Aleto que se contorcia, enquanto exclamavam azarações silenciosas.  
- Essas cordas são antiaparatação - respondi mas vi que eles não haviam entendido nada.  
Nesse momento, Rony e o ministro da magia Rufo Scrimgeour, mas uma dúzia de funcionários do ministério da magia aparataram naquela sala.  
Rony parecia estressado, e os funcionários anciosos.  
- Não queriam acreditar em mim - murmurou ele em meu ouvido. - Duvidaram que 2 jovens haviam pego 3 comensais da morte na mesma noite, e entre eles Fenrir Lobo Greyback.  
- Extraordinário! - exclamou um dos aurores, examinando Lobo - É mesmo Greyback! O lobisomem mais procurado do mundo dos bruxos! Esses garotos merecem um prêmio!

Não queremos nada! - exclamei - Apenas que protejam essa família. Creio que outros voltaram para interrogá-los.  
- Por que? - Rufo Scrimgeour ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
Pela segunda vez naquela noite eu tive que pensar até onde poderia responder.  
- Estão atrás de mim - disse - Estão seguindo os meus passoas e souberam que eu estive com eles. Agora, se puderem fazer isso eu ficarei grato.  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Mandaremos dois aurores, mas teremos que alterar a memória de seus amigos.  
- Ok.  
Olhei para Rony, que bocejou... Céus! Já era tarde!  
- Acho melhor irmos. Ah! Ministro?  
- Sim, Potter?  
- Posso perguntar o que está guardando Azkaban?  
- Trouxemos e legalizamos a presença de dragões domesticados. Estão por toda a redondeza da prisão.  
- Oh! - fiz ao imaginar a reação de Lobo. - E então, se pudermos ir, não vão precisar mais de nós, vão?  
- Bom... creio que não. Os comensais serão levados até Azkaban, e lá vão ficar até o fim de suas vidas... isso eu posso garantir. Graças a Merlim! Finalmente uma boa notícia para o ministério! Três comensais da morte capiturados!  
Me despedi dos Andrews e aparatamos na porta da pensão.  
Finalmente... deveria ser o quê? Umas quatro da manhã? Depois de uma noite tão longa... Será que Hermione obtivera o mesmo sucesso com Amy?  
Entramos, sorrateiros, e subimos as escadas. Contudo... encontramos com uma Ammy sorridente, bloqueando o nosso caminho no alto.


	13. Algumas mudanças

**Capítulo treze:**

_**Algumas mudanças**_

- Olá garotos! - ela exclamou. - Tst-tst... deixa a sra. Vascony saber que estão chegando a essa hora!  
- Ainda acordada, Amy? - Harry perguntou.  
- Ah, sim. É por isso que acordo tão tarde, nunca durmo cedo! Pra ser sinsera - Ela baixou a voz. - eu também acabei de chegar.  
Harry e Rony se entreolharam.  
- Você viu Hermione por aí? - Rony perguntou.  
Amy arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- Os três mosqueteiros se perderam, foi?  
Disse isso em tom de brincadeira, por isso os garotos não levaram a mal, apesar de não terem gostado do seu tom.  
- Nós tivemos que resolver umas coisas e ela estava muito cansada, por isso voltou para cá.  
- Ah... Entendo... Mas não, eu não a vi. Deve estar dormindo, a porta de seu quarto está trancada.  
Harry ia pergutnar como ela sabia que a porta estava mesmo trancada, mas resolveu permanecer calado.  
- Oh! Vocês estão machucados! - ela exclamou olhando atentamente para os garotos. - Andaram brigando por aí?  
- vou subir para ver Hermione - Rony falou, e para surpresa de Harry, Amy não tentou impedir.  
Os dois ficaram sozinhos.  
- Bom - começou Harry - Acho que eu vou para o meu quarto. Estou cansado...  
- Espere, eu tenho uns medicamentos tiro e queda nas minhas coisas. Porque não vem comigo e eu te ajudo a cuidar dese arranhões. Por mais cansado que esteja não vai conseguir dormir com o rosto ardendo.  
Harry fitou-a por alguns instantes. O quê estava tramando?  
- Não se preocupe, Potter, eu não mordo - disse com um olhar do tipo: "não se você não quiser".  
- Hum... ok. - Harry respondeu. Era uma oportunidade para dar uma boa olhada no quarto de Amy e tentar descobrir alguma coisa.  
Ela sorriu, satifeita,  
- Ótimo. Que bom que você não tem medo de mim.  
- Tem algum motivo para que eu tenha medo de você?  
- É só um comentário, Potter, nada mais.  
Mas Hary não se conformou com essa resposta.

Rony chegou até o quarto de Hermione e bateu na porta. Ninguém respondeu.  
- Hermione? - chamou baixinho, e novamente não hove resposta.  
Ele puxou o trinco, mas a porta estava trancada. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, então, tirou a varinha e murmurou: Alohomora!.  
A porta se abriu.

Rony entrou, de mancinho e sem fazer barulho, fechou novamente a porta. Hermionee estava deitada, de olhos fechados, provavelmente dormindo.  
Tudo o que passara naquela noite pareceu não ter mais sentido quando ele a viu, dormindo feito um anjo.

Por um momento de loucura ele pensou... não... esse momento não foi nada mais do que um momento, Hermione suspirou, ele se tranquilizou.

Se aproximou da cama de Hermione tentando não fazer barulho e não acordá-la. Se sentou atrás dela e lentamente, mexeu em seus cabelos.  
- Hermione - chamou baixinho.  
- Hum... - fez ela.  
- Como foi lá?  
- Ah... amanhã...  
Ela estaria realmente tão cansada assim?

Rony ficou mais alguns segundos apenas observando-a, e acariciando seus cabelos.  
- Está tudo bem? - perguntou.  
- Huhum...  
Hermione se virou para Rony. Era impressão dele ou ela estava diferente? Parecia pálida... Fraca... Os olhos mal se abriam...

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos. Hermione levantou o braço e tocou no corte que Rony tinha a cima da sobrancelha.  
- Você está machucado...  
- Tudo bem. - ele respondeu, - não foi nada.  
Ela deslizou os dedos, tocando a bochecha e os lábios do rapaz, depois se aproximou mais.  
- Acho que você está bem cansada... - murmurou Rony. - É melhor eu deixá-la dormir...

Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e se preparou para se levantar.  
- Rony...

Alguma coisa na voz de Hermione o fez se assustar. Era uma voz tão fraca...  
- Hermione, tem certeza de que está bem?  
- Fica aqui...

Ele a encarou.  
- Ok. Vou esperar você dormir.  
Ele voltou para a cama e ela deitou sua cabeça em seu peito.

Rony a abraçou.  
- Você está tão estranha - murmurou, enquanto ela se aconchegava melhor em seus braços. - Parece pálida...  
- Só estou cansada...  
- Tem certeza? Não aconteceu nada que não queira me contar?  
- Cansada... só cansada...  
- Então está bem. Vou deixar você durmir.

Depois de alguns minutos Hermione pareceu ter pegado no sono, mas apesar de cansado e de ter nos braços a garota que amava, Rony não conseguiu imitá-la. Pensava...

Que coisa estranha... Mione me parece tão fraca, tão cansada... Será que ela viu algo que a chocou? E a Ammy? Não gostei do jeito dela... Aquele sorriso... Será que Mione descobriu alguma coisa sobre ela? Mas se tivesse descoberto, teria nos contado imediatamente... ou não? Bom, deixe que ela durma e descanse, amanhã ela nos contará o que quer que seja...

Entorpecido pelo gostoso e tão conhecido perfume do shampoo de Hermione, Rony acabou adormecendo.

Acordou com os primeiros raios de sol daquela manha envadindo o quarto, delicadamente se desvencilhou de Hermione que ainda dormia profundamente, e se levantou.  
Parou à porta, obsevando a garota dormindo. Tinha uma expressão perturbada no rosto. Estava sonhando, ou tendo algum pesadelo? Não se conformou... Alguma coisa estava errada! Quando ela descesse para o café ele e Harry a encostaria na parede para conhecer cada detalhe da noite passada!

Se voltou, deu um beijo ne teste da garota, e se retirou do quarto.

Trombou com Ammy na escada.

Harry seguiu Ammy até o quarto dela ainda imaginando o que a garota planejava. Quem será que era aquele homem e o que tinha feito a ela para que ficase tão feliz? E Hermione? Será que estava tudo bem?  
Mas Harry afastou seus pensamentos da amiga quando Ammy fechou a porta atrás dele. Se houvesse alguma coisa errada, Rony iria ficar sabendo e lhe contaria. Agora, sua prioridade era descobrir o máximo possível sobre Ammy, tinha que se concentrar nela.  
- Senta aí - falou ela, indicando a cama, enquanto tirava o casaco; ainda estava vestindo a roupa da apresentação.  
Notando isso, Harry se ocupou em observar o quarto, enquanto se sentava.

**Narrado Por Harry:**

**Não havia nada demais ali. Os mesmos móveis que provavelmente havia em todos os quartos, apesar de decorados diferentemente; uma única janela... Aberta? E fotos de Ammy espalhadas por todos os cantos... Observei que ela não era daquelas garotas com obcessão por rosa, ao contrário. Não vi nada ali que tivesse um cm sequer dessa cor. Tudo me passava uma imagem deprimente, vazio... Talvez por ser quase tudo preto, até mesmo a fronha e o lençol da cama.  
- Tenho algumaspoções que vão fechar esses cortes em questão de segundos - ela disse.  
- Certo - respondi.**

Parei e refleti por um momento. Uma ficha caiu na minha cabeça.  
- Espere... O que foi que você disse que tem aí para fechar cortes?

Ela me olhou, sorrindo.  
- Poções - respondeu se aproximando de mim com um algodão e um vidrinho fumegante. - Sim, estou vendo sua surpresa, mas eu também sou uma bruxa, igual a você, Weasley e Granger.  
Fingi estar surpreso.  
- Como soube...?  
- Ora, Potter, que bruxo não o reconheceria na primeira vez que o visse? E quando ouvisse o seu nome, então?  
Soube na hora quem era, é claro.  
Simplesmente, não gostei do seu tom.

**Ela molhou o algodão com o líquido do vidrinho e se aproximou. Era um pocuo... hum... digamos que **_**atirada**_** mesmo. Fiquei surpreso ao ver que não havia sinais de receio em suas feições quando se encaixou entre meus joelhos e se aproximou o suficiente para me constranger.  
- Ai! Exclamei, quando um líquido quente escorreu no meu rosto.  
- Que isso, Potter, chorando por causa de um remedinho?  
- Quem está chorando? - perguntei irritado, enquanto tentava esconder os meus olhos que marejavam.  
Ammy riu.  
- Pronto, alguns cortes já estão fechados, vire-se agora para eu passar nesses outros cortes.  
Sinceramente, não sei porquê ela me pediu para virar a cara se ela mesma a virou com sua mão! Tentei, por tudo no mundo eu tentei não deter os olhos em seu decote. E consegui... Por alguns segundos .  
Fazendo de tudo para me distrair com qualquer outra coisa, olhei para a janela.  
- Prontinho! - Ammy exclamou, parando de mexer em meus corte... ops... não havia mais cortes! - Já terminei!  
Mas ela não se afastou.  
- Está bem melhor assim - agradeci sem encará-la. - Obrigada.  
- Está tenso, Potter - Ammy comentou, começando a massagear os meus ombros. Nossa! Aquilo doía!  
- Eu? Tenso? Não... não estou, não.  
Foi tudo de repente: Olhei para Ammy; ela agarrou (fortemente** **por sinal) o meu pescoço e seus lábios quentes fizeram contato com os meus, frios nos dois sentidos da palavra. Fiquei tão surpreso que nem me movi, e obviamente não correspondi ao beijo. Tentei empurrá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida, e o empurrado para trás acabou sendo eu.  
- Que foi, Potter? Parece que nunca beijou uma garota.  
Fitei-a irritado. Ela agora me prendia com os joelhos nas laterais do meu corpo e com um pouco de força eu a empurraria, mas ainda tentava ser educado; era um cavalheiro.  
- É claro que já. E se eu quizesse beijar alguém agora iria procurá-la.  
Ammy riu com desdém.  
- Mas ela está com outro agora, não é?  
Não entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso.**

**Contudo... Acho que ela não faria isso para você.  
E sem aviso, Ammy começou a desabotoar as fivelinhas de sua roupa.  
Aquilo estava errado. Eu estava vivendo o momento errado com a pessoa errada. Ammy era sim, atraente, mas eu não a desejava. Era fiel de corpo e sentimentos à minha ruivinha... e tive que assumir para mim mesmo que era com ela que eu gostaria de estar vivendo aquele momento.  
- Me responda, Potter, você deixa sua namorada sozinha com seu amigo?  
- Do que está falando? - perguntei surpreso.  
Ammy parou de mexer na última fivela e me encarou como se eu fosse o ser mais burro do mundo dos bruxos.  
- Estou falando de Granger e Weasley, Potter. São tão amigos a ponto de dividirem as mesmas garotas?  
Soltei uma boa gargalhada na cara de Ammy, o que pareceu irritá-la.  
- Que disse a você que Mione era minha namorada?  
- Não é?  
- Claro que não! Ela é namorada do Rony!  
Ammy ficou alguns minutos paralizada. Depois, murmurou mais para si do que para mim:  
- ... mais fácil do que eu pensava...  
- O quê?  
Quando ela me olhou, se lembrando da minha presença, um movimento ao nosso lado nos fez virar a cabeça. Era uma bela coruja carregando uma estranha e enorme garrafa escura.  
Olhei para Ammy que parecia contente com a encomenda que acabara de chegar.  
Quando me viu encarando-a, se deitou novamente sobre mim e mordiscou o meu pescoço. Estava, dessa vez, decidido a empurrá-la e deixar de lado as boas maneiras, mas não foi necessário: ela se levantou sozinha.  
- Seus cortes já estão curados, Potter, pode ir agora.  
Agradecendo eternamente a existência de corujas, saí quase correndo daquele quarto, e fui me deitar, respirando profundamente**.

Narrado por Rony:

Depois de ter saído do quarto de Hermione e me desculpado com Ammy por ter trombado com ela logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, fui para o quarto, deitei-me na cama e fiquei mirando o teto.  
Não consegui organizar meus pensamentos, estava tudo confuso e embaralhado na minha cabeça.  
Os minutos foram se passando e o sol pareceu não ser mais um recenascido, por isso pensei em acordar Harry, mas um estampido vindo de algum lugar naquela casa pareceu fazer isso por mim.  
- Acordou, é?  
- O que foi isso? - ele perguntou esfregando os olhos.  
- Provavelmente, alguém derrubou uma panela lá na cozinha.  
Harry foi se virar para o outro lado.  
- Ei! - chamei me erguendo nos cotovelos. - Não acha que já é hora de se levantar?  
Harry suspirou.  
- Milagre você já estar de pé.  
Não respondi, fiquei imaginando o que pensaria se dissesse que passei a noite ao lado de Hermione. Quero dizer, qem acreditaria que eu _apenas fiquei observando-a dormir_? Embora, quando explicasse ele entenderia...  
Escutei Harry se levantar e entrar no banheiro. Minutos depois, voltou completamente vestido, e definitivamente, acordado.  
outro estampido... Dessa vez, me levantei de um salto. O som me fizera despertar para algo que eu ainda não havia me tocado...  
- Harry... o quê você acha da Ammy?  
- Hum... em que sentido?  
- Você acha que ela é capaz de machucar alguém?  
Harry me olhou, como quem analiza o fundamento de uma pergunta.  
- Não acho que ela faz esse tipo - respondeu por fim.  
Suspirei aliviado.  
- Mas...  
Ergui os olhos, angustiado.  
- Não confio nela - ele completou.

Harry provavelmente não entendeu quando me viu sair correndo do quarto.

Rony! - ouvi-o chamar, vindo atrás de mim. - Onde pensa que está indo?

- Harry... tem alguma coisa estranha... - disse a ele, sem parar de andar. Chegamos a frente da porta do quarto de Hermione e me virei para olhá-lo melhor. - Hermione esta muito estranha ontem. Justamente no dia em que ela foi atrás de Ammy, e estou preocupado. Hoje de manhã trombei com Ammy e nem me toquei, mas ela estaava vindo em direção ao quarto de Hermione!

- Você acha que ela fez algo com Mione? Mas o quê?

- É o que vamos precisar descobrir - respondi, batendo na porta. - Mione? - chamei.

- Hum... - foi só o que ouvimos.

- Mione! Levanta! A gente precisa conversar!

- Ainda é cedo, Ronald!

- Cedo? - olhei para Harry. - Desde quando você se preocupa com o horário?

Não houve respota.

- Não vai levantar? - tornei a perguntar.

- Vão descendo! Eu vou tomar um banho e já vou!

- Ela não me parece tão estranha. - Harry me falou enquanto procurávamos um lugar na mesa do café da manhã.

Não respondi. A verdade era que a voz de Hermione estava bem mais firme do que ontem, masd não me contentaria enquanto não a visse e pudesse me certificar de que ela estava definitivamente normal.

Hermione desceu, e estava mais animada do que eu podia imaginar.

- Bom dia! - exclmaou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Bom dia - respondemos nos entreolhando.

- E então ? - Harry perguntou. - O que aconteceu ontem? Vai nos contar?

Bom - começou Hermione. - Eu segui Ammy até uma construção, e vocês não imaginam o que eu descobri.  
- O quê? - perguntaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.  
- Aquele homem que estava com ela, era um comensal da morte.  
Harry se engasgou.  
- Tem certeza?  
Hermione fez que sim.  
- Então era mesmo o que estávamos pensando, não é? - disse Rony. - Precisamos tomar cuidado com Ammy, então, ela está do lado dos comensais! Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com essa garota!

- Não! - exclamou Hermione de repente. - Não há nada errado com Ammy! Tenho quase certeza de que ela está agindo pela maldição IMPERIUS!  
- O quê?  
Rony se aprumou na cadeira.  
- É isso mesmo. Pela reação dela tenho certeza de que lançaram a maldição imperius nela.  
- Isso é sério! Se um comensal está enfeitiçando ammy, precisamos ajudá-la!  
Hermione cancordou vagamente com a cabeça, enquanto se inclinava para pegar a geléia ao lado de Rony.  
- Oh, desculpa, Rony - ela pediu sorridente, quando seus fartos e úmidos cabelos foram jogados na cara dele.  
- Não foi...  
Mas Rony não terminou de responder, acabara de notar uma coisa diferente.  
- Que cheiro bom - disse.  
- Cheiro? - repetiu Hermione. - Que cheiro? Não estou sentindo nada!  
- Vem do seu cabelo.  
- Ah! - Hermione exclamou. - É o shampoo, acabei de tomar banho.  
Harry se levantou para ir ao banheiro.  
- Já falei que adoro o seu shampoo? - Rony murmurou na orelha dela.  
Ela riu.  
- Do que que é mesmo? Tuti-Fruti?  
- É chocolate! Francamente, tem diferença!  
- Desculpe - o garoto pediu envergonhado. - Mas você também nem tinha notado o cheiro!  
- Bom, é que eu já estou acostumada, não é? Meu cabelo bate com mais frequência na minha cara do que na sua.

Rony não respondeu. Achou, e devia mesmo, estar maluco.

Quando Harry voltou do banheiro, os garotos terminaram as refeições e saíram para o jardim.

(faltando um pedaço)

- Por falar em Ammy - começou Harry. - Vocês não a viram por aí?  
- Deve estar dormindo - falou Hermione despreocupadamente.  
Mas Rony que estava caladão já havia algum tempo, pareceu inquieto.  
- Por que? Ela não está em lugar algum?  
- Não, eu não a vi.  
- Olhem ela lá! - disse Hermione apontando para um banco do jardim.  
Ammy estava sentada lá, sozinha.  
- Vamos até lá? - perguntou Rony.  
- Por que? - indagou Mione, aparentemente aborrecida.  
Rony encarou-a, e Harry achou que era melhor se afastar.  
Seguiu caminho até Ammy e se sentou ao lado dela.  
- Tudo bem, Ammy?  
Ammy encarou-o, sem expressão. Harry pensou... seria constrangemento pela noite passada?  
- Tudo bem - respondeu a garota desviando o olhar.  
Harry estava constrangido, por tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite passada, e pensando no que Hermione havia lhe falado sobre a imperius, se constrangeu ainda mais. Será que não fora um pouco rude demais com a garota? Quer dizer, se ela está mesmo agindo sob a maldição Imperius... coitada... não merecia receber um tratamento assim... Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, apesar de ainda não saber o que era, mas Ammy falou na sua frente.  
- Desculpa por ontem.  
- Ah.. hãm?  
- ontem... desculpa... eu estava forçando a barra...  
- Ah... tudo bem - respondeu Harry, prestando atenção no fato de Ammy parecer pálida e com olheras... será que estava começando a regir contra a maldição? - Tem certeza de que está bem? Você tá tão diferente de ontem...  
- Estou ótima - respondeu ela automaticamente.

Harry resolveu não insistir, e se virou para olhar Rony e Hermione, os dois pareciam discutir.

- Porque ficou assim, Hermione?  
- Assim... como?  
- Quando eu falei para irmos até Ammy. Por que você fechou a cara, parecendo irritada?  
Hermione suspirou.  
- Você não acha que ganharam um obcessão muito grande por essa garota, não?  
Rony espantou-se.  
- Obsessão? Por Ammy?

Sim, você e o Harry.  
Rony olhou-a, estranhando.  
- Não está com ciúmes, está, Mione?  
- E porque não estaria? - respondeu a garota, corando.  
- Ora, porque... Porque... sei lá... eu gosto de você e não dela.  
- Mas ela é uma garota bonita, atraente...

Rony balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Pode até ser, mas ela não chama atenção em nada mais além disso.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, apenas o encarando.  
- Como assim? - perguntou baixinho.  
- O corpo de Ammy é a única coisa que chama a atenção nela. Quero dizer, eu ainda não a conheço muito bem, mas... não fui muito com a cara dela. Sabe, mione,o corpo não significa muito as vezes, até para nós homens.

Hermione estava com uma expressão estranha, mas Rony não reparou.

- Se você está com ciúmes dela, saiba que não tem necessidade disso. É de você que eu gosto. Você, sim, é perfeita, em todos os sentidos.

Mione sorriu. Não era um de seus sorrisos comuns, mas um sorrisinho frio e curto.

- Bom, vamos até lá? - chamou Rony.

- Ah...

Ela hesitou.

- Vamos lá, Mione, só ver o que está havendo. Não foi você mesma quem disse que ela pode estar enfeitiçada, talvez esteja precisando de nossa ajuda.

- Hum... ok. Vamos.

Eles chegaram perto de Harry e Ammy.

- Hum... oi, Ammy. - murmurou Rony.  
A garota levantou os olhos e o encarou. Não tinha aquela expressão de antes. Meio cínica, meio ignorante. Parecia triste.  
- Olá, Weasley.  
- Oi Ammy.  
- Olá Granger.

Rony olhou para Harry, buscando uma respota para a atitude de Ammy. O garoto apenas sacudiu os ombros, em sinal de igual incompreensão.  
- Você está bem, Ammy? - perguntou Rony.  
- Vocês tiraram o dia para me perguntar isso hoje? - falou a garota, ríspida. Agora sim, voltara a seu estado normal. - Não posso nem ficar quieta no meu canto que vocês já vem me incomodar? Não se metam na minha vida! Com licença!

Ammy se retirou, batendo os pés.  
Hermione riu.  
- Garotinha estressada..  
- O que será que aconteceu? - perguntou Rony.  
- Sabe-se lá... - respondeu Harry. - Mas a gente precisa fazer alguma coisa. Acho melhor deixarmos Ammy pra lá e fazermos o que tem que ser feito, já adiamos demais por causa dela.  
Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- Do que está falando?  
- Oras... - resmungou Harry surpreso. - Temos que por em prática aquele enigma, lembra? Precisamos correr atrás daquilo e tentar descobrir onde está...  
- Harry! - chamou Rony de repente.  
- O que foi?  
- Que horas são?  
Harry olhou no relógio.  
- Nove e meia. Porque?  
- Nove e meia? - engasgou Hermione. - Já?  
- Já. Porque?  
- Hum... não, nada.  
- Vamos sair agora, pessoal? - perguntou Rony. - Porque você não vai buscar o enigma, Mione. Deixamos ele com você, não deixamos?

Harry abriu a boa, pronto para interromper e dizer alguma coisa, mas a um olhar de Rony ele voltou a fechá-la.

- Ah! Sim... Eu vou buscar... mas acho que não sei onde o coloquei..  
- Como? - perguntou Rony. - Você não se lembra?

Hermione corou.  
- Vou lá em cima buscar e daqui a pouco estou de volta.

Ela entrou correndo, e Harry, abobado, olhou para Rony.  
- O que foi isso? Quem é o mais desmemoriado, você ou ela?  
- O quê? - Rony perguntou distraído.  
- Rony, vocês se esqueceram de que o enigma está comigo?


	14. Cai o pano

**Capítulo Catorze:**

**Cai o pano**

Rony fez Harrry prometer que não tocaria no assunto de horcruxes na frente de Hermione, e ainda pediu a capa de invisibilidade.  
- É só uma dúvida - disse, quando Harry perguntou o que ele estava tramando. - Só uma dúvida que eu preciso tirar. Por favor, sei que vc tem pressa para sair atrás das horcruxes, mas isso é importante.  
Harry, frente a essa revelação enigmática, havia ficado tão intimidado quanto curioso, mas resolveu não perguntar nada.  
- Só mais uma coisa - Rony falou, antes de saírem do quarto de Harry onde pegou a capa de invisibilidade. - Onde você estava ontem quando eu fui para o quarto de Hermione?

Harry sentiu-se corar.  
- Ammy me levou até o quarto dela. Mas não se preocupe - acrescentou vendo o olhar do amigo. - Você sabe que eu amo a sua irmã. Ela apenas passou um remédio nos cortes, e depois me expulsou. Ah! Revelou que era uma bruxa.  
- E foi só isso?  
Harry encarou o amigo. Desde quando se sentia assim na frente de Rony?  
- Bom... ela ficou... _dando em cima de mim_, mas eu caí fora.  
Rony deu uma risadinha.  
- Mas se ela estava dando em cima de você porque te expulsou do quarto?  
- Chegou uma coruja. E você não sabe como fiquei agradecido por isso.  
- Uma coruja? Trazendo uma carta? E você por acaso não viu quem era o remetente?  
- Não - respondeu Harry, prestando mais atenção ao fato de que podia ter espionado melhor a garota, mas estava tão preocupado em sair correndo dali que nem prestou atenção a esse detalhe. - Mas não era uma carta, era uma garrafa.  
Rony se engasgou.  
- Porque mandariam uma garrafa por correio?  
Harry deu de ombros.  
- Estranho - murmurou o garoto. - Mas acho que é melhor vc vir comigo hoje.  
- A onde?  
- Ao quarto de Hermione.  
Harry arregalou os olhos.  
- Hãm?  
- Pára de ser besta, Harry. Vamos lá investigar.  
- Invest...?  
- É, é... isso ae.  
Nesse momento, alguém bateu na porta.  
- Dve ser a ... Mione. - disse Rony.  
Eles abriram a porta, era mesmo Hermione, com uma cara de frustrada.

Mas que brincadeira foi essa? - exclamou ela, entrando no quarto dos meninos. - Me fizeram de idiota porque? Eu estava lá, impaciente procurando esse bendito enigma quando me lembro de que ele não está comigo.

Rony murchou como uma rosa ao tom de Hermione.

- Desculpa, eu esqueci também.

- Podia prestar mais atenção, não é, Ronald?

Rony ficou encarando o chão.

- Bom - retomou Mione. - Vamos então?

- A onde? - perguntou Harry.

- A onde íamos, oras bolas!

- A onde íamos? Íamos para algum lugar?

Foi Rony quem perguntou, e Harry tentou não escutar. Hermione não era burra! Isso não funcionaria com ela. Não entendia o que Rony pretendia com tudo isso.

Hermione fuzilou o namorado com o olhar.

- Francamente... quando vocês se resolverem vão me chamar. Estarei no meu quarto.

- Mione...

A garota se virou.  
- O que é, Ronald?

- Posso ir no seu quarto daqui a pouco te levar um negócio?

Ela ficou curiosa.  
- O que é?  
- Você vai ver - respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Bom, então tudo bem. Até mais.

Harry olhou para Rony quando a porta se fechou.  
- Não que eu queira me meter, Rony, mas o que vc está pretendendo?

Rony tirava algo de dentro de sua mochila.  
- Harry você sabe preparar uma poção do sono?

- É claro que sei. Não há poção mais fácil!  
- Ótimo. Prepare para mim, depois coloque nessa seringa aqui.  
- Por q...?  
- Faça isso, por favor, depois eu te explico. Só não conte para ninguém, nem para Mione, o que está fazendo e porquê. Já volto, vou falar com Ammy.

E Rony saiu levando uma caixinha de chocolate e deixando para trás um Harry completamente confuso.

Oi Ammy. - disse Rony ao chegar perto da garota.  
Ammy olhou-o, ainda estava pálida e com olheiras.  
- Olá Weasley.  
- Tá tudo bem com vc?  
Rony se sentou ao lado da garota.  
- Outra vez essa pergunta?  
- Oh! Desculpe, me esqueci... é que você está meio esquisita... Mas tudo bem, se você não quer que eu pergunte... Aceita um chocolate com avelã?  
Ammy olhou para o chocolate que o garoto lhe oferecia, e aceitou.  
- Obrigada - disse.  
- Tem com lícor também, se você prefirir.  
- Não, obrigada. Sou alérgica a lícor.  
Rony sorriu, satisfeito.  
- O que foi? Porque está rindo? - perguntou a garota olhando-o desconfiado.  
- Ah, por nada... - ele respondeu depressa, desfazendo o sorriso.  
- Você que é estranho... - murmurou a garota mal humorada.  
Rony não se importou.  
- Vou entrar - disse. - A gente se vê. Mas se quer um conselho, não fique andando por aí, pode ser perigoso.

Rony saiu, deixando Ammy observando-o com uma expressão curiosa.

Quando a poção já estava pronta, Rony aplicou em todos os chocolates de lícor e subiu para o quarto de Hermione. Harry, contra a sua vontade, entrou atrás coberto pela capa de invisibilidade.

- Ah! Olá, Ronald - exclamou Hermione abrindo a porta. - Você demorou.  
- É, estava resolvendo uns negócios aí... Trouxe para você.  
Rony estendeu a caixinha com os chocolates "recheados".

- Ah! Obrigada. Era isso que você falou que ia me trazer?  
- Sim. São com lícor. Eu ía trazer de avelã também.  
- E porque não trouxe?  
- Bem... você é alérgica, não é? Lembro-me de uma vez que você comeu e acabou passando mal. Se lembra?  
Hermione olhou-o surpresa.  
- Ah! Claro... Como ía me esquecer?! Sente-se aí, Rony, pode ficar a vontade.

Embaixo da capa, Harry olhava tudo atentamente, sem entender, mas percebendo pela primeira vez que havia alguma coisa errada, e que estava prestes a saber exatamente o quê.

E então? – perguntou Hermione se sentando e mordendo o chocolate.  
Rony não respondeu, apenas ficou observando ela comer o chocolate. Quando foi repetir a pergunta, a poção fez efeito e ela caiu no sono.  
- Oh! – lamentou Rony, enquanto Harry tirava a capa de invisibilidade. – Eu realmente odiei ter feito isso.  
- Vai me explicar agora? – perguntou Harry.  
- Harry, como era aquela garrafa que chegou ao quarto de Ammy? Você a reconheceria?  
- Era grande e escura, com detalhes coloridos. Difícil esquecer...  
- Ótimo. É mesmo a mesma que eu vi. Vamos procurar.  
- O Que? Aqui, no quarto de Mione? Você não acha que estamos no quarto errado?  
- Não, é aqui mesmo.  
Os garotos começaram a procurar. Rony ansioso e Harry, confuso. Cinco, dez, vinte, quarenta, cinqüenta minutos procurando sem sucesso. Até que Harry, ao tirar do lugar uma grande almofada cor-de-rosa, encontrou-a: a garrafa com que Rony cismara tanto.  
- Achei! – exclamou vitorioso. Rony veio correndo.  
- Ótimo! – exclamou sorrindo, pegando a garrafa das mãos do amigo e destampando-ª  
- Bom, agora vamos ver...  
Rony elevou a garrafa às narinas.  
- Agh!!!!!!!!  
- O que foi?  
- Eu sabia – ele exclamou com uma careta, passando a garrafa para Harry que a recolheu.  
Quando o odor do que continha aquela garrafa invadiu as narinas de Harry, ele compreendeu.  
- Poção Polissuco... – murmurou.  
Os dois se viraram para olhar Hermione na cama, porém a garota que viram não foi a castanha, mas uma morena... Ammy.

Harry não pôde impedir que uma exclamação de surpresa saísse de sua garganta.  
- Como imaginei - murmurou Rony.  
- Desde quando...?  
- Desde hoje de manhã. Você se lembra daqueles estralos? Então, era bem cedinho quando eu saí do quarto de Hermione, e já trombei com Ammy que vinha nessa direção. Não me toquei a princípio, mas agora tudo faz sentido! Quando Ammy acordaria logo nas primeiras horas da amanhã? Foi a partir dessa idéia que formulei as primeiras hipóteses...  
"Vou explicar: ontem, eu vim para o quarto de Mione, e eu lhe disse que ela estava diferente, muito estranha, não disse?  
- Disse.  
- Então... Vamos pelos fatos. Hermione foi sozinha atrás de Amyy, e um provável comensal. Quando eu a vi ela estava estranha, fraca. Durante esse tempo, uma garrafa chega por correio-coruja para Ammy. Logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, eu saio do quarto e trombo com Ammy que carregava essa mesma garrafa e vinha nessa direção. Vou para o quarto e depois de algum tempo escuto um estralo. Alguns minutos e mais um estralo. Fomos ver Mione, e ela já estava conversando naturalmente, não querendo levantar cedo. Descemos. Encontramos Ammy tão abatida quanto Hermione estava ontem, quando eu a vi. Falamos sobre o horário e Hermione se desesperou, já fazia quase uma hora que descemos para tomar café. Falei do enigma. Desci para falar com a "Ammy" e ela me disse que era alérgica a lícor. Lembrei-me de uma vez em que Hermione me contou a mesma coisa. Agora há pouco, inverti a história trocando o lícor or avelã, e mais uma vez, ela caiu.  
- Esses são os fatos? - perguntou Harry, pasmo. - Não consigo ver muita coisa para se tirar daí.  
- Bom, mas agora vamos sair dos fatos e entrarmos nas minhas conclusões. Primeiro: imagino que Hermoine foi vista pelos dois, Ammy e o comensal, e foi amaldiçoada com o Imperius para não nos contar nada, enquanto o comensal providenciava a poção polissuco. Não sei qual era o objetivo, talvez descobrir o que estávamos tramando, e logo de manhã, enquanto achava que todos estavam dormindo, veio para o quarto dela e a forçou a tomar a poção, enquanto a maldição ainda fazia efeito. Ela já me vira acordado, por isso, não querendo correr o risco de serem pegas saindo do mesmo quarto, Ammy aparatou com Hermione até o seu verdadeiro quarto. Deixou Hermione lá e se voltou para o quarto dela, já transformada em Mione. Está acompanhando?  
- Estou tentando – murmurou Harry, as sobrancelhas franzidas devido ao esforço para compreender.  
- Ótimo. Fomos ao quarto de Mione e batemos. Ela se queixou de acordar cedo. Quando mione faria isso sabendo que tínhamos um assunto tão sério a tratar? Então ela desceu e algo me fez, pela primeira vez, desconfiar que não era a Mione.  
- E o que foi?  
Rony corou um pouco.  
- Bom, eu conheço muito bem o cheiro do shampoo de Mione, e hoje ela estava com um perfume diferente. O que você pensa disso?  
- Que ela havia trocado de shampoo? – arriscou Harry.  
- Sim, foi o que pensei a princípio, mas joguei no verde uma observação, e ela caiu. Francamente, Ammy é meio burrinha.  
- E o que foi?  
- Eu perguntei se era de tuti-fruti, sendo que eu sabia que o cheiro era de chocolate, ela negou e eu pedi desculpas dizendo que ela também não reconhecera o cheiro, mas ela me disse que estava acostumada com o cheiro, o que era mentira, pois eu notaria se ela tivesse usado esse shampoo outras vezes. Fiquei pensativo, então encontramos Ammy no mesmo estado em que deixei Hermione de madrugada. A verdadeira Ammy, que estava conosco no corpo de Hermione, não queria que nos aproximássemos de seu corpo, a Mione, pois pensava que ela poderia resistir a maldição e pudesse nos dar alguma pista. Outra coisa: ela não gostou nem um pouco quando disse que Ammy não era mais bonita que ela, e que apenas o seu corpo chamava a atenção.  
- Você disse isso? – Harry perguntou sorrindo.

Disse – respondeu Rony despreocupado. – Ao falarmos do horário, já fazia quase uma hora, precisava tomar a nova dose da poção. Caiu no truque do enigma. Deve ter se desesperado quando não achou nada que lembrasse um enigma e perguntou a Mione, que contou que ele estava com você. Quando fui falar com Ammy foi só para comprovar. Sabia que Hermione era alérgica a licor, e consegui comprovar isso. Uma informação tão insignificante que nem contaria na maldição, mas que me ajudou bastante. Subimos até aqui e ela acreditou e confirmou uma história inexistente sobre as avelãs. Só não sei qual foi a intenção dela com isso tudo.  
- Não sabe, Weasley?  
Os garotos se sobressaltaram, nem haviam percebido, mas Ammy havia acordado enquanto eles estavam distraídos e agora apontava a varinha para eles.  
- Tanta descoberta para nada! Desculpa, mas eu sou forçada a fazer isso. Vocês são pessoas interessantes, mas recebi ordens e posso morrer se não cumpri-las. – Ammy ergueu a varinha. – _Imp...  
- Expiliarmus! _  
A porta se abriu e a varinha de Ammy voou longe. Hermione, pálida, adentrava o quarto com a varinha em punho.

- Hermione! – exclamaram os garotos.  
Ainda com a varinha apontada para Ammy, Hermione os encarou.  
- Desculpem... – murmurou.  
- Tudo bem – disse Rony pegando sua varinha e tomando o lugar dela, não que isso fosse necessário, pois já conhecendo a derrota, Ammy se encolhera a um canto da parede. – Então, o chocolate funcionou a combater a maldição?  
- Sim, foi muito útil, obrigada. Estou vendo que você passou a prestar atenção na aula de DCAT.  
- Você escutou nossa conclusão?  
Hermione sorriu suavemente.  
- Bela conclusão. Tem certeza de que pensou em tudo isso sozinho?  
Rony corou.  
- Bem... tudo se ligava ao fato de reconhecer ou não minha namorada, não é?  
Foi a vez de, mesmo pálida, Hermione corar.  
- Foi assim mesmo que tudo aconteceu? – perguntou Harry.  
- Foi. Aquele homem, queria que ela nos afastasse de alguma forma, lançou a maldição imperius porque ela não pareceu capaz de fazê-lo, e eles providenciaram a poção. Ela iria ficar esperando até ele enviá-la.  
Harry olhou para Ammy. A garota cobria o rosto com as mãos e seu corpo tremia suavemente. Estava chorando. Ele entendeu o porquê daquele episódio da noite anterior. Se estava tentando afastá-los e pensava que mione era sua namorada, iria seduzi-lo. Depois, como Hermione por causa da poção, seduziria Rony. Um ótimo plano, pena que seus amigos eram tão espertos...  
- Tem outra coisa que precisam saber. Aquele homem... Não o reconheceram?  
- Não...  
- Me pareceu familiar. Quem era?  
- Era Nott o comensal que estava preso.  
- Nott? Mas... ninguém falou nada de sua fuga!  
Os garotos olharam para Ammy, que parara de chorar, ainda encolhida a um canto.  
- O que vamos fazer com ela? – sussurrou Rony. – Entregá-la?

Ammy ergueu a cabeça, sem espressão, mas Harry podia jurar que seus olhos suplicavam.

Vamos deixá-la livre - disse, experimentando a reação dos amigos.

- O quê? - exclamou Rony. Hermione estava perplexa demais para dizer alguma coisa.

Ammy o encarou e Harry aproveitou para fazer o que queria. Encarou profundamente os olhos de Ammy e começou a se envolver por entre eles... viu imagens... Nott agarrado o seu braço e a forçando a enfeitiçar Hermione.

- Vá! Faça logo!

- Não posso! Serei presa...

- Se você falhar... sabe que vai morrer não sabe?

Outras imagens. Agora em outro local. Era Nott ainda quem falava.

- Então é isso. Essa é a sua missão. Se você voltar sem qualquer coisa que possa vir a ser útil, ou se eles descobrirem você,não volte para cá. O lorde a matará pelo fracasso.

Uma sensação de grande pânico sentida por Ammy naquela lembrança o invadiu, e ele caiu para trás.

- Harry o que houve?

Harry se virou correndo, buscando novamente os olhos de Ammy. Outra vez, ele perfurou-os.

Nott e Ammy entravam numa casinha de aparência abandonada; pôde até sentir o cheiro de mofo.

- É aqui?

- sim, só você e o Lorde sabem. Essa é a minha confiança por você, Ammy.

- Obrigada por confiar em mim, mas vc sabe que não vai conseguir nada com isso.

Nott riu, e naquele momento o rosto de Ammy voltou a entrar em foco, assim como Rony, Mione, e todo o quarto.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Rony.

Mas Harry olhava apenas para a expressão amedrontada no rosto de Ammy.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou. - Onde fica este esconderijo?

Ammy recomeçou a chorar.

- Não sei do q-que est-tá falando..

Harry se aproximou de Ammy e abaixou-se. Seus olhos ficaram no mesmo nível.

- Eu vi, Ammy. Não sei se você conhece legilimência, mas eu me tornei bom nisso. Diga... Onde está? Se nos contar onde ele está, não te entregaremos e te deixaremos fugir.

- Não posso... me matariam...

- Você não tem para onde fugir? Se esconder?

- Ter eu tenho, m-mas tenho medo...

Ammy, nos conte onde ele está, assim você mostrará que podemos confiar em você. Poderemos garantir sua segurança se estiver do nosso lado.

- Se eu disser... o que farão?

- Vamos prendê-lo - respondeu Harry calmamente. - E ele nunca saberá que foi você quem nos cedeu a informação, nunca mais vai agarrá-la a força, e você estará muito mais segura.

Ammy não respondeu. Revelara, naquele momento, coisa que nunca revelara até então: medo; insegurança; desespero...

Harry se levantou, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma caneta-tinteiro, e passou- os a Ammy, que após hesitar, os recolheu.

- Vocês... prometem que... não vão saber que fui eu, vão?

- Não - respondeu Harry. - Não vão saber de nada. Eu já disse. Esconderemos você.

- Obrigada - disse Ammy se levantando. - Mas não será necessário. Tenho a onde ir.

Ela entregou o papel escrito a Harry. Parecia bem mais firme agora.

- Creio que vocês vão querer esperar o resultado dessa busca atnes de me deixarem ir, não vão?

Harry assentiu levemente com a cabeça, enquanto acrescentava palavras a carta.

- Rony - chamou ele. - Você pode enviar isso pela Edwiges? É para o seu pai.

Rony pegou o pergaminho e saiu do quarto, sem fazer comentários.

O almoço já tinha se encerrado quando receberam uma resposta, dizendoo que o comensal da morte, Nott, fora capturado enaquele mesmo endereço.

- Bom - começou Ammy um pouco pálida. - Com isso, posso ir, não posso? Sei que em breve estarão atrás de mim.

- Pode - respondeu Harry hesitante. - Obrigada. Tem certeza de que não quer que a escondamos?

Ammy esboçou um sorriso infeliz.

- Já dei trabalho demais - disse. - Além disso... Tenho o lugar exato para ficar, e ... com quem quero ficar. Desculpem por tudo, e obrigada por terem confiado em mim.

Durante muito tempo, não ouviram falar de Ammy, nem sabiam... Mas ela tinha muito mais a revelar do que sua coragem lhe permitiu.


	15. Horcruxe

**Mistérios e Paixões (HP7)******

**Capítulo Quinze****  
****Horcruxe**

Em um lugar muito, muito longe dali, um vulto encapuzado com passos apressados andava desesperadamente por uma rua abandonada, onde tudo o que via parecia lixo e entulhos. AS casas... as que haviam, estavam em ruínas. Contava-se um boato de que começaram a ser demolidas por ordem do propritário, mas este próprio, do nada, o desconhecido rico, dara ordens para pará-lo.

O vulto parou, parecendo em pânico.

"E se eu estiver sendo seguida? Não posso colocá-lo sob este risco.  
Mas, eu também estou em perigo agora... Tudo bem, não mais que ele... Será que devo ir? Ora, mas que bobagem... É aqui que quero estar, e... como poderiam estar me seguindo? Eu já dei tantas voltas, já se passaram tanto tempo! É, eu vou em frente.

Chegou na frente de uma casa. Não era a mais acabada, tampouco a mais inteira, também caía aos pedaços. Se houvesse alguém naquela rua, acharia estranho ao ver um ser desconhecido bater numa casa aos pedaços como aquela, e aparentemente abandonada.

Ninguém atendeu, o que era de se esperar, pois a casa deveria estar vazia! Mas ela sabia que sua presença já fora detectada.

- Sou eu - soou a voz de uma garota. - Estou sozinha! Abra!

A porta se destrancou sozinha e ela esgueirou-se para dentro, ligeira como o vento.

- O que quer aqui? - rosnou uma voz fraca e masculina entre as sombras.

Ela se sobressaltou, talvez não pelo susto, mas pelo tom que aquela voz soara. Se virou rapidamente e encontrou quem desejara, talvez não como~desejara.

- Oh! - disse. - Você me parece tão mal apenas a luz da lua!

Fez menção de aproximar-se, mas o outro recuou.

Você me surpreende - ele disse. - Não havíamos combinado que não viria aqui? Devo crer que me entregou à sua mãe?

- Não seja idiota - ela retrucou, ríspida. - Não te entregaria nunca, estou do seu lado.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, que não durou muito, devido a falta de forças. Deixou cair-se no sofé esburacado.

- Porque os abandonou?

- Aquilo não é para mim, primo, você sempre soube. Nunca fui nenhuma santa, mas aquilo é demais. Não é para mim - repetiu com pesar.

- Fraca como sempre, prima.

- Chame como quiser - Ela deu de ombros. - Mas me deixe ficar.

- Bom, se estão atrás de você. Não posso me dar ao luxo de deixar que peguem-na. Fique.

- Posso cuidar de você?

Houve uma pausa.

- Não preciso que cuidem de mim - ele respondeu, ríspido.

- Não, claro que não - disse ela suavemente, se aproximando e o encarando nos olhos. - Só quis dizer que vou estar aqui agora. Você não estará mais sozinho, se precisar... de algo.

Ela colocou a mão em seu ombro, e se aproximou um pouco mais.

Então, lenta e surpreendentemente, ele se deixou abraçar, enquanto soluçava...

Harry... o que vamos fazer, amanhã? - Soou a voz de Hermione, como se viesse de um lugar muito distante.  
- Hum?  
Ele mirava as chamas da lareira, onde estavam. Precisavam agir... Mas como? Qual era a solução?  
- Harry?  
Ele levantou os olhos; o casal o observava ansiosos.  
- Estou tentando pensar, mas não chego a conclusão alguma!  
Hermione passou os dedos entre os cabelos os deixando ligeiramente bagunçados.  
- Não compreendo... Há tantos lugares! Enbaixo da terra... Pode estar em qualquer lugar!  
Rony se levantou de repente e foi até a janela. Harry não havia entendido até vê-lo voltar com um exemplar do profeta vespertino.  
- Estão anunciando a captura de Nott - disse Rony, de olho no jornal. - E é claro, se vangloriando por ter sido o quarto comensal em apenas dois dias.  
- Mais alguma coisa? Alguma morte?  
- Não - disse virando a página. - nada de interessante. Apenas um grupo de duendes do gringotes que exigem aumento de salário.  
Rony começou a rir.  
- O que foi? Porque está rindo?  
- Não é nada - respondeu o garoto atirando o jornal para o lado. - É que esses duendes parecem um bando de sacos de batatas com pernas.  
- Rony! - censurou Hermione.  
- Eu não queria falar! - defendeu-se o garoto. - Você que me perguntou!  
- Por falar em Gringotes - cortou Harry. - Temos que ir até lá, meu dinheiro está acabando.  
Naquele momento, outra coruja adentrava pelo quarto.  
- Parece um pacote - murmurou Hermione quando a coruja pousou.  
- E é. O que tem aí dentro, Harry?  
Harry apressou-se para abrir o pacote. Dentro, apenas uma chave e um bilhete.  
- O que diz aí?  
Ele abriu:

_COFRE 657_

R.A.B

_Narrado por Harry:_

**Dei um tapa na minha própria cabeça. Agora estava óbvio! Céus, a convivência com Dumpledore deveria ter me ensinado mais!  
- O que foi, Harry? - perguntou Rony.  
Hermione também parecia compreender, mas ele, após aquela breve apresentação de incrível audácia e inteligência, parecia ter recuperado a burrice. (N/A; ah, parece maldade essa minha forma de expressar, não parece?)  
- Rony... embaixo da terra...como não pensamos nisso antes? Você não sabia que os cofres do gringotes ficam a uma distância imensa do solo?  
- Mas Harry, como Voldemort vai guardar uma horcruxe no banco? - perguntou Hermine.  
Fiz um gesto impaciente com as mãos.  
- Ora... esta pista foi de R.A.B, não? É no cofre dele que está a horcruxe! O medalhão que ele pegou! E essa - Apontei para a chave que viera no envelope. - é a chave desse cofre.  
- E porque ele te daria a chave?  
- Uai... para que pegasse a Horcruxe!  
- Mas, Harry... Pensa! Se ele descobriu tudo, porque ele mesmo não a destruiu? Isso está ficando estranho... Como ele sabe que você está atrás?**

Não quis escutar, mas a verdade é que Rony tinha uma certa razão. Era realmente muito estranho tudo isso, mas eu ainda considerava a idéia de que ele poderia apenas ter acompanhado os jornais que diziam que eu e Dumbledore tínhamos uma aproximidade maior do que aluno e diretor, e assim, desconfiou que por "ser o eleito" ele teria me contado algo do que sabia.  
- Vamos ao cofre, amanhã. Iamos lá de qualquer forma mesmo, não custa dar uma olhada. 

Como combinado, os garotos já estavam no Beco Diagonal na manhã seguinte.  
Como sempre, depois do retorno de Lorde Voldemort, pouquíssimas pessoas estava presentes, e as que estavam passavam correndo, como se esperassem um ataque a qualquer momento.  
Estava um lugar deplorável, de dar pena mesmo. Harry, que antes se encantara tanto com aquele belo lugar que exalava magia de cada centímetro, chegou a pensar com saudades daquele tempo, onde ele pisou pela primeira vez naquele chão. Havia muitas lojas fechadas com táboas, muitos vendedores desanimados a espera de um cliente, e esses, eram pouquíssimos.

Encontraram algumas pessoas conhecidas lá. Harry estava se surpreendendo, afinal, havia tão poucas pessoas naquele lugar, e bem no dia que eles resolveram aparecer encontravam pessoas conhecidas? Mas então, ele se lembrou de que faltavam apenas uma semana para a volta as aulas em Hogwarts. Sua carta ficara na casa dos Weasley, e ele mal se lembrara disso. Era estranho... sempre esperava aflito pela volta as aulas, e agora, ele mal se lembrava de que essas aulas estavam para começar e ele não estaria presente. Também, não seria mais a mesma coisa, Hogwarts nunca mais seria a mesma sem Dumbledore...  
Tentando afastar esse pensamento do seu coração, Harry apontou para Gringotes, e os três apertaram o passoa naquela direção.

A velha sensação de andar naquele carrinho para os cofres invadiu a mente de Harry, e ele se lembrou da primeira vez que entrou ali... com Hagrid. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Porque Diabos de repente, começara a lembrar de toda a sua vida?

O carrinho desceu, desceu, desceu, desceu... não parecia ter fim. Era muito fundo... até que... parou.

- Cofre 657 - anunciou um duende, que estava com eles no carrinho.  
- Obrigada. - agradeceu Harry.

Ele se aproximou com a chave na mão. Hesitou, mas decidiu-se por abrir, afinal já estava ali, não estava? O que poderia acontecer? Ele não encontrar a horcruxe e ver que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira sem graça?

Tomando coragem, rodou a chave.  
A primeira coisa que viu ao abrir a porta foi um cofre escuro, vazio, e empoeirado.  
- Há quanto tempo esse cofre não é aberto?  
- Há uns 17 anos - respondeu o duende prontamente.

Harry olhou mais atentamente. Não havia nada ali.  
- Ah, vamos... - disse enfurecido pensando ter caído em uma armadilha.  
- Espere! - gritou Hermione segurando-o pelo braço. - Tem alguma coisa ali...

Havia mesmo. Algo como uma caixinha de chumbo, bem no canto do cofre.

Harry se aproximou, mas Hermione já havia entrado e pego a caixa.  
- Hermione... você não sabe o que tem aí... Não pegue assim, pode estar amaldiçoado!  
Hermione riu.  
- Ora, Harry... Qualquer maldição que seja não ultrapassa uma caixa de chumbo.

E Hermione abriu-a.

Aconteceu de repente... Quando abriu, houve algo como um Flash, e ela caiu no chão, desmaiada.

Hermione! - Rony correu até ela. A caixa caiu no chão com estrépito, e o medalhão escorregou. Sem dúvida, aquele era o medalhão legítimo, Harry reconheceu-o na mesma hora.  
- O que houve com ela? - Rony perguntou olhando para Harry. - Essa droga aí! Ela não pode ter...? Pode?  
- Com licença - disse o duende eficiente, surgindo por trás das pernas do garoto. Ele se abaixou para examiná-la. - Ela está viva. Precisa ser levada para o St. Mungus. Me ajudem aqui.  
Eles conjuraram macas e cordas, pois Gringotes tinha feitiços anti-aparatação.  
Harry, agindo depressa, recolheu o medalhão novamente para dentro da caixa, tomando cuidado para não tocá-lo, e guardou-a no bolso.  
- Vamos.  
Enquanto o carrinho subia velozmente e eles se dirigiam até o St. Mungus, Harry tentava chegar a uma conclusão.  
A maldição daquele medalhão era tão forte que sem nem mesmo roçar a pele de Mione, já a enfeitiçara o suficiente para deixá-la inconsciente, mas quando se tornou visível caindo da caixa, já não causou mais o mesmo efeito. Claro... Estava óbvio demais... Aquela caixa permanecera fechada durante longos anos... O feitiço, seja ele qual fosse, ficara concentrado durante todo aquele tempo ali dentro. Quando Hermione o abriu foi como se uma exlosão ocorresse e ela foi atingida. O medalhão caiu mas não causou o mesmo efeito, afinal já havia explodido praticamente na cara de Hermione e não estava com o mesmo poder. Tudo isso, HArry concluiu mais uma vez, graças ao material de chumbo que impedira o medalhão de contaminar o seu redor. O que precisava saber agora, era quais seriam as consequências e os efeitos daquela maldição.

Hermione foi levada ao 3º andar do Hospital St. Mungus. Os Granger foram chamados, os Weasley avisados e o dia todo foi repleto de pessoas aparatando e perguntas repetitivas do tipo: "Como vocês estão?", "O que aconteceu exatamente?", "Ela está bem?".  
Só no final da noite que as visitas foram permitidas. Harry, acompanhado por um ROny caladão, Gina, os Granger e o sr. e a sra. Weasley, entraram.

Hermione ainda estava inconsciente. Tinha uma aparência estranha, pálida... pálida demais; marcas levemente arroxeadas ao redor dos olhos e dos lábios.

- Porque essas marcas? - perguntou Rony, se sentando na cadeira mais próxima a cama da garota. - E porque essa coloração pálida?

- De acordo com o que me contaram - começou o curandeiro que estava presente. - Esse objeto continha uma maldição que ficou armazenada nessa caixa de chumbo. Foi sorte que não o tocou, seria morte imediata.

- E porque ela ficou assim? - perguntou a sra. Granger.

- Bom... O feitiço funcionou como se fosse um gás. Imagino que ela deva tê-lo aspirado e ele contaminou os seus pulmões, por isso o desmaio. Essas marcas são devido a falta de ar também e a poção que ela está sendo obrigada a tomar por soro a todo o momento. A maldição (apesar de não ter tocado o objeto) se alastraria e passaria dos pulmões a outros orgãos, mas ela chegou aqui a tempo, e tomou uma poção bastante complexa.

Ele se virou para Harry.

- Vocês que estavam presentes... Tomaram já uma dose da poção, não?

Harry afirmou. Assim que souberam o que tinha atingido Mione, os curandeiros exigiram que todos que estavam presentes na hora do acidente também tomassem a poção.

- Será necessário tomar outra dose, se puderem subir até o 5º andar e...

- Eu não vou - exclamou Rony. - Vou ficar aqui até o horário de visitas acabar.

O curandeiro não fez objeção. Ninguém teve coragem de falar nada dado a veemência na voz do garoto.

- Eu posso subir e trazer para ele. - disse Harry. O doutor concordou, e Harry saiu.

**Ainda bem que não ocorreu nada de mais grave. Não posso nem pensar... Se mais alguém importante para mim morresse, de um jeito ou de outro por minha causa, acho que eu não suportaria...**

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Harry nem olhava por onde ía. Acabou dando um encontrão com alguém na escada.

Oh! Desculpa - pediu envergonhado, oferecendo a mão para a pessoa, que caíra com a pancada.

- Tudo bem, não foi nada, Obrigada. - disse ela, aceitando a mão oferecida e erguendo os olhos.

Ambos congelaram.

- Ah! Oi, Harry - disse ela jogando as medeixas negras para trás e o encarando.  
- Oi. Quanto tempo, Chô.  
- Pois é... O que tem feito?

Harry abriu os braços em sinal de despreocupação, como quem diz: "Andado por aí".  
Chô riu.  
- E você? Conseguiu terminar Hogwarts, não é?  
- É - respondeu Chô. - Acho que tive sorte. Agora estou trabalhando como Assistente de curandeira.  
Harry notou pela primeria vez que ela usava um uniforme verde e um crachá, escrito:

_Chang, Chô  
Assitente _

- Nossa! Parabéns!  
- Obrigada.  
- Mas você trabalha muito, heim? Já é tarde...  
- Não, na verdade faz umas três horas que meu turno acabou. Estive visitando minha avó, aqui, no 4º andar, ela está internada aqui há tanto tempo, tadinha. Aliás, preciso ir...  
- Hum, Ok.  
Houve um silêncio constrangido.  
- Bom... tchau - disse Chô.  
- Tchau. Até mais.

Harry continuou subindo as escadas. Chegou ao quinto andar, comprou as poções e resolveu sentar-se um pouco em algumas mesinhas onde serviam chá.

Tomou a poção estremecendo (o gosto era horrível), pediu uma xícara de chá, e continuou refletindo.

Finalmente uma Horcruxe. Agora era só destruí-la e correr atrás das outras. O anel já estava destruído, o diário também; tinha o medalhão sob seu poder; a sétima parte estava no corpo de Voldemort. Se uma fosse a cobra, como dissera Dumbledore, faltavam duas Horcruxes. Um objeto de corvinal, Lufa-Lufa, ou grifinória. Sua pista era ir atrás de um desses três.

Quando estava na metade do chá, alguém pôs a mão em seu ombro, o assustando.

Harry?  
Harry se virou, já reconhecendo aquela voz.  
- Como vai? - perguntou Lupim.  
- Ótimo - mentiu Harry.  
Lupim sorriu.  
- Harry, Harry, você precisa melhorar a sua oclumência. Posso me sentar?  
- Claro.  
- Então, está se mexendo bastante esse ano, não está?  
Harry ergueu os olhos.

- Hãm?  
- Bom, você já saiu da casa de seus tios, já saiu da casa dos Weasley, agora está voltando com Hermione inconsciente. Tudo isso em um pouco menos de um mês!  
Harry sorriu.  
- Não é assim tão fácil... Estaria até progredindo se não acontecessem o que aconteceu com Hermione.  
Lupim o encarou por alguns segundos.  
- Ela vai ficar boa - disse. - Vai demorar um pouco para ganhar alta, mas vai ficar boa.  
Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio.  
- Harry... Tem planos para os próximos dias?  
O garoto arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- Tinha, mas com Hermione assim... porque?  
- Não sei se já soube, mas me encarregaram de ficar responsável pela Ordem depois... Bom, nos períodos de Lua cheia, Moody é quem fica no meu lugar. Gostaria que você passasse um tempo lá, vai ser muito útil.  
Harry ficou calado, não sabia se devia mesmo aceitar.  
- Você poderia ficar enquanto Hermione não sai daqui. Seja o que for que você tem a fazer de qualquer jeito, não fará sem ela, fará?

É... isso fazia sentido.

- De qualquer maneira - continuou Lupim. - A casa é sua mesmo. Estamos ainda lá, você sabe como entrar.

Lupim se levantou.

- Apareça por lá, vai ser bom para todos.

Lupim estendeu a mão que Harry apertou.

Não sabia... é claro que ele adoraria ficar com o pessoal da ordem, mas voltar para aquela casa... ele não sabia...


	16. Novas pistas

**Capítulo nove****  
****Novas Pistas**

Hermione ficou internada por 20 dias, apenas no 17º que já estava consciente o suficiente para se lamentar de não ter nada para fazer naquele hospital, e (em tom irônico) que adoraria continuar na vida tranquila que levara com os garotos na última semana.

Harry finalmente aceitara ficar na sede da Ordem. Decisão que foi muito bem recebida por todos. Os Weasley até se mudaram temporariamente para lá, para não deixá-lo sozinho. Lupim também morava lá, afim de ficar perto sepre que precisassem, mas era uma residência temporária também, já que nos dias de lua cheia ele sempre se retirava e vagava por outros lugares.

Gina foi embora na primeira segunda-feira depois do acidente com Hermione. Voltaria a Hogwarts como dissera. Os dois estavam meio afastados desde que se encontraram, já no dia que sucedeu a ida ao hospital, ela o encostara na parede e exigira saber o que realmente acontecera com Hermione, onde estava o objeto almadiçoado e como o haviam encontrado. Como Harry se negara a fornecer qualquer informação, ela se irritou, e os dois mal se falaram durante o final de semana.  
Ele não podia contar, não porque não confiasse em Gina, mas porque não era seguro contar. Não havia necessidade de mais ninguém saber, pois encontraram a cura para Mione sem precisarem examinar o objeto. Imagine... Uma horcruxe de Voldemort andando por aí a solta, nas mãos de qualquer curandeiro e qualquer pessoa? Dumbledore pedira que niguém ficasse sabendo sobre as horcruxes, além dele, Mione, e Ronald. Tinha que cumprir sua palavra, e Gina tinha que compreender.  
Mas ela não compreendeu, e voltou para a escola sem ceder as tentativas de Harry de se aproximarem e fazerem as pazes.

Harry e Rony, no tempo em que ficaram esperando Hermione sair do hospital, sempre se reuniam a fim de decidir para onde iriam, o que fariam, qual seria o próximo passo, e etc. Visitavam Hermione todos os dias, e em quase todos eles se encontrava com Chô, apesar de apenas se cumprimentarem de longe.

Deixa a Gina saber que vocês estão se vendo quase todos os dias - brincou Rony quando passaram pela garota e eles trocaram um "oi", um dia antes de mione sair do hospital. Ele andava bem mais humorado desde que ela acordara.  
- Não seja idiota - rosnou Harry. - Você sabe que eu e a Chô não temos nada. E também sabe - acrescentou com um olhar de censura. - o que eu sinto por sua irmã.  
- Vocês estão brigados? - perguntou Rony.  
- Acho que não - respondeu Harry. - Acho que é apenas passageiro. Mas lamentei muito que Gina fosse até Hogwarts sem falar comigo direito. Agora só Merlim sabe quando voltarei a vê-la.

Rony lançou-lhe um olhar significativo, que indicava não querer estar na pele do amigo.

- Até que enfim! Visitas! - exclamou Hermione sorrindo ao vê-los entrar.  
- Olá, Hermione.  
- Como é que você está?  
- Entediada - suspirou Hermione. - Juro que não tenho nada para fazer aqui, não sei porque esperar até amanhã.  
- Bom, são ordens dos curandeiros.  
Hermione deu de ombros.  
- Fazer o quê, não é? Escutem... vocês já deciram o que vamos fazer quando sair daqui?  
Significativamente, Mione e Rony olharam para Harry.  
- Ainda não sei...

Hermione se aprumou na cama.  
- Olhem... eu estava pensando... Já que é a única coisa que eu posso fazer aqui, acho que como já havíamos combinado, precisamos seguir os passos de Voldemort. Você tem idéia de qual objeto pode ser as horcruxes, não tem?  
- Sim... acho que precisamos ir atrás de um objeto de Corvinal, e da Lufa-Lufa primeiro. Eu imagino que da Lufa-Lufa seja uma taça, conforme vi nas lembranças de Dumbledore, agora de Corvinal, não faço a mínima idéia.  
- Bom... - disse Hermione. - Eu pedi um livro para uma das assistentes... e andei pesquisando.  
Rony e Harry se entreolharam, com sorrisinhos discretos; era bem típico de Hermione, ler até quando acabara de passar por um choque que poderia ter causado a sua morte.  
- Imagino então que você já tenha alguma idéia?  
Hermione suspirou.

Quem dera tivesse - murmurou. - Achei uma seleção enorme de objetos que poderiam servir como uma Horcruxe. Fiz uma lista...  
Hermione passou aos garotos uma enorme seleção de objetos que pertenceram a Corvinal.  
- Um anel... acho que não é, Voldemort iria querer uma seleção bem diferente para a sua coleção de Horcruxe. Essa aqui também não é... é uma corrente com o símbolo de Corvinal em safiras, mas voldemort já tem uma horcruxe com o símbolo de um dos fundadores, que é o medalhão. E essa... o que é? Uma espada? Não sei, até que pode ser... Vejamos... Uma... o que é isso?  
- Uma tiara. - respondeu Hermione. - Uma tiara criada pelas próprias mãos de Corvinal. Foi passando por seus filhos, netos, bisnetos... Há mais ou menos uns 20 anos foi roubada, ninguém sabe por quem ou oquê. Está desaparecida até hoje, pelo que me parece.  
- E como foi isso? - perguntou Harry interessado.  
- Bem, de acordo com o que li, o verdadeiro decentende de Corvinal era um homem, como em todas as outras gerações, ele passava a tiara para a esposa, que passava ao seu filho quando este se casasse. O último decendente, agora não me lembro o nome, passou a tiara para a sua esposa, que a usava com bastante frequência (eles eram muito ricos). E por incrível que pareça, esse casal não teve filhos homens. Então, obrigatoriamente foi passado as mãos de sua filha mais velha, apesar de contradizer toda a geração, pois o símbolo de Corvinal teria que permanecer com um decendente que usaria sempre o seu nome, mas no caso de uma mulher, esse nome não seria mais usado quando ela se casasse. Foi nessa época que tudo aconteceu. Essa filha nunca chegou a usufruir dessa tiara, pois foi roubada uma noite antes da entrega desse "presente". A família inteira morreu, apenas ela, por incrível que parece, continuou viva, mas foi atingida por um feitiço irreverssível. Hoje, deve estar morta, com certeza.  
- Porque... _com certeza_ ?  
- Bom... Ela já tinha seus 40 e poucos anos, já se passaram 20 anos. Ainda foi atingida por 1 feitiço, com a idade que deve estar agora, não deve ter aguentado...

- Estranho... - murmurou Harry. - Mas é uma história interessante. Quero dizer, é claro que tem possibilidades de não ter nada a ver, mais se a peça foi roubada dessa forma... Temos que analizar certinho. Procurarmos o nome dessa herdeira e tentar tirar informações.  
- Mas como se...?  
- Talvez a legilimência pode bastar. Vocês sabem... sou péssimo em afastar meus sentimentos para ser um bom oclumente, mas na legilimência eu me tornei bom. Temos que descobrir quem é, se está viva, e onde está.  
- Eu posso fazer isso - disser Hermione. Em seguida ela suspirou. - Se eu pudesse sair daqui faria o mais breve possível.  
Harry colocou a mão no ombro da amiga.  
- Não se preocupe. Você vai sair daqui em breve, esperaremos. É urgente descobrirmos e destruirmos as horcruxes, mas nada que não possa esperar um dia.  
Bateram na porta.  
- Com licença?  
A cabeça de Lupim apareceu na porta.  
- Oi! - exclamou Hermione.  
- Posso entrar?  
- Pode, claro!  
Lumpim entrou, e cumprimentou os garotos.  
- Com tem passado, Hermione? Melhor?  
- Sim... mas queria já poder ir embora.  
- Mas amanhã você vai, não vai?  
- Sim, mas... amanhã está longe...  
Lupim riu.  
- Passa rapidinho. Escutem, Harry, ROny, hoje tem uma reunião da Ordem. Gostaria que estivessem presentes. Tudo bem?  
Harry e Rony se entreolharam, surpresos pelo convite.

Ah... claro!  
- Ah, não! - lamentou Hermione. - Uma reunião da ordem e eu não poderei ir?  
Lupim lhe deu um sorriso solidário.  
- Bom, podemos tentar conjurar a sua cama até a reunião, o que você acha?  
Eles riram.  
- Valeu a tentativa, professor. Me animou um pouquinho. Afinal, amanhã quando vierem me buscar, vocês me contam tudo.  
- Hum... - murmurou Harry, com uma expressão séria. - Lamento, Hermione, mas eu não vou poder vir te buscar.  
A garota o olhou, deseperada.  
- Não?  
- Sinto muito.  
- É, Hermione - concordou Rony. - Lamentamos muito, mas nem eu vou poder.  
Lupim tomou partido.  
- Você não liga de ir andando, liga, Hermione?  
A garota ficou horrorizada, até que, rindo, disseram ser uma brincadeira.

Um pouco antes do jantar, Harry, Rony e todo o pessoal da ordem que estava naquela casa, desceram para a reunião. Harry providenciou que se sentasse perto de Lupim para tentar extrair alguma coisa sobre o assunto da reunião.  
- É alguma coisa muito importante, professor?  
Lupim elevou as mãos aos cabelos, pensativo.  
- Sempre que fazemos uma reunião da Ordem é importante. Mas não é caso de morte, apenas algumas notícias.  
- E quais são?  
O lobisomem o encarou, sorrindo.  
- Daqui a pouco você saberá, Harry.

Não havia argumentos, o jeito foi esperar inquieto a chegada dos outros membros da Ordem.  
- Olá, Potter. Como tem passado? - perguntou Moody, assim que o avistou.  
- Muito bem, obrigado, senhor.  
- E aí, beleza, Harry?  
- Oi, Tonks. - cumprimentou Harry ao ver os chamativos cabelos cor-de-chiclete se aproximando deles e tomando o outro lugar ao lado de Lupim.  
- Porque essa reunião, Remo? - perguntou ela, se dirigindo ao namorado. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não, não aconteceu nada... _ainda_. Essa reunião é justamente para decidirmos algumas coisas.  
- Bom, acho que podemos começar, Remo - disse o sr. Weasley. - Estão todos aqui.  
- A Minerva não vem? - perguntou Moody.  
- Não - respondeu o sr. Weasley. - Sabe... o movimento em Hogwarts...  
- Ah, sim..  
- Bom, acho que é só nós mesmo. Em primeiro lugar, obrigada por cederem de forma tão imediata o tempo de vocês. Em segundo, gostaria de me aproveitar um pouco mais da colaboração de vocês antes de dizer o real motivo dessa reunião, para que me digam como está andando o trabalho de cada um de vocês.  
- Se isso é tão importante... - começou o sr. Weasley prontamente. - Gui me mandou notícias ontem mesmo sobre o plano em relação com os duendes, e ele não está obtendo sucesso. Eles estão muito desconfiados de nós, mas tem algum bom nisso. Eles também não estão com a mínima disposição de mudar para o lado de Você-sabe-quem. Então estão na mesma, em cima do muro. Quanto a mim e Molly, já recrutamos bem mais pessoas para a Ordem, secretamente, é claro. Eles só não vieram até essa reunião, porque eu não sabia se seria uma boa idéia, antes de falar com você.  
- Muito bem, essa é uma boa noítícia, mais pessoas dispostas a entrar nessa luta é realmente muito bom. - Lupim suspirou. - Sempre soube que teríamos problemas com os duendes... Moody? Conseguiu recrutar alguns antigos amigos seus?  
- Se consegui convencer dois dos trinta com que falei estamos bem. Alguns ainda ficaram de me dar uma resposta. Como se pudessémos chegar em Voldemort e dizer: Será que você poderia parar de agir um momento para esperarmos a respostas de pessoas que não sabem se querem derrotá-lo?  
Algumas pessoas se arrepiaram ao ouvir aquele nome.  
- Tonks... Como andam as supervisões?  
- Tudo bem com os Granger, tudo bem com os Dursley. Eu pensei ter visto algumas pessoa encapuzadas na noite do aniversário de Harry, mas me desfarcei e fui conversar com os Dursley. Aliás, Harry, acho que seu tio desconfiou de mim outro dia, ele não pareceu ficar muito feliz...  
Harry deu uma risadinha.  
- Não se preocupe, ele nunca é muito feliz.  
- Bom... As pessoas que estão andando por aí desfarçadas e tentando se aproximar dos comensais ficaram sabendo de muitas coisas úteis. Eu, felizmente, acho que estou tendo sucesso com alguns dos lobisomens.  
Lupim olhou para Harry sorrindo.  
- Já sabemos que foram vocês que capturam Greyback. Fico muito contente, Harry. Muito contente mesmo. Os lobisomens parecem que ficaram com medo dessa prisão, e estão aceitando melhor as minhas palavras.  
Harry se constrangeu um poquinho com os olhares que todos lançaram a ele. Olhou para Rony e constatou que as orelhas do amigo estavam furiosamente coradas.  
- Bom, Remo, mais quais são as notícias?  
Lupim suspirou.  
- Não são muito boas - disse. - Em primeiro lugar, descobrimos um dos planos dos Comensais da morte. Pretendem fazer uma "eliminação de trouxas" em breve. Um ataque, em plena luz do dia em Londres.  
Algumas pessoas exclamaram. Harry mesmo ficou de boca aberta.  
- Impossível!  
- Como...? Em plena luz do dia!!  
- O que pretendem com isso?  
- O que pretendem não é difícil dizer - respondeu Lupim. - Sabemos que eles querem nos intimidar, nós, da ordem, e o ministério também. Querem nos apavorar. E não há maneira melhor de conseguir isso colocando em risco a vida de pessoas inocentes e ameaçando o mundo bruxo ao mesmo tempo.  
- E o que vamos fazer? - perguntou Tonks.  
- Primeiro descobrir onde, quando, e como. E tentar impedir da melhor forma possível.  
- Você vai separar essas funções, ou...?  
- Não. Todos vão tentar descobrir alguma coisa. Esse ataque pode ser amanhã e estamos ainda sem saber o que fazer. Por isso quero que (sem parar o que estão fazendo) tentem descobrir o máximo que puderem... Apenas alguns de vocês irão se dedicar inteiramente e sem descanso a esse caso, (n/a: parece agente do FBI agora, não? hauhauahu) E com essas pessoas falarei depois. Agora... outra notícia, fiquei sabendo disso hoje, e com certeza anunciaram no jornal amanhã ou depois.  
Ele fez uma pausa, passando os olhos por todos que estavam sentados ao redor da mesa de reunião. Parou olhando para Harry, mas desviou o olhar após alguns instante.  
- O que é, Remo?  
- Vocês se lembram do caso dos Malfoy?  
Todos confirmaram ou exclamaram, ansiosos pelo resto da notícia.  
- Então... aquele corpo... hãm... encontrado no rio, não era o de Draco Malfoy.  
A exclamação mais alta dessa vez foi a de Harry.  
- Hãm? Como assim? Então o que aconteceu com ele se aquele corpo encontrado não foi o dele?

Bom, parece que ele seria castigado por não ter conseguido cumprir com as ordens de Voldemort. Acho que o Harry sabe melhor como aconteceu isso, mas parece que ele não queria realmente matar Dumbledore, e essa era a ordem de Voldemort. Mas antes, ele fugiu.

Tonks e o Sr. Weasley, entre outros do grupo ficaram olhando perplexos para Lupim, já Moody, soltou uma risadinha.  
- Ora, Remo, como você imagina que um garoto consiga fugir do Lorde? Não faz sentido. Aquele corpo, não era dele, tudo bem. Mas ele está morto na certa!

- Não é bem assim, Alastor. Temos razões para acreditar que... - Lupim olhou para Harry, um brilho significativo no olhar. - que ele fez como Tiago e Líliam. Escolheu alguém como fiel do segredo, de onde está escondido, no caso.

- Então - começou Harry - De acordo com o senhor, Malfoy está escondido em algum lugar, com medo de ser capturado, e alguém, não se sabe quem, sabe de tudo. Ou existe alguma possibilidade de já se saber quem é essa pessoa.

- Bom... o mais exato é que seja alguém de sua família, mas todos já stão mortos...

Harry não sabia dizer porque, mas quando ouviu isso alguma coisa pesada pareceu ter caído no seu estômago. Ele também não tinha família... como Draco deveria estar se sentindo como um fugitivo tanto do bem quanto do mau, e ainda por cima sozinho? Sem pais? Sem família?

**Opa... peraí... Sentindo pena de Draco Malfoy? Que isso, Harry!! Faça o favor de tomar vergonha na cara!**

- Belatriz, não seria... afinal, ela não seria nem louca de quebrar a fidelidade por Voldemort. Então, realmente, não existe nenhuma hipótese de quem possa ser a pessoa!

Bom, então...  
- Então não temos pistas. Isso é o que precisamos descobrir também.  
Harry não compreendia seus próprios sentimentos. Malfoy sempre fora seu inimigo, mas quando soube de sua morte, não podia negar que ficara chocado. E agora, Malfoy estava vivo... Porque algo dentro dele parecia aliviado?  
- Mas porque o estão procurando? - perguntou antes que pudesse se conter. - Quero dizer, deveriam estar atrás de Snape, ele que matou Dumbledore.  
Lupim lançou-lhe um olhar curioso.  
- Você acha que queremos encontrá-lo para enfiá-lo na prisão e deixá-lo morrer como o próprio pai, Harry? - perguntou Lupim. - Não queremos, Harry. Ele está fugindo, correndo perigo, podemos trazê-lo para o nosso lado e protegê-lo, quem sabe até não conseguimos informações sobre os comensais ou algo que venha a ser útil. Talvez até podemos descobrir o paradeiro de Snape.  
- Mas trazê-lo para cá, Remo? - perguntou uma mulher que Harry não conhecia. - Sinceramente, _eu_ não acho uma boa idéia.  
- Acho que Dumbledore faria o mesmo - disse Harry, e mais uma vez as palavras saíram antes que ele pudesse pensar no que dizia.  
TOdos se voltaram para ele, que sentiu-se corar. Lupim era o único que mantinha uma expressão diferente de curiosidade.  
- Bom, vamos nos concentrar em obter informações sobre seu paradeiro primeiro, depois decidiremos o que fazer. Alguém quer dizer alguma coisa?

Depois de breves explicações e algumas dúvidas exclarecidas, todos foram dispensados. Harry não entrou no assunto com Rony sobre o que havia dito na reunião. Não estava certo... Droga! Malfoy era um comensal, deveria estar preso!  
Resolveu deixar as suas dúvidas de lado, assim que se deitou. A Ordem saberia muito bem o que fazer...

No dia seguinte, foram em peso até o hospital buscar Hermione.  
A garota estava muito animada para uma pessoa que tinha passado 20 dias no hospital, mas sua alegria se devia ao fato de estar indo embora, finalmente... pelo menos, assim pensava Harry até ela pedir para falar com os garotos a sós.  
- O que foi, Hermione? Algum assunto importante?  
- Claro que é importante - disse a garota olhando-os como se fossem seres de outro planeta. - Eu descobri o nome da... - Hermione olhou apreenciva para uma enfermeira que entrava no quarto, recolhendo algumas coisas fora de seus lugares. - _Da herdeira de Ravenclaw..._

Harry também olhou para os lados, esperando a enfermeira se retirar.  
- Como você descobriu? - cochichou.  
- Ah! Tenta adivinhar, Harry... - disse Rony em tom irônico.

O sorriso não se desfez no rosto de Hermione.  
- Sim, Ronald, eu li... e achei o seu nome...  
Ela mecheu nas páginas de um dos livros que estava ali, e leu:  
- Olhem só esse nome: Elizabeth Antony Mc'cakle Colloy Rawenclaw. É o nome de solteira.  
- Uau!! - exclamaram os garotos. - Que nome mais gigante!  
- Bom - disse Harry. - Pelo menos temos o nome. Fica mais fácil descobrir o que aconteceu com ela agora.  
O sorriso de Hermione ficou ainda maior.  
- Eu já sei o que aconteceu.  
- Sabe? - Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.  
- Sim! Ela foi atingida com um feitiço super poderoso e acabou meio lelé, sabe? Está internada aqui! No St. Mungus!

No St. Mungus? - repetiu Rony com a boa aberta.  
- Isso. Mas acho que teremos grande dificuldade em falar com ela. Deve ter alguém de olho nela, apesar do tempo que já se passou, a família ainda deve estar super preocupada.  
- Que família? Não morreram todos?  
- Sim, mas ela era casada e tinha uma filha.  
- Casada e tinha uma filha?  
- Exato.  
- Você sabe em que andar ela está? - perguntou Harry.  
- Bom... estavam dizendo que ela foi atingida por um feitiço irreversível. Deve estar no quarto.  
- No quarto?  
- É, Rony! - concordou Hermione já enfesada.  
- Acho que a gente pode tentar... Podíamos falar com a Chô, ela trabalha aqui, se não nos deixarem entrar podemos ir falar com ela, quem sabe...  
- A Chô? - disse Hermione. - É, é uma boa. Ela veio me visitar esses dias.  
- Chô veio te visitar esses dias? - perguntou Rony.  
- Sim. Ela está sendo legal até, perguntando como eu estou e tal. Estranho neh..?  
- Estranho... - concordou Rony.  
- Mas de qualquer forma ela pode nos ajudar. Como vamos fazer para ir até lá? E o resto do pessoal que está aí fora?  
- Vamos subir dizendo que queremos comer alguma coisa, sei lá... É no quarto andar mesmo?  
- Isso. No quarto andar.

Então, é só dizermos que vamos para o quinto e tentar fazer com que niguém nos acompanhe.  
- Se caso quiserem nos acompanhar, temos que dizer que vamos aproveitar para resolver alguns assuntos...  
- Resolver alguns assuntos... - repetiu Rony.  
- E é bom que ninguém desconfie de nada - continuou Hermione.  
- Desconfiar de nada...  
- Porque não é bom saberem que estamos indo atrás da herdeira de Ravenclaw...  
- saberem que estamos atrás da herdeira...  
- ...isso pode nos complicar...  
- nos compllicar...  
- ... ou pode causar perguntas embaroçosas...  
- Perguntas embaraçosas...  
- Não podemos nem usar desculpas como curiosidade para Hogwarts, porque não estudamos mais lá...  
- Não estudamos mais lá...  
- Então, fica decidido... Vamos descer e procurar não comentar absolutamente nada com ninguém.  
- Nada com ninguém...  
- CALA A BOCA, RONY!


	17. A Herdeira

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 17

**A Herdeira**

Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram do quarto com algumas malas (que haviam sido transportadas ára o hospital logo após o acidente) e encontraram muitos membros da ordem sorridentes esperando por eles.

- Até que enfim vocês saíram! - esclamou a sra. Weasley sorridente. - Vamos!

Hermione laçou um breve olhar para Harry, antes de responder:

- Ah, sra. Weasley... eu gostaria de passar no quinto andar com os garotos um minutinho. Sabe, estou com um pouco de fome...

- Ah, querida! Coma em casa! Vou preparar um ótimo café da manhã!

- Hãm... - Hermione pensou por uns instantes. - Obrigada sra. Weasley, mas eu já havia recusado o mesmo convite de minha mãe dizendo que ia tomar café aqui quando os meninos chegassem...

A sra. Weasley pareceu decepcionada.

- Ora, vamos, Molly - intrometeu-se o sr. Weasley. - Deixem os garotos... Vamos resolver os assuntos aqui no hospital, os Granger nos deixou o dinheiro para fechar as contas.

Ainda ouviram a sra. Weasley exclamar ao longo do corredor:

- Não vejo sentido em prefirirem tomar café num hospital!

Os garotos se entreolharam.

- Não foi tão difícil assim - comentou Rony.

Hermione suspirou.

- Não gosto de mentir para a sua mãe. Mas... bem, é por uma boa causa.

E lançou-lhes um olhar que Harry interpretou como um: "Ou estamos ferrados".

Chegaram ao 4º andar e puseram-se a observar tudo.

Muitas janelinhas e portas e um corredor infinito que abria para várias outras direções. Harry se lembrava muito bem da última vez que visitara aquele lugar, jamais se esqueceria...

Olharam receosos para a escada que levava ao 5º andar, mas ninguém fez comentários.

- Este é o quarto que está Lockhart - apontou Rony. - A enfermeira não havia dito que era o quarto onde ficava todos os pacientes que sofreram danos permanente.

- Sim, mas tenho certeza que não "quem" estamos procurando.

- Porque?

- Porque ela era descendente de Corvinal, vinda de uma familia rica. Devem ter separado um quarto mais individual para ela.

- E como vamos encontrá-la? Tem alguma idéia?  
A pergunta foi Harry quem fez, mas a reposta não saiu da boca de Hermione, e sim, das mãos de Rony. (N/A: ah, não pensem esteira heim?)

Ele apontou para a frente, onde uma placa distante podia informar:

ÁREA RESERVADA  
NÃO ENTRE SE NÃO TIVER PERMISSÃO!

- Vamos entrar? - perguntou Rony. Era óbvio que aquela placa não tinha significado algum para ele.

- Vamos - concordou Harry, mexendo nos bolsos.

Hermione mordeu os lábios, mas aceitou quando ele jogou a capa de invisibilidade em cima dos três.

Já não era mais como antes... No seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts, os garotos podiam revestir-se com a capa e andarem tranquilamente pelos corredores da escola em horários probidos, mas agora, era muito difícil conseguirem se expremer debaixo de uma única capa.  
Rony, o mais alto, precisou encolher-se o máximo que pode, e ainda não tinham a certeza que seus pés estavam completamente tampados.

Mesmo assim, cruzaram as portas do corredor, o mais silenciosamente que puderam, e olharam porta por porta.

- Essa aqui está trancada - murmurou Rony. - Acho que está vazia.

- Ai, Rony! Isto é meu pé!

- Desculpa... É muito difícil andar com essa capa! Nós três somos muito grandes pra ela!

- Eu sei! Mas vamos fazer o quê? Vamos até aquela porta... AI! De novo!

- Psiu!!

Foi Harry. Ouvira passos. Dois curandeiros passavam por aquele corredor e pararam para conversar há uma curta distância do trio.

Com apenas um olhar, Harry mandou os amigos escutarem a conversa e pararem de brigar, ao que eles obedeceram prontamente apurarando os ouvidos.

- Muito mal, muito mal mesmo... - dizia um dos curandeiros.

- Mas o que aconteceu...? Você que estava lá, foi de repente?

- Foi. Estranho, ela estava se recuperando. Mas desde a queda de você-sabe-quem tem estado nervosa. Já é velha, aquele feitiço a detonou, pediu até para falar com a neta, hoje. Não vai ficar muito tempo viva, escute o que estou lhe dizendo...

- Pena, gostava tanto dela. Era um velha bem simpática, apesar de tudo..

Conversando, os curandeiros foram se afastando. O trio se entreolhou

De quem você acham que eles estavam falando? - perguntou Mione. - Acham que tem possibilidade de ser a... a herdeira?  
Harry não respondeu. Mas sim, poderia ser a herdeira, assim como poderia não ser... Havia provavelmente tantas pessoas naquele andar!

- Uma coisa é certa - disse para os amigos. - Temos que andar depressa. Vocês ouviram o que eles falaram sobre essa pessoa? Se ela for a mulher que estamos procurando, não tem muito tempo de vida. Precisamos ser rápidos, antes que seja tarde e não consigamos obter a informação que precisamos.

Os amigos o olharam, espantados, só então ele percebeu quão incensível suas palavras deveriam ter soado. Constrangeu-se, mas os amigos não fizeram comentários.

- Eles vieram daquele corredor - informou Hermione.

- Vamos seguir seus passos - disse Harry, feliz por terem mudado de assunto.

Atravessaram a entrada e chegaram a um corredor diferente, não pela construção, mas pela pintura e pelo reflexo dos fracos raios de sol que entravam por uma janelinha lá no final.

Apertaram os passos, se dirigindo a porta mais próxima.

- Acho que não tem ninguém aqui. Podemos tirar a capa? Estou cansado de ficar trombando com vocês.

- Quem deveria estar cansada era eu, não Ronald? Perdi a conta de quantas vezes você pisou no pé, hoje.

_- Querem tirar a capa, tirem_ - sibilou Harry em tom suplicante. - _Mas eu agradeceria se falassem mais baixo._

Os garotos tiraram a capa, e Rony já estava com a mão no trinco quando a última porta abriu rangendo.  
Tomado por um impulso e graças a seu reflexo, Harry agarrou Rony e Hermione pela manga das vestes e os puxou para o outro lado de um corredor próximo.

Paralizados e encostados na parede, escutaram apreencívos.

A porta se fechou, e Hermine tremeu com o susto.

_- Psiu!_

Houve o som de passos, e de uma pessoa chorando.  
Uma garota.

Os passos foram se distanciando e Harry achou que era seguro sair detrás da parede. Saiu em tempo de ver um vulto passar para um outro lado.

- Harry! Volte aqui!

- Não há ninguém, podem vir!

- Quem era? - perguntou Rony, saindo de trás da parede.

- Não sei, não deu para ver.

- Essa foi por pouco - murmurou Hermione. - Tínhamos que tomar mais cuidado! Por sua culpa, Rony!

- Minha? - Rony estava indignado. - Por acaso foi eu quem mandou aquela pessoa sair do quarto naquele momento?

- Foi você quem sugeriu que tirássemos a capa! - retrucou a garota ríspida. - Olha, francamente, é melhor sairmos daqui antes que sejamos pegos.

- Mas - protestou Harry. - Temos que conversar com ela antes!

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Nem sabemos onde ela está! Você quer conversar com ela como?  
Harry ia argumentar quando viu que Hermione tinha razão. Contudo... Não podiam perder a opotunidade. Tinham quase certeza de que estavam no lugar certo, era só desobrir em qual quarto.

Sem dizer nada, ele se dirigiu ao quarto mais próximo e espiou por uma janelinha: estava vazio.

- Harry, o quê...?

Foi em direção ao outro, sem dar ouvidos aos protestos de Hermione. A janela estava fechada; abriu a porta: apenas um paciente homem dormindo.

No próximo, uma jovem, no outro, duas senhorar falantes tomavam chá, não teriam mais de 40 anos. Próximo: outro homem. No próximo: outra jovem. No próximo, no próximo, no próximo... A maioria das portas estavam trancadas, mas as janelinhas onde, provavelmente os curandeiros e enfermeiras visualizavam seus pacientes sem importuna-los, estava aberta.

Faltava apenas uma porta.

A porta que abrira quando eles tiraram a capa.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry se dirigiu até a porta e tocou o trinco. Rony e Hermione o seguiam sem dizerem nada.

Era sua última esperança... Ele rodou o trinco.

- Mas que _Diabos_ vocês estão fazendo aí?

Harry soltou o trinco rapidamente, como se tivesse acabado de levar um choque. Rony se sobressaltou e Hermione soltou um gritinho.

Um curandeiro com um prancheta e cara de desconfiado se aproxiava deles.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? Essa é uma área reservada!

- Nós... hãm... nós estávamos...

- O que queriam neste quarto?

Uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Harry.

- Só queríamos visitar Beth, soubemos que seu estado piorou.

Era um absurdo, ele sabia. Nenhuma das informações que usou em seu argumento era confirmada. Podia por tudo a perder...

- Beth? - repetiu o curandeiro. - Beth? - Ele olhou para a porta e da porta para os três garotos. - Elizabeth?

- Isso - confirmou Harry.

O curandeiro empertigou-se.  
- Vocês por acaso têm a autorização?

Todos olharam para Harry, que não soube o que responder. É... não tinha outra solução, eles se encrencariam.

Num movimento ligeiro, Harry pegou a varinha e exclamou.

_- Obliviate! _

O curandeiro parou. Seus olhos giraram nas órbitas, mas Harry, Rony, e Mione não ficaram para ver o efeito. Saíram desabalados pelo mesmo corredor onde aquela misteriosa pessoas desaparecera pouco antes. Seus passos ecoando no azulejo super limpo.

Não pararam de correr até chegarem de volta ao terceiro andar, as respirações descompassadas.

- Não sei se fizemos certo em enfeitiçá-lo - disse Hermione sem fôlego.

- Não havia outro jeito... - suspirou Harry, encostando-se na parede. - Iamos nos meter em encrenca... Mas agora já sabemos que é lá mesmo que ela está.

- É mais tem um problema. Como vamos entrar lá?

Harry avistou o sr. Weasle vindo em suas direções.

- Pensaremos num jeito e voltaremos aqui.

* * *

O dia foi tranquilo na casa dos Weasley. A noite eles voltaram para a Sede, por infelicidade de Harry, que não queria nunca sair d'A Toca, por causa de Lupim, que dizia mais uma renião importantíssima e urgente.

Dessa vez, a reunião lotou bem mais do que no outro dia, estavam presentes todos que Harry sabia ser da Ordem e pessoas que eles nunca vira antes, até a professora Mc'Gonagall estava presente. Disse que pela urgência que demonstrou a carta de Lupim ela resolveu deixar a escola (e seus problemas) por algums horas pra frequentar a reunião.

- Obrigado, Minerva - agradeceu Lupim. - É realmente muito importante a sua presença aqui, temos um assunto bastante complicado a tratar.

- Está nos deixando curiosos, Remo - falou Quim Shaclebolt. - Será que já obtivemos a resposta pela qual tão intensamente nos dedicamos?

Lupim suspirou.

- É mais ou menos isso. Tivemos progresso, não minto, mas as coisas estão um pouco comlicadas para o nosso lado.

Uma mulher de aparência ranzina, a mesma que disse na reunião passada que não achava uma boa idéia dar a Malfy uma segunda chance, olhava desconfiada para os garotos, que estavam a ouvir tudo.

- Remo... - começou ela. - Acha mesmo uma boa idéia esses garotos assistirem a nossa reunião?

Harry não gostou do comentário, muito menos do tom que ela usou, mas gostou da resposta de Lupim.

- Ora, minha querida Amélia, se não fosse realmente importante ou se eles não se demonstrassem dignos de estarem aqui, certamente eu não os teria chamado!

A mulher não respondeu, mas não pareceu muito satisfeita com a resposta que tivera.

- E então, Remo? - Começou Moody. - Vai matar a nossa curiosidade, ou não?

- vou, claro. Mas aviso... não são boas notícias.  
Algumas pessoas se entreolharam.

- Bom - continuou Lupim, - nós descobrimos onde será o "esperado" massacre de trouxas, e descobrimos algo sobre uma outra batalha que eles pretendem fazer.

- Outra batalha? - alguém perguntou. - Que história é essa?  
- Sim, outra batalha... Ele ficou furioso quando a escola se reabriu, e é lá que ele vai agir mais uma vez...  
- Não!  
- Não pode ser!  
- De novo não...  
Harry ficou estático. Uma batalha em Hogwarts? A primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi Gina. Estava correndo perigo...  
- Quando vai ser isso?  
- Aí está o problema, não sabemos. Teremos que deixar mais algumas pessoas de plantão lá, e invertarmos uma forma fácil para nos comunicarmos e aparecermos lá se o ataque começar.  
- Hermione sabe de uma coisa que pode ajudar - Harry falou. A amiga corou e o olhou, repreendendo-o por chamar a atenção para a sua presença.  
- Sério, Hermione? - perguntou Lupim, enquanto todos dirigiam seus olhares para a garota.  
- Bom... - começou ela, tímida. - No nosso quinto ano, criamos um meio de nos comunicarmos... É através de galeões falsos. Há um para cada um, e quando quiserem avisar alguém de alguma coisa, ele esquentará.  
- Excelente! - exclamaram algumas pessoas!  
- Realmente..  
- Tem certeza de que isso funciona? - perguntou a mulher chamada Amélia. - Afinal, foi feito pora dolescentes, não sei se é uma idéia muito confiável...  
Tanto Lupim, quanto Harry e Hermione abriram a boca para argumentar, mas Rony foi o primeiro.  
- É claro que funciona! Funcionou com a gente não funcionou? Os comensais também usaram essa forma para entrar na escola no ano passado. Além disse, ninguém está obrigando vocês a aceitarem isso. Se tiver uma idéia melhor pode expô-la para nós.

A mulher corou furiosamente. A sra. Weasley fez uma cara de quem colocaria o filho de castigo se ainda pudesse fazer algo por ele, mas ele era maior, e isso pareceu tê-la feito ficar de boa fechada.  
Hermione olhou perplexa para Rony, e Lupim ficou esperando a resposta de Amélia. Alguns trocaram risinhos e piscaram para o ruivo. Pelo visto, aquela mulher era bem impopular.  
- Bom.. - começou ela. - Se os comensais usaram, quero dizer... é confiável... Deve ser... bom, mesmo.  
- Ótimo, então! - disse Lupim animado. - Se ninguém tem mais nada a reclamar será esse mesmo o meio de nos comunicarmos. Aqui está tudo o que se deve fazer... - Lupim tirou algumas folhas de pergaminho do bolso e magicamente escreveu algumas palavras, distribuindo para agumas pessoas do grupo.  
- Mas, Remo... - disse Tonks, ao receber uma das folhas. - E os Dursley? Eu não posso deixá-los sozinhos... Se você me escolheu para ficar de plantão em Hogwarts, como ficará a segurança deles?

- Não se preocupe, Ninfa, mandaremos outras pessoas para ficarem lá. - O importate agora é a segurança dos alunos.  
- Isso é um absurdo - disse baixinho a professora Minerva. Só então Harry percebeu que ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e que sra. Weasley a abraçava. - O que eles vão ganhar com isso? Quero dizer, não há mais nada em Hogwarts que possa interessá-los! Dumbledore...! Dumbledore já não está mais lá, não ha porquê acabar com a felicidade de crianças que não têm nada a ver com isso!  
Ninguem soube o que dizer. A sra. Weasley deu alguns tapinhas no ombro da professora e esta, enxugou os olhos em um lenço.  
- Professora? - perguntou Harry.  
A bruxa o encarou, e o mesmo fizeram muitas pessoas ali presentes.  
- Não se preocupe... muito. Com mebros da Ordem presentes ali eles não poderam fazer um estrago tão grande como da outra vez, nessa estamos todos preparados e temos uma forma de recrutar os outros que não estão lá. Além disso, Greyback está preso, tenho certeza de que se não estivesse ele iria até lá, mas já é um perigo a menos.  
- O Harry está certo, Minerva - disse Lupim. - Saber que não necessitamos nos preocupar com Greyback a essa altura da campeonato já é um alívio. - Ele estremeceu. - E quanto a Hogwarts, eu não sei o que eles pretendem, mas sabemos muito bem que nem sempre os comensais e VOldemort têm algum motivo para fazer uma maldade, talvez a intenção deles é puro divertimento, ver-nos sofrendo e lutando com todas as forças enquanto eles se divertem a nossas custas...

A voz de Lupim foi sumindo conforme sua amargura se tornava mais intensa. Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, onde cada um daquela reunião se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos. Até que, finalmente, o lobisomem os acordou.

- Bom - disse ele. - Quero que vocês vão hoje mesmo para a escola e patrulhem todas as entradas existente. Minerva... Aquele armário...?

- Destruído - informou a professora com a voz já um pouco mais firme.

- Ok. Então está tudo certo. Revezem-se e Hermione providenciará para mim aqueles galeões falsos, tudo bem?

A garota confirmou com um sorriso.

- Bom, agora vamos às "boas" notícias. O Massacre... Será feito em Londres, na estação de King Cross.

Harry já havia se adaptado com os gritos e exclamações que aquelas pessoas soltavam sempre que ouviam uma notícia como essa, mas nada o impedia de se assutar cada vez que alguém sentado próximo a ele soltava um desses gritos.

- Sim, sim, será na estação - A voz de Lupim sobrepôs a voz dos outros que falavam sem parar, indignados. - E isso será feito no dia em que ela estiver lotada, é claro. Será quando entram as férias, duas ou mais semanas antes do natal, ou da páscoa. Acredito que seja em dezembro, porque está mais perto, lógico.

- E o que vamos fazer, Remo?

- Avisar o ministério, lógico. Não sei se terá escapatoria, esse poderá ser o fim de dois mundos, e a união de um muito maior. Não sei se terá como impedir, só não sei como os trouxas vão se comportar frente a um ataque de magia.

Moody, sentado há algumas cadeiras de Harry, exclamou algo como:

_- Típico..!_

E outros:

- É o fim...

- A reunião está encerrada. Por favor, aqueles que ficaram de fazer o plantão em Hogwarts, aguardem que Hermione irá providenciar os galeões.

Hermione se levantou e saiu com Lupim. Houve um grande barulho de cadeiras sendo arrastadas e aos poucos, as pessoas foram saindo, conversando e comentando sobre a reunião. Harry e Rony, os únicos que sobraram sentados se entreolharam.

Não foi preciso palavras para expressarem o que pensavam.

* * *

Era um lugar incrível...  
Muitas árvores e muitos pássaros... Uma pequena cachoeira caía em um riozinho de águas cristalinas. Via-se até as rochas exóticas no fundo, brancas e lisas... Algumas de cores diferentes e impossíveis para rochas. Mas existia.

Harry passeava por entre essas árvores e o aroma de rosas invadiam sua narinas como se fossem presentes do céu. Uma paz... uma paz profunda pareceu se aninhar dentro do seu coração quando ele aspirou aquele perfume, tão profundamente que sentiu seus pulmões arderem em resposta. Ele avistou a cachoeira, e se sentou na margem do rio com os pés dentro da água. Estava fria, gostosa... dava vontade de mergulhar, mas ao invés disso, Harry afundou a mão esquerda dentro da água e "pegou" um punhado dela jogando na palma da mão direita e sentido sua frescura deliciosa. Repetiu esses gestos por várias vezes... Uma, duas, três, até que algo diferente aconteceu: No momento em que a água tocou sua mão, ela ardeu; intensamente que sua exclamação de dor se misturou com a do susto. Mas ela não parou de arder, não havia mais água, mas ela ainda ardia. O que estava acontecendo?

As imagens ao seu redor começaram a se dissolver, escurecer. Foi então que ele abriu os olhos. Estava deitado em sua cama improvisada na sede da Ordem, onde não havia cachoeira, não havia pássaros, muito menos a chance de uma profunda paz. Demorou para perceber que a queimação em sua mão ainda não parara, e quando isto ocorreu, imediatamente seus olhos correram até ela.

Sendo ou não efeito do sono e da tontura que tinha por ter acabado de acordar, Harry não entendeu quando percebeu que apertava um galeão na mão esquerda, apenas compreendeu realmente a gravidade da situação, quando um berro no andar de baixo o fez cair da cama.  
Irritado agora por não estar mais apenas com a palma da mão ardendo, mas com a cabeça latejando no lugar onde bateu, ele entendeu o significado das palavras que berravam em algum lugar da casa.

- O ATAQUE COMEÇOU! ACORDEM! RECEBOS O SINAL! HOGWARTS ESTÁ SENDO ATACADA!

Foi realmente uma sorte que algumas pessoas da ordem estivessem presentes naquela noite. Como a reunião já terminara um pouco tarde e ainda ficaram conversando um bom tempo, muitos daqueles que não receberam a ordem de patrulhar Hogwarts ou de cumprir qualquer outra ordem para aquela noite aceitaram passar a noite ali. Isso fez com que todos recebessem mais rápido a notícia do ataque em Hogwarts, e imediatamente, já estava todos de pé, aparatando em Hogsmeade e voando até a escola.

Quando Harry, já curado da dor de cabeça, desceu e se preparou para ir, houve uma pequena briga na Sede.

- O que você está fazendo, Harry? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

Harry pensou não ter ouvio a pergunta direito.

- Hãm? Estou indo para Hog...

- De forma alguma, você vai ficar aqui! Isso é para os Aurores e membros da Ordem. Amélia já foi até o ministério para avisar. Se tiver alguém lá a essa hora da madrugada. não é?

Ela estava bem nervosa, provavelmente o pensamento dela se dirigia até o mesmo lugar que o pensamento de Harry: Gina.

- Desculpa, sra. Weasley, mas eu não vou deixar vocês sozinhos, eu vou até lá.

Rony apareceu vestido e com o rosto inchado.

- Acabei de ver a moeda. Vamos?

- O quê? De forma alguma! Já disse que vocês não vão!

Já não restava quase ninguém lá, Harry estava começando a se desesperar. Precisam ir, não sabiam em quantos estavam os comensais e quantos receberam o sinal, a Ordem poderia estar precisando de ajuda!

Hermione apareceu correndo, já com a varinha em punho, e com uma expressão extremamente amedrontada.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui ainda? Vamos logo!

- Ora, vocês só podem estar malucos! Não acham realmente que vão até lá lutar com bruxo adultos! Vocês vão ficar aqui!

Hermione a olhou espantada. Porque a sra. Weasley os tratavam como crianças se naquele exato momento sua ajuda porderia significar tanto para Hogwarts?

- Desculpe, sra. Weasley, mas não vamos ficar aqui enquanto Howarts é atacada. Nossa ajuda pode não significar grande coisa, mas é melhor do que nada.

- Harry, eu não quis dizer...

- Tudo bem, sra. Wealey. Lamento, mas nós vamos até lá.

A voz de Harry era tão firme e tão decidida que a sra. Weasley não encontrou forças para relutar, sozinha.  
Apenas com um olhar na direção dos amigos, Harry confirmou sua partida.

Os três deram meia volta para se dirigirem a um lugar adequado para aparatar, quando um ruído vindo da lareira lhes chamou a atenção.

A cara preocupada do sr. Weasley apareceu entre as chamas.

- Eles estão em muitos... precisamos... ajuda...

- Arthur? O que está acontecendo?

Os garotos e a sra. Weasley se aproximaram até a lareira.

- O que houve?

- Muitos comensais... estamos em poucos... menoria... a lareira da Minerva...liberada... pó de flú...

- Ok - disse Harry. - Já estamos indo.

Ele se virou para a sra. Weasley, ao mesmo tempo que a cabeça do Sr. Weasley desaparecia da lareira.

- Tem pó de flú aqui?

Trêmula, a mão dela se levantou e apontou para um vasinho ao lado da lareira.

Imediatamente, Harry pegou um punhado do pó de flú e jogou-o na lareira, entrando logo em seguida.

- Chamem ajuda. Nem todos devem ter recebido o sinal.

A bruxa fez um sinal de entendimento com a cabeça, e se retirou, totalmente diferente do que estava quando o garoto anunciou que iria até a escola. Foi a última imagem que ele viu, antes de gritar: Hogwarts! e ir parar, logo em seguida, na lareira da professora de Transfiguração.

Ele saiu de dentro das chamas, espalhando cinzas para todos os lados. Estava silencioso. Onde estaria ocorrendo a batalha?

Rony apareceu ao seu lado, repleto de cinzas também, com a varinha preparada.

- Hermione está vindo. - disse ele.

Mal terminou de dizer e Hermione apareceu.

- Onde estão eles? - perguntou, ao sair de dentro das chamas.

- Não sei. Devem estar longe daqui, pelo silêncio. Vamos procurar.

Fiquem preparados.

Os três saíram da sala, andando lentamente e com os ouvidos atentos para qualquer tipo de ruído.

Ficaram andando assim por alguns segundos, o único som que havia era o de seus passos. Até que..  
- Esperem!  
Harry sentiu a mão de Hermione bloqueando sua passagem, se virou para olhá-la e se assutou ao ver a expressão atemorizada que tinha em seu rosto.

_- O que foi?_- perguntou Rony.  
Harry seguiu os olhos de Hermione e viu que no outro corredor uma sombra se aproximava, prestes a cruzar o caminho com eles.  
A um sinal positivo, os três ergueram as varinhas e ficaram preparados.  
A pessoa estava cada vez mais próxima, e eles puderam perceber com clareza que tombava para todos os lados. A mão de Harry tremia enquanto empunhava a varinha, mas ele, apesar disso, a mantinha firme.

Estava chegando...

Muito próximo...

Harry se preparou, pensando em um feiiço útil... Se decidiu pelo estupefaça...

Faltava pouco agora, pode escutar Hermione prendendo a respiração...

Foi a vez dele prender a respiração. O vulto cruzou o corredor e apareceu imediatamente na frente deles. Era Quim.

O susto maior, foi o seu estado. Havia cortes por todo o seu rosto e corpo. Suas vestes estavam enxarcadas de sangue, seria muito difícil que algum pedaço de tecido estivesse seco. Por alguns instantes os garotos ficaram parados, sem saberem o que fazer. O bruxo também os encarou, mas logo em seguida suas forças pareceram ter chegado aos seus limites, e ele caiu no chão.  
Despertando de seu torpor e náuseas que começavam a lhe dar pelo forte cheiro de sangue, Harry percebeu Hermione correr até o homem, e a acompanhou, seguido por Rony.  
Harry já sabia qual era o feitiço que havia feito aquele estrago, e também suspeitava quem o havia lançado. Só podia ser...  
Um onda de raiva sem tamanha invadiu seu coração, que ele só se obrigou a afastá-la para ouvir as palavras incompreencíveis que Quim tentava dizer...  
- Ele... _ele_ está aqui... Atrás... Potter...Tentei avisar... Não consigo... fraco... cuidado...S-n... s-na...  
A cabeça dele pendeu para o lado, os olhos abertos.  
- Ele não está...?  
- Morto - confirmou Harry, com um suspiro.

Aquela sensação horrível voltou a tomar conta dele.  
Se levantou.  
- Harry, a onde você vai? Não podemos deixá-lo aqui!  
Ele se virou, viu que a amiga tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Levem-no para a sala da Mc'Gonagall. Depois desçam para ajudar. Preciso ir, a Ordem deve estar perdendo.  
E ele começou a correr, de olho em tudo o que via e de ouvidos apurados para tudo o que escutava.  
Não soube quanto tempo ficou correndo, até que escutou algo que o fez parar imediatamente. Era risos... risos que tentavam abafar gritos de dor... e eram gritos horríveis. Ele reconheceu naquele momento quem estava rindo, e (com uma pontada dolorosa em seu coração) pensou também que já sabia de quem eram os berros e o que estava causando esta reação.  
- Ora, vamos lá, lobinho, reaja. Assim parece um pouco difícil para você conseguir defender a morte de seu amiguinho, não é?  
Os gritos continuavam... Em pânico, Harry tentou chegar até eles. Virou o corredor e encontrou Lupim se contorcendo no chão e Belatriz, com a varinha apontada em sua direção. Ela ergueu os olhos depressa ao ver o garoto, e o feitiço cessou, assim como os gritos.  
Harry apontou a varinha para a bruxa e gritou: "expiliarmus", mas ela desviou, e sem aviso e o surpreendendo, começou a correr, ao invés de lutar.  
Enquanto corria na direção de Lupim para vê-lo como estava, escutou-a gritar, apesar de não entender o significado das palavras.

- Ele está aqui! O plano funcionou!  
- Professor...  
- Harry... - Lupim não conseguia falar direito, ficara muito tempo sob a maldição. - Eu vou ficar bem... vá embora... estão atrás de você...  
- O quê?  
- Querem pegar você, Harry... não devia ter vindo... vá embora...  
- Eu não vou embora - disse Harry firme, tentando colocar o professor sentado. - Vim ajudar vocês...  
Harry agora tentava carregar Lupim até a sala de aula mais próxima.  
- Eu vou ficar bem, é melhor ir...  
- Fique aqui, professor, eu vou lá embaixo, é bom que não o achem aqui.

- Harry... Harry, não vá...  
Mas ele não o escutou, colocou a capa de invisibilidade que trouxera sobre o professor, e continuou a correr.

Já podia escutar a gritaria que vinha do andar de baixo. Começou a correr desesperadamente e se confundiu com os gritos que vinham do andar de cima. Se estava certo, os comensais já haviam se espalhado por toda a escola!

A escada para o andar de baixo estava mais próxima, então Harry decidiu-se por ela. Desceu pulando uns quatro degrais ao mesmo tempo; virou o corredor a esquerda e já pode ver vultos duelando no outro corredor. A gritaria perfurando cada vez mais os seus tímpanos.

- O que está acontecendo?  
- Aquele é o Potter?  
- Harry!

Harry parou derrapando, virou-se para trás e um segundo depois já estava correndo na direção oposta. Alguns alunos da Grifinória estavam descendo as escadas e se aproximando, desconfiados, do local do duelo.

Tentando não gritar para não chamar a atenção dos comensais, fez sinal de silêncio com uma das mãos e com a outra pediu para que parassem.

- Voltem! Não... Não deixem que desçam! Se tranquem na torre! Rápido! - ele tentada dizer, enquanto empurrava uns terceiristas para de volta a escada.

- Harry?

Ele estacou.

Gina e Neville estavam no alto da escada. Ele parecendo animado com a presença do amigo e ela, já desconfiada de que algo estava acontecendo.

- Gina... Volte para a torre! Não deixe ninguém sair de lá! Iremos avisar quando tudo ficar bem!

Enquanto falava, Harry continuava empurrando os espantados garotos. Entre eles Simas Finigan e Colley Creevey.

- Subam depressa! Não há tempo para explicar! Gina... - ele olhou suplicante para a garota. - Por favor, não deixe ninguém sair!  
Volte para a torre e mantenha todos lá dentro!

Gina confirmou com a cabeça, assutada, e Harry voltou a correr na direção dos duelos.

Os vultos pareciam mais próximos agora. Será que a intenção era mesmo essa? Se espalhar o suficiente para confundi-los e tornar mais difícil a luta?

Empunhou a varinha e virou o corredor: a primeira coisa que viu foi Tonks e um comensal de costas para si. A bruxa arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo, e antes que o comensal pudesse se virar...

- Estupefaça! - berrou Harry.

O comensal caiu de costas, e ele olhou em volta. Tonks agora duelava com um outro comensal que Harry não conhecia. Viu oo sr. Weasley encurralado, tentando lutar com dois comensais ao mesmo tempo; estava com uma coloração meio pálida e parecia que alguns furúnculos brotavam em seu corpo. Se dirigiu até lá.

- Expiliarmus! - berrou para o comensal mais próximo. A varinha da bruxa formou um arco no ar e caiu aos pés de outros que duelavam.

No movimento da luta, acabaram pisando e a varinha se partiu.

A comensal soltou um urro de raiva. O outro se virou para duelar com Harry, que estava preparado.

- Cruc...

- Protejo! Exp...

- Protejo! Tarant...

Harry bloqueou. Do canto dos olhos viu o sr. Weasley escorregar até o chão.

- Sect..

Harry senntiu como se seu corpo estivesse sendo prenssado contra a parede, mas desviou antes que o feitiço fosse completamente pronunciado.

A bruxa sem varinha correu para fugir, mas Moody, que tinha um profundo corte no rosto a enfeitiçou e ela ficou inerte no chão, completamente amarrada.

- Impedimeta!

O raio passou raspando na orelha de Harry, e ele a sentiu esquentar.

- Precisa melhorar sua pontaria - zombou ele. - Ponto pra mim.

Frustrado, o comensal atirou outro feitiço, tão rápido que Harry nem teve tempo de desviar, mas nem foi necessário, pois o raio passou a dois metros dele e foi atingir o comensal que lutava com um auror, atrás deles.

- o quê...?

Harry riu com desdém.

- Não entendi - zombou. - Esse foi ponto pra mim ou pra você?

- Ora, seu...!

Do nada, um feitiço veio a cabeça de Harry, e ele o lançou no adverssário. Imediatamente ele começou a engasgar e brotaram espumas cor-de-rosa em sua bca. Harrry notou no mesmo instante a semelhança com o seu pai, e sentiu-se orgulhoso por isso.

Aproveitou o momento e gritou:

- Accio Varinha!

Olhou para os lados e viu que um outro comensal também errava bizarramente sua pontaria. Surpreendeu-se. Exceto por um feitiço para confundir, ninguém erraria daquela form...  
Olhou novamente para os lados. Avistou o que imaginaria que avistaria em algum lugar: Um dos gêmeos (Harry não sabia se Fred ou Jorge) Estava com a varinha apontada para aquele comensal e murmurava alguma coisa. O outro, se aproximava cautelosamente so sr. Weasley e o reanimou com algo que lhe pareceu um doce de suas invenções. As feridas foram se fechando, e o bruxo logo estava de pé, pronto para um novo duelo.

Harry continuou olhando ao redor, se tivesse alguém precisando de ajuda ele não poderia ficar ali parado.

Todos estavam em duelo. esceto uns quatro aurores que Harry imaginou estarem "apena" (esperava ele) inconscientes, e uns seis ou sete comensais amarrados.

Correu, atirando alguns feitiços sempre que um comensal se voltava para ele. Não parou para ver o efeito; o falso galeão queimava em seu bolso e, pelo visto, não era ninguém daquele andar.

Voltou pelo caminho que fizera para chegar até ali. Virou o corredor, subiu as escadas e, pronto. O barulho de baixo não mais se fazia ouvir, tudo estava silencioso. Seguiu em frente, começando a se preocupar. A luta teria acabado? Por quê? Por que o silêcio? Mas se havia acabado por que o chamaram ?

Virou um novo corredor, que pelas suas contas o levaria até a escada para o andar de cima.

Errou. O corredor não o levaria até as escadas. Na verdade, não o levaria a lugar algum. Foi pôr os pés naquele chão frio, ao dobrar o corredor, que uma fraqueza tomou conta de si, e ele perdeu completamente os sentidos. Não pôde nem perceber uma mão pesada segurá-lo pelo colarim das vestes e arrastá-lo para uma sala de aula vazia.

Ou _quase_.

* * *

- O Lorde das Trevas sempre tem razão!

- Sempre. Agora cale-se. Vamos esperar ele acordar.

- _Cale-se?_ Que autoridade você pensa que tem sobre mim para mandar-me calar?

Alguém suspirou.

- A autoridade que o Lorde das Trevas me deu, Lestrange. Agora poderia deixar suas amarguras de uma comensal desamparada de lado para tentarmos resolvermos este assuto? Ou você quer fracassar pela... Vejamos... Terceira missão para o Lorde?

A fala que se seguiu soou furiosa, e estridente.

- Eu não fracassei! Não foi culpa minha! O erro foi dele! Não fez o que eu havia mandado! E quanto a você, Snape, não tem nada que me repreender! O Lorde está tão furioso com você quanto comigo, se não estiver mais!  
Snape a fuzilou com os olhos, e dessa vez, sua tão costumeira calma havia se dissolvido.

- Já disse que não tenho nada a ver com isso, Belatriz, quantas vezes terei que repetir isso a você e ao Lorde?

Belatriz riu.

- Então você assume, não é? O Lorde não acredita mais tão intensamente em você, não é?

- O que você queria? Você mesma testemunhou a ele que eu e Narcisa fizemos um voto pérpetuo. Mas garanto-lhe que ele já fez tudo o que podia, e viu que eu não lhe escondo nada.

- Você tem meios de esconder-se através de falsas lembranças e pensamentos, Snape. Você fez o voto! Alguma coisa deve ter feito, se não já devia ter morrido.

- O voto cancelou-se com a morte de Narcisa, Belatriz - retomou Snape, e agora, decididamente havia irritação em sua voz. - Francamente, os anos que passou ao lado dos dementadores em Azkaban danificou tanto assim o seu cérebro a ponto de esquecer-se disso?

Belatriz abriu a boca para responder, mas voltou a fechá-la. Harry, depois de vozes incompreencíveis terem soado na sua cabeça e ele começar a ouvir e decifrar todas as palavras, abriu os olhos.

- Ora... não é que o garotinho Potter acordou?  
Snape se virou, detendo os olhos escuros e firos em Harry.  
Aquela sensação de raiva, ância, ódio, voltou a tomar conta de Harry, e ele teria pulado no pescoço daquele traidor naquele momento e estrangulado-o se não tivesse notado que estava amarrado, tanto em braços e pernas, quanto mãos, pés e todo o corpo.  
Ainda estava tonto, mas sabia ue quem estava naquela sala, além de Snape era Belatriz. Ficou em dúvida entre qual queria matar primeiro.  
Snape fez uma expressão esquisita, uma careta que seria até engraçada se não estivesse num rosto tão repugnante! Harry conhecia aquela expressão muito bem para saber que era a tentativa de um sorriso. Um sorriso cínico e repleto de desdém.

Snape abriu a boca, enfurecido, pronto pa- Veja... A bela-adormecida acordou!

Se feitiços fossem lançados pelos olhos, Snape, coitado, se transfiguraria numa espéie de Gnomo, com a pança maior do que a de Horácio Slughorn e seus caramelos cristalizados, os cabelos desgrenhados e verdes de um sereiano, com um olho igual ao de Moody e o outro igual ao de Sibila Trelawney por detrás daqueles óculos esquisitões, girando como um frango assado sobre uma fogueira acesa e rodeada por canibais com pratos e garfos preparados nas mãos.

(N/A: Deu pra entender a intensidade da coisa neh?)

Ufa... foi uma cena tão gostosa de se imaginar...

- O que está pensando, Potter? No mundo cor-de-rosa?  
Harry encarou aquele rosto que tanto odiava.  
- Nem imagina o quanto - falou, saboreando cada sílaba.

Os olhos de Snape faíscaram.

- Arrogante como sempre, Potter.

- Cínico como sempre, Snape.

Snape abriu a boca, enfurecido, pronto para corrigir Harry da forma tão vulgar que pronunciou seu sobrenome, mas deve ter lembrado que não tinha mais poder para exigir algo assim, pois fechou-a, contrariado.

- Vejo que esses meses só aperfeiçoaam sua semelhança com seu pai, Potter. Cada dia que se passa sua arrogância e criancice vão se tornando uma cópia dele.

Harry riu baixinho.

- Seus velhos elogios não me comovem mais, Snape - falou. - Arranje outros.

Belatriz entrou na conversa.

- Ora, a criança não quer brincar? Que triste... Bom, senão nos resta outra saída, então, vamos ao que interessa. Snape?

Snape se adiantou com um vidrinho nas mãos.

- Abra a boca, Potter.

Harry o encarou, a boca completamente fechada. Aquilo seria Veritasserum?

- Abra a boca, Potter, ou nós a abriremos para você.

Harry continuou de boca fechada.

- Ora, me dê esse vidro aqui!

Belatriz arrancou o vidro da mão de Snape, e abrinco a força a boca de Harry, jogou o líquido que continha ali dentro.

Ele engasgou, tentando não engolir o líquido que escorria por sua garganta, mas não deu.

- Pronto, Belatriz - disse Snape, se sentando em uma das carteiras. - Ele é todo seu. Questione-o.

Belatriz se voltou para Harry, os olhos faíscando.

Narrado por Harry:

Tentei, mas não consegui impedir que me forçassem a tomar aquela poção, que provavelmente seria Veritasserum. Eu não podia tomá-la, revelaria tudo: as Horcruxes, a sede da ordem da Fenix, seus membros... Tudo! Foi nesse momento que senti a moeda ardendo de novo. Quem estaria precisando de ajuda?

Belatriz olhou para mim, seus olhos faíscando.

- Então, Potter - disse ela. - Vamos começar... por Godric's Hollow. O que você estava fazendo la?

Continuei encarando-a. Na verdade, não estava com a mínima vontade de responder.

- E então? VAmos tentar de novo. O Lorde das TRevas acredita que você e seus amiguinhos estão armando alguma cosa, Potter, e ele quer saber o que é. Fomos atrás de você, mas aquela velha nojenta da pensão os deixou escapar. É claro, quando este interrogatório terminar, você irá embora conosco, não se preocupe. Agora, responda, Potter! O-quê-você-fazia-em-Godric's-Hololow?  
Então Voldemort continuava me seguindo? Precisava tomar mais cuidado, então. Agora... Sério mesmo! Qual era o efeito da poção? Eu não estava sentindo nada, e muito menos estava com vontade de responder alguma coisa. Mas... para evitar uma dose definitiva, respondi alguma coisa.

- Fui visitar o túmulo dos meus pais.

Ela me encarou, impaciente.

- Será possível? Potter, o intrometido e arrogante fazer alguma coisa sem uma segunda intenção?

- Afinal - falei sem me controlar - O que há em Godric's Hollow que Voldemort tanto teme que eu encontre?

Belatriz estremeceu dos pés a cabeça.

- _Insolente!_ - berrou com a voz estridente. - Como se atreve... pronunciar...

Ela empunhou a varinha na minha direção, e pela primeira vez, cheguei a temer o efeito de minhas palavras.

Snape, até o momento sentado na carteira atrás dela com um sorriso entortando os lábios, se levantou, empalidecendo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - grunhiu, segurando o pulso que Belatriz empunhava a vainha.

- Eu odeio esse garoto! Ele tem que morrer! O Lorde vai nos agradecer por isso! Você verá...

- Largue esta varinha, Belatriz, Largue...!  
A porta se abriu com um estrondo, e por entre ela  
vários membros da Ordem apareceram.

Por uma fração de segundos todos pararam. Os comensais surpresos pelo aparecimento repentino, e os membros da ordem supresos pela cena que viram: Harry amarrado, Belatriz com a varinha apontada em sua direção e Snape segurando seu pulso, tentando afastá-la da direção do garoto.

Em seguida, meia dúzia de feitiços foram pronunciados da porta, e dois "CRAQUES" vieram do lugar de onde estam os comensais. "Estavam", porque não estavam mais. Desaparataram.

- O quê? - perguntou Hermione, perplexa, ainda encarando o lugar onde estiveram os comensai. - Como eles desaparataram? Não se pode desaparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts!

- Não até hoje - disse a professora Minerva. Ela tinha os cabelos um pouco soltos do seu coque sempre tão rigidamente arrumado. - Mas eu liberei a escola dos feitiços depois que começamos a perder. Achei que facilitaria para a ajuda chegar...

- E facilitou, Minerva - disse Moody, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da professora, em um geso solidário. - Os membros do ministério vieram até aqui aparatando, enão, não teriam chegado a tempo.

Rony se adiantou para ajudar Harry.

- O que aconteceu? - pergutou ele. - Os comensais? A luta?

- Vencemos - disse Tonks. - A maioria dos comensais foram pegos e o pessoal do ministério os levou, alguns conseguiram fugir quando viram que se podia aparatar.

- E lá em cima? Havia luta lá também, não havia?

- Sim - respondeu Rony. - Depois que... Levamos o corpo de Quim para a sala da professora, saímos, e como não sabíamos onde vocês estavam tomamos o caminho de cima. quando chegamos os comensais já estavam perdendo, mas resistiam. Senti a moeda arder mas naquele momento estava me esquivando de um Avada Kedavra, e não pude descer.  
- Eu não - disse Mione. - eu tentei ajudar, mas todos estavam dando conta do recado, então desci , fui quando vi você enfraquecer num corredor e Snape carrega-lo até uma sala de aula vazia. Desconfiei na hora que ali deveria haver uma espécie de gás, pois Snape usava uma máscara, então tomei outro caminho e fui pedir ajuda.

- Antes que a Granger nos encontrasse, a moeda ardeu de novo, e isso facilitou o nosso encontro - explicou Moody.

- Mas teve um grande intervalo entre um chamado e outro - argumentou Harry. - Hermione ainda não os havia encontrado?

Ele olhou para a amiga.

- Tive um contratempo com um comensal bem chtinho no caminho. - explicou ela.

- Bom, mas seja como for - disse Tonks - nós não saberíamos que você estava corendo perigo senão nos ouvisse, Harry. Foi bom ter se lembrado da moeda.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas não fui eu. Eu não usei a moeda em nenhuma das duas vezes!  
Todos se entreolharam.

- Quem foi então?

- Ei! - disse Tonks. - Onde Remo foi parar?

Harry sentiu o coração acelerar.

- Ele está bem - disse. - Mas deve estar precisando de ajuda. Encontrei Belatriz o torturando.

Ele explicou a Tonks onde o avia deixado e contou sobre a capa de invisibilidade. Ela se retirou, acompanhada por Moody e mais dois aurores.

Restaram apenas Harry, Rony, Mione, A profª Minerva, o sr. Weasley, e os gêmeos.

- Parece que alguém perdeu uma moeda - disse Fred se abaixando e recolhendo uma moeda de baixo da carteira, onde minutos antes, Snape se encontrava sentado.

- Espere... - disse Hermione tomando a moeda da mão do gêmeo - Esse é um dos galeões encantados!

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Harry se aproximando.

- Claro! Segure.

Harry segurou a moeda, enquanto Mione procurava algo nas vestes.

Ela tirou um galeão idêntico aquele do bolso e o esfregou. No mesmo instante, o que Harry segurava começou a queimar em sua mão.  
- Estranho - murmurou Harry.  
- Todos estão com suas moedas?  
- Eu não recebi uma, cara - disse Fred.  
- Nem eu - completou Jorge.  
- A minha também - disse a Profª Minerva.  
- Está com a sua, Harry? - perguntou o sr. Weasley.  
- Sim - respondeu sem confirmar, nem precisava, pois o lugar onde a moeda estava no seu bolso, queimava.  
- Bom, todos que estavam aqui tinham uma, pois foi assim que receberam o aviso.  
- Estranho - repetiu Harry, as sobrancelhas franzidas. - Quem estaria sem? Só se for...  
- O que está acontecendo? Um novo ataque? Cadê os comensais? Cadê?  
Moody entrou desabalado na sala, acompanhado pelos outros aurores que desceram para ver Lupim. Estavam todos ofegantes.  
- A moeda... - ele ofegou. - O que houve? Quem chamou?  
Todos se entreolharam, em seguida, desviaram os olhos para a moeda nas mãos de Mione.  
Ela corou.  
- Desculpem... eu... me esqueci.  
Harry caiu na risada, gesto que foi imitado por todos daquela sala, exceto os recém-chegados, que aidna estavam ofegantes.  
- E a TOnks? - perguntou o sr. Weasley. - Encontraram o Remo? Ele está bem?  
- Sim... - Moody suspirou uma última vez, e retomou, com a voz bem mais firme. - sim, ele está bem, mas a maldição o enfraqueceu bastante, ainda tem alguns efeitos colaterais como tremedeira e falta de consciência por alguns instantes. Tonks já aparatou com ele para a sede.  
- Ótimo - disse a professora. - Então eu acho melhor vocês irem também, eu tenho que desbloquear os feitiços anti-aparatação...  
- Ah... professora?  
- Sim, Potter?  
- Será que nós poderíamos ... hãm... Aproveitar a nossa presença aqui e visitar a torre da Grifinória?  
A professora o encarou por um momento. O mesmo fizeram Rony e Hermione no primeiro instante, mas depois também se voltaram para a bruxa, anciosos.  
- Claro, Potter - respondeu ela, incrivelmente, sorrindo. - Vocês devem estar com saudades da escola. Podem durmir aqui até de manhã se quiserem, depois eu libero a rede de pó-de-flú para vocês voltarem.  
Harry olhou para o Sr. Weasley.  
- Tudo ok...?  
- Claro. Avisarei lá. Podem ir.

* * *

Depois de terem pegado a senha com a diretora, os garotos subiram até torre da Grifinória.

- Frescor de pinho. - murmurou Rony para o quadro da mulher gorda. Mas ela não girou.

- É verdade? - perguntou ela. - É o verdade o que os quadros estão dizendo? Houve guerra lá embaixo?

- Frescor de pinho - repetiu Hermione.

- O quê? Estão mentindo não estão? Ora, onde já se viu, comensais da morte em Hogwarts! Era só o que faltava para detonarem a escola de vez, eu não sei o...

- FRESCOR DE PINHO! - berrou Harry. E o quadro girou.

A sua primeira impressão foi de que não havia ninguém na sala comunal naquele momento, mas aos poucos algumas cabeças foram se ocultando por detrás de algumas poltronas, e alguém retirou um enorme sofá do lugar, revelando algumas pessoas sentadas no chão.  
Gina entre elas.

- Vocês estão bem? - perguntou Harry.

Bastou isso para que todos começassem a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Porquê não podíamos descer?

- O quê era aquela gritaria?

- Os quadros falavam algo sobre um ataque. Isso é verdade?

- Harry! - chamou Gina, mas alto do que deveria. Isso fez com que todos se calassem.

- Será que você poderia explicar? Isso é, se todo mundo calar a boca, não é?

Ninguém disse nada.

- E então, Harry?

Harry inspirou profundamente, vendo que não poderia mentir, explicou toda a situação, sempre tentando narrar de um jeito que não fizesse as pessoas entrarem em pânico, claro.

No fim, todos os desesperos acalmados, as expliacações dadas, e as dúvidas esclarecidas, todos foram dormir, já deveria passar das quatro da manhã! Hermione também subiu para o seu dormitório, exausta. E Rony, após ter recebido um beijo da irmã, também subiu para o dormitório dos garotos.  
Restava apenas, Harry e Gina.

* * *

**Narrado por Gina**

_Fiquei olhando o meu irmão sumir, e depois, encarando o a escada vazia. Estava ainda um pouco envergonhada pela "briga" que tive com o Harry antes de vir para a escola, por isso, não conseguia encará-lo. Mas tomei que ele me olhava insistentemente, e ergui os olhos.  
Os meus encontraram com os seus, verdes ao extremo, e no instante seguinte, tentava lutar com a minha vontade de pular em seus braços e dizer tudo o que estava sentindo. Minha aflição de pensar que ele poderia ter morrido ou se machucado seriamente para vir até aqui, me proteger, proteger meus amigos, protejer o mundo._

Mas, por Merlim! Porque ele tinha que se arriscar tanto? Porque ele tinha que ser maluco? Ter essa mente metida a herói para salvar todos e esquecer da sua própria vida? Das pessoas que o amam tanto e o desejam tão bem?

Isso... eu odiava nele! As vezes parecia que ele se esquecia completamente da sua própria vida! No princípio, assumo, isso era o que mais chamava atenção nele para mim, atitudes que me deixavam admirada e ainda mais apaixonada. Mas agora meu medo de perdê-lo era tão grande! A realidade do que o esperava e, automaticamente ME esperava estava tão próxima... Ñão posso negar que entro em pânico, só de pensar...

Porém... Ao mesmo tempo! Não adiantava ficar brigada com ele. Foi esse o caminho que ele escolheu seguir. O, como ele mesmo me disse uma vez, o caminho de encarar de frente a situação, e não esperar escondido até que ela chegue. Eu tinha que aceitar. Ele nunca mudaria de opinião, e eu aceitaria. Viveria junto dele o tempo que Merlim quisesse, até o momento que ele decidisse.

Não resiste, e fiz o que pensei em fazer no começo; pulei em seu pescoço, e o abracei bem forte.

* * *

Narrado por Harry:

**- Gina... - murmurei, retibuindo o abraço que ela me deu tão de repente, fechando os meus olhos e me deixando embebedar por aquele perfume maravilhoso que me reconfortava.**

- Eu não sei... juro que eu não sei o que dizer para você... se agradeço por tentar salvar minha vida de novo, se peço desculpas pelo nosso último encontro, ou se brigo com você por colocar sua vida em risco de novo.

A voz dela soava em tom difícil de se enteder, eu não sabia se era uma bronca, se era um agradecimento ou um pedido de perdão, mas sabia que por seus soluços, ela estava chorando.

Porque? Porque tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com a gente? Acho que eu só queria poder ficar com a Gina e ter uma vida normal com ela. Me formar, terminar a escola, escolher uma profissão, ter uma família... Sem problemas. Sem Voldemort. Uma vida normal apenas...

- Não fale nada - respondi, tentando manter a voz firme e controlar meus sentimentos. Não podia enfraquecer na frente de Gina. Não por questão de orgulho de homem nem nada, mas para não deixá-la ainda mais preocupada, ainda mais triste. Minha função era continuar a dizer que tudo ficaria bem, e que ela não se preocupasse. - Não precisa dizer nada. Deixe tudo como está... 

* * *

_E foi o que eu fiz... Eu não disse nada. Eu não fiz nada, a não ser apertar o abraço e não deixá-lo se afastar um cm sequer de mim. Queria ele ali, junto a mim, para que nunca se soltasse, para que nunca corresse o risco de o perder._

Nos afastamos um pouco, e nos sentamos numa poltrona próxima, sem desmanchar o contato visual. Era como se palavras fossem ditas apenas com o nosso olhar. Difícil explicar as atitudes de quando se está apaixonado, muito menos as sensações que temos apenas por olhar, por pensar... Por amar.  
Deslizei os dedos por aqueles cabelos rebeldes, e acariciei o seu rosto.

- Pra variar, está machucado - disse ao deter os olhos em pequenos arranhões que ele tinha no rosto. Ele sorriu.

- Não é nada - respondeu. - Você deve estar cansada. Se quiser ir descansar, tudo bem.

- Está me mandando embora?

- Não! - Harry quase gritou. Comecei a rir.

- Eu sei que não, só estava brincando. Você me parece mais cansado do que eu.

- Bem... estou um pouco. Você sabe... a noite foi longa...

Ele suspirou.

- Bem... mas me conta, como foi que conseguiu segurar esse bando de adolescentes rebeldes sem apelar?

Ele acabou me perguntando algo que não era verdade, e me fez corar.

- Na verdade - assumi. - Eu TIVE que apelar. Fiquei plantada na frente do quadro durante longos minutos, e só quando me cansei, fui me sentar, mas ameacei lançar minha azaração para arrebater bicho-papão se eles se levantassem.

Harry ficou me fitando, espantado. Não sabia se isso era uma tentativa de me repreender ou olhar de admiração.

Mas ele logo caiu na risada.

- Pelo visto, sua noite tembém foi bem cansativa. - ele brincou.

- Bem... um pouco - disse, imitando o mesmo tom que ele usara para me dizer a mesma coisa.

Ele começou a acariciar os meus cabelos.

- Acho que você precisa mais disso do que eu. - disse-lhe, sorrindo.  
Ele apenas ficou me fitando, enquanto eu o sustituía nas carícias.  
-Vem... - chamei.  
A um aceno de cabeça meu (uma autorização para ser mais exata) ele se acomodou no sofá e deitou-se no meu colo.  
- Vai voltar para casa amanhã? - perguntei.  
- Sim, a Minerva nos deixou ficar por hoje.  
- Mas vocês vão para minha cada, ou vão para a sede.  
Harry hesitou antes de responder.  
- Para a sede. - disse por fim.  
- Harry... - chamei, pacientemente. - Se você não quer mais voltar para lá, avise o pessoal, eles vão entender. Acho que mamãe e papai só estão morando lá por causa de você.  
Novamente ele pareceu pensar antes de responder.  
- Tenho que ir para lá. Lupim está sozinho também, e isso facilita o encontro da Ordem, mais pessoas na sede, você sabe. Nâo posso deixá-los na mão por causa d-de u-um cap-pricho... - ele completou, bocejando.  
Tinha mais coisa para dizer. Pensei em dizer que ninguém entenderia aquilo como um capricho, mas não deu. Percebi que ele estava com sono, então parei de falar, apena continuei acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto ele pegava no sono.  
Fiquei observando-o enquanto dormia, suas pálpebras fechadas sem esforço; sua respiração lenta e ritmada. Enfim, o Harry que poucas vezes encontrávamos: um Harry tranquilo, sem preocupações, sem desafios...  
Mesmo com dó de acordá-lo, tive que fazer um pergunta, o sofá poderia não ser muito confortável.  
- Não quer dormir na cama? - perguntei. - Vai acabar com dor nas costas...  
- Não... - ele resmungou sem abrir os olhos. - Quero ficar aqui...  
- Ok, então... - disse, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, e também me acomodando melhor no sofá. Não dava para ficar extremamente confortável, mas eu não estava ligando muito, só queria ficar ali, ao seu lado, tê-lo dormindo ali comigo, era perfeito.

Não dormi, apenas fiquei observando-o... adimirando-o... pensando... em tudo que vivemos, em tudo que nos aguardava, em tudo o que ele estava disposto a enfrentar... Era demais! ! Demais para um garoto... digo, para um rapaz, pois Harry já não era mais aquele garotinho que eu encontrara uma na estação de King Cross, no primeiro dia que Rony fora para Hogwarts. Agora, muitos outros desafios, muitos outros pesadelos, estavam a sua espera. E a minha, por amá-lo. Não que isso me atrapalhasse. Apesar de saber e temer o que viria a seguir, o que mais cedo ou mais tarde poderia acontecer, eu nunca me arrependi de ter feito essa escolha. Nunca me arrependi de me apaixonar pelo "garoto que sobreviveu"...

* * *

O dia amanheceu. Não que isso signifique que Harry dormiu muito no sofá da sala comunal, porque já era bem tarde quando eles chegaram, mas mesmo assim, o acordei. Eu não havia pregado o olho a noite (no caso a madrugada) inteira, apenas fiquei zelando por seu sono. E não estou reclamando! Acho que foi a melhor noite que já passei na minha vida! Nunca cansei-me de olhá-lo, e fazer isso em um momento de tão doce inocência, em que ele não me percebia, foi decididamente maravilhoso. Ele acordou, esfregando os olhos, e abrindo um leve sorriso ao me ver.  
- Dormi no seu colo o tempo todo? – perguntou.

-Sim - respondi, afastanto seus cabelos da testa, em um sinal de carinho. O dia amanhecera chovendo, e aquele som de chuva criava um clima espetacularmente perfeito.  
- Como você dormiu então? Oh... já sei... você acabou nem dormindo por minha causa, não é? Deveria ter me acordado, eu ía para outro lugar...  
- Não tem problema - respondi depressa. - Não estava com sono, nem estou. Fiquei observando você dormir. Parecia tão tranquilo...  
Ele se levantou.  
- Realmente - disse. - Nunca dormi tão bem na minha vida...  
Sorri, mas caíamos no silêncio logo em seguida.  
- Promete que vai me escrever? - perguntei-lhe, tomando coragem.  
Ele desviou os olhos, mas os egueu novamente na minha direção.  
- Prometo. Mas não será com muita frequência... você sabe... corujas chamam muita atenção... e... são tantas coisas para resolver...  
- Claro - apressei-me a responder.  
Novamente caíamos num silêncio, até que passos nas escadas nos fizeram desviar o olhar.

* * *

- Já acordaram? - perguntou Hermione.  
Harry e Gina se entreolharam, mas confirmaram com a cabeça, apesar de um discreto sorriso ter enfeitado ambos os lábios naquele momento.  
- Vão tomar café da manhã aqui? - perguntou Gina.  
Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Vou acordar o Rony - disse se levantando e dando um celinho em Gina. - Senão ele dorme a tarde inteira...

A manhã foi tranquila. Uma manhã que Harry nunca pensou que voltaria a ter, chegou até a se esquecer dos problemas que tinha a resolver... Das Horcruxes, da perseguição dos comensais, dos ataques, da fuga de Draco, da vingança com Snape, do caso da moeda, das mortes... Apenas curtiu mais uma manhã sob um teto chuvoso e tranquilo, na mesa da Grifinória, acompanhado pelos amigos e os poucos colegas que voltaram a Hogwarts nesse ano.

Mas sempre a alegria chega a seu final, e a hora da partida chegou, tão rápido quanto as duas semanas seguintes que passou na sede da Ordem.

* * *

Era começo de outubro...  
Aquele dia amanhecera frio, muito frio.

A chuva caía com estrépito do lado de fora da casa, e o garoto Potter que já não era mais um garoto, se revirava na cama; uma expressão perturbada no rosto onde uma cicatriz fininha em forma de raio se sobressaía do rosto pálido.

Era uma espécie de cabana, toda de madeira, onde o frio penetrava e arrepia os corpos presentes, encapuzados.  
Estavam ajoelhados, cabisbaixos, esperando algo.

Com um estrépito, uma porta se abriu, e entintivamente, mesmo sem se voltarem para aquele que entrava, os arrepios se tornaram mais profundos. E isso não tinha nada a ver com o vento gélido que a porta aberta trouxe para dentro daquele aposento.

Foi com um baque surdo que ela se fechou. O som da madeira sendo tocada por pés frios e descalços parecia o sino que tocava, anunciando a morte.

Os passos pararam logo atrás dos vultos ajoelhados no chão, e eles não se atreveram a olhar. De repente, uma voz fria fez-se ouvir.

- _Crucio!_

Gritos ressonates soaram de um dos vultos, que agora, sem o capuz, mostrava ser o de uma mulher. Ela se contorcia e seu corpo todo implorava pela morte. Até que os gritos cessaram, e ela ficou deitada, imóvel.

O outro vulto se preparou: Era a sua vez agora, ele sabia, e nem teria como se surpreender se não soubesse, a dor que veio a seguir o atingiu tão densamente que ele não pensava, não raciocinava, nem escutava seus próprios gritos.

Mas cessou.

- Outra falha - soou uma voz fria. - O que fazer com vocês dois? Juro, Belatriz, que se não fosse pela lealdade que certa vez demonstrou, estaria morta agora. Severo...  
- Milorde... - murmurou o homem. - Milorde, eu não...  
- Silêncio!  
Houve uma pausa.  
- Oh, Severo... Se não fosse pelo favor que me prestou com a morte daquele velho, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de matá-lo. Contudo... se eu descobrir que ainda me esconde algo...

A voz se perdeu, assim como os pensamentos de Snape, que vagavam ao fim da frase de Lord Voldemort.

Se os gritos continuaram...  
Se a frase chegou a ser terminada depois daquela suave pausa, não houve uma testemunha. A quilômetros... muitos... Harry Potter era acordado por um par de mãos que o sacudiam.

- Harry... Acorda!

Ele abriu os olhos. Deparou-se com Rony, que o olhava curioso.

- Está tudo bem? - ele lhe perguntou.

- Sim... - respondeu Harry, um pouco desnorteado. - Um sonho... só isso.

- Já está na hora de levantar, mamãe venho nos chamar, mas eu acho que você não ouviu...

- Não, não ouvi - assumiu ele.

Rony se sentou aos pés da cama do amigo, enquanto este erguia o corpo e colocava os óculos.

- Que tipo de sonho foi esse? - perguntou o ruivo.

- Snape... e Belatriz. Tenho certeza de que eram eles. Foram castigados...

Rony permaneceu em silêncio.

- É bem feito para eles... - continuou Harry. - Merecem isso e muito mais.

Ainda assim, permaneceram em silêcio por alguns segundos.

- Harry - Rony chamou de repente. Ele ergueu os olhos, e deparou-se com o rosto do amigo em uma expressão preocupada. - Acho melhor você tomar mais cuidado. Quero dizer... você vai ter que tentar treinar melhor a sua Oclumência, pois a essa altura, você-sabe-quem não pode de forma alguma ter acesso a sua mente.

Intimamente, Harry concordou. Mas isso era tão difícil! Sem contar que ter acesso a esse tipo de imagem era valioso, muito valioso, e ele teria que abrir mão disso.

- Ok, vou ver o que posso fazer - falou automaticamente.

Os dois desceram para tomar café, mas não encontraram Hermione. Não ligaram. Na noite anterior eles ficaram até tarde tentando pensar em um jeito para entrar no hospital e conversar com a Herdeira, já que todas as outras idéias que haviam tido falharam nas duas últimas semanas de tentativas, então eles suspeitavam que a garota resolvera dormir um pouco mais, porém... Até o horário do almoço ela ainda não havia aparecido, e apenas lá pelas três horas da tarde é que eles descobriram o porquê.

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto dos garotos.

- Entre - disse Harry.

Hermione entrou, radiante.

- Olá garotos!

- Nossa... isso é efeito do sono prolongado? - perguntou Rony, em tom de zombaria.

- Sono prolongado? - repetiu Hermione em tom indignado, mesmo sem desmanchar o sorriso do rosto. - Que sono prolongado? Eu estive estudando. Estudando, pesquisando, estudando, e pesquisando. Você se lembram que eu falei que o nome da herdeira era Elizabeth Antony Mc'cakle Colloy Rawenclaw?

- Eu lembrava que era mais ou menos isso - disse Harry. Achava meio que impossível decorar um nome daquele tamanho. - Mas o que que tem?

- Esse era o nome de solteira...

Ela fez uma pausa, como quem está prestes a soltar o melhor da festa mas estivesse com medo de dizer e acabar com a graça.

- E então? - encorajou Harry.

- Bom, eu descobri o nome de casada, e, com isso, fica esplêndidamente fácil conseguirmos um jeito de conversar com ela.

Outra pausa. Os garotos já estavam ficando impacientes, afinal, qual era a notícia? O que haveria de tão importante nesse nome que os ajudariam a chegar a té a herdeira?

- E então? - Foi a vez de Rony, que parecia ainda mais impaciente do que Harry.

- Bom, o nome de casada dela era Elizabeth Antony Mc'cakle Colloy Rawenclaw Milani!

Os garotos se entreolharam. Ambos pensando a mesma coisa.

- E isso ajuda a gente como? - perguntou Rony.  
Hermione olhou para Harry, como quem diz: Pelo amor de Merlim, pelo menos você tem que ter entendido! Mas ele não havia compreendido nada, e tentou dizer isso com um olhar de desculpas.

- Elizabeth Rawenclaw e Milani - recomeçou Hermione tentando ser paciente, - tiveram um filha que se casou com um bruxo chinês. E o nome dele era CHANG!

- Chang? - repetiu Harry, a ficha finalmente  
caindo.  
- É. E tem mais!  
- Mais? - perguntou Rony.  
- Sim. Achei a cópia de um documento antigo com a foto do marido da filha da herdeira, esse tal de Chang, e fiquei sabendo que eles tiveram uma filha.  
Ela mostrou aos garotos um recorte d' O Profeta diário, onde uma foto bruxa de um homem chinês piscava, com uma criança recenascida no colo. Os traços de seu rosto eram levemente familiar.  
- Bom, está óbvio não está? Olhem para ele! Estava na nossa cara e nem desconfiamos!  
- É - concordou Harry. - Esteve o tempo todo na nossa cara... Pelo menos, agora está tudo mais fácil! Precisamos ir até lá e pedir a Chô que nos ajude a falar com ela.  
- A Chô? - repetiu Rony. - Porque? O que tem a ver?  
Hermione girou os olhos.  
- Ora, Rony, porque ela é a neta da herdeira! Você não viu a foto? Não entendeu ainda?  
ROny contraiu completamente o rosto, em uma tentativa de compreender.  
- Vocês não estão querendo dizer que a Chô é a...  
- Neta da herdeira. É exatamente isso o que estávamos querendo dizer, Ronald.  
- Eu devia ter entendido isso há mais tempo - disse Harry. - Me lembro de Chô ter dito algo sobre ter ido visitar a sua avó que estava no quarto andar na primeira vez que nos encontramos lá. Ela disse que a velha estava internada lá há bastante tempo. Depois que descobrimos que Elizabeth estava lá no St. Mungus eu devia ter interligado os fatos.  
Ele franziu a testa, lamentando por sua estimável burrice, e pensando que eles poderiam ter perdido menos tempo se tivessem entendido desde o principio, mas mudou de idéia. Ao invés de ficar se lamentando para sempre, resolveu agir.  
- O que vamos dizer a Chô para que nos deixe falar com sua avó? - perguntou.  
Hermione ficou pensativa.  
- Não sei... Não podemos contar nada sobre as Horcruxes claro, seria loucura. Mas podemos tentar dizer que precisamos perguntar algo a ela e que seria muito importante. Quem sabe ela não nos deixa entrar? Temos que convencê-la.  
- É...  
- Mas Harry...  
Harry voltou a encarar a amiga.  
- Acho melhor ir só você.  
- Por que?  
- Por que Chô não vai muito com a nossa cara... você sabe...

Sim, ele sabia. Sempre culpara Rony por estar dizendo besteiras e coisas sem noção na frente de Chô, na época que estavam juntos. Hermione... agora que tudo acabara, ela não se importava mais com ela, mas talvez ainda tivesse na cabeça que tudo não dera certo por causa dela. E isso não era uma boa ajuda.  
- Eu vou sozinho então. Vou amanhã.

E no dia seguinte, Harry cumprira sua palavra: aparatou até Londres e pegou o caminho até o ST. Mungus. Pediu para falar com Chô, a assistente, e quando a garota apareceu, surpresa, e o cumprimentou, seus dedos se cruzaram nos bolsos das vestes, enquanto buscava o que falar.  
- Desculpa te chamar assim... Estava muito ocupada?  
- Não - ela lhe respondeu, desfazendo o olhar curioso e tentando fingir que aquele encontro era extremamete normal. - Eu até tinha um tempinho livre agora, estava esperando uns 20 minutos para dar uma outra dose de poção a um paciente. É uma gracinha, coitado, mas o caso é muito grave, tem que ficar tomando poções diferentes de hora em hora, e...  
E Chô foi falando, falando, falando desse seu paciente e os problemas de pessoas que utilizam plantas sem saber realmente a sua especialidade e efeito, até que olhou no relógio e viu que já dera a hora da nova dose de poção.  
Harry ouvia tudo atentamente, fingindo-se de interessado. Quem sabe assim não conseguiria quebrar o gelo entre eles e conquistar no mínimo um pouquinho da sua confiança para que o ajudasse a conversar com a herdeira? Quando ela disse que precisava subir, ofereceu-se a ir com ela, e os dois subiram até o segundo/terceiro andar.

Era um velhinho muito simpático, que parecia mais uma criança de colo na medida dos cuidados precisos. Tinha um queimadura em todaa extensão visível do corpo. De acordo com ChO, estaria ali há mais ou menos um mês, sempre tomando as poções.

Foi apenas quando saíram que ela suspirou e o encarou.  
- Mas então? Você disse que queria falar comigo e eu até agora não lhe deixei falar. O que era?

Harry inspirou profundamente, lembrando-se do discurso que tinha elaborado ontem na frente do espelho.

- Chô... eu preciso falar com uma pessoa, internada neste hospital. Soube que ela estava aqui por acaso, mas ela é uma pessoa muito protegida aqui dentro do hospital...

- Área reservada? - perguntou Chô com ar de quem sabe de tudo.

- Isso.

- Hum... será meio difícil conseguir que entre, eu não tenho poder algum para conseguir isso...

- Não.. mas nesse caso você teria.

Ela olhou-o, curiosa. Harry continuou.

- Descobri que por uma nova conhecidência, ela é uma pessoa muito próxima a você.

Finalmente, a garota começava a compreender.

- Você está falando...??

- Da sua avó. Elizabeth. Preciso muito falar com ela.

Chô abriu uma expressão de desamparo.

- Não sei o que você quer com ela, Harry, mas acho que não tem como eu conseguir isso para você. Ela andou piorando, e minha família exigiu cuidado máximo. Não podemos deixar ninguém entrar.

- Chô... é realmente importante. Sua vó sabe de coisas que podem mudar muito para mim. Eu posso descobrir coisas através de uma simples conversa com sua avó que podem ajudar até mesmo o mundo bruxo...

A garota o olhou, ainda mais curiosa.

- Seria alguma coisa a ver... com você-sabe-quem?

- Pode se dizer que sim.

- Mas... isso seria impossível! O que minha avó poderia saber sobre ele?

Harry suspirou.

- Se pudesse... lhe contaria, mas eu não posso. Precisava muito vê-la, Chô, será que você não conseguiria? É a neta dela...

- Olha... se é realmente importante...  
Ela o olhou, interrogativa, e ele apressou-se a confirmar.

- Muito.

- Eu posso tentar... Entraremos lá escondido, e se alguém aparecer posso dizer que você tem a minha autorização. Mas não sei se vai funcionar, seria melhor que você fosse breve o suficiente a ponto de que não precisemos inventar desculpas. Ninguém sabe se eles vão cair.

Harry pensou por alguns instantes. Não sabia quanto tempo levaria para extrair as informações que precisava sobre a tiara e tal... Mas se era o único caminho que tinham...  
- Tudo bem. Você pode conseguir isso hoje mesmo?  
- Posso. Venha comigo.

Harry acompanhou-a sentindo-se um pouco nervoso.  
Era agora... Sua chance de descobrir novas pistas, de continuar sua luta, de dar progresso a essa guerra entre o bem e o mau...  
Era agora que novas pistas poderiam surgir para ajudá-lo nessa batalha, ou agora que ele se decepcionaria de vez, se caso nada do que fosse tratado ali tivesse algum progresso. Mas ele iria tentar. Estava ali para dar o máximo de si e descobrir tudo o que havia para descobrir.  
Não havia esperado tanto por isso? Todos aqueles dias tentando descobrir como chegar na herdeira de Rawenclaw para extrair todas as informações possíveis sobre a possível horcruxe?  
Agora, finalmente a hora chegara. Era só pôr em prática o seu plano. A guerra entre o bem e o mau, o mundo bruxo, dependia disso. Ele iria fazer de tudo...

Os dois chegaram a porta do quarto que Harry já conhecia de vista. Chô também parecia nervosa.  
- Espero que realmente isso seja importante, Harry.  
- Senão fosse, eu não teria pedido para você fazer todo esse sacrifício, não se preocupe.  
A garota olhou para os lados, vendo que não havia ninguém no corredor, abriu a porta e deixou que Harry entrasse primeiro.

O que viu não foi o que imaginara que veria.  
Não havia nenhuma velhinha deitada na cama, semi-consciente, cheia de rugas e cabelos brancos, com uma aparência doentia. Mas havia uma senhora, aparentemente bem simpática, com uma touca na cabeça, avental amarrado na cintura, com uma vassoura na mão. A julgar pelo monte de poeira armazenado aos seus pés e a posição da vassoura, Elizabeth não estava se preparando para voar, apenas varria o chão.

Ela ergueu os olhos à entrada do garoto, uma expressão sonhadora, e sorriu ao ver sua neta entrando logo atrás e fechando a porta.

* * *

Narrado por Harry

- Chô! - exclamou a velhinha, jogando a vassoura no chão enquanto ia abraçar a neta, causando uma enorme massa de poeira entre nós.  
Me surpreendi, é verdade. Não imaginava que havia tanta poeira num hospital assim. Deveria ser mais Higiênico.  
- Vovó - começou Chô. - Cof, cof, onde foi que você arrumou toda essa terra.  
- Ah - a velhinha corou, como uma criança que tenta esconder uma arte. - Eu conjurei.

- Conjurou? - repetiu Chô, perplexa.  
- É, é... sabe como é... não tinha nada para fazer então fui varrer o quarto, mas não tem graça varrer um quarto limpo, então eu fui lá, e conjurei a poeira.

Ela pestanejou, inocentemente. Eu teria rido se a situação não fosse tão complicada. Será que ela estava falando sério mesmo? Aquilo não era apenas mais uma brincandeira?  
- Conjurou a poeira? - repetiu Chô, pela sua reação, aquelas atitudes eram normais. - Então dessa vez a senhora conseguiu se lembrar do feitiço para conjurar poeira?

A velhinha inclinou o rosto, ainda inocente.  
- Hãm?  
- Vovó - continuou Chô, como quem fala com uma criança rebelde. - Da última vez, a senhora não conseguiu se lembrar do feitiço, e para fazer a poeira, quebrou um pedaço da parede. Não voltou a fazer isso, voltou?

Houve uma pausa.

- Eu não lembrei mesmo? - perguntou Elizabeth.  
Chô suspirou.  
- Eu já volto, vou verificar - disse para mim, nos deixando sozinho ali.  
Um pouco constrangido, me virei para olhar Elizabeth, e ela me encarava fixa, inocente, e constrangedoramente.  
- Hum... oi. - disse incomodado com o jeio que ela me olhava.

Assumimos, era um pouco cômico o jeito daquela senhora, ela ficava inclinando o rosto para todos os lados a todos os momentos, e seus olhos piscavam animadamente, enquanto seus lábios se desenhavam em um sorriso quase imperceptível.  
- Hum... oi. - ela respondeu, me imitando.

Voltei a olhar para o lugar por onde Chô sumira, ainda mais constrangido e desejando que ela aparecesse logo. Estava começando a me incomodar com os olhares fixos de Elizabeth.

Você é Harry Potter? - perguntou ela de repente.

- Hum... sim - respondeu Harry, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

Como ela o reconhecera? Tá certo que qualquer um o reconheceria no mundo dos bruxos, mas ele jurava que ela não iria conseguir chegar a essa conclusão, graças ao seu estado de saúde.

As feições de Elizabeth por alguns segundos ficaram diferentes. Parecia a expressão de alguém pensativo, quando uma situação é analizada. Um mistura de dúvida e surpresa.

Mas Chô escolheu exatamente aquele momento para gritar.

- Ai, vovó... Embaixo do tapete de novo!!

A bruxa corou, e sua expressão de sonhadora voltou.

Chô voltou a entrar no quarto, um pouco menos paciente do que da outra vez.

- Vovó... a senhora fez um buraco no chão de novo? E ainda escondeu com o tapete?

- Hãm... tapete? O que tem o tapete? Buraco no tapete? É só mandar remendar, o tapete...

- E o chão?

- Remendar o chão?

Chô bufou.

- Vou conversar com o doutor Philiphes, ele vai lancçar aquele feitiço de novo, no chão e nas paredes...

Ela encarou Harry.

- Vou ter que deixá-los sozinhos, acho que você não vai conseguir muita coisa, mas... bom, boa sorte. - Ela se virou novamente para a avó. - Vovó, esse é Harry Potter e ele quer falar com a senhora. Vou deixá-los aqui daqui a pouco eu volto. Comporte-se, heim?

Elizabeth apenas piscou.

Chô saiu do quarto, e aquele silêncio voltou a reinar entre Harry e ela.

Depois de ficar alguns minutos encarando a porta por onde Chô havia sumido, tentando pensar na melhor maneira de entrar no assunto, Harry percebeu que estava sendo observado.

Virou-se novamente para a Herdeira, afim de começar o assunto, e a ponto de vê-la com aquela mesma expressão de curiosidade. Mas ela mudou rapidamente, e agora o fitava sonhadora.

- Hãm... - Harry resolveu começar. - Eu precisa lhe perguntar umas coisas... Será que a senhora se importaria...?

Ele deixou a frase perder-se.

- Perguntar? - repetiu ela. - Perguntar? Mas eu não sei...  
- Hum... não sabe o quê?  
- O que vai me perguntar.  
- Mas eu ainda não perguntei...  
- Então, por isso mesmo.

Harry estava confuso.

- Por isso mesmo o quê?  
- Por isso mesmo que eu não sei o que vai me perguntar, porque você ainda não me perguntou.

Harry pestanejou.

- Hãm... certo. Então depois que eu perguntar e a senhora souber a respota, a senhora me responde?  
- Como eu vou saber a resposta?  
- Eh... como? Bom, não sei, são coisas que a senhora deve se lembrar.  
- Mas eu não me lembro.  
- Não se lembra do quê?  
- Do que você perguntou.  
- Mas eu ainda não perguntei.  
- Ah!

Aquilo estava começando a irritar.

- Bom, - começou um pouco hesitante. Será mesmo que conseguiria obter alguma informação? - A senhora é herdeira de Rawenclaw, não é?  
- Ah, sim, sim... RAwenclaw... herdeira... sim, sim...  
- Então. A senhora se lembra daquela tiara que herdaria, no dia... no dia venho parar nesse hospital?

Os olhos dela se perderam, cintilando. Não parecia mais a mesma.  
- Hum... senhora?  
Ela voltou a olhá-lo, um brilho intenso nos olhos.  
- Será que a senhora poderia me contar o que aconteceu naquele dia?  
- Não sei - respondeu ela automaticamente,  
- Não sabe? - repetiu Harry. - Mesmo? Ou tem medo de me contar?

Novamente Elizabeth o encarou, os olhos com um brilho que não tinha nada de aluciação.

- Não poderia...

Perderam-se em silêncio.

- E se eu disser que seria muito importante? Que o mundo dos bruxos pode depender dessas informações que eu estou lhe pedindo?

Dessa vez, os olhos negros da herdeira fitaram-o, amedrontados.

- A profecia é verdadeira, então?

Harry surpreendeu-se mais uma vez, não apenas pelo fato de ELizabeth saber da profecia, mas pelo tom que sua voz soara. Não havia nada de loucura nela.  
Sua voz era tão firme, tão lúcida, quanto o olhar que ela lhe lançava naquele momento, e ele começou a enxer-se de esperança também. Se ela não era louca, seria mais fácil fazê-la contar o que sabia.

Vendo a sua surpresa, Elizabeth falou, sorrindo.

- Sei que está surpreso, se não estiver chocado, mas eu realmente não sou louca. Há tempo que me curei completamente do feitiço.  
- Mas então, porque ainda está aqui? - perguntou Harry.  
- Aqui estou segura - disse ela, dando de ombros.

Harry impertigou-se.

- Segura? - repetiu.  
Ela deu apenas uma breve resposta.  
- Sim.  
- Niguém sabe? - perguntou Harry, tentando descobrir mais.  
- Não, iriam me tirar daqui.  
- E não quer sair?  
- Já disse, aqui estou segura. Não corro riscos.  
- Riscos de quê?

A velha limitou-se a olhá-lo pelo canto dos olhos.  
- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta - ela disse, após alguns segundos. - A profecia é verdadeira?  
- Sendo ou não - começou ele. - eu vou atrás dele, por isso preciso de sua ajuda.

Ela suspirou.  
- Sinto muito, mas não sei no quê posso te ajudar.  
- Me conte o quê sabe - continuou ele, resolvendo não perder mais tempo. - Preciso daquela sua lembrança... O que aconteceu no dia em que a tiara de Rawenclaw foi roubada?

Novamente, ela apenas suspirou e o olhou pelo canto dos olhos.  
- Não houve nada que possa lhe ser útil.

Harry ficou em silêncio, pela expressão no rosto da bruxa, ela tinha algo para lhe contar.  
- Acho... - começou ela, mas se calou.  
- Acha? - encorajou Harry.  
- Tenho certeza de que o que sei não o ajudará em nada, mas...  
- Mas?  
- Mas sei lá... Penso que tem alguma coisa nisso tudo, não sei porquê, ele não se interessaria atoa, mas o quê...

Se calou novamente.  
- Se você permitir, posso usar a legilimência. Eu preciso muito dessa informação. E eu acho que o que você diz que pode não me ajudar em nada, fará muita diferença. Há coisas que pode julgar insignificantes, mas que para mim que sei de coisas que quase ninguém sabe, podem ter um siginificado imenso.

Dessa vez, o olhar foi profundo, como Se Elizabeth quisesse analizar se deveria mesmo ceder essa informação do seu cérebro a um garoto, não fosse pelo fato de ser o famoso Harry Potter, desconhecido.  
- Não posso apenas lhe contar? - perguntou ela, um pouco relutante.

Harry foi o mais simpático que poderia.  
- Hum... será que é confiável? Eu poderia analizar os fatos por um ânglo diferente do seu, algo que talvez não tenha percebido.  
- Bom, isso é... é verdade, sim. O que tenho que fazer então?

Harry se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, a ponto de ficar mais confortável, e pediu para que Elizabeth fechasse os olhos e forçasse a memória no dia em que tudo aconteceu.  
Ela obedeceu, e passados alguns instantes, el mandou-a abrir novamente os olhos.

Estava com uma expressão angustiada, e ele pensou que aquela noite deveria ter sido bem infeliz.

Iria descobrir logo.

Já sabia muito bem o que fazer, apesar da pouca prática. Encarou profundamente os seus olhos nos dela, e perfurou-os:

Se viu como platéia de um pequeno espetáculo. Uma jovem em elegantes vestes cor de esmeralda tocava delicadamente um piano, enquanto um casal muito sorridente a assitia. Harry chegou mais perto: a mulher era, sem dúvida Elizabeth, e aquele só podia ser o seu marido, o tal de Milani.

A garota parou de tocar, e os dois bateram palmas, Harry teria batido também, mas como sabia que ela não escutaria, permaneceu como um mau educado: de braços cruzados e esperando o fim do show.

**FLASCHBACK!**  
(narrado em terceira pessoa, mas é um flashback porque é a lembrança dela, ok?)

_- Acho que já vou - disse a garota._

- Ah! - Lamentou Elizabeth, se levantando e segurando nas mãos da filha. - Não vai poder ficar para comemorar conosco?

- Sinto muito mamãe, mas fiquei de jantar com os pais de Chang. Sabe, não é? Para acertar alguns detalhes do casamento.

- Hum, é... tudo bem então - aceitou ela um pouco decepcionada. - Manda um abraço para Marko.

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Eu gostaria que você usasse a tiara em seu casamento, Ana.

Ela fingiu-se surpresa, mas logo sorriu.

- Sabia que ia dizer isso, mamãe. Mas não sei, ela ainda é sua...

- Bobagem- retrucou ela - Já estou velha, não ficarei muito tempo com ela. Mesmo assim, só estou pedindo para que a use durante o casamento. Não vai fazer essa desfeita, vai?

- Claro que não - respondeu ela, ao mesmo tempo que alguém batia na porta.

Ana foi atender.

Um rapaz (a versão masculina de Chô) apareceu na porta.

- Vamos? - perguntou ele, após cumprimentar todos.  
- Ok, vamos - disse ela. - Sua benção, mamãe, papai.

Depois de ter recebido um beijo na testa de Elizabeth e seu marido, Ana saiu de mãos dadas com Marko Chang.

Elizabeth e seu marido sentaram-se na poltrona, ambos estranhamente quietos.

- O que foi, jonh? Você está estranho...

- Eu? Você está estranha, hoje.

Os dois se olharam, em seguida caíram na risada.

- Não sei... - disse jonh, parando de rir e a encarando, sério. - Estou com uma intuição esquisita hoje.

- intuição? - disse Beth. - Desde quando você tem intuição?

Ele sorriu.

- Estou falando sério. Estranho isso, era pra ser uma noite tão feliz, tão agradável... Mas não estou me sentindo muito bem.

Beth suspirou.

- Tenho que te confessar que também me sinto assim. É estranho mesmo.

Os dois se fitaram, se abraçaram, e ficaram assim por alguns segundos.

- Você sabe que te amo, não sabe, Beth?

- Sei - ela disse se afastando o suficiente para voltar a encará-lo e abrindo um sorriso. - Mas se você quiser repetir...

Ele também sorriu.

- Eu te amo - disse. - Faz tanto tempo que estamos casados, mas este tempo serviu apenas para aumentar o meu amor por você.

- Eu também te amo, querido. - disse ela. - Parece que foi ontem que nos casamos, e veja agora. Tivemos um filha linda que está para se casar.

Perderam-se em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Jonh o cortou.

- Beth?

- sim?

- Promete que nunca vai se esquecer que eu te amo?

Elizabeth, que até o momento estava recostada no peito do marido, se mexeu para encará-lo.

- Jonh, porque...?

- Promete?

- Claro! - disse ela, estranhando a cena. - Mas porque você me disse isso agora? Tudo por causa desse tal pressentimento?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, apenas a apertou mais para si, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Não se preocupe, apenas senti necessidade de lhe dizer isso.  
Ela voltou a recostar-se, tranquila, em seus braços.

- Eu também te amo. Te amei a vida toda e também espero que nunca se esqueça disso, aconteça o que acontecer.

Justamente naquele momento, a campanhia resolveu tocar.

Um casal de aparência bem velha entrou na sala.  
Estavam muito bem vestidos, e ela usava muitas jóias. A sala tão iluminada pareceu ficar ainda mais brilhante com tantas esmeraldas, ouro e prata.

Após terem se cumprimetado, sentaram-se no sofá.

- E então? - perguntou o homem mais velho, parecia ter uns 80, 85 anos. - Como vão?

- Bem - respondeu Jonh, com ar cortês. - Muito bem. E a saúde?

Espero que tenha melhorado daquele ataque que teve tão recentemente.

- Oh, quem me dera, mas ainda sinto muita fraquesa.

- Bobagem - disse sua esposa. - Eduard sempre teve muitos problemas de saúde, mas nada que uma boa poção para reanimar não tivesse servido. Sempre se curou rapidinho.

- É, mas penso que dessa vez não será assim tão fácil. Ainda me sinto extremamente fraco após aquele último ataque. Sinto que mais uma, meu coração não vai aguentar. Ele anda me dando muito trabalho últimamente.

- Se Merlim quiser, tudo vai dar certo - disse sua esposa.

- E Ana? Por onde anda?

- Foi jantar com a família do noivo - disse Elizabeth prontamente.

O sr. Rawnclaw fez um ruído engraçado.

- O que houve? - perguntou jonh, preocupado.

- Vocês sabem sobre minha desaprovação com esse casamento, não sabem?

O casal se entreolhou.

- Papai, eles são pessoas muito agradáveis.

- Agradáveis não é o suficiente - rosnou o bruxo. - Ana merecia mais do que aquele chinês esquisito.

A filha bufou.

- Infelizmente foi por esse chinês esquisito que ela se apaixonou, não podemos fazer nada, a não ser se conformar.

Ele não se deu por vencido.

- Ana é uma Rawenclaw, merece pessoas muito melhores, de condições muito maiores do que a dele.

Os três presentes se entreolharam, com aquele olhar do tipo: não fala nada, porque não vai adiantar...

Conversaram sobre mais algumas coisas por alguns segundos, até que o sr. Rawenclaw se levantou.

- Bem, Beth, a festa de seu aniversário é amanhã, e queremos que esteja usando o tesouro da nossa família, que já passou por gerações. A cidade inteira estará lá, haverá bruxos de outros lugares do mundo também, todos esperam ver você usando a tiara.

Os olhos de Elizabeth brilharam e ela foi abraçada pelo marido.

- Todos os jornais do mundo bruxo, revistas e etc, já publicaram que estaríamos aqui hoje, para passar às suas mãos nossa maior herança. Espero que entenda com isso, o valor de um Rawenclaw na sociedade.

Lágrimas emocionadas já deslizavam pela face de Elizabeth, enquanto o marido Jonh lhe acariciava os cabelos.

Eduard ergueu a varinha, murmurou algumas palavras, e uma caixa de veludo preto apareceu flutuando no centro da sala.

- Aqui está... nosso maior bem, a partir de hoje, passará as suas mãos. Sua mãe entregará a você.

Eduard pegou a caixa e a passou para a esposa.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu adorava esta tiara, mas agora ela é sua, querida...

Estendeu para Elizabeth, que a recolheu com as mãos trêmulas, e a abriu.

Uma exclamou escapuliu de seus lábios quando o brilho da jóia que ali havia quase a cegou.  
Não era, como se esperava, uma tiara comum. Parecia mais uma coroa, grossa, prata, e repleta de pequenos Diamantes azuis, e três safiras em linha.

- É... linda! - exclamou ela, rouca.

- Ora, minha filha, você já me viu muitas vezes com ela!

- Eu sei, mas... nunca foi assim tão de perto. Sempre foi nessas festas de galas em que raramente a via...

A mulher sorriu, culpada.

- Eu sei, essas festas exigia muito de nós. Mas o importante, é que agora ela é sua. Sei que fará bom uso.

Elizabeth abraçou os pais, enquanto a caixa permanecia fechada na mesinha de centro.

- Vamos, coloque! Quero vê-la com ela! - disse o bruxo mais velho.  
Sua esposa se adiantou, se dirigiu até a caixa e retirou a jóia, foi ajeitá-la nos cabelos da filha.

A campanhia tocou.

- Quem será? - perguntou John, olhando para a porta.

- Estão esperando alguém? - perguntou o sr. Rawenclaw ainda com a tiara na mão.

- Não - respondeu Elizabeth. - eu vou lá abrir.

- Quando a porta se abriu e revelou quem estava do lado de fora, a tiara só não caiu das mãos da bruxa mais velha por sorte.

O homem que havia ali tinha uma expressão assutadora, a pele extremamente branca, dedos finos e olhos com um brilho estranhamente vermelho, quando pousaram na tiara que a bruxa ainda tinha nas mãos.

- Tom? - perguntou Elizabeth, surpresa.

- Olá Elizabeth, como está? - falou, numa voz fria. - Vejo que está ganhando o que sempre quis. Parabéns.

Ela tentou sorrir, nervosa, enquanto ele entrava sem esperar convite.

- Hum, obrigada. Você está diferente, Tom.

Ele soltou uma risada sombria.

- Pois é, Elizabeth, as coisas mudam. Tudo muda.

- Mamãe, papai, esse é...

- voldemort. - cortou ele. - É assim que me chamam hoje em dia.

- Valdemorfy? - disse o sr. Eduard. - Mas que espéc...  
Calou-se ao ver o olhar de Voldemort.

A sra. Rawenclaw aproveitou o mmomento para tentar guardar a tiara despercebidamente, mas Voldemort a viu, e ela corou com aquele olhar.

- Conheci tom há algum tempo, John o conhece também, esteve em casas algumas vezes. - explicou Elizabeth para os pais, que continuavam a olhá-lo, temebrosos.

Voldemort ergueu um de seus dedos brancos e finos, e apontou para a caixinha que agora guardava o pequeno tesouro.

- É mesmo a tiara de Rawenclaw? - perguntou ele. - A original?

- Com certeza - disse Eduard, parecendo ofendido.

Ele estendeu os dedos para a caixa, aquele brilho vermelho tomando conta dele novamente.

- Desculpe - disse o sr. John, tentando ser educado. - Mas acho que o senhor ainda não nos disse porque veio?

Novamente, pela terceira vez naquela noite, Voldemort olhou intimidador para alguém, e dessa vez a vítima foi John.

- Oh, mas que grosseria, não? - disse com desdém. - Vou esclarecer então.

E sacou a varinha com rapidez.

Uma fumaça fria os envolveu naquele instante. Ninguém viu nada, ninguém pôde entender nada. Quando a onda se desmanchou, apenas o que se podia ver era o casal de bruxos mais velhos, caídos no chão com os olhos abertos. Evidentemente, mortos.  
John, que não havia sido atingido, tentou se aproximar do bruxo das trevas, mas foi impedido. Voldemort o tacou a distância com um feitiço, e ele bateu na parede com tudo há uns três metros do chão; caiu com um estampido grotesco.

- John! - exclamou, Elizabeth, indo até ele. - Não! - exclamou, ao ver um filete de sangue escorrendo por um corte que vinha dentre seus cabelos. Ele não abria os olhos.  
- John! - repetiu ela, as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, e a realidade a possuindo. - Por favor acorda... Acorda! Meu Merlim faz ele acordar, por favor, por favor...

Mas ele não acordou.

Sua respiração havia parado.

Seu coração havia parado.

E ela sabia disso.

John Milani estava morto...

Olhou, furiosa, para Voldemort, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo de seus olhos, agora mais do que nunca.

Voldemort agora mirava atentamente o estojo com a jóia. Já não tinha mais um brilho vermelho no olhar. Seus olhos já emitiam aquela cor fixamente, tamanha era a sua obcessão por aquele objeto frio.

Percebendo que estava sendo observado. Voldemort se virou para olhá-la.

A bruxa o encarou por alguns segundos, seu olhar, sua expressão, tudo demonstrava o terrível ódio que estava sentindo naquele momento. Ela sacou a varinha, mas ele foi mais rápido:

Ergueu a varinha com uma expressão divertida no rosto, e a apontou para a cabeça de Elizabeth.

_

* * *

_

Essa foi a última imagem que Harry Potter viu naquela lembrança, pois logo tudo foi acabado e o quarto de hospital do quarto andar tornou-se visível novamente.

Feliz, e ao mesmo tempo surpreso por realmente suas suspeitas estarem corretas, Harry percebeu que Elizabeth tinha lágrimas nos olhos; não era para menos, já que tudo o que ele assistiu causava um mau estar até mesmo em quem não tinha nada a ver com a situação. A forma tão brutal que a bruxa perdera sua família, seu marido, era de cortar o coração de qualquer pessoa.

- Lamento - disse, tentando ser gentil, mas sem saber o que fazer exatamente.

- Tudo bem - disse ela. - Já faz muito tempo, eu me recuperei. É que voltar a ter essas lembranças... Sempre é difícil revivê-las novamente.

O rapaz sentiu-se um pouco culpado.

- Eu realmente não queria ter causado este sofrimento para a senhora, mas se isso serve de consolo, confirmei o que imaginava encontrar, e isso com certeza agora vai ajudar a destruir aquele que fez isso com sua família.

A bruxa limitou-se a balançar a cabeça.

- De onde conhecia Voldemort? - perguntou Harry.

Ela estremeceu.

- Tom... - disse, um pouco hesitante. - Trabalhava numa loja de artefatos suspeitos, não me lembro muito bem. Esteve em casa algumas vezes, quando ainda era bem jovem, e eu o achei um rapaz muito simpático. Sempre ía pedir para que vende-se alguma peça antiga, e normalmente caras. Algumas vezes eu vendi, aceitava as propostas, John também gostava, apesar de que nunca precisamos mesmo do dinheiro, era mais para a´judá-lo e ao mesmo tempo nos livrarmos dessas peças que para nós, não tinha validade alguma. Acabamos nos vendo por muito tempo. Depois que soube que eu receberia a tiara não me deixou mais em paz, aparecia em casa com bem mais frequência e me perguntava sobre a jóia, quando a receberia, o que retendia fazer com ela, e esse tipo de coisa. Hoje assumo que disse muito para ele, não deveria ter cedido esse tipo de informação, mas era incrível como ele conseguia ser tão persuasível.

- Imagino - bufou Harry, com raiva.

Elizabeth limitou-se apenas a olhá-lo, como já estava acostumado.

- Fazia tanto tempo que não o via - continuou ela. - Imagine a minha surpresa quando ele apareceu naquela noite. Estava tão diferente! Tom nunca foi assim, ele era muito bonito. Só Merlim sabe o que ele fez para ficar daquele jeito.

Harry não respondeu, mas não era apenas Merlim que sabia. Havia três pessoas, e ele entre elas, que sabiam sobre o real motivo dessa tal aparência. Isso, claro, se não contasse Dumbledore (que já estava morto), e R.A.B, seja ele quem fosse.  
- Você disse que corre riscos lá fora. Porquê? - perguntou se lembrando das primeiras palavras de Elizabeth.  
- Não podia ter sobrevivido - respondeu ela. - Durante alguns ano fiquei em um estado péssimo, mas surpreendentemente consegui me curar. Descobri tudo o que havia acontecido com você e ele, rumores sobre essa tal profecia, sobre sua queda e volta. Fiquei assutada, assumo. Imaginei o que ele faria se descobrisse que me recuperei, qua agora me lembro de tudo...  
Ela estremeceu, enquanto passos se aproximavam do quarto onde estavam.  
- Escute - sibilou ela em um tom desesperado. Estava implorando. - Ninguém pode saber o que houve aqui...  
Os passos estavam mais próximos agora.  
- Se ele souber... Para todos, diga que estou louca! Não me recuperi, não tinha lembranças...  
Ouviu-se a voz de Chô murmurar alguma coisa com alguém do lado de fora.  
- ... prometa...  
Ela apertava com tanta força o seu braço que estava até dolorido.  
- Ok... - ofegou.  
A porta se abriu e as entranhas de Harry resolveram tirar férias. Chô vinha acompanhada por aquele mesmo enfermeiro que as surpreendera. Ele já estava prestes a se esconder embaixo da cama quando se lembrou de que o homem não se lembraria dele. EStava mais do que certo.  
- Quem é você? - pergutnou ao avista-lo.  
- Hãm...  
- Ele é meu namorado, Dr. Philiphis - disse Chô em seu socorro. - Veio me ver e eu o deixei conhecendo minha avó enquanto ia chamá-lo.  
- Hum... entendo - disse desconfiado, mas logo mudou de tom. - Então, Beth, andou fazendo buracos de novo, eh?

Harry sorriu agradecido para Chô; piscou para Beth, e se esgueirou rapidamente para fora do quarto, enquanto o bruxo entrava no banheiro para procurar o tal buraco no chão.


	18. O Retrato

**Capítulo 18**

**O Retrato**

- Eureca! - exclamou Rony. - Então estávamos certos mesmo! A tiara é uma horcruxe! Pronto, Harry, temos sua última horcruxe!  
Harry sorriu. Mesmo sem saber porquê, estava desanimado.  
- Algum problema, Harry? - perguntou Hermione.  
Como sempre, Harry nunca conseguia esconder nada da amiga.  
- Estou bem - mentiu.  
- Certeza?  
Ele afirmou, mas os amigos continuavam olhando-os, desconfiados.  
- Eu estou bem, ok? - falou sem encará-los. - É que estou pensando... Dessa vez não temos pistas. Podemos ter certeza de qual é a horcruxe, o que já é um grande início, mas não temos a mínima idéia de onde ela está!

- Podemos não ter ainda, Harry. Mas vamos ter. É só ter um pouco de paciência.  
- Paciência? Enquanto pessoas morrem, Hogwarts é ameaçada e trouxas correm perigo? Sinceramente, não vejo "paciência" como a palavra que mais se encaixa aqui.

Do canto dos olhos, Harry viu os amigos se entreolharem, mas continuou sem a mínima vontade de encará-los.  
- Harry...  
- Eu acho que vou me deitar um pouco. Diga a sua mãe que não vou jantar, Rony. Boa noite.  
- Boa noite - responderam os amigos num murmúrio quase inteligível.

Harry subiu as escadas, preocupado se tivesse sido grosseiro com os amigos. Mas... eles iriam entender, deois pediria desculpas. Precisava ficar sozinho agora. As imagens do que vira na mente de Elizabeth ainda latejavam na sua cabeça.  
Abriu a porta do quarto onde Sírius costumava ficar, e deitou-se ali, na cama enorme e ao mesmo tempo tão horrível no centro do quarto.

O colchão meio esburacado; a roupa de cama e os travesseiros embolorados; o suporte de madeira que rangeu sob seu peso; as paredes empoeiradas...

Ficou olhando para o teto.

Quantas e quantas famílias não sofriam com isso também? Tudo aquilo que aconteceu com Elizabeth, em quantas famílias isso também não acontecia? E quantas vezes isso se repetiria?  
Harry mesmo não fora uma vítima? Não perdeu os pais, o padrinho, dumbledore; essas pessoas que eram a sua família?

E agora? O que lhe restara?

Tinha amigos, tinha uma pessoa em especial, que amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas TODOS que se aproximavam dele, corriam riscos.  
Podia fugir? Podia imitar Elizabeth? Se fingir de louco em um hospital com segurança máxima?  
Não, não podia. Não tinha escolha. Essas famílias eram separadas, essas vidas destruídas, por causa de uma única pessoa: Voldemort.

E era ele, Harry Potter, o eleito, o escolhido, o garoto que sobreviveu, e todos os outros apelidinhos que ganhara desde a queda de Lord Voldemort, o responsável por isso. Podiam dizer que não, que ele não tinha culpa, que ele fazia tudo o que podia, mas ele não acreditava. Podia ter acabado com Voldemort já, e tudo isso não teria acontecido, já teria acabado com boa parte dos problemas de todos. Mas não. Ele estava ali, parado, impossibilitado de ir atrás de Voldemort, de derrotá-lo, de diminuir o sofrimento das pessoas, essa sua culpa irrefreável pesava em seu coração e ele não podia evitá-la, não podia fazer nada.

Todos confiavam nele, depositavam sua última esperança em um rapaz de 17 anos que não sabia nem como evitar lágrimas de rolarem pelo seu rosto em um momento tão impróprio.

Rony, Hermione, a Ordem, todos confiavam nele. Se soubessem quem era o garoto que devia destruir Voldemort... Se pudessem vê-lo naquele momento... Harry podia até imaginar a decepção no rosto de cada um deles...

Rony e Hermione ficaram olhando o amigo subir as escadas, surpresos, por assim dizer, já que a reação do amigo não era a esperada por ter descoberto mais uma horcruxe.

- O que deu nele, afinal? - Rony perguntou para Hermione.

A garota mordeu os lábios.

- Acho que ele está se culpando demais. - falou. - Está carregando tudo o que está acontecendo nas costas. Precisamos convencê-lo de que não é assim.

- Mas como?

- Boa pergunta.

- Uma que você não sabe a resposta? Mesmo?

Hermione encarou-o, pronto para censurá-lo, mas deve ter mudado de idéia ao ver o ar divertido do ruivo, que só estava esperando uma reação.

Tacou-lhe uma almofada.

- Ei!

Rony revidou.

Começaram uma guerrinha de almofadas, e estavam se divertindo bastante, até que a sra. Weasley entrou na sala e pediu para que a desocupassem pois alguns membros da ordem iriam chegar para ter uma pequena conversa antes do jantar.

- Vamos tentar falar com o Harry? - perguntou Hermione.  
- Vamos - concodou Rony abrindo a porta de seu quarto, mas Harry não estava ali.

- Hum... Para onde ele foi, então? Não disse que ia dormir?

- Essa casa é tão grande... Quero ver acharmos em algum lugar.

- Hum... Então eu vou para o meu quarto, Rony, quando ele chegar me chama, não vá falar com ele sozinho.

Ela deu meia volta, mas Rny a segurou pela mão e a puxou com força.

Surpresa, ela se viu cara a cara com ele, muito próximos...

- Porquê? - ele perguntou, se a proximando ainda mais.

- Porquê o quê? - repetiu ela, encarando aqueles olhos que brilhavam refletindo sua imagem.

- Porque já vai embora? Fica um pouco aqui...

Ele corou ao dizer isso, e ela riu.

- E se o Harry chegar? Ficaria pior...

Rony mordeu os lábios, tentando, mas não conseguindo encontrar uma solução.

- Acho que tenho a resposta por você - disse ela.

- Tem, é? - disse ele enlaçando sua cintura e a puxando para mais perto.

- Tenho - respondeu ela, corando um pouco também, e se desvencilhando carinhosamente de Rony. - Vamos... para um outro lugar - completou, corando ainda mais e o puxando levemente pela mão.

- Onde? - perguntou Rony divertido com o acanhamento da garota, mas deixando-se levar.

- Vamos para o m-meu q-quarto - gaguejou.

Rony parou, o coração a mil.

- Para onde?

- Para o meu quarto - respondeu ela o encarando, mas vendo que pelo seu olhar era melhor acrescentar. - Só para o Harry não nos encontrar, claro. O jantar é daqui a 20 minutos.

- Ah, certo - disse Rony, o coração voltado ao lugar de sempre, talvez agora um pouco decepcionado.

Ela continuou levando-o, até entrarem no seu quarto.

- Aqui ele não vai aparecer? - brincou ele, fechando a porta.

- Com certeza não - ela respondeu sorrindo e se aproximando um pouco.

Rony se apoiou na parede, esticou o braço tocando na cintura da garota e a puxou, colando seus corpos. Teve que afastar um pouco as pernas para diminuir sua altura, e permitir que os lábios dela encontrassem os seus.

Hermione sorriu e cedeu a força. Estremeceu um pouco com o contato; era a primeira vez que ficavam tão próximos assim. Semicerrou os olhos, enquanto sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto com um roçar suave. Seus lábios se encontraram, úmidos e apaixonados, e por alguns instantes permaneceram assim, como no primeiro beijo que trocaram.

- Estava com saudades - disse Rony, se afastando apenas o suficiente para poder falar alguma coisa.

´- Eu também - disse Hermione, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do ruivo. - É um pouco difícil a gente ficar sozinho com tudo o que anda acontecendo.

- Estamos sozinhos agora - disse Rony em seu ouvido. - Por apenas... - Ele olhou no relógio. - Quinze min agora; Tem que ser bem aproveitado.

- Perto do tempo que andamos tendo, é até que bastante.

Ela sorriu, e ele, aproveitou para puxá-la para mais um beijo. Dessa vez, mais caloroso e com mais fervor.

Harry potter pegara no sono,  
umidecendo o travesseiro com suas lágrimas. Respirava ruidosamente, e seu sono parecia inquieto. Estivera tão perturbado, sentindo-se tão incapaz, tão solitário, que qualquer pessoa que tivesse presenciado o momento diria que era a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer.

Mas não era.

Harry sonhava... E seu sonho só faria com que se sentisse pior.

_Estava abraçado com Gina no sofá da sala. Pareciam bem uns 20 anos mais velhos. Assistiam a uma jovem muito bonita, de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes tocar uma suave melodia no piano._

- Explêndido! - exclamou quando a garota acabou de tocar. - Realmente muito bom! Você melhorou bastante, Lily, ficou bem melhor dessa vez.

- Obrigada, papai - ela agradeceu, sorrindo radiante. - É meu presente para vocês.

Gina chorava.

- Realmente l-lindo - soluçou. - me fez l-lembrar do n-nosso casamento...

- Mamãe, não chora! - disse a garota chamada Lily. - Eu toquei para que ficassem feliz! Não é todo dia que se comemora 25 anos de casado!

- Não ligue, Lily - falou Harry. - Sua mãe só está emocionada. Não é, Gina?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas e sorria.

A campanhia tocou.

- Chegaram - disse Harry, olhando para a porta.

- Minha maquiagem! Deve ter borrado...

- Pronto, mamãe - disse Lily acenando a varinha para a mãe quando a campanhia tocava pela segunda vez.

- Vou atender - disse Lily.

Ela sumiu pela porta que levava a outra sala. Harry se virou para Gina, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou.

- Claro - respondeu ela, os olhos brilhando intensamente.

- Eu te amo - disse Harry, deslizando os dedos pela face da esposa.

Ele lhe beijou apaixonadamente.

- Eu também te amo - disse. - Sempre amei.

- Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooo!!!

Os dois olharam: um garotinho de uns 4 anos, ruivo, com pequenas sardas embaixo dos olhos, no nariz e nas bochechas veio correndo e se jogou nos braços de Harry.

- Ôô! - exclamou, pegando o garoto no colo. - Como anda meu sobrinho arteiro?

- Mas arteiro do que nunca - disse um ruivo durgindo de repente na sala, tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade que Harry.

- Como vai, Rony? - perguntou Harry, apertando a mão do cunhado com a mão desocupada.

- Muito bem, obrigado. Parabéns, cara! 25 anos, heim? Parece que foi ontem! Josh, porque não conta ao seu tio o que você fez ontem com os parafuzius do vovô?

O garotinho corou e suas bochechinhas rosadas e sardentas incharam quando ele fez uma careta.

- Gina? Como vai, maninha?  
- Muito bem, obrigada. E você?  
- Ótimo! Parabéns!  
- Obrigada!

- E então, Josh? - perguntou Harry. - E os parafusos?  
- Eu não fiz naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada.  
- Não fez, é?  
- Eu xó peguei os palafujo e coloquei nuns bulaquinho na palede... xó ixu!  
- Buraquinho na parede? - perguntou Harry olhando interrogativo para Rony.  
- Tomadas, Harry.

Os três olharam. Hermione vinha entrando. Os cabelos lanzudos meio presos atrás da cabeçam, ainda mais bonita do que era quando era jovem. Parecia haver um pequeno relevo em seu ventre, onde ela colocava as mãos. Rony se adiantou.

- Está melhor? - perguntou, oferecendo-lhe o braço.  
- Sim, já passou - ela aceitou o braço de Rony, cumprimentou os amigos e se sentou.

- Esta gravidez está me dando mais trabalhos do que a de Josh e Robert. Nunca passei tão mal.

- Cadê ele? - perguntou Gina, notando a ausência do rapaz.

- Está com Lily na outra sala, a espera dos outros.

Os olhos das velhas amigas se encontraram, e elas trocaram sorrisinhos discretos. Os rapazes conversavam sobre quadribol.

Logo ouviram mais vozes diferentes na outra sala.

Harry se lavantou, sorridente, e colocando Josh no chão para cumprimentar o novo casal (que não tinha absolutamente nada de novo), que acabara de entrar.

A mulher tinha os cabelos vermelhos com várias mechas brancas preso num coque, e olhos profundamente verdes que se encheram de lágrimas ao ver o filho. Vinha acompanhada de um homem magro com os cabelos ainda negros e depenteados, usava óculos redondos com lentes bem grossas. Sorriu também, e pareceu rejuvenescer uns 15 anos com o sorriso maroto.

- Mamãe! Papai! - exclamou Harry, abraçando os recém chegados. - Como foi a viagem?

- Ah, você sabe, querido - disse a bruxa. - Pó de flú já não me faz muito bem. Não é mais como antigamente!

Ela suspirou e Harry riu.

- Que isso! A senhora ainda é muito jovem!

- Como vai, sr. Potter? - perguntou Gina, dando um abraço no sogro.

- Ótimo! - respondeu ele sorridente. - Saudades do quadribol, apenas. Na minha idade, não enxergo nem um pomo direito.

- James trocou a vassoura pela bengala, Harry.

Todos olharam. Sírius, com a aparência mais jovem do que qualquer um deles vinha logo atrás dos amigos.

- Sírius! - exclamou Harry se levantando e indo cumprimentar o padrinho que lhe deu um abraço de quebrar os ossos. - Não vi que tinha chegado também. Cadê o Lupim?

Sírius suspirou, indo se sentar ao lado de James.

- 'tá chegando a lua cheia.

Não foi preciso mais nenhum comentário.

Conversaram alegremente por algum tempo. Mas passados alguns instantes a imagem se evaporou completamente, e Harry se viu perdido em um lugar repleto de fumaça. Uma fumaça estranha, como se fosse uma substância desconhecida, branca, gélida, cuja textura ele não conseguia adivinhar se era gasosa, se era sólida... Tentou chamar os outros.

- Gina?

Silêncio.

- Mamãe? Papai? Sírius!

O silêncio continuava...

- Rony? Hermione? Líly? Cadê vocês? Isso é uma brincadeira?

Tentou andar, mesmo sem enxergar absolutamente nada. Seus olhos piscavam, cegos pela escuridão cinza que tomava conta do local.

Tropeçou em alguma coisa, e caiu, em cima de algo que lhe pareceu um corpo.

- O... o que..?

Esfregou os olhos, tentando enxergar. Mas era em vão, ele não conseguia...

- Quem...? Quem é...??

Foi de repente: ele tentou se aproximar um pouco de onde ele imainou estar o rosto da pessoa, quando a fumaça de dissolveu exatamente naquele lugar, o suficiente para tornar visível o rosto de Gina.

Ela tinha os olhos abertos, marcas roxas envolta deles, e sangue escorrendo de um corte horizontal em toda a extensão do pescoço.

Harry deu um pulo para trás.

- Gina! - exclamou desesperado, sem conseguir voltar a olhá-la.

A imagem ainda estava fixa em seus olhos, em sua mente. Tentou se afastar, com os olhos tapados pelas mãos, mas pisou em alguma coisa que fez seu coração parar.

Não era possível... era? Mas ela estava na outra direção!  
Mesmo sem confiar muito no que fazia, Harry se voltou para olhar. Um grito, que pareceu não ter sido ouvido por ninguém, ecoou de sua garganta quando ele viu no quê tinha pisado:

Era Lily, sua filha, e ao seu lado tinha um belo rapaz, também ruivo, com os lindos olhos castanhos de Hermione, agora sem brilhos, sem beleza, apenas... abertos.

- Lily! Não, o quê... - tentou virar o rosto da garota, mas ela estava gelada, sem vida...

- Não, isto não está acontecendo, é um absurdo...!

Harry tentou sair correndo dali, perturbado, mas escutou uma gargalhada fria e sombria, que o fez paralizar.

Tudo começou a girar na cabeça de Harry. As imagens de Lily, Gina, Robert, a gargalhada fria, tudo se misturou dentro de sua cabeça e ele pensou que iria vomitar. Fechou os olhos e os apertou com a força, na esperança de que sua cabeça parasse de rodar. Estaria até funcionando se ele não sentisse uma mão agarrar o seu joelho e fosse obrigado a abrí-los novamente.

Se deparou com Sírius, os olhos esbugalhados, com sangue por todo o lado direito de seu rosto, tentava dizer alguma coisa...

- Harry... Seu pai... e sua mãe... Voldemort... mortos.

Caiu, sujando suas vestes de sangue.  
A fumaça se dissolveu completamente, e ele pode ver o que não queria ver. Lílian e James Potter estavam mortos, caídos em cima do sofá, mas não eram Lílian e James com mais de 60 anos; eram Lílian e James jovens, de 20/25 anos... Virou as costas pronto para correr, aquela gargalhada fria ainda ecoando em sua cabeça, mas deu de cara com Rony. Tentou falar com o amigo, contar tudo o que estava acontecendo, pedir para que ele lhe dissesse que aqueilo não era verdade, até que percebeu que faltava alguma coisa no amigo: Faltava o brilho da vida. Só quando chegou nessa conclusão percebeu a palidez estampada no rosto dele e suas olheras escuras.

Se afastou correndo, definitivamente achando que ia vomitar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, as pessoas que ele tanto amava...!!

Mas acontecia. Tinha esperanças de encontrar Hermione e Josh agora. Eram os únicos... Tinham que estar vivos, tinham que ter escapado!

Olhou ao redor, e a encontrou. Sentada no sofá com Josh em seu colo, ela ergueu os olhos quando ele a viu, e sorriu. Como ela podia sorrir com tudo oq estava acontecendo? Foi quando ele notou que começava a jorrar sangue por uma de suas narinas, e por entre seus lábios. Olhou novamente para o garoto, e viu que ele não estava mais ali. O que havia poderia já ter sido uma criança, mas agora não era mais nada, além de uma massa grotesca de carne e sangue.

Harry acordou. Não deu tempo de chegar até o banheiro, se virou e vomitou ali mesmo. A figura daqueles corpos desconfigurados latejando em sua cabeça.

Se sentia mais estranho do que nunca. Ver aquela lembrança não lhe fizera bem, se sentiu agora na pele de Elizabeth, perdendo todas as pessoas que amava.

Se sentou na cama, acendeu as velas que tinha ao lado (batendo palmas) e procurou a varinha. Quando a encontrou, limpou a sujeira ao lado da cama, e permaneceu em silêncio, tentando acalmar as batidas descompassadas de seu coração.

Levantou-se e olhou no espelho.

- Lumus! - exclamou, e uma claridade maior iluminou o seu reflexo, pálido, no espelho.

- Foi só um sonho - disse a si mesmo, ao perceber que continuava com seus 17 anos a julgar por sua aparência jovem. - Só um sonho, nada mais.

- Falando sozinho, eh?

Harry se sobressaltou, a varinha em punho caso precisasse usá-la. Quem estaria ali? Não estava sozinho?

- Quem está aí? - perguntou.

- A mesma coisa pergunto eu, quem está aí? - a voz respondeu, quer dizer, também perguntou.

O coração de Harry voltou a acelerar-se. Aquela voz... Onde ouvira antes?

Tomando corajem, acendeu as outras velas.

Não viu ninguém no quarto.

- Quem está aí? - repetiu. - Quem é você?

- Sou sua consciência - falou a voz, repentinamente mais séria.

- Hãm? - fez Harry. Será possível? Estar ouvindo a própria consciência agora? - Quero dizer... Mesmo?

- Claro que não, né, ô besta! Tinha que ser um Black! Você não acreditou de verdade, acreditou?

Harry não respondeu. Um misto de frustração e raiva se alimentavam dentro dele.

- Não sou um Black - resmungou.

- Não? Ah... então seja bem vindo! Venha até aqui para que eu possa olhá-lo melhor.

- Até aqui... _onde?_

- Ai, ai... Tem certeza de que não é um Black? De onde está vindo minha voz? Não basta você seguí-la?

**Aquilo estava começando a me irritar...**

Harry se virou para onde ele achava que estaria vindo a voz. Continuou sem ver ninguém. Mas um grito o fez se assustar.

- O que houve? - perguntou Harry.

- James? - perguntou a voz.

Harry ficou em silêncio, olhava para o chão a fim de ver algum ser pequeno, sei lá... alguma coisa que lhe indicasse que não estava falando com a própria sombra.

- Não sou James - respondeu.

- Como assim não é o James! É um irmão gêmeo ou o quê? E porque vc tanto olha para o chão?

- Estou procurando você, oras!

- 'tá me achando com cara de rato? Não vai me achar aí embaixo!

- Então vou achar onde?

Harry começou a virar para o outro lado, já completamente irritado. Acabara de ter um péssimo sonho e o que menos precisava agora era de alguma sombra falante resolver ficar lhe dando lições.

- Ei! Eu estou aqui em cima!

Harry ergueu os olhos, confuso. Foi com um assalto de susto e alegria que percebeu que a voz vinha de um porta retrato pendurado entre tantos na parede, a diferença era que quase todos os outros cochilavam.

- Sírius! - exclamou, se lembrando finalmente porque a voz soara tão familiar:

Sentado, no maior charme e ego que poderia ter naquela época, estava seu padrinho Sírius Black; um Sírius jovem, talvez com a mesma idade dele, com os traços de beleza que possuía antes de Azkaban roubá-la dele.

- Você me conhece, é? - perguntou ele.

- Você é meu padrinho - respondeu Harry, se aproximando. - Quero dizer, era antes de morrer.

- Eu morri?

Harry piscou; estava óbvio que aquele retrato só mantinha as recordações que obtivera em sua idade.

- Morreu - disse ele, sentindo um nó na garganta.

- Ah... Que triste! Não pude nem ir ao meu enterro! Mas padrinho? Eu sou seu padrinho?

- Sim...

- Você se parece tanto com James! - exclamou Sírios, olhando- o atentamente.

- Eu sou filho dele...

- Filho? Filho de James? Mas James não tem idade pra ter um filho do seu tamanho! E seus olhos... engraçado! Parece os olhos de... Não! Mas ela nunca se casaria com ele... ha!

- Sírius... - Harry começou pacientemente. Estava feliz, no fundo, por poder falar com seu padrinho, por mais que não fosse o padrinho que conhecera. E não ligava em explicar toda a história, era até bom, de certa forma. Fazia com que se distraísse e esquecesse o cruel sonho.

Sírius escutou tudo atentamente. Toda a história. Não acreditava que Lily e James haviam se casado, se divertiu com isso. Depois, soltou uma onda de palavrões e ofensas a Pedro, quando soube que ele entregara os Potter.

- Ah! DEixa esse Pedro comigo! Eu não acredito que ele nos traiu! Mas deixa só eu encontrar com ele na rua! Eu mato ele~, ou morro tentando!

Harry sorriu.

- Mas você está morto, Sírius. Não vai ter como matá-lo. Eu o mato por você, não se preocupe.

- Ah! É!

Sírius era mesmo como Harry imaginara através da penseira em seu quinto ano. Era bem divertido, e uma ótima companhia.

Quando terminou de contar toda a história, alguns raios de sol já entravam pelo quarto.

- Esta é uma situação complicada - disse Sírius. - Lamento por você. Lamente muito.

- Tudo bem - disse Harry, se saber o que mais poderia dizer.

- Você parece que teve um sonho perturbado - continuou o padrinho. - Não quer desabafar?

- Não, não foi nada - respondeu Harry, depressa.

MAs em questão de segundos, Ele já se viu contando tudo o que se passara com ele naquele dia, desabafando tudo o que sentia, todo o peso que tinha em seus ombros, tudo que o incomodava, que ele só queria ser um garoto normal vivendo com as pessoas que amava, e que não queria nunca que a vida delas ficassem em risco graças a ele. Que muitas das pessoas haviam morrido por sua culpa, e que ele se sentia mal por isso.

Sírius era um bom ouvinte. Ouviu tudo atentamente, sem interrupção. Não fazia comentários, nem careta, muito menos mensão de interromper para dizer algo.  
Harry estava aliviado por poder falar com alguém assim, sem remorsos, sem achar que está estrapolando, que está incomodando alguém.

Parou um instante para respirar, e notou que já falava há muito tempo. Decidiu parar um pouco, foi então que o seu padrinho do retrato resolveu abrir a boca.

- E seus amigos? O que acham disso?

Harry pensou por alguns segundos.

- Então - disse - Eles dizem que não deveria me sentir assim. Estão do meu lado sempre, e eu agradeço isso. Mas... Ao mesmo tempo acho que estão estragando suas vidas. Eles não precisam fazer isso, não foram "destinados" a derrotar Voldemort, têm o caminho livre. Tenho certeza de que gostariam de abandonar tudo isso e viver uma vida normal.

- Porque _tenho certeza?_

- Oras, porque apesar de não dizerem nada, quem iria querer uma vida assim? Só não querem me deixar sozinho.

- E você sabe porque, não sabe?

Harry abriu a boca, mas logo fechou-a novamente. Entendeu, finalmente, onde o padrinho queria chegar.

- Eles não reclamam, Harry - continuou Sírius. - Porque, como você mesmo disse, são seus amigos. Não são obrigados a estarem com você, podem abandonar isso a hora que quiserem. E por que não abandonaram? Porque não querem. Escolheram estar ao seu lado, escolheram esse caminho. Ninguém os está obrigando a ficar com você, Harry. Estão do seu lado porque querem.

- Eu sei mas... As vidas deles estão em risco por minha causa.

- Por sua causa? Tem certeza de que é por sua causa? Faz diferença para quando Voldemort for matá-los, se eles estão com você ou não?

Harry não respondeu. Estava se sentindo bem melhor com as palavras dele, não era como receber uma bronca, uma lição de moral. Era um conselho... Coisas que ele só estava acostumado a ouvir de Dumbledore...

- Não - disse. - Tem razão. Voldemort não se importa em quem são as pessoas que quer matar, apenas se importa com seu poder. Nâo vai fazer diferença...

- Exatamente. O que ainda os deixa livres para poderem escolher se vão querer permanecer ao seu lado ou se vão querer aproveitar o máximo de conforto que podem ter enquanto a guerra ainda não começa de vez. E o que eles escolheram?

Harry ficou quieto novamente, a resposta latejando na sua cabeça.

- Considerarei isso como uma resposta. Sei que você compreendeu. Estão do seu lado, e você pode confiar neles. Sei que confia - retornou, quando Harry o olhou, indignado. - Mas digo que deve abrir um espaço maior para que seus amigos entrem na sua vida. Eles querem continuar ao seu lado, mas querem participar da sua vida para poderem lhe ajudar melhor. Não estão reclamando, a culpa não é sua pelo que anda acontecendo. Tem que compreender isso. A culpa é de uma única pessoa: Voldemort.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, satisfeito e aliviado. Foi bom ter conversado com Sírius, apesar de ser um Sírius diferente do que ele conheceu. Estava se sentindo bem melhor.

- Obrigada - agradeceu, e o padrinho lhe sorriu.

- Não foi nada. Normalmente nunca tenho nada para fazer, foi bom conversar com você. Vem sempre aqui?

- Vou ver se dá para ficar dormindo aqui, senão, qualquer coisa eu apareço sempre para conversar com você. Obrigada de novo.

- Espero ter ajudado em alguma coisa.

Foi a vez de Harry sorrir.

- Ajudou - respondeu. - Ajudou sim. Agora acho que é melhor eu sair daqui... as pessoas devem estar acordando...

Ele olhou para a janela, estava bem claro, apesar da chuva que caía.

- Vou tomar um banho e descer para o café. Encontro você aqui em qualquer momento?

- Normalmente sim, se eu não estiver paparicando o quadro de minha mãe...

Ele sorriu com o olhar de Harry.

- É brincadeira, claro!

Harry saiu do quarto, sentindo-se mais leve e novamente com suas forças recuperadas para prosseguir.

Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado pelo comportamente que tivera até então, desde quando voltou do hospital. Mas... Ele também era humano! Agora tinha certeza de que os amigos entenderiam isso.

Apesar de se sentir bem melhor, ainda precisava de um banho.

Chegou ao banheiro mais próximo, trancou porta, depiu-se, e entrou embaixo do chuveiro.

A água estava gelada... Caíu sobre sua cabeça, enxarcando-lhe os cabelos em questão de segundos. Ele fechou os olhos e os apertou, pensando no sonho que tivera e na conversa que acabara de ter com o retrato jovem de Sírius Black.  
Era tudo muito confuso, ele sabia. Primeiro tivera uma imagem desesperadora na cabeça, depois conversara com a pessoa mais inesperada e ao mesmo tempo mais conveniente naquele momento.  
Mas... fora bom, fora útil. Ele estava tranquilo agora, estava em paz....

Abriu os olhos, terminou o banho e se vestiu, descendo para o café da manhã, que provavelmente já estava sendo servido.


	19. A tiara de Rawenclaw

**Capítulo 19**

**_A tiara de Rawenclaw_ **

- Bom dia - disse Harry, ao encontrar Molly, Lupim, Tonks e Mione à mesa.  
- 'dia - responderam todos.  
- Acordou cedo, querido - falou a senhora Weasley, enquanto ele se setava.  
- É, mas pelo visto não fui o único.  
Olhou, animado, para Hermione, enquato esta passava geléia em uma torrada.  
A garota olhou-o desconfiada por alguns segundos, talvez tentando descobrir a mudança de um dia para o outro, mas logo, retribuiu o sorriso.  
- Vou a biblioteca da região - exclareceu ela. - Gostaria de procurar algumas coisas sobre... os fundadores de Hogwarts.  
Harry levantou os olhos do prato de salsichas que Molly acabara de colocar para si. Encarou Hermione e encontrou em seus olhos sua confirmação para o que suspeitava.  
- Os fundadores de Hogwarts, querida? - perguntou Molly Weasley. - Mas você não vai sozinha, vai?  
- O profº Lupim também quer que eu vá acompanhada - respondeu a garota - Mas não vejo necessidade, é pertinho daqui!  
- Melhor não - disse Lupim. - Andar sozinha é muito arriscado, é bom que vá com alguém.  
- Eu e Rony iremos com você, Mione - disse Harry.  
Mione soriru agradecida, não parecia gostar da idéia de ter um guarda costas seguido-a por onde ía.  
- Bom, de qualquer jeito, a Tonks vai acompanhá-los a distância. Tudo bem, meu amor?  
- Beleza! - respondeu ela animada.

Mais tarde, os outros moradores da casa foram descendo, inclusve ROny, que após um café da manhã de quase duas horas, aceitou ir com os garotos a biblioteca.  
- Mas já não sabemos qual é a Horcruxe? - perguntou ele.  
- Sabemos - respondeu Mione, apesar de Harry ter aberto a boca na inútil tentativa de responder. - Só vamos confirmar, não sabemos ainda... Pode haver outras peças que sumiram, e ele escolheu uma depois, nunca se sabe. Aliás, essa foi uma desculpa, precisamos pesquizar muito mais coisas!  
- Como...?  
- Os passos de Voldemort - continuou Hermione, sem nem ligar para Harry, que abrira a boca novamente, e outra vez, fechou-a com raiva. Talvez se procurarmos em livros sobre bruxos das trevas modernos, consigamos descobrir algo sobre o principal lugar que ele passou. Vai ser difícil, mas precisamos tentar...

É, eles precisavam tentar, e foi o que fizeram durante dias. Pesquizaram, pesquizaram, e pesquizaram. A biblioteca onde foram procurar era comum, pequena trouxa, mas para clientes bruxos, havia uma porta semi-oculta por livros que levava a uma outra sala, com muitas e muitas prateleiras de diversos temas do mundo bruxo.

Ali, ficaram por longas horas durante o dia. Liam, liam, e liam até se cansarem. Mas não estavam encontrando nada.  
- Estou cansado - disse Rony, jogando o 20º livro de uma certa tarde para o lado e deixando a cabeça cair em cima dos braços. - Estamos aqui há dias e não encontramos nada de importante.  
- Bom, não é bem assim - disse Hermione, bagunçando os cabelos enquanto olhava atentamente para um pequeno livro entitulado: Rastros suspeitos das artes das trevas.

Vimos que os objetos daquela lista que fiz estão muito seguros em um museu bruxo no México. Só temos um ponto para ceder a nossa atenção. É a tiara.

- Praticamente, já sabíamos disso, não é? - Disse Rony com a voz abafada por entre seus braços. - Acho que perdemos tempo procurando algo aqui.

Hermione bateu o livro na mesa, fazendo o garoto quase cair da cadeira e algumas pessoas se virarem.

- Você tem outra idéia? - perguntou.  
- N-não, eu nem disse que...  
- Ótimo, então acorda e continua procurando.

Rony fechou a cara, enquanto pegava um livro qualquer de cima da mesa e Harry apenas ria. Mas logo os dois e toda a biblioteca voltaram a se assustar.

- AQUI! - berrou Mione. - OLHEM AQUI!

Os garotos se viraram rapidamente para cima do livro de Hermione, nem ligando para as outras pessoas que estavam presentes ali, e que agora exclamavam referentes ao barulho de um lugar reservado.

- O que tem, Hermione? O que está escrito aí?

- Prestem atenção: "Uma das atividades mais espantosas dos últimos tempos que foi registrada como uma tragédia bruxa por ter ocorrido de forma tão estranha, é um massacre ocorrido num orfanato trouxa. O local foi semi-destruído e as pessoas mortas. Não houve um único sobrevivente para contar o que exatamente havia acontecido.

A surpresa maior foi que o local, por dentro, ficou intacto, mas parece ter sido amaldiçoado, pois ninguém consegue permanecer lá dentro por mais de 10 minutos. Trouxas e mestiços que se atreveram a entrar, morreram momentos depois.

Toda a região foi interditada, e até hoje as pessoas têm medo de se aproximarem do que antes que era um abrigo a menores desamparados.

Hermione terminou a leitura e olhou para os amigos. Os dois com uma horrível cara de desentendimento.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou. - Vai dizer que vocês ainda não entenderam?

-Não - responderam os dois juntos. - O que haveria para entender? - completou Rony.

Hermione girou os olhos.

- Voldemort morou num orfanato, certo? De acordo com as lembranças de Dumbledore foi o momento mais frustrante de sua vida. Ele passou lá muitos anos que com certeza gostaria de apagar da memória. Com certeza iria querer "dar um jeito" naquele lugar. E nada impede...

- Pera aí! - disse Harry. - Está dizendo que foi Voldemort quem destruiu aquele orfanato?

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

- Mas não está dizendo que foi ele aí, está?

- Lógico que não - rosnou a garota. - Vocês não ouviram que ninguém sabe o que aconteceu? Não houve testemunhas, nem sabiam dizer se era ou não um ato de um bruxo...

- Não sei - disse Harry. - Existem tantos orfanatos no mundo! Tantos bruxos capazes de fazer algo tão terrível quato esse ataque. E Voldemort iria mesmo querer guardar sua horcruxe no orfanato trouxa onde ele foi tão infeliz?

- Harry, você está analizando a situação pelo ângulo errado - Mione parecia tão anciosa quanto arry. - Voldemort não quer guardar sua alma onde ele foi feliz, mas sim, nunm lugar onde ele teve história. Foi lá que ele descobriu que era um bruxo, e se estivermos certos, foi lá também que ele destruiu várias pessoas que julgava culpados por ter sido criado sem pais. E outra, de acordo com a data do livro, isso aconteceu há uns 19 anos e meio, mais ou menos, na mesma data que ele conseguiu a tiara.

Rony se aprumou na cadeira, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Será, Mione? É uma, a nossa chance, entre centenas! Como sabermos que este orfanato é o que você-sabe-quem esteve na infância?

- Harry viu na penseira. Ele reconheceria, não reconheceria?  
A garota olhou para Harry, ansiosa.

- Bom acho que sim, não sei... Aí tem o endereço?

- Sim! Está aqui! Ótimo então! - Ela sorriu radiante. - Pelo menos já temos uma pista...

- Espere, Mione - disse Harry, quando a amiga se levantou para guardar o livro. - Ainda temos um problema.

- E qual seria?

- Você se esqueceu de que o lugar está amaldiçoado? Como vamos entrar lá?

Hermione mordeu os lábio e deixou-se cair na cadeira segundos depois.

- É, tinha me esquecido.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam.

- E agora? - perguntaram juntos.

Ela ficou alguns instantes em silêncio. Parecia que encarava os próprio cérebro para enxergar suas informações.

- Esperem um pouco - respondeu ela finalmente, se levantando e sumindo por trás de uma prateleira.

Voltou 45 minutos depois e encontrou os garotos dormindo em cima dos livros.

- Acordem! - siilou ela, cutucando as costelas dos garotos. - Vamos! Aqui não é lugar para dormir!

- Hum? - resmungou Harry, levantando a cabeça de cima dos braços e desentortando os óculos tortos para enxergar Hermione. - Onde você estava?

- Enquanto vocês dormiam? - retrucou ela com um pouco de raiva. - Bom, fui procurar uma maneira de entrar mesmo com a maldição.

- E encontrou uma? - perguntou Harry, acordando definitivamente.

- Bom, sim e não - respondeu ela, abrindo um novo livro em cima da mesa. - Aqui tem uma poção perfeita. É a poção da imunidade.

- Poção do quê?

- Imunidade. Vai te deixar imune à qualquer tipo de maldição, como se uma proteção fosse criada no seu corpo por determinado tempo, só não funciona contra as maldições imperdoáveis.

- Parece uma boa - dise Rony empolgado. - Então vamos comprar essa poção, tomá-la e ir atrás do orfanato.

- Não seja burro, Rony. Poções como essa não são vendidas na lojinha da esquina. Acho que não iremos encontrá-la em lugar algum, têm igredientes dificílimos de encontrar. Veja, vai até pêlo de unicórnio!

- Mas... então...

- Teremos que fazer essa poção. - respondeu Harry, com um leve quê de preocupação na voz. - Mas onde vamos arrumar isso?

- Hãm... eu tenho um palpite.

- E qual é?

- Bom, Harry... Será que você... Não conseguiria chegar no... Professor Slughorn...

**É... anta! Já era pra ter descofiado disso antes neh? Dãããn!!**

- ... e pedir a ele?

Harry engoliu em seco. Enfrentar o professor de novo? Apesar de que... Deveria ser mais fácil agora.

- Vou ter que inventar uma boa desculpa, Mione.

- A gente te ajuda - respondeu a garota. Talvez até possamos contar a ele que precisamos da poção, é só não contarmos o porquê.

- ok, vamos tentar.

Os garotos apareceram em Hogwarts no dia seguinte, com a permissão da Profª Minerva McGonagall. Horácio ficara realmente muito feliz com a presença do trio, disse que sentia a falta da genialidade de Harry nas suas aulas, e os convidou para uma festinha de comemoração.  
- Não, obrigado, professor, mas temos muitas coisas para fazermos agora. Gostaríamos mesmo de sua boa vontade para um favor.  
- Um favor? - repetira o bruxo, ainda sorrindo satisfeito com a presença dos três bruxinhos em seu escritório. - O quê eu, apenas um velho viciado em abacaxis caramelizados e professor de poções poderia fazer para o grande Harry Potter?  
Harry sentiu-se corar com o comentário, mas controlou-se.  
- Professor, estamos com dificuldade para preparar uma poção, principalmente para arrumar os igredientes, que são muito raros e complicados.  
- Hum... eu devia ter desconfiado! Porque três jovens viriam até meu escritório se não fosse para pedir um favor sobre aquilo que eu mais sei fazer?  
Ele riu.  
- Quais são estes ingredientes? - perguntou.  
Hermione lhe passou uma folhinha.  
- Céus! Quanta coisa complicada! - exclamou ele, passando os olhos pela lista. - Não estariam, por acaso tentando fazer uma poção da imunidade, estariam?  
Os garotos se entreolharam.  
- Desculpem, mas eu não vou poder ajudar - disse ele, devolvendo a lista e olhando-os preocupado. - São responsabilidades que eu não quero assumir, essa poção é muito complexa e perigosa caso seja feita da maneira errada. Não estou dispoto a assumir culpa nenhuma se um de você morressem ao digerí-la.  
Rony arregalou os olhos e se virou para Hermione, tentando descobrir se ela sabia que eles poderiam morrer ao tomar a poção, afinal, a idéia havia sido dela.  
Mas ela não se abalou.  
- Hum... é importante professor. Precisamos dessa poção. Temos que tomá-la de uma forma ou de outra. Não seria mais fácil com a sua ajuda?

- Sta Granger, tem noção da resposabilidade a que me aplicaria se lhes desse dicas de como fazer essa poção da forma correta, e vocês acabassem se confundindo com alguma ordem e errassem em alguma coisa?  
- Sei, mas isso SE nós errarmos, e...  
- E? Sabe também quais são as chances de vocês acertarem uma poção dessas?  
- Eu sei que é complicado, professor, mas precisamos dela, teremos que tentar.  
O bruxo ficou olhando-os por algum tempo. "Garotinho teimosos" pensava; "essa juventude de hoje!"  
- Posso fazer o seguinte, então. Têem certeza de que ela é tão importante assim para vocês? Não tem outra saída?  
- Absolutamente nenhuma - respondeu Hermione.  
- Olha, eu não posso permitir que vocês, jovens sem nenhum aprendizado mais ousado em poções, tentem preparar algo como essa poção para uso próprio. Seria culpa minha se algo desse errado. Porém, como sei que vocês não desistirão dessa idéia, eu irei prepará-la para vocês.  
- O quê?  
- Jura?  
- Obrigada, Professor!  
- Sim, sim, mas já vou logo avisando: cobrarei pelo trabalho! Que idéia maluca! Preparar uma poção da imunidade sem nenhuma experiência...  
Os três se etreolharam, com sorrisinhos. Teriam que pagar, e provavelmente não seria pouco, mas acabaram ganhando mais do que procuraram: íam conseguir os ingredientes, a poção pronta, e corretamente preparada.  
- Obrigado novamente, professor - agradeceu Harry. - Depois então, nós acertamos o preço com o senhor. Quando podemos vir buscá-la?  
- Quem?  
- A poção - respondeu Harry, surpreso pela pergunta.  
- Ah, sim. Daqui uns... vejamos, 50 dias?  
Rony se engasgou com a própria saliva.  
- Tudo isso? - exclamou, perplexo.  
- Ora, é o tempo que se demora para preparar essa poção. Ainda não tinham conferido o tempo de cozinhamento?  
Os garotos olharam para Hermione, que bateu na testa.  
- Me esqueci! - disse.  
- Vão querer assim mesmo?  
Todos olharam para Harry.  
- Bom... temos outra alternativa? - perguntou este para os amigos.

E assim, ficou combinado. Eles buscariam a poção e o pagaria depois de 50 dias.

Outubro se foi, com a mesma rapidez com que chegou novembro. Os garotos se viam impacientes por notícias de Horácio e a poção. Até que um dia, particularmente gelado graças a neve espessa que insistia em cair por todos os cantos, os garotos acordaram e já tiveram uma boa notícia.

Era um sábado. Os garotos acabavam de acordar e descer as escadas quando a sra. Weasley os chamou.  
- Harry, querido, o professor Slughorn está ali na sala querendo falar com você. (N/a: sei que só entra na sede aqueles que são da ordem e coisa e tal, mas considerem o professor Slughorn como um membro não oficial da ordem, que os ajuda quando pode).

Ele se levantou tão depressa que derrubou a cadeira.  
- Harry, calma! - disse Hermione também se levantando. - Ele não vai fugir!  
- Eu vou com vocês - falou Rony, milagrosamente deixando a torrada amanteigada de lado e também se levantando.  
- Ei! O que é isso? - exclamou a sra. Weasley espantada. - Por acaso ele veio dizer que vocês ganharam na loteria e eu não fiquei sabendo?  
- Claro que não, mamãe - disse Rony, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. - A gente já volta.  
- Mas... e seu café?  
- Depois!  
- Deve ser realmente importante - comentou a sra. Wasley para os outros na cozinha. - Pra ele sair correndo e nem querer tomar café.

Sim, Horácio Slugohrn havia trazido a poção, prontinha e com todas as instruções de uso. Cobrou 59 galeões, ao que mesmo com os protestos de Rony, não diminuiu o preço. Harry aceitou mesmo assim, sabia que era acima do valor que realmente teria os gastos de uma poção da imunidade, e que seu cofre estaria esvaziando muito rapidamente para alguém que não teria condições de ter um emprego agora, mas não tinha jeito. Se ele ficasse preocupado em não gastar dinheiro, talvez fosse morto por Voldemort e seu dinheiro continuaria intacto. Valeria a pena isso?

- Está com endereço aí, Mione?  
- Sim, está aqui.  
- O Rony está com a dose certa da poção? Tem certeza?  
- Sim, Harry, eu medi muito bem. Agora, por favor, quanto a isso...  
- Não adianta, Hermione - cortou Harry, sério. os três estavam parados em um lugar perto da sede, onde seria mais fácil desaparatar. Harry e Rony com cálices nas mãos, prontos para tomarem e desaparatarem até o orfanato.

Harry, com o apoio de Rony, fez Hermione prometer que não iria até lá. Se a maldição afetava principalmente os trouxas, aqueles que haviam nascido trouxas poderiam ser ainda mais afetados do que o normal, mesmo com a poção da imunidade, eles não sabiam quais seriam os efeitos da maldição, não podiam arriscar a vida de Hermione.

- Isso não é justo! - exclamou ela. - Eu preciso ajudar vocês! Talvez vocês precisam de mim lá!

- Hermione, não é uma questão de ser justo... É que não podemos correr este risco. É melhor você ficar, sim? Podemos nos virar lá sem sua ajuda por um dia, agora já pensou se alguma coisa lhe acontece lá?

Hermione não aceitou fácil, mas resolveu não discutir também. No fundo ela também temia.

- Ok, vão, então! Mas cuidado!

Deu um abraço em cada um.

- Principalmente você, Harry. Você também é mestiço.

- ok, pode deixar, eu me cuido. - Ele se virou para Rony. - Pronto?  
- Pronto - o garoto respondeu, virando o cálice com a poção.

Uma sensação estranha invadiu o corpo de Harry quando ele imitou o gesto do amigo e virou o cálice com a poção goela abaixo. Como se uma proteção mágica o tivesse revestido.

- Quanto tempo temos? - perguntou.  
- Três horas - respondeu Hermione, ainda de cara fechada.  
- ok, então temos que ir, não podemos perder tempo.  
Ele estendeu a mão para Hermione, afim de pegar o endereço que ela lhe entregou meio relutante.  
- Desculpe, Mione - disse Harry, comovido pelo olhar da amiga. - Mas eu espero que você compreenda... Corre mais riscos do que qualquer um de nós.

Sem forças para responder, ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Você compreende, não compreende? - pergutou Rony.  
- Claro, vocês estão certos - respondeu, com a voz um pouco fraca. - precisam ir. Boa sorte.  
Com um último olhar, como se quisessem a confirmação de que a garota iria ficar bem, eles desaparataram.

- Tem certeza de que estamos no lugar certo? - Rony perguntou, ao conferir o endereço na mão de Harry.  
- Tenho, está certo.

Ele ergueu os olhos. Se deparou com a imagem surpreendentemente estranha do local onde fora um orfanato. Estava com as paredes de fora sujas, repletas de teias de aranha em todos os cantos; as portas e janelas pregadas em um ângulo estranho, como se estivessem presas por mágica.  
"Mas... pensando melhor, até que isso não seria impossível."  
- Reconhece?  
- Não - disse Harry sinceramente. - Se reconhecer, seria apenas a parte de dentro.  
- Então vamos entrar.  
- É, vamos.

Harry ergueu a varinha e apondou para a fechadura da porta.  
- Alohomora!  
A porta se abriu, e os garotos prenderam a respiração antes de entrar. Apenas com um olhar de encorajamento um para o outro, entraram. Harry na frente.

Reconheceu. Talvez não pela aparência apenas, até porquê os anos que se passaram tornaram o lugar diferente. Mas reconheceu.

Sentiram, no momento em que entraram, um arrepio subir por suas espinhas e um enfraquecimento momentâneo tomar conta. Mas logo foram se adaptando.

- Sentiu isso? - perguntou Rony, com uma careta horrível.  
- A maldição - respondeu Harry.  
- Foi sorte termos tomado a poção.  
- Sorte foi Hermione não ter vindo - retrucou Harry, andando sem rumo para algum lugar da casa.  
- Para onde estamos indo? - perguntou Rony, que o acompanhava.  
- Boa pergunta - respondeu Harry.

Depois de subirem as escadas, chegaram em frente à uma porta, que Harry não hesitou em abrir, reconhecendo o quarto onde Tom Riddle e seus "colegas" de quarto dormiam.

- Não tem nada aqui - disse Rony. - Vamos descer.  
- Espere! - Harry segurou o braço do amigo.  
- O que foi? - perguntou este curioso.  
- Você não está vendo? - perguntou. - Estamos no lugar certo!  
- Hãm?  
- Vamos procurar.

Rony ficou parado, encarando-o feito besta.  
- Procurar o quê?  
- Ora, Rony - Harry o encarou, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. - Procurar a Horcruxe! Esse é o lugar mais provável! Sei que está aqui! Tome cuidado para não tocar em objetos suspeitos.  
- Ob...? - Rony ia argumentar, mas resolveu permanecer calado.

Não havia muita coisa ali dentro. As paredes estavam pretas, como se aquele cômodo um dia tivesse pegado fogo. Não havia móveis; apenas alguns restos de madeira; um cheiro de mofo terrível, e a metade de um guarda-roupa.

- Era esse o guarda-roupa? - Rony perguntou.  
Harry parou de mexer no que andara mexendo e olhou para o objeto.  
- Sim - disse, se aproximando e o nalizando de perto. - É esse sim. O mesmo que eu vi na penseira.

- Esquisito...

Harry se virou para o amigo.  
- O quê é esquisito?

- Estar só essa metade destruída, e essa intacta.

Ele apontou para os lados pelo qual se dirigira, e Harry se apoximou para abrir a porta do lado que estava inteiro.

- Harry, não sei se...  
- Psiu! Só quero ver...

Ele abriu a porta, mas não aconteceu nada.

**Francamente,** Harry se pegou pensando. - **No que eu estava pensando? Que Voldemort ia pular daquela porta assim que eu a abrisse? O que poderia conter em um humilde guarda-roupa que valesse a pena pra mim?**

Foi como se a casa lesse seus pensamentos e lhe respondesse imediatamente.

Dois gritos ecoaram daquele lugar, quando o chão ao pés de Harry e Rony se abriu, e os engolliu.

Foi com um baque ensurdecedor que eles aterrisaram, depois de longos segundos caíndo pelo nada.

Harry, sentindo-se completamente dolorido e pensando ter quebrado uma costela, se virou para o lado onde imaginara encontrar Rony.

- Você está aí, Rony? Está bem? - perguntou, sentido a escuridão segar-lhe os olhos.

- Acho que sim - veio a voz do amigo daquela lado.

Um ruído fez com que se paralizassem.

- Ouviu isso? - sibilou Rony.

Sim, Harry havia ouvido. Mas sinceramente, preferia não tê-lo feito.

- Você não acha que são...?

O ruído aumentou, cada vez mais perto.

- Harry, tem alguma coisa subindo em cima de mim...!

- Não se mexa! - Harry sussurrou tentando não se apavorar mais do que já estava apavorado, e já sabendo do que se tratava e tendo uma idéia.

Ele se concentrou no ruído conhecido que se aproximava, apertou os olhos e imaginou qual seria a cena se as luzes tivessem acesas...

-_ Parem! _- sibilou, e concentrado, pôde perceber que ao invés de palavras em inglês o que saiu foram uma porção de sibílos confusos e incompreencíveis.

Percebeu que os ruídos pararam.

-_ Vão embora!_- exclamou, naquele mesmo idioma ofídio.

Os ruídos voltaram, mas agora pareciam se afastar. Escutou Rony gemer dolorosamente do seu lado.

- Você está bem Rony? - perguntou, tentando encontrar a mão do amigo ao seu lado. Encontrou o braço: suando frio.

- Lumus! - exclamou, e uma luminosidade fraca os iluminou.

Pôde ver dezenas de cobras, de vários tamanhos e cores diferente se afastando. Se virou para Rony com um arrepio subindo por sua espinha e chegando até a nuca.

- Rony? Está bem?

Rony o encarou, parecendo um pouco desnorteado.

- Eu acho que sim...

Mas Harry viu que ele apertava a perna um pouco abaixo do joelho com força, e uma onda de pânico se apossou dele.

- Rony, você não foi... não foi picado, foi?

Rony não respondeu.

- Me deixa ver.

- Não, Harry, eu estou bem... É melhor... melhor irmos atrás da horcruxe...

- Rony, tira a mão daí, me deixa...

- Harry, estamos perdendo tempo, é...

- Tira a mão, Ronald!

Harry afastou as mãos do amigo com força. Viu dois furinhos um pouco abaixo do joelho e um pouco de sangue escorrendo por eles. A marca óbvia de uma picada de cobra.

- Rony! Você foi picado e ainda queria esconder isso de mim? Vamos embora agora! Precisamos encontrar um jeito de sair daqui!

- Não, Harry! Já estamos aqui! Você precisa encontrar a horcruxe!

- Isso não é mais importante! Tenho que levá-lo embora!

- É claro que é mais importante, Harry! Se você me levar embora eu posso até não morrer agora, mas morrerei porque Voldemort ganhou o poder total e você não conseguiu destruir suas horcruxes! Vá procurá-la, Harry, eu acho que não vou conseguir andar direito, mas você tem que ir!

Harry ficou uns minutos em silêncio, surpreso pela coragem de Rony dizendo aquelas coisa. É claro que tudo fazia sentido, mas ele não podia simplesmente deixá-lo ali! Tinha que pegar a horcruxe que estaria em algum lugar por ali. Mas também tinha que dar um jeito de ajudar Rony. E se aquela cobra tivesse um veneno letal?

Decidindo-se, Harry apondou a varinha para a perna de Rony, e esta endureceu magicamente.

- O que você fez? - perguntou Rony de olhos arregalados.

- Paralizei sua perna. Vai impedir que o veneno daquela cobra se alastre pelo seu sangue. Não sei se a poção encobre venenos de animais também. Acho melhor irmos depressa. Temos apenas uma hora e meia. Você consegue andar?

- Eu não sei. Me ajude aqui...

Com um pouco de esforço e ajuda, Rony se pôs de pé. Outra luz se fez na cabeça de Harry e ele conjurou duas muletas.  
- Acho que assim facilitará - disse, entregando a Rony os objetos conjurados.  
- Obrigado - o garoto agradeceu, acendendo a sua varinha também e olhando ao redor. - Que lugar sinistro...

Harry também olhou. Era um corredor estreito, úmido, com ninhos de cobras por cada canto. Harry viu algumas delas paradas e olhando-os, inofensivas.

- Fiquem onde estão- sibilou, por segurança.  
Elas se esconderam entre as sombras.

- Bom, vamos virar ali na frente - Harry apontou, vendo que Rony o olhava estranhamente, e se imaginou como seria assitir a uma pessoa falar com animais.

O corredor parecia uma rampa, que os guiava cada vez para mais baixo.

Andaram por longos minutos e nada. O caminho parecia não ter fim.

- Será que isso leva a algum lugar? - Rony perguntou ofegante, enquanto tentava andar depressa com a perna paralizada.

- Tem que levar - repondeu Harry. Sentia-se culpado pelo estado de Rony, e não parava de lembrar de que tinham muito pouco tempo para o efeito da poção terminar.

- Harry! Está vendo aquilo?

- Aquilo onde?

- Lá!

Harry olhou, ancioso. Lá no fundo do túnel parecia haver uma luz azulada.  
- Consegue ir mais depressa? - perguntou Harry, enquanto consultava o relógio. Faltavam 45 minutos.

- Tentar eu tento...

15 minutos depois a luz estava próxima o suficiente para verem que vinha do reflexo de uma linda jóia, com safiras e diamantes. Estava dentro da mesma caixa de veludo que Harry viu na lembrança de Elizabeth. Aberta, como se estivesse numa exposição pronta para ser admirada, e sua luz era magicamente ampliada pelo teto de cristais a cima dela.

- UAU! - Rony exclamou. - Vamos pegá-la.

Harry segurou Rony pelas vestes quando ele fez mensão de se aproximar da jóia. Apenas cinco metros e um degrau os separava da jóia.

- O que foi? - Rony perguntou.

Está muito fácil - foi o que ele respondeu.

Rony compreendeu. Até agora só haviam tido dois obstáculos: como chegar até o túneo e se livrar das cobras, impossível ser apenas isso o que Voldemort escolhera para ser a proteção de uma parte de sua alma.

- Como vamos pegá-la então?

Harry pegou uma pedra no chão e a jogou perto da horcruxe. No mesmo momento o chão se dissolveu, deixando a horcruxe flutuando no ar, e a pedra acabou sendo disputada pelas centenas de criaturas que haviam há metros de profundidade daquele buraco.

Reconheceram no mesmo instante como sendo Kappas. Criaturas que rastejavam e viviam na água. (N/a: Já deu pra entender que havia vários metros de água suja também, não deu?)

- Merlim... - ofegou Rony. - Se a gente cair aí...  
- Não cairemos - respondeu Harry, desejando profusamente que não. - Não quero nem pensar do que seria de nós...

Os Kappas começaram a pular, tentando inultimente alcançar a superfície e chegar até os garotos.

- E agora? - perguntou Rony. - Não é possível chegarmos até a horcruxe sem caímos antes!

- Não vamos cair - afirmou Harry, olhando por toda direção do poço onde estavam os Kappas. - Voldemort iria querer deixar uma forma viável para que pegasse sua horcruxe quando sentisse falta dela.

- Harry! O que está fazendo?

A voz de Rony soara chocada, mas Harry não ligou. Continuou fazendo o que estava fazendo, o que o havia feito exclamar exasperado daquele jeito:

Ele estava andando bem rente as alterais do poço onde estava os Kappas com um dos pés, e o outro tirava frequentemente para colocar além do chão firme, e deixá-lo mais a vista das criaturas no fundo.

- Harry, você vai cair, pára de ser louco!

- Não vou cair - respondeu Harry, sem ter esta certeza.

Ele continou circulando as laterais, na intenção de dar uma volta completa. Cada vez que seu pé ficava vísivel para os Kappas, um deles pulava e tentava pegá-lo, mas Harry era mais rápido, e tirava logo em seguida, até que uma hora seu pé pareceu bater em algo firme, mesmo sendo invisível.

- Eu sabia! - exclamou ele, satisfeito. - Veja! Tenho certeza agora de que aqui há uma passarela para chegarmos até a horcruxe!

Harry tirou o pé do solo confiável, enquanto colocava seu peso naquele que parecia flutuar.

- Há algum firmamento aí?

- Sim. Invisível.

- Qual grossura?

Apoiando novamente o outro pé na margem visível, Harry arrastou o pé até ele ameaçar escorregar.

- Uns 13 centímetros.

Rony engoliu em seco. O mesmo fez Harry.

- E como você pretende passar aí, Harry? A menos que você seja um bom equilibrista não vai conseguir chegar até lá!

Harry apoiou novamente o pé, se preparando.

- Não tem outro jeito. Eu vou.

Prendendo a respiração, ele ergueu o pé que ainda permanecia no chão firme, e o colocou na passarela, a frente do outro. Era mais difícil sem poder enxergar onde pisava.

Rony já não tinha mais voz. Olhava Harry com a boca aberta, os dedos cruzados.

Harry foi caminhando, sentindo cada vez mais seu coração acelerado e o suor escorrer de sua testa.

- Mais um pouquinho, só mais um pouquinho...

Tentou não olhar para baixo. Não queria ver... Esticou o braço na direção da tiara, as mãos já revestidas com luvas de couro de dragão. Concentrou-se apenas no objeto há mílimetros de distância...

Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do objeto ao mesmo tempo em que o relógio apitava anunciando que faltava 5 minutos para o fim do efeito da poção.

Harry nunca soube como conseguiu voltar correndo por aquela passarela tão estreita em questão de segundos, mas foi o que ele fez. Guardou depressa o objeto dentro do bolso e empurrou Rony para que andassem depressa.

- Harry, não vou conseguir! - exclamou Rony. Faltavam quatro minutos agora.

- É claro que consegue! Vamos!

- Não dá!

Harry conferiu o relógio. Era impossível que conseguissem sair daquele lugar há tempo!

- Desculpa, Harry - pediu Rony, parando. Não dá mais...

Harry também parou, o encarando, tentando fazer sua mente trabalhar, mas não achava nenhuma solução e aquilo o estava deseperando!

E então, ele ouviu algo... Não! Não seria possível... seria? Mas...! Ele não estava sonhando, muito menos delirando!

Era um canto... Um canto conhecido... O canto de uma fenix.

Da fênix.

Fawkes.

- Como...?

A voz de Rony se perdeu quando o pássaro se aproximou. Era mesmo Fawkes, e ela vinha tão bela quando da última vez que Harry a viu.

Parou no ombro do garoto. Faltavam dois minutos.

- Como ela cehgou até aqui? - A voz de Rony finalmente saiu.

- Boa pergunta - respondeu Harry. A um aceno da varinha as perna de Rony voltaram a ficar iguais.

- O que você está fazendo?

Fawkes se aproximou do ferimento do garoto, e depositou ali duas grandes lágrimas. Suas lágrimas curativas.

Harry sorriu, enquanto Rony permanecia sem palavras.

- Fawkes, pode nos levar lá pra cima?

O pássaro piou suavemente, como se concordasse.

- Vem, Rony. Acorda!

Rony parou de olhar abobado para a perna curada, e viu Harry segurando na longa cauda da ave. Se aproximou e também se posicionou, enquanto esta levantava vôo.

Sairam do lugar bem a tempo. Trancaram novamente a porta e aparataram para casa.

"Menos uma..."

**Ae, espero que tenham gostado, próxima atualização... Sei lá, quando tiver comentários novos?? Vocês viram que eu não faço questão de um número de comentários, eu só quero saber se tem agluém acompanhando... Ah, um trechinho do que vocês teram no próximo capítulo:**

_- "O Barman do cabeça de Javali? - perguntou Rony, perplexo. - O que ele pode ter de importante nessa lembrança?_

- Teremos que ver - falou Harry. - Vamos até Hogsmeade hoje mesmo. Já tenho um plano, cheguem mais."

"Ela não aguentava mais, e sabia que ele também não.

Abriu a bolsa que levava sempre consigo e contou as poucas moedas que ali haviam. Daria pra quebrar um galho pelo menos."

"Harry se perguntou onde imaginava tê-lo visto, porque lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Enquanto se perguntava isso, o rapaz, notando ser observado ergueu os olhos e o encarou. Tinha olhos escuros e cabelos tão negros quanto o seu. "


	20. Um natal cheio de pistas

**Capítulo 20**

**Um natal cheio de pistas**

LOMYNRA HAT NÕA HADYT OJUDO-LA MOIS. FUI LPY DONDA RADOS OS HISROS QUY RINPA, OGARO SA MY TYSRO YSRO ULRIMO.  
NÕA SYI ANDY YSRO AURTO PATCTUXY, MOS HASSA LPY DIZYT QUY CANPYÇA QUYM SOBY.  
A BOTMON DA "COBYÇA DY JOVOLI" RYM CYRTOS LYMBTONÇOS QUY LPY SYTIOM MUIRA ÚRYIS. VAÇ^Y, ROLVYZ SY HYTGUNRY CAMA RITOT INFATMOÇAYS DYSSY BTUXA. CAMA CANSYGUIT QUY YLY LPY MASRTY A QUY SOBY. ISSA NÕA SYTIO FÓCIL. MOS PAT OCOSA, SYI QUY YLY GUORDO YSSO LYMBTONÇO YM UM FTOSQUINPA MUIRA BYM LOCTODA, LÓ MYSMA, NA BOLCÕA DA COBYÇA DY JOVOLLI.

NÕA SYI SY TYVY SATRY ORY OGATO, MOS YSHYTA QUY DYSSO VYZ RYNPO.

OGATO VAU MY DYSHYDIT.

RAB.

Harry passou a carta que acabara de chegar para Hermione.  
- Pode traduzir?  
- Eu já não ensinei vocês como fazer isso?  
- Ensinou, mas... você é mais rápida.

Hermione bufou e se virou para a carta, mas seus olhos pareciam satisfeitos.  
- Aqui está - disse ela, quinze minutos depois.

Harry e Rony leram.

* * *

Tradução:

"lamento por não poder ajudá-lo mais. Fui lhe dando todas as pistas que tinha, agora só me resta esta última.  
Não sei onde está outra horcruxe, mas posso lhe dizer que conheço quem sabe.  
O Barman do Cabeça de Javali, tem certas lembranças que lhe seriam muito úteis. Você, talvez se pergunte como tirar informações desse bruxo. Como conseguir que ele lhe mostre o que sabe. Isso não seria fácil. Mas por acaso, sei que ele gurda essa lembrança em um frasquinho muito bem lacrado, lá mesmo, no balcão do cabeça de Javali.

Não sei se teve sorte até agora, mas espero que dessa vez tenha.

Agora vou me despedir;

RAB

Eles se entreolharam.

- O Barman do cabeça de Javali? - perguntou Rony, perplexo. - O que ele pode ter de importante nessa lembrança?

- Teremos que ver - falou Harry. - Vamos até Hogsmeade hoje mesmo. Já tenho um plano, cheguem mais.

Era começo de dezembro. A sra. Weasley não gostou nada de ver os jovens que ela contava para ajudá-la a enfeitar a casa, saírem e dizerem que voltariam tarde.

- Mas, crianças, eu queria que tudo estivesse pronto até Gina chegar!

Harry parou. Esquecera completamente! Gina passaria o natal com eles!

- Quando ela chega? - perguntou.

- Daqui há uns três dias. E vocês tem noção do tamanho dessa casa? Nem com magia eu enfeito tudo sozinha!

- Quando chegarmos hoje prometemos que vamos ajudá-la, mamãe. Isso é importante.

A bruxa deu as costas e entrou na cozinha, vencida e chateada.

Harry e Hermione olharam para Rony, preocupados.

- Tudo bem - ele disse, encolhendo os ombros. - Não tem jeito mesmo, temos que ir...

Isso era verdade. Que opção eles tinham?

**Isso vai acabar... **pensava Harry **Uma hora terá que acabar.. Não podemos tentar levar uma vida normal se sabemos que não a temos agora...**

=================

Ela acordou. Demorou para se lembrar do que porque dormia em uma cama descofortável e cheia de buracos. Era essa a sua vida agora, e era normal nunca se lembrar do porquê as rosas e margaridas de seus sonhos não existiam de verdade.

Suspirou. Estava se acostumando com essa vida.

Olhou para o lado, a procura dele.

Levou um susto ao vê-lo deitado ao seu lado, compartilhando a mesma cama. Normalmente ele preferia não se misturar.

"Talvez deve ter se cansado daquele sofá duro, e esburacado"

Ela riu, ao se lembrar de que não havia muita diferença de estado entre o sofá e a cama.

Resolveu não acordá-lo. Fazia frio... Muito frio... Há meses estavam trancados dentro daquele lugar, e ficar acordado só trazia a realidade de suas vidas a tona. Era melhor deixá-lo dormir...

O observou por alguns instantes. Tinha os cabelos jogados de forma violenta no rosto; os olhos e boca fechados, o peito seguindo a movimentação de sua respiração, lenta e harmoniosa. Um dos poucos momentos em que o via assim.

Resistiu a tentação de acordá-lo com um beijo, ou de tirar os cabelos de sua testa, pois sabia que não lhe agradaria tal demonstração de afeto. Levantou-se e foi até o que chamavam de cozinha.

Outro suspiro. Estava há tanto tempo comendo a mesma massa gosmenta que era o máximo que seus poderes e seu conhecimento em magia permitia que ela conjurasse e cozinhasse.

Ela não aguentava mais, e sabia que ele também não.

Abriu a bolsa que levava sempre consigo e contou as poucas moedas que ali haviam. Daria pra quebrar um galho pelo menos.  
Escreveu um bilhete e o deixou ao seu lado na cama. Ficaria furioso quando soubesse, mas mesmo assim, ela não desistiu.

Depois de desfarçar, saiu de mancinho e desaparou até Hogsmeade.

=====================

Ele fechou a janela. Estava frio demais para deixá-la aberta. Esfregou as mãos e se aproximou da lareira imensa que tinha em sua casa. Vivia sozinho já fazia bastante tempo. Nunca conheceu seu pai, pelo menos não pessoalmente. Tinha muitas anotações, muitas coisas que o surpreenderam. Não sabia como sua mãe havia conseguido tudo aquilo, só sabia que não mão dela aquilo não seia boa coisa. Por isso, foi que pegou-as escondido. Desde então, tem estudado incansavelmente para entender cada detalhe.

Sua mãe morreu e deixou-lhe uma pequena fortuna. Ele riu ao pensar que com certeza teria ameaçado o seu pai. Não sabia nada deles, mas sabia que seu pai não queria que ninguém soubesse que tinham um filho, por isso pagava para que sua mãe permanecesse em silêncio. E não era pouco.

Soriru de novo. Com certeza, pelo que se lembrava, para que calasse uma mulher como aquela, pouco não seria o suficiente.

Não podia dizer que sentia falta dela, pois não sentia. Ela nunca fora a "mãe que ele pedira a Merlim". O colocou para estudar magia em Durmstrang, por ordem de seu pai, e sempre pedia para que passasse as férias lá. Nunca foi amado.

Teria criado ódio de seu pai por isso, mas com o tempo descobriu o porquê ele não lhe assumia, e se fosse analizar a situação, também preferia assim. Imaginava como teria sido viver no meio daquela família, se sua mãe já era ruim.

Suspirou. Hoje sua vida era assim. Estava acostumado a ser solitário, não temia a volta daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Não temia a morte. Mas se preocupava com aquelas pessoas que não queriam morrer, que tinham pessoas importantes para si, que tinham família. Por isso resolveu ajudar.

Só esperava que sua ajuda fosse útil...

Abandonou a lareira e resolveu enfrentar o frio lá fora. Iria até o "Cabeça de Javali", e ficaria lá o tempo que fosse necessário. Estava pronto para voltar lá um dia após o outro, mas não iria desistir.

Vestiu a capa, as luvas, pegou as anotações, o capuz, e desaparatou.

================

Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram a porta do Cabeça de Javali. Não se espantaram em ver que Hogsmeade estava praticamente vazia, quase ninguém entrava.  
Em compensassão, o bar não parecia tão isolado. Parecia haver mais pessoas ali dentro do que em todo o povoado.

Com um olhar Harry fez sinal para Hermione e Rony, que não entraram. Permaneceram do lado de fora, como se não se conhecessem.... Rony ficou parado desiteressado de frente para o bar, enquanto Hermione fingia olhar uma outra vitrine, esperando um sinal.

Harry entrou e deu uma boa olhada para o bar. Havia uma mesa rodeada por bruxos com caras de poucos amigos, tomando algo que lhe pareceu whisky de fogo, em grandes doses. Uma bruxa de narigão que comia uma coisa gosmenta que fez seu estômago revirar. Olhou para o outro canto do bar e viu um rapaz de capuz que analizava alguns pergaminhos. Tinha apenas alguns anos a mais do que ele e Harry se perguntou onde imaginava tê-lo visto, porque lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Enquanto se perguntava isso, o rapaz, notando ser observado ergueu os olhos e o encarou. Tinha olhos escuros e cabelos tão negros quanto o seu. Harry diria que ele era bonito se analizasse a beleza do mesmo sexo, mas como ele não o fazia, não chegou a reparar nesse detalhe, apenas reparou na aparente expressão de triunfo que surgiu no rosto dele, mas foi oculta rapidamente quando ele voltou a abaixar-se para suas anotações.  
Sacudindo a cabeça e pensando estar imaginando coisas, Harry se dirigiu até um canto do balcão, onde teve uma boa vista do armarinho ali debaixo.  
Havia uma outra pessoa perto de si ali, conversando em sussurros com o Barman. Ele não podia ouvir a conversa, nem queria na verdade. Olhou para fora e fez sinal para que Hermione continuasse esperando. Surpreendeu o olhar do rapaz sobre ele novamente quando se virou.  
Incomodado, voltou a olhar para o Barman que parecia agora discutir com o ser que estava ali, já alto o suficiente para que Harry o ouvisse.  
- Se não tem dinheiro, não leva.  
Sussurros, como se a pessoa implorasse.  
- Não, não e não. Tenho cara de Madre Teresa? Não tem dinheiro, não leva!  
Ele puxou a sacola de suas mãos. Harry tentou olhar para quem estava ali, mas o capuz e o cachecol que a pessoa tinha em volta do pescoço o impediram de ver. Olhou para a sacola, agora nas mãos do bruxo, não encontrou bebidas proibidas como imaginou que encontraria, mas apenas duas garrafinhas de cerveija amanteigada e algo que lhe pareceu uns sanduíches grandes.  
Dessa vez ouviu a voz do outro indivíduo, que lhe pareceu familiar.  
- Por favor, eu te dei o dinheiro..  
- Essa micharia não paga nem metade do que você comprou! - revidou o barmam. - Vamos! Me dê o resto do dinheiro, aí você leva a mercadoria!  
- Eu só tenho o que te dei... - a voz falou baixa novamente. Harry notou que algumas pessoas se viravam para assistir ao Show.  
- Então vá embora! E leve essa porcaria!  
O barmam tacou as poucas moedas que a garota havia lhe dado, e ela se abaixou para pegá-las. Harry chamou o Barman mal-humorado até ele e perguntou:

- Escute, quanto foi a conta da garota?  
O barmam resmungou um valor baixo, de cara fechada.  
Harry entregou o dinheiro na mão do homem, que ficou surpreso.  
- Entre a mercadoria para ela - exigiu ele, com a expressão mais séria que ele conseguia fazer.

O barmam ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
- Tem certeza de que vai pagar para ela?  
- Eu já não disse que sim?  
A expressão do homem ficou ainda mais emburrada, ele foi para perto da garota, que ainda procurava algumas das poucas moedas no chão.

- Está com sorte, mocinha. Pagaram a sua conta.

Ela ergueu os olhos, curiosa, para Harry, eles se arregalaram.

Sorriu em seguida, e Harry descobriu naquele momento quem estava por baixo daquele capuz.

Se levantou, e no movimento seu cachecol caiu, deixando a mostra o rosto de Emmy.

Ela se cobriu rapidamente antes que mais alguém além de um Harry espantado a visse. Murmurou um "obrigada" ao passar por Harry e se retirou.

Harry aproveitou e fez sinal para Hermione, pediu uma cerveja amanteigada, e bebia com indiferença quando ela entrou. Tinha uma expressão esnobe quando se dirigiu ao Barman e disse numa vozinha melosa.

- Por favo, senhor, uma cerveija amanteigada, sim?

O homem lhe entregou a garrafa e estendeu a mão, esperando o dinheiro, mas a garota continuou olhando para a garrafa em cima do balcão.

- Você não espera- começou ela, mais arrogante do que nunca. - que eu beba isso... _no gargalo_, não é?

O homem bufou, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry ria para dentro do copo. Surpreendeu novamente o olhar do rapaz moreno sobre a situação. Ele não era o único que olhava, na verdade. Vários rostos curiosos se voltaram para o balcão, e isso não era boa coisa. Harry se viu pensando em um jeito de afastar a atenção deles, enquanto o Barman batia um copo na frente de Hermione.

Ela apenas lançou um olhar de desprezo para o copo.

- Está sujo.

Mais risadas debochadas, enquanto o bruxo abria o armário embaixo do balcão e tirava de lá um trapo velho e sujo.

Harry esticou o pescoço discretamente. Pode vê-la; a substância branco-prateada dentro de um frasquinho no armário aberto.

Hermione enxeu o copo com a bebida, olhando discretamente para Harry, a espera so sinal, mas ele ainda estava preocupado com as pessoas que os encaravam.

Olhou ao redor, em busca de dicas. Seus olhos se fixaram naquele mesmo jovem, que o encarava de forma incômoda.

Ainda o encarando, o rapaz se levantou. Harry olhou para Hermione e, tomado por um impulso, fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ela derrubou o copo e a garrafa, sujando todo o chão enquanto fingia uma crise de tosse. Naquele mesmo instante, o rapaz tropeçava na cpa, derrubando a bebida em cima do bruxo mais próximo.

A confusão estava armada. Após berrar com Hermione e limpar a bagunça com um aceno da varinha, o Barman foi para o centro do bar onde o bruxo que havia sido atingido tetnava enfeitiçar o pobre rapaz.

_-Accio Lembrança!_

O frasquinho veio voando até as mãos de Harry, e ele o guardou no bolso.

- Vamos - ele chamou, saíndo do bar.

Hermione jogou uma moedinha em cima do balcão e seguiu Harry para fora.

Alguns metros longe do bar, rony se juntou a eles.

- E então? - perguntou. - Conseguiram?

- Está comigo - respondeu Harry, olhando para trás. - Acham que ele vai sentir falta?

- Talvez - respondeu Hermione. - Mas não saberá que fomos nós. Não há como saber.

- Como faremos para ver a lembrança? - perguntou Rony.

- Teremos que pedir outro favor para McGonagall - suspirou Harry. - Ela já deve estar cansada de nos ver em Hogwarts.

* * *

**No dia seguinte... **

- Potter. Weasley. Granger? - disse a profª Minerva McGonagall a porta de seu escritório. - A que devo a honra de vê-los aqui... novamente? Com certeza não será para um presente de natal adiantado.

- Desculpe, professora - pediu Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que entrava e sentia um aperto no coração por vaoltar àquele lugar. Olhou ao redor: os acessórios e pertences de Dumbledore ainda estavam lá, apesar de que algumas coisas de McGonagall já tomavam conta do local. - Precisamos... hãm... de uma novo favor..

A bruxa ergueu uma sombrancelha, mas não lhe pareceu brava.

- Um favor, Harry?

O uso de seu primeiro nome lhe deu mais tranquilidade para continuar.

- Sim, professora. Mais um. Eu gostaria de saber... primeiro, sobre a penseira de Dumbledore. Ela está acessível ou fizeram alguma coisa com seus pertences mais importantes?

A professora mordeu os lábios, enquanto buscava se lembrar.

- A penseira? Não, não fizemos nada. Guardamos tudo muito bem guardado. Vejamos... Acho que ela está ali..

Ela se levantou e se dirigiu para um dos armários muito bem trancados da sala. Após murmurar uma boa sequência de feitiços, voltou carregando o objeto parecido com uma bacia de pedra que Harry tão bem conhecia.

- Devo supor que a quer emprestada?

- Bom.. é... seria bem rápido, na verdade, precisamos apenas conferir... uma lembrança.

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Sim. Entendo... Porém, não acho uma boa idéia tirarem objetos que eprtenceram a Dumbledore do castelo. Isto não seria sensato.

- Professora - veio Mione em seu socorro.

- Sim, Srta Hermione?

- Não precisamos sequer sair da escola. Se a senhora permitir, poderemos olhar essa lembrança aqui mesmo, no castelo. Está com ela, não está, Harry?

Pego de surpresa, mas se recuperando depressa, Harry afirmou.

- Sim, carrego ele o tempo todo.

Os três olharam para a professora.

- Olha, Potter, não vou perguntar se isso é importante porque tenho certeza de que é. Usem o escritório.

- Ah... hum... como?  
- Usem o escritório, Potter - repetiu ela. - Vou permitir que fiquem aqui por algumas horas. Será o suficiente?

Ainda espantado com a generosidade repentina. Harry fez que sim.

- Obrigado, professora - agradeceu. - Acho que não vamos demorar mesmo...

A professora ficou um minuto em silêncio, apenas o encarando.

- Isso é irregular, Potter. Espero que saiba. Assim como emprestar um objeto de um antigo diretor para um aluno, ou ex-aluno. Isso é completamente irregular.

Mas ela mantinha um sorriso, e completou numa voz extremamente bondosa:

- Só vou ceder, Harry, porque como já disse, sei que tem motivos importantes pra me pedir algo assim. Espero que traga bons resultados. Boa sorte.

E ela saiu do escritório, parando apenas na porta para dizer:  
- Estarei na minha antiga sala. Quando terminarem...

Os garotos se entreolharam.

- Vamos logo - falou Hermione.- Não podemos nos demorar.

Com um aceno de varinha, Harry abriu o vidrinho e despejou seu conteúdo dentro da penseira, que se misturou lentamente...

Ele se virou para os amigos, que pareciam meio ansiosos, eles nunca haviam feito aquilo.

- Tudo bem - disse ele. - eu vou entrar primeiro e vocês me seguem, ok?

- Seguir? - repetiu Hermione, olhando desconfiada para a penseira. - Mas seguir... como?

Harry teria rido, mas lembrou-se da primeira vez que entrou na penseira e por isso, não o fez.

- É só fazer o que eu fazer, ok? - falou.

Os dois fizeram que sim.

Harry respirou profundamente e se virou para a penseira novamente. Se inclinou, e antes de mergulhar, lançou um pequeno olhar para o retrato onde a imagem de Dumbledore descansava. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que esteve em um momento como aquele com ele, e suspirou. Antes porém, de se ver mergulhado no conteúdo daquela peseira, pensou ter avistado Dumbledore abrir os olhos, e pisca para ele...

Mas logo se viu em um ambiente antigo, repleto de mesas e cadeiras empoeiradas. O cabeça de Javali há anos atrás. Rony e Mione logo pararam ao seu lado.

- Irado! - Rony exclamou baixinho.  
- Psiu! - fez Harry, indicando com a cabeça a porta, por onde entrava um alto rapaz de faces pálidas e encovadas. Era um Voldemort de muitos anos atrás.  
- Até que ele era bonito - comentou Hermione.  
- Ei! - exclamou Rony ofendido.  
- Psiu! Vejam!

O jovem Tom Riddle sentara em um dos bacos altos em volta do balcão, no canto mais afastado, e olhava impaciente para o Barman, que mesmo jovem aparentava ser bem mais velho do que o outro.

- O que vocês acham que ele quer? - murmurou Rony, olhando para as feições apavorantes de Riddle, enquanto esperava inquieto o Barman terminar de atender cliente.

- Uma cerveija amanteigada é que não é - respondeu Harry.

O Barman terminou com o cliente e se aproximou lentamente de Voldemort.

- O que quer? - rosnou, sem encará-lo nos olhos.

- Não sabe mesmo? - sussurrou ele.

Os garotos se aproximaram para ouvir melhor.

O Barman suspirou, sem se atrever a responder.

- Tem a informação? - indagou Voldemort, naquele mesmo sussurro que causava arrepios.

O outro olhou ao redor, caso alguém estivesse ouvindo.

- Eu não sei porque você quer chegar até lá - ele sibilou, descrente. - Aquele lugar não é povoado há anos...!

- E daí? Essas informações não fazem parte do que eu lhe disse para me contar, guarde-as para você. Pela última vez: Tem a informação, ou não?

Outro suspiro.

- Está no meio do Oceano - respondeu vencido. - O Oceano Atlântico. É uma ilha que deve parecer abandonada, mas por dentro é mágica...

- E?

- Se você seguir a trilha, chegará até uma grande mulhara de rocha. Extremamente alta. Não há formas de passar por ela, a não ser voando.

- Não tenho problemas em voar - interrompeu Voldemort impaciente. - Existem vassouras! Continue!

O homem pareceu aborrecido, e continuou meio que de má vontade.

- Passará por o outro lado da ilha, um lugar que mesmo se tentasse chegar direto, antes de atravessá-la, não o veria. É um lugar extremamente perigoso. Para protejerem o lugar, foram plantadas árvores que ganham vida quando alguém chega perto, e são árvores repletas de espinhos. Não queira nem imaginar o que lhe aconteceria se caísse lá...

Os lábios de Riddle se esticaram em um sorriso cínico, como quem acha graça na ingenuidade daqueles que pensam que ele pode ser derrotado por uma simples árvore...

Mesmo com o arrepio que subiu por sua espinha, o Barman tentou continuar seu relato, fingindo nem notar o tal sorriso.

- Vai demorar um pouco, mas você avistará um riozinho límpido e uma gigantesca rocha. Costumava haver uma cachoeira lá também, mas acho que secou. Será a última coisa que verá antes do Oceano. Mas basta você procurar por uma pedrinha vermelha bem no fundo do rio e tocá-la, que a rocha se separará em duas.

- Quem inventou isso era uma criança, não?

O barman corou.

- Só estou contando o que sei. Se você quiser saber como exatamente tudo foi criado, sinto muito, mas eu não sei lhe dizer.

Voldemort abriu outro daquele sorriso, e sussurrou, se aproximando mais:

- Continue.

- É só você seguir pelo caminho que se abrir. É fácil, mas as rochas vão se fechando também, portanto, tem que ser rápido para chegar até o outro lado. Quando chegar, já é mais fácil, é só murmurar um "alohomora" que ela abre. Pronto. Você chegou no esconderijo onde viveram os antigos seguidores de Grindewald.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

- E depois? - perguntou Voldemort. - O local tem alguma proteção negra?

- Não - respondeu o outro. - Eles confiavam a proteção de sua terra apenas na forma de se chegar até lá.

Voldemort sorriu (se é que aquilo pudesse ser chamado de sorriso) triunfante, e se levantou bruscamente.

- Se contar essa nossa conversa para alguém...

- Não sou maluco - disse o homem depressa, embora expressasse um profundo desagrado ao falar isso.

Voldemort riu.

- Ótima decisão. Será melhor para você e... sua família.

O Barman empalideceu e se afastou, como se tivesse repulsa de permanecer ao lado daquele homem.

Riddle se retirou de mancinho, sem se voltar para a porta, deixando-o ainda mais intimidador.

- Acho que é bom a gente ir também - falou Harry. Dito e feito; ele nem viu como, mas logo já estava no antigo escritório de Dumbledore.

- Ufa! - exclamou Hermione, meio zonza.

- Que coisa! - exclamou Rony se sentando na cadeira mais próxima.

- O que vocês acharam? - perguntou Hermione.

- Bom, está óbvio, não é? - respondeu Harry. - Voldemort escolheu um lugar muito bem escondido e difícil dessa vez para guardar sua horcruxe. Temos que ir para lá.

- Temos então uma longa viajem pela frente, não é? - falou Rony. - Como iremos parar no meio do oceano?

- Enfeitiçamos um bom barco - respondeu calmamente Hermione. - Nõ é tão difícil, eu li uma vez um feitiço que...

- Mas iremos depois do natal, não é Harry? - cortou Rony, prudentemente. - Temos que passar o natal aqui senão mamãe nos mata!

- Claro - respondeu Harry automaticamente. Ainda teria um tempo para passar com Gina. - Depois do natal.

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Com licença? - disse A profª McGonagall, aparecendo na porta. - Mas é que eu preciso resolver umas coisas aqui. Será...?

- Claro, professora. Nós já vamos... - Harry recolheu a lembrança de volta e fechou o frasquinho. - Obrigada.

Os três agradeceram mais umas 5 vezes e se retiraram.

====== ====== ===== ===== ====== =====


	21. O ataque a King' Cross

**Capítulo 21:**

O ataque a King' Cross

- Harry?

Harry ergueu a cabeça, desviando sua atenção do livro "Feitiços úteis e azarações complicadas" que lia antes de ser interrompido pela voz da senhora Weasley.

- Posso entrar, querido?

- Claro, sra. Weasley. - Disse ele, fechando o livro e o colocando de lado.

Ela entrou.

- Estamos indo buscar a Gina na estação de King Cross.

Harry fez mensão de se levantar.

- Já? - perguntou olhando no relógio na cabeceira de sua cama. Era verdade, estava quase na hora. Passou tanto tempo se distraindo com o livro que nem vira o tempo passar. E isso tudo, porque não aguentava mais ficar esperando a hora passar com Rony e Hermione na sala e resolvera tentar se distrair um pouco com o novo livro que comprara.

A bruxa sorriu.

- Pois é. Escute, querido. Sei que vocêm, o Rony e a Hermione gostariam de ir buscá-la, mas...

- Mas? - cortou Harry, sem entender. Estivera tão ancioso para voltar a ver a garota que o uso dessa pequenina palavra fizera seu coração acelerar significativamente.

- O profº Lupim acabou de chegar, e disse que precisava fazer uma reunião urgente. Ele pediu a sua presença e a dos garotos. Eu mesma serei a única a não participar porque vou buscar Gina. - Ela suspirou. - em pensar que íamos em um grupo tão grande da Ordem buscá-la.

- Uma reunião? - repetiu Harry. Gostava das reuniões da Ordem apesar de quase sempre receber más notícias nela. Mas pelo amor de Merlim! Não tinha um pior momento para se fazer uma reunião? Ele estivera tão ancioso por todo esse tempo esperando a hora de rever a sua ruivinha...

- É. Pelo visto é urgente. Todos jé devem estar se reunindo na cozinha a essa hora. É melhor você descer.

Tentando não demonstrar sua pouca vontade, Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas a senhora vai sozinha até a estação?

Ela sorriu, entendendo a intenção do garoto.

- Não. Dois aurores vão me acompanhar. Agora... Acho que é melhor você descer, devem estar te esperando.

Infeliz, Harry saiu do quarto, acompanhado pela sra. Weasley.

Os olhares de todos se voltaram para Harry quando ele entrou na sala, apesar de não interromperem o que estavam dizendo.

Harry entrou tentando não chamar ainda mais atenção, e se sentou ao lado de Hermione, que prestava atenção de sobrancelha franzida na conversa de Lupim e o sr. Weasley.

Harry também tentou escutar:

- ... foi difícil. Eu não sei o que acontece. Quando Greyback foi preso eles ficaram com medo, e estavam quase aceitando vir para o nosso lado.

- Mas Lupim, alguns deles já estão do nosso lado. É uma pequena porcentagem, eu sei, mas já é um começo.

- Eu não sei... Voldemort não está parado, pelo contrário! Está agindo cada vez mais na penumbra. Isso me assusta.

É assustava mesmo. Assustava Lupim, assustava a Ordem, assustava Harry. Ele se lembrava muito bem de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts quando quase não recebia notícias de Voldemort. Isso é pior do que saber de seus planos maléficos, muito pior. Pelo menos assim eles ficavam preprarados. Agora, nesse caso, quando Voldemort some e ficam muito tempo sem notícias, é porque algo ele estava tramando. E esse "algo", poderia ser indestruível. Horrível.

- Você acha que ele está mandando outros para se encarregarem dos lobisomens, Remo?

- Acho. Tenho quase certeza. Só não sei como... A nossa sorte é que agora não estou sozinho, tenho outros aliados entre eles, é mais fácil para tentar convencê-los... Bom, pelo menos corro menos riscos assim. Enfrentar um lobisomem, um igual, é uma coisa. Enfrentar um grupo é outra.

Ele suspirou, parecia bem infeliz, e Harry começou a esquecer que horas que poderia encontrar Gina e prestar mais atenção ao motivo pelo qual Lupim os recrutou tão de repente. Olhou ao redor e viu a mesa completamente lotada. A grande maioria dos membros estava ali.

Não deu tempo para que cumprimentasse os conhecidos, pois o maroto começou a falar:

- Bom, desculpem por marcar essa reunião tão em cima da hora, creio que a grande maioria de vocês tinha outros planos para hoje - E lançou um sigificativo olhar para Harry. - Mas eu não os chamaria aqui a toa. O assunto é complicado.

- Imagino - disseram várias vozes do grupo.

Lupim sorriu fracamente.

- Eu sei que ultimamente as notícias não têm sido muito boas, e acreditem, eu lamento mais que todos por ter que passá-las a vocês. Porém... Antes saber o que nos aguarda do que enfrentarmos o perigo despreparados.

Algumas pessoas concordaram com a cabeça, ou com murmúrios de aprovação.

- Bando de puxa-saco - comentou Rony baixinho no ouvido de Harry.

- Bom, o assunto é o ataque que farão os comensais em King' Cross. - disse Lupim, e o silêncio reinou de forma incômoda no local. - Já temos a data que resolveram ajir.

Todos esperaram inquietos pela continuação. Mas Lupim experimentou olhar um por um antes de continuar.

- Querem atacar em um momento em que a estação esteja lotada, tanto por bruxos, quanto por trouxas. E escolheram um ótimo dia, devo dizer.

- Que é? - impacientou-se Moody.

- A volta das férias de natal. Vão invadir King'Cross no dia em que todos vão estar voltando para suas determinadas casas, ou escolas. É claro - continuou Lupim, alteando a voz para que se sobressaísse nos atuais murmúrios. - Vamos estar lá. Nós, e toda a ajuda que conseguirmos reunir. Embora teremos que ser discretos, pois a informação de que sabemos sobre o ataque não pode chegar de forma alguma até o outro lado.

- Com certeza, Remo, não espalharemos. Embora será difícil conseguirmos ajuda assim. Como sabermos se não há um espião no ministério ou em outro lugar onde recrutarmos ajuda?

- Falaremos primeiramente com as pessoas mais confiáveis, de um por um. Eles sabem que nós não vamos ficar parados, e estão se preparando para uma batalha mesmo. Mas se ficarem sabendo que estamos preparados agora, colocamos em perigo o nosso espião...

- Ah, sim... - bufou Moody. - Aquele que nós nunca sabemos qual é, não?

- Sinto muito, olho-tonto - disse Lupim, com um sorrisinho para o outro. - Mas por segurança, é melhor que ninguém fique sabendo.

- Por segurança? - rosnou o outro. - Por acaso você acha que um de nós anda se contrabandeando para o outro lado?

Mais mumúrios, dessa vez indignados.

Lupim sorriu.

- Mesmo se achasse, Moody, eu não diria, não é? Mas não. Fiquem tranquilos, não desconfio de ninguém aqui. Apenas, como já disse, mantenho isso em segredo por segurança do nosso próprio espião, e... outros motivos também, que não quero discutir agora. Tudo bem?

Ninguém disse nada.

- Vou considerar isso como um sim, e por favor, deêm esse assunto por encerrado, temos outras coisas importantes para decidir agora.

Houve uma pausa. Harry notou que Lupim parecia cansado e tinha alguns arranhões no rosto, provavelmente era época de lua cheia, mas ele estava tão perdido que nunca sabia qual era a fase da lua. Se aprumou na cadeira e resolveu prestar mais atenção na conversa de Lupim quando este voltou a falar.

- Temos que cercá-los por todos os lados - disse. - Precisamos garantir que façam o mínimo de mau possível. Não vamos ter como impedir que aconteçam mortes, mas temos como impedir que hajam muitas.

Esquecendo o contra tempo recente, as pessoas voltaram a concordar com a cabeça, naquela mesma atitude que Rony havia apelidado de "puxas-sacos" (N/a: Sou péssima em plural de palavra composta, então perdoem se errei).

- Estava pensando na melhor forma de entrarmos nessa batalha, e cehguei a seguinte conclusão: Quero que alguns fiquem na plataforma 9 3/4, para impedir os que chegarem de passar, e pedir que voltem para casa em segurança. Não deixem ninguém entrar na plataforma. Quando chegarmos na véspera da volta das férias, Hogwarts irá mandar uma carta adiando o trem da escola, mas ainda haverá aqueles que não a receberão, ou por algum motivo irão aparecer lá, então temos que garantir que não saíam feridos. São crianças.

- Porque não podemos avisar antes? - perguntou um bruxo com mania de charutos que Harry conheceu na última reunião. Era até simpático, mas na maioria das vezes, um pouco charlatão. - Assim evitaria que perdessem a viagem.

- Não - respondeu Lupim. - Isso preparia os comensais. Sabemos que nem todas as crianças que estão em Hogwarts são do nosso lado. Quero dizer, elas podem ser, mas há muitos pais...

Ele não precisou continuar a frase.

- Hum, ok - continuou ele. - Todos precisaram se desfarçar na medida do possível, principalmente quem for ficar na frente da barreira. Iremos fechá-la para que não corramos o risco de que alguém aparate lá e passe para o outro lado. É necessário também que haja alguém de vigia perto da barreira, para o caso de um comensal se aproximar e tentar lançar uma maldição imperdoável sobre quem estiver lá.

Mais acenos concordando.

- Depois iremos nos separar em grupos. Todos como trouxas inocentes que querem apenas pegar o trem para casa. Ficarão um em cada plataforma...

- Vamos precisar de um bom número, então, Remo - falou Tonks. Porque tenho certeza de que ainda precisaremos de pessoas em vários lugares, além das plataformas. E elas não são poucas.

- Eu sei - disse o lobisomem. - Daremos um jeito, acho que teremos gente suficiente, contando com a ajuda de todos que estão do nosso lado, claro. Além disso, também acho viável ter poucas pessoas no portão da estação, embora sei que a maioria irá aparatar, não podemos descartar a oportunidade de que alguns poderão atacar a frente. Alguns se colocaram no andar de cima, preparados para observar tudo de lá, e ajudar a alguém que precise. Arthur, você conversou com Fred e Jorge?

- Sim - respondeu o sr. Weasley prontamente. - Já encomendei tudo. Eles apenas não puderam vir porque estavam esperando um pacote de mercadorias chegar de Irã, então apenas me confirmaram.

- Ok - disse Lupim, se virando para as pessoas que não entendiam nada e exclarcendo. - Pedi a Arthur que encomendasse com Fred e jorge algumas das criativas invensões deles. São muito úteis, o ministério já pediu vários kits. Não vão protegê-los de maldições imperdoáveis, mas são escudos para os outros tipos de feitiços....

- É uma boa - disseram alguns dos presentes.

- Bom, está tudo certo então. Depois veremos quem ficará em cada grupo. Obrigada por comparecerem a essa reunião. Encerramos aqui.

Todos se levantaram para ir embora. Harry, o primeiro de todos. Olhou no relógio; Gina já teria chegado, estava louco para vê-la!

- Harry?

Ele se virou, Lupim permanecia sentado, fitando-o.

- Hum? - disse ele, com um olhar interrogativo.

- Será que você poderia ficar mais alguns minutos? Gostaria de falar com você em particular.

- Aff..

Não ele não disse, apenas pensou. Afinal a ocasião valia vários Affs.

- Claro, professor - disse no lugar.

- Bom, Harry, eu tenho certeza de que você não vai  
gostar do que vou dizer, mas espero que entenda e leve isso em consideração.

Harry não pensou em nada que poderia dizer, então apenas esperou o restante do que o bruxo mais velho tinha para lhe contar.

- Você viu, Harry, no ataque de Hogwarts, que Voldemort está atrás de vc. Ele manda seus seguidores te procurar e atrair. É claro, fazer batalhas e ataques em Hogwarts é um dos desejos mais obcenos dele, mas mesmo assim, não posso fingir que não sei, e você também não, que tudo o que ele quer é te atrair. Ele já te conhece bem demais, Harry, e sabe que você não vai ficar parado enquanto ele destrói a vida de seus amigos. Você viu! Foi tudo um plano! Ele queria pegar você! Quer que seus seguidores te levem até ele! E mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai conseguir! Agora você é maior, pode fazer o que tem vontade, não tem mais a proteção de sua família no seu sangue.

- Onde quer chegar, professor? - perguntou Harry, tentando ser educado mas não obtendo muito sucesso, pois já imaginava onde, e não queria de forma alguma acreditar.

- Sei que sabe, Harry - disse ele. - Eu gostaria que você não fosse até King' Cross no dia da batalha.

Harry o encarou.

- E ficar aqui? De braços cruzados enquanto vocês enfrentam sozinhos uma das maiores batalhas dos últimos anos?

- Ficar aqui, para se proteger Harry. E ao mesmo tempo, nos proteger, afinal, você é a esperança de muitos. O que seriam deles se você fosse pego, ou até mesmo morto?

- Professor - disse Harry paciente. - Não posso ficar a minha vida inteira fugindo! Esse é o meu destino, tenho que encará-lo uma hora ou outra. O que está me pedindo é impossível! Não posso ficar aqui enquanto vocês lutam! Sei que sou um apenas, mas toda ajuda é necessária!

Lupim suspirou.

- Sei que não terei argumentos suficientes para te convencer, mas por favor, pense? Sei que um dia vc terá que enfrentá-lo, mas q seja um dia que estiver + preparado. Por favor? Promete que pensará?

- ok - respondeu ele, de má vontade. - Prometo que vou pensar, professor.

Eles se levantaram. Harry se despediu de Lupim e saiu quase correndo daquele cômodo.

Chegou até sala e não encontrou ninguém lá. Rony e Hermione teriam ido namorar em algum lugar provavelmente.

Suspirou. Pensou talvez que todos estariam na sala comemorando a volta de Gina, mas se não tinha ninguém...

Olhou novamente no relógio; Estranho... Gina deveria ter cehgado já. A sra. Weasley tinha falado que a auxiliaria na aparatação, para que chegassem mais rápido. Então pela lógica, já era para estarem em casa.

Aborrecido, Harry subiu as escadas. Sabia que não tinha culpa, mas se sentia mal. Gostaria de ter podido ir buscá-la na estação. Sabia também que ela entenderia o motivo, mas será que teria oportunidade de explicar? Conhecia Gina, e por isso tinha certeza de que ela não perguntaria nada a sua mãe sobre sua ausência. Se pelo menos a senhora Weasley tivesse tido o bom senso de explicar...

Subindo as escadas, se viu à porta do quarto de Gina. Não resistiu e bateu na porta.

- Entre - veio a voz de Gina.

Ouvir a sua voz fez algo nas entranhas de Harry revirar. Ele abriu a porta depressa.

Gina estava deitada na cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, parecia encarar o teto antes de virar o rosto para Harry.

_Veja só  
Sei que palavras não concertam nada  
mas eu acho que é melhor  
A gente conversar._

- Oi - ele disse.

Ela se sentou.

- Oi. - Uma pausa. - Achei que ía me buscar na estação.

Harry se surpreendeu pela forma tão "acho que vai chover" que ela falou, mas não comentou nada, aquilo lhe deixava com uma impressão ainda pior de que Gina estava chateada.

- Sua mãe não lhe contou? - tentou dizer, fechando a porta,

- Me contou? O que?

Ela parecia mesmo não saber de nada.

- Teve uma reunião da Ordem.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu fiquei sabendo quando já estava pronto para sair daqui e ir até a estação. Foi urgente.

Ela parecia mesmo surpresa.

- Achei que... Que não queria ir me buscar.

- Achei que vc tinha mudado de idéia sobre... Sabe, sobre a gente de novo...

- Como pôde pensar isso? - disse Harry, se aproximando da cama de Gina. - Eu ainda não quero te prejudicar, mas eu já entendi que longe de você vai ser pior! Eu não quero me afastar de você!

_Afinal  
O nosso caso não difere de outros casos  
que acabaram mal  
Só pra te lembrar  
eu já sofri demais  
Mas longe de você  
Sofrerei bem mais _

- Desculpa - pediu Gina se atirando em seu pescoço e quase o derrubando. - Eu acho que fiquei um pouco traumatizada com tudo o que já aconteceu. Não te vi na estação e quando cheguei em casa estava tudo tão silencioso. Vim direto para o quarto e como nem você, nem Rony, nem Mione apareceram, pensei que tinham ido embora de novo.

_Preciso te dizer o que acontece com meu sentimento  
Chego em casa não te vejo o meu desejo é te ligar correndo  
E pouco a pouco a solidão e o silêncio me abraçam  
Minha alegria passou  
Só as lembranças de amor  
Não passam..._

Harry se afastou o suficiente para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Sorriu.

- Desculpa, Gina, eu estava contando as horas para ir te buscar, mas vieram com essa reunião...

- A mamãe falou algo sobre uma reunião, mas quando cheguei, soube quejá tinha acabado e não vi vocês. Foi então que pensei... Ah! Mas vamos esquecer isso.

Harry riu.

- É, vamos esquecer.

Ele sorriu, ainda a encarando fixamente. Queria gravar para sempre em sua memória cada traço, cada detalhe do seu rosto. Poderia ficar a noite inteira, o dia inteiro, horas seguidas apenas assim, observando-a.

- Está me deixando com vergonha - ela falou sorrindo.

Ele também sorriu em respota. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Nunca fora assim tão... tão romântico! Achou graça nas palavras de Gina e a forma em que ela as proferiu. Achou ainda mais graça ao vê-la corada com tanta observação.

- Você é linda - murmurou, desviando sua atenção para os olhos castanhos contornados com longos cílios ruivos.

Em outra ocasião, Gina teria feito alguma piadinha sobre o elogio, mas pareceu sentir a complexidade das palavras de Harry, e por seu olhar tão profundo.

Sem desfazer o contato visual, Harry se levantou lentamente do chão onde estava agaixado, e se sentou ao lado de Gina.

Passou um braço pelas costas da garota e com a outra mão brincava com um mecha de cabelo ruivo caída em seu rosto.

- Você é linda - repetiu. Dessa vez ela sorriu.

- Vai ficar só olhando?

Com esse convite irresistível, é claro que não.

Se aproximou lentamente e só fechou os olhos quando seus lábios se tocaram.

Queria mostrar, num beijo singelo, todo o sentimento que tinha dentro de si, todo o amor. Mas a saudade que sentia, a aproximidade dos corpos e o suave perfume floral que vazava por cada poro de Gina, transformou o que era pra ser um beijo inocente em um beijo avassalador, cheio de amor e desejo.

Depois de alguns segundos, sentia que Gina se inclinava para trás. Se fosse romper o beijo... Não, ele não queria interromper aquele contato, não queria se afastar, nem agora, nem nunca. Queria permanecer ali pelo resto de sua vida, ou pelo menos até o amanhecer.

Sentiu seus braços encostarem em alguma coisa fofa, e forçadamente afastou os lábios, abrindo os olhos.

Se assustou ao ver que tinham se inclinado o suficiente para estarem deitados na cama agora. Olhou para Gina, procurando sua reação, mas ela apenas sorriu e ele desistiu de fazer qualquer comentário. Voltou a beijá-la.

Passados alguns minutos ele se tocou do que seria se alguém abrisse a porta e os pegassem daquele jeito. Imaginou a cena... Isso fez com que ele novamente rompesse o contato de seus lábios e olhasse para a porta. Gina já entendendo a hesitação do rapaz, pegou a varinha na mesinha ao lado e apontou para a porta.

Com um "clic" a porta se fechou.

- Gina... - Harry a encarou.

- Hum?

- Eu... - Mas ele desistiu de falar qualquer coisa ao sentir o toque suave de Gina deslizando para o lado de dentro de sua camisa.

Se inclinou novamente sobre ela, tentando ajeitar melhor o corpo e passou a beijar o seu pescoço. Demorou alguns segundos ali, e se desviou para o lóbulo de sua orelha. Sentiu as unhas de Gina roçarem de forma mais intensa suas costas.

Desceu novamente até o pescoço e beijou ali como beijava seus lábios. Um gemido baixinho escapdo da boca de Gina o impulsionou a continuar, e ele desceu até o colo. Não pensava mais que a qualquer momento alguém poderia vir visitar Gina, nem no que seria deles se alguém como o sr. Weasley soubesse do que estava acontecendo ali. No momento sua concentração estava dividida entre a pele macia e perfumada do colo de Gina, e o toque intenso de suas mãos subindo por suas costas e afastando a camisa.

- Tira... - ela sussurrou.

Ele não pensou duas vezes, e obedeceu.

Se inclinou um pouco para trás e tirou a camisa, jogando-a no canto. Ergueu os olhos para Gina e viu um sorrisinho mal intencionado, fitando o corpo do rapaz.

Ficou satisfeito; desde criança sempre fora muito magro, mas o quadribol e os longos anos o fizeram enrijecer certos músculos e acabaram por fazer muitos milagres em seu físico. Inclinou-se novamente sobre Gina e passou a beijá-la fervorosamente, enquanto suas mãos tomavam um outro caminho, descendo as alças de sua blusa. Sentiria-se até envorganhado por esse ato, mas os dedos de Gina passeando pelo cós de sua calça e ameaçando abrir o botão o incentivavam a continuar...

Alguém bateu na porta....

Harry se levantou tão depressa que tropeçou e caiu no chão.

A maçaneta girou e Harry congelou.

- Gina? Você está aí? - veio a voz de Rony do outro lado.

Tentando se refazer, Gina fez sinal para que Harry se mexesse, e ele se levantou correndo, vestindo a camisa de qualquer jeito.

- Já estou abrindo, Rony, já estou abrindo! - ela berrou.

- Porque a porta estava trancada? - perguntou ele, quando Gina abriu a porta e ele entrou.

- Porque eu quis trancar - respondeu ela, ríspida. - Anda, diz o que você quer logo.

Ele lançou um olhar desconfiado para Harry.

- Estava te procurando.

- Ah, o Lupim... me enrolou um pouco lá embaixo. Depois eu subi para ver se sua irmã já tinha chegado.

- Hãm...

Rony continuou o olhando desconfiado, mas ele não teve coragem de o encarar, e desviou o olhar.

- Porque está com a camisa do avesso?

Harry percebeu tarde, que havia realmente colocado a camisa do avesso, na pressa de se vestir. Olhou para Gina pedindo socorro. Ele veio.

- Você vai ficar aí enrolando ou vai nos dizer porque veio aqui?

Rony bufou.

- Eu vim te ver - disse. - E avisar que o jantar já está servido. Estão todos te esperando lá embaixo.

- Hum... Ok! Vamos então, estou mesmo morrendo de fome!

Rony saiu na frente, e Gina piscou para Harry antes de se retirar.

Ele aproveitou e virou a camisa rapidinho antes de acompanhá-los também.

* * *

Era incrível como o tempo passava rápido quando se estava com as pessoas que amava! Harry nem viu como, mas os dias foram se passando com extrema rápidez! O natal fora muito divertido, toda a família Weasley se reuniu, até mesmo Percy esteve presente, embora só tenha ficado 15 minutos e ignorado completamente qualquer outro que não fosse a sra. Weasley. Mas o importante foi que todos se divertiram muito, até pareciam ter esquecido o ataque que se aproximava cada vez mais e o que teriam que enfrentar lá.

A festa da virada de ano foi também muito divertida, com a presença de praticamente todos os membros da Ordem e ainda, alguns familiares afastados.

Mas o dia chegou, e tudo já estava combinado, não havia erro. Harry disse para Lupim que não ficaria e que era a sua palavra final, mesmo com os protestos de Gina e dos outros. Mais o que ele ia fazer? Tinha que lutar, é claro! Essa idéia de ficar parado e de braços cruzados enquanto um massacre que com certeza entraria para a história do mundo bruxo acontecia, não tinha o menor sentido!

Gina também dera trabalho. Ao saber que Harry iria de qualquer jeito, também bateu o pé, dizendo que queria ir.

A sra. Weasley foi firme. Não permitiu mais conversa. Disse que Gina não ia e pronto e acabou.

Emburrada, debatendo-se, berrando, ela teve que se conformar, pois não houve outro jeito.

O dia chegou... Bom, na verdade, Dia entre aspas, porque ainda era de madrugada quando acordaram e se prepararam para sair.

Estava muito frio, um vento gélido e cortante que congelava quaquer um quando uma janela ou uma porta era aberta. Mas além da neblina, não nevava. Pelo menos não há ponto de não enxergarem nada, e isso já era um começo.

Alguns dos membros da Ordem já haviam saído. Cada um em um horário diferente, desde a noite passada. Todos desfarçados também é claro. O mais importante, eram se fazer de simples passageiros trouxas. Por isso o combinado foi chegarem separados, e permanecerem assim lá. Cada um para um canto diferente, cumprindo sua parte na missão.

Harry saíria as 5:45 da manhã, acompanhado de Hermione, que após o desfarce nem parecia ela! Ficara morena, com um longo cabelo até a cintura e liso, óculos coloridos, e havia alguns enchimentos em sua roupa, deixando-a um pouco gordinha.

Ele teria rido, se não tivesse se olhado no espelho momentos antes; Fora obrigado a usar algo como um spray no cabelo, que o deixara meio amarelado, e ainda por cima colocara um daqueles bonés de times de futebol, tirando o fato da roupa de motoqueiro e os óculos de sol por cima dos de grau que não combinavam em nada com o resto do figurino. Mas fazer o que?

Mas foi preciso mais esforço para não rir quando Harry viu Rony. O garoto, coitado, fora obrigado a colocar o disfarce mais maluco que Harry já vira! Para começar, uma peruca meio acinzentada que o deixava parecendo um velho de uns 60 anos. Um chapeuzinho coco que lhe lembrou o ex ministro da magia, Cornélio Fudge, e ainda por cima, pra completar o seu visual, um aparelho daqueles estilo freio-de-burro.

Rony o encarou, como se o desafiasse a rir. Era difícil manter-se sério, mas ele se segurou, lembrando-se que sua imagem também não era das melhores.

Hermione também parecia segurar o riso.

- Fala sério... - Foi só o que Rony conseguira resmungar.

- Está pronto? - perguntou Moody entrando a sala e se dirigindo a Rony. Ele usava óculos escuros e um longo boné roxo tapando seu olho, e um cachecol bem grosso que cobria parte do seu rosto e suas cicatrizes.

- Sim - respondeu ele, aceitando um jornal que Moddy lhe oferecia. - O que é isso?

- É o nosso meio de comunicação. Você ficará com esse jornal e eu com essa revista - Moddy mostrou uma revista que Rony achou muito esquisita, já que as fotografias não se mexiam. - O Jonkison ficará com um livro e Rokmad com outra revista. As letras brilharão de vermelho se alguém estiver correndo perigo, de verde se avistarem o perigo perto de alguém, e desaparecerão se caso abandonarem seus postos para lutar. Entendeu?

- Hãm... Acho que sim...

- Ótimo. Agora são 4:30, está na hora de assumirmos nossos postos. Garotos - Moddy se virou para Harry e Hermione. - As 5:45 estejam em seus lugares. Seria bom que já aparatassem até lá perto agora, porque indo a pé demoraram a chegar. Eu e o Weasley vamos de carro trouxa. Alguma dúvida?

Harry e Hermione negaram com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, então, vamos, Weasley.

Rony se retirou com Moddy, mas não antes de um pequeno carinho na mão de Hermione, que até o momento segurava disfarçadamente.

A dupla se entreolhou.

- Vamos agora? - perguntou Mione.

Mas Harry não respondeu. A Sra. Weasley e Gina acabavam de descer as escadas.

- O Rony já foi?

- Acabou de sair.

- Ah, que pena... - Ela suspirou. - Pelo menos consegui encontrar vocês para me despedir. Eu e Gina estávamos enviando algumas cartas para conhecidos. Bom, já estão saindo?

- Íamos agora mesmo - respondeu Harry, olhando para Gina que lhe deu um sorrisinho fraco.

- Bom, então... Boa sorte, e cuidado! - disse a bruxa mais velha, dando-lhes um abraço de quebrar as costelas. Em seguida se virou para a filha, esperando que ela também se despedisse dos amigos.

Gina veio, e primeiro abraçou Hermione, depois Harry. Um abraço leve, mas ao mesmo tempo caloroso.

- Promete voltar? - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Claro - ele respondeu automaticamente.

E então ela se afastou.

Harry e Hermione se retiraram, e logo estavam às ruas movimentadas de Londres.

Chegaram na estação quase em cima da hora, e foram conversando alegremente em um sotaque meio americano, enquanto espurravam seus falsos carrinhos.

Sentaram-se num banco ao lado da plataforma que iria até Nova York dentro de duas horas, e continuaram a conversar sobre babagens.

Uma mulher alta, de pele negra e profundos olhos cor de mel, passou em frente a eles, rumo a próxima plataforma que iria para o Brasil, mas antes piscou discretamente para os dois.

Hermione se aproximou o suficiente do ouvido de Harry e murmurou algo que ele já desconfiara.

- Tonks...

Curioso por saber sobre o paradeiro dos outros, Harry começou a olhar discretamente para todos os lados. Avistou Rony numa espécie de ponte que havia em cima da estação, com o jornal aberto sobre os joelhos. E encontrou Moddy do lado oposto, folheando a revista vagarosamente.

Curioso por saber sobre o paradeiro dos outros, Harry começou a olhar discretamente para todos os lados. Avistou Rony numa espécie de ponte que havia em cima da estação, com o jornal aberto sobre os joelhos. E encontrou Moddy do lado oposto, folheando a revista vagarosamente.

Voltou a conversar com Hermione, as vezes avistando alguém que pensava ser membro da Ordem, mas permanecendo sempre discreto e fingindo-se de desinteressado.

O tempo passou com uma lentidão incrível. Harry não aguentava mais ficar ali sentado. Finalmente seu relógio anunciou que faltavam 15 minutos para o trem chegar, e os dois fingiram-se adormecer.

Graças aos óculos, Harry pode permanecer de olhos abertos e continuar observando tudo. O trem chegou, parou, e saiu, enquanto os dois faziam de tudo para ficarem o mais quietos possível. Depois de mais uns 10 minutos após a partida do trem, "acordaram" e fingiram um escândalo por terem perdido a viagem de volta para Nova York.

Eles continuaram esperando, esperando, esperando, e nada. Estavam cada vez mais impacientes. Que hora chegariam esses comensais? Não que ele estivesse com pressa, mas... Se teriam que enfrentar isso, que enfrentassem logo, não?

Mas alguma coisa aconteceu quando o relógio bateu anunciando 10 horas.

Alguém gritou... Um grupo de seres mascarados e encapuzados apareceram na rampa em cima, um daqueles ergueu a varinha e apontou para uma criancinha em uma das plataformas. Porém, uma luz vermelha veio em sua direção e ele se dobrou sobre o ferro, caindo com um estampido grotesco no chão há metros de altura. Outros estampidos e outros grupos foram aparecendo, em lugares alternados.

Harry olhou lá para cima, e pelo que pôde ver, Rony estava nervoso. O combinado era que ele apenas vigiasse aqueles estavam em perigos, e não se mexesse enquanto fosse possível, mas com certeza não era agradável a idéia de ficar parado.

Mas os comensais não ficaram parados; era lógico que não ficariam; nem se importaram com o comensal que havia se estraçalhado no chão e começaram a marchar, as varinhas erguidas, enfeitiçando todos que ficavam na sua frente, deixando-os rodopiando pelos ares e... e os deixando cair! Há uma altura de mais de cinco metros! Alguns até pisavam em cima daqueles que caíram em seu caminho!

Harry assistia a tudo isso horrorizado, sua raiva aumentando cada vez mais... Cadê a Ordem que não chegava enquanto trouxas inocentes morriam? Mas isso não durou muito tempo; Logo feitiços e raios coloridos começaram a voar até os comensais e atingí-los.

Pronto, agora a batalha começara, definitivamente. Depois de terem atacado alguns, os membros apareceram para duelar, cara a cara; Harry desviou sua atenção para o outro grupo mais perto dele, já mais aliviado; e todos os lugares agora a ordem se revelara. Era sua hora.

Viu Tonks lhe fazer um sinal com a cabeça, e ele repetiu esse sinal para Hermione.

Eles se levantaram de um salto, pegando a vainha ao mesmo tempo em que dois comensais se voltaram para eles, talvez pensando que fossem trouxas comuns que ainda pensavam que aquilo era uma peça de teatro do grupo de Londres.

Não teve tempo de ver a surpresa de todos, gritou:

- Expiliarmus!

Ao mesmo tempo que Hermione também desarmava o outro, e duas varinhas voariam longe se Tonks não as tivesse aparado e partido-as no meio. Mas esses dois comensais, ao se verem sem varinha, desaparataram antes de serem presos.

Mais quatros membros da Ordem se juntaram a eles, e cada um pegou um comensal para duelar.

- Explia...

- Protejo! Ora rapaz, não quer me pegar com esses feiticiozinhos (puts qto erro de gramática numa palavra só) infantis, não?

- Você acha que eu venci seu mestre há mais de dois anos atrás como?

O comensal se paralizou, e Harry sorriu.

- Como assim? Você é...?

- Com certeza, eu sou... Estupefaça!

Harry sorriu quando o comensal caiu desmaiado a seus pés. Se revelara, mas não tinha problema, ninguém mais o escutara.

Um membro da Ordem havia sido atingido, o que significava que havia um comensal livre. Olhou ao redor e encontrou Hermione tentando lidar com dois comensais ao mesmo tempo, o que estava sendo difíci. Se dirigiu até ela, desviando de um feitiço que o adversário de Tonks lançara.

Ao vê-lo, um deles deixou a garota e foi até o seu encontro.

- Cruc...

Harry desviou.

- Rictussempra!

Pego desprevinido o comensal foi atingido em cheio na barriga, e se dobrou no chão,rindo de se acabar.

Harry sorriu, satisfeito.

- Tire... esse... feitiço... de mim! - falou o comensal, enquanto batia com as mãos no chão, gargalhando.

- Porque? Você me parece tão feliz com ele! - zombou Harry, enquanto olhava ao redor para analizar a situação.

Estava tudo um completo caos. Havia muitos trouxas caídos e muita correria dos que restavam.

viu Rony, já não mais permanecia em posto. Tirara o freio-de-burro para facilitar o seu duelo com m dos comensais; sua peruca acinzentada caía da cabeça e já tornava-se possível reconhecê-lo.

Harry desviou sua atenção para seu atual adversário, que agora rolava no chão, perdendo o fôlego de tanto rir.

- Por favor... eu não... agüento mais...

- Já lhe disseram que rir é bom para a saúde? - perguntou Harry em tom zombeteiro. - Devia praticar mais esse ato.

E ele tirou a varinha das mãos do bruxo, que tentou enfrentá-lo, mas não teve forças.

Foi até dois comensais que com um feitiço faziam uma criancinha rodopiar no ar. Pegou um deles com um "Petrificus Totallus" e após encerrar o feitiço que prendia a garota, começou a duelar com o outro.

Esse foi bem mais difícil. Harry não soube quanto tempo ficara duelando com ele, conseguira não ser enfeitiçado, mas suas forças concentravam-se em bloquear e desviar os feitiços que eram lançados, e nunca enfeitiçar.

O braço da varinha já estava ficando dolorido. Os dois se afastavam do lugar onde começaram a duelar e já estavam subindo a rampa.

- E aí? - Falou o comensal, ofegante como ele. - Quem... é você?

Harry não respondeu. Como conseguiria se o outro não parava de lançar feitiços?

- Não vai responder? Já sei... Sua cordenação motora não basta para isso, não?

- Não... te interessa! - ele conseguiu berrar, após desviar um raio vermelho.

- Uhuhuulll! Ele sabe falar! Será que conhece bons feitiços também? Até agora não vi nenhum!

- Taran...

- Protejo! Esse não serve, não tem um melhorzinho, não?

- Ric...

- Protejo! Caramba, a coisa está feia, heim? Eu conheço um. Quer que eu lhe mostre?

Sem perceber muito bem, Harry foi atraído pelas grades de segurança da rampa, e em um segundo, viu o comensal o esmagando ali...

- Vamos ver se te conheço agora - disse ele, e com extrema rapidez, viu o comensal lhe tirando o boné e os óculos escuros.

Congelou por alguns segundos ao mirar os olhos verdes esmeraldas que o fitavam firmes, apesar da situação desavantajada.

- Harry Potter... - murmurou baixinho, mirando a cicatriz do garoto.

- Prazer. E você é?

A raiva do comensal pareceu ter se dobrado e ele apertou o garoto contra a grade. Essa grade era pequena, e se Harry fosse um pouco mais forçado a se inclinar, imitaria os gestos daquele comensal e cairia lá embaixo.

Essa parecia ser a intenção do homem, que segurando seu pescoço começou a incliná-lo para baixo.

- Avada Kedavra!

A voz soou baixa, e Harry se assustou. Pôde ver, apesar da falta de óculos algo que o surpreendeu. O homem que até agora lhe empurrava paralizara e quando caiu, viu umoutro ser de capuz com a varinha ainda em punho.

Ele se aproximou de Harry, que estava congelado, surpreso e assutado. Apontou a varinha para o pescoço de Harry, e ele viu, a mão metálica que saía da manga da capa.

- Agora estamos quites, Potter - murmurou Rabicho, logo em seguida, desaparatando.

Harry ainda ficou pregado no chão, com os sentimentos confusos, pensando no que acabara de acontecer.

Desgrudou as costas congeladas daquela grade, e se endireitou.

Buscou olhar para os lados, analizando mais uma vez a situação de todos.

Era a imagem mais horrível que ele podia ver. Chegou a imaginar no que seria se tivesse ido na guerra, da outra vez. Pensou que seria a mesma coisa. Trouxas caídos, mortos, feridos, desesperados, enquanto raios e mais raios voavam para toda direção. Craques de pessoas desaparatando, sumindo, aparatando...

Respirou fundo e voltou para a batalha, era necessário sua ajuda.

* * *

As horas se passaram, mas a batalha continuava; Não sabiam há quanto tempo estavam lá, lutando, mas sabiam que não podiam parar. O cansaço tomava conta, a fome, mas eles não podiam parar, não podiam...

Todo o momento que pensavam ter acabado, que pensavam que a luta estava quase ganha, mais alguém aparecia... Um outro grupo de comensais apareciam, e começavam a lutar. Por causa disso, estavam começando a ficar em desvantagem, afinal, os comensais chegavam descansados, cheios de energia, enquanto eles eram sempre os mesmos; cansados, doloridos, desanimados...

Mas uma hora, algo aconteceu, algo que os ajudou. Grupos de pessoas que Harry nunca vira na vida, pessoas na maioria ruivas, aparataram, e começaram a duelar também, os ajudando. ´Harry se lembrou do que a sra. Weasley lhe falara pela manhã, sobre mandar cartas para alguns conhecidos.

Os membros do ministério também já estavam em peso, mas com a ajuda, todos pareceram se empolgar e voltaram a lutar com mais intensidade e vontade.

Foi aos poucos, mas a situação foi se amenizando, finalmente parecia que o bem prevalecia, e o mal era derrotado.

Harry não estava cansado, estava apenas preocupado, mas agora, com a vitória que parecia conquistada, voltara a se animar, e venceu rapidamente o adversário que tinha já fazia um longo tempo.

Olhou ao redor e não achou muito o que fazer, quando ia ajudar Tonks, mesmo sem ela estar precisando, viu uma coisa que fez seu coração acelerar...

Não. Isso não podia estar acontecendo... Como era possível? Será que horas e mais horas lutando contra comensais da morte o enfraquecera o cérebro?

Começou a andar, rumo a cabeleira ruiva que se agitava a sua frente, mas ela começou a correr, e ele acompanhou, estavam se afastando muito dos demais, mas isso não importava, importava apenas a imagem que ele tinha a sua frente! Como era possível...?

Harry chegou a uma parte isolada da estação, mas não viu ninguém. Oras... Que coisa mais confusa... Onde estaria Gina? Ela estava ali agora mesmo! Mas... será que estava mesmo?

Como?

Como ela sumiu?

Como ela fora parar ali?

Aquilo estava muito estranho, e Harry estava começando a cair na real. Gina? Na estação?

O que ela estaria fazendo lá? E porque o idiota foi atrás? Porque ele se afastou dos outros?

Quer saber? O melhor, e atitude mais sensata era sair correndo dali, e foi o que ele fez...

Ou pelo menos, tentou fazer...

- Com pressa porque, Harry?

Ele congelou, ao mirar aquelas pupilas vermelhas, que o encaravam.

- Surpreso, Harry? - voldemort falou, em uma voz melosa, que não combinava nada com ele.

- Não mentiria se dissesse que sim - falou Harry, na voz mais tranquila que conseguia fazer. Mas não pôde deixar de reparar que Voldemort tinha a varinha preparada enquanto ele fora pego desprevinido.

A boca quase sem lábios de Voldemort se entortou em uma espécie de sorriso irônico.

- Cadê ela? - perguntou Harry, pensando novamente na imagem que o fizera chegar até ali.

- Ela quem? - perguntou Voldemort, descontraído.

Harry mordeu os lábios.

- Sabe de quem estou falando. Onde ela está? Eu a vi!

- A viu? Então foi uma jovem. Uma garota?

A idéia de aquilo fora uma enrascada insistia em buzinar na cabeça de Harry, ele teve a sensação de que era um completo inútil, e burro. Deveria começar a usar mais o cérebro nessas ocasiões.

- Como foi que fez isso? - perguntou sem abrir muito a boca.

Voldemort soltou uma daquelas gargalhadas sombrias.

- Um simples feitiço ilusório, Harry Potter, ele faz com que você enxergue a pessoa que mais ama naquele que o enfeitiçou. Foi assim que o atraí até aqui, e você, como sempre, caiu que nem um patinho...

A raiva de Harry não tinha tamanho. Ele morria de vontade de erguer a varinha e atirar um Avada Kedavra naquele momento mesmo, mas só se segurou ao pensar que não iria para a cadeia por fazer uma coisa mal feita, já que não adiantaria nada destruir Voldemort agora, se ele ainda tinha as horcruxes muito bem guardadas mas ainda inteiras consigo.

- Anda cuidando bem da Weasley, Harry?

O coração de Harry fez uma viagem em todo o seu organismo naquele momento, e decepcionado, ele percebeu que nem desfarçar conseguiria, acabara de revelar toda a verdade com sua própria reação.

Voldemort continuou rindo e se aproximou mais, o empurrando com a varinha.

- Estou atrás de você há muito tempo... - ele murmurou. - Eu contei os dias que faltavam para o seu aniversário, afim de lhe fazer uma surpresinha, mas você parece ter sido mais esperto que meus próprios amigos. Muito sagaz, Harry Potter. Fugiu antes que alguém pudesse te trazer até mim. Mas o que importa isso? Você está aqui agora, nas minhas mãos...

- E o que te faz pensar que estou nas suas mãos?

Voldemort começou a gargalhar novamente.

- Ora, Potter! Vejo que insiste em se fingir de corajoso! Diga a verdade! Você está morrendo de medo de ficar aqui!

- Bom - disse Harry, encolhendo os ombros. - Não posso dizer que sua compania seja das mais agradáveis, mas passou a época em que eu tinha medo de você. E acredite, em breve mais ninguém terá.

Os olhos ofídios faíscaram.

- Você é muito atrevido, Harry Potter. Sabe, atrevimento é muito bom, mas não para ser usado comigo. Espero que esteja ciente disso quando pensar em se referir a mim novamente.

- Pode deixar. Serei bonzinho de agora em diante.

Harry não sabia dizer de onde tirava a coragem para dizer todas aquelas coisas. Mas parecia que finalmente ele resolvera encarar a situação. Encarar o que normalmente as pessoas sensatas não encarariam...

- Paremos com a enrolação e vamos ao que interessa. Sei que você não vai ficar parado sabendo que quero matá-lo, Harry, mas estou me surpreendendo com sua demora para agir. O que está tramando? Ainda acha que pode me vencer? Como?

- "Se" eu estivesse tramando alguma coisa, não acha mesmo que eu lhe contaria, não é?

Voldemort ergueu a varinha até apontar para a cicatriz de Harry.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso... - murmurou, com os olhos faíscando. - Vamos aproveitar sua previlegiada presença, já que meu servo encarregado não consegue trazê-lo até mim...

Harry estava começando a perder a confiaça. Voldemort estava ali com a varinha preparada, pronto para matá-lo a qualquer momento, e ninguém viria socorrê-lo, ninguém sabia onde ele estava...

Mas francamente! Ele era um verdadeiro imbecil! Porque Diabos fora imaginar que Gina estaria ali? Porque não ficara quieto em seu canto e procurava uma outra forma de tentar descobrir sobre o atual paradeiro da garota?

Quem o encontraria antes que fosse tarde? Quem? Não havia ninguém ali perto, e ele ainda nem sabia se havia mais alguém em toda a estação, ja que ficara tarde e aquela hora tudo estava quase resolvido.

- O que houve com sua coragem, Harry? Está tão diferente do que estava há minutos atrás... perdeu a confiança, foi?

Harry engoliu em seco. Muito seco. Quase engasgou...

Voldemort, percebendo o "leve" desespero do garoto começou a rir.

- Sabia que sua coragem era apenas faxada, Harry. No final, vc teme a morte. Todos temem.

- Inclusive você... - deixou escapar Harry.

- Não, Harry, eu não tenho medo da morte. Sabe porque? Porque eu não preciso temê-la, ela não pode comigo. Não vou te explicar porque sei que sua cabeça não entenderia, mas basta você saber que a morte não pode me vencer.

Harry não se segurou, quando viu, um sorriso já esticava seus lábios, e ele percebeu que Voldemort o encarava, levemente surpreso.

Não deu tempo de falarem mais nada, no instante seguinte "craques" soaram de todos os lados e membros de todo o ministério apareceram, com luzes que cegavam as vistas de qualquer um.

Tentando enxergar direito, Harry olhou para os lados, fazendo com que os olhos se acostumassem com a repentina iluminação em um lugar que antes estava escuro.

- Onde ele está? Cadê ele? - Alguém perguntou.

- Aparatou - respondeu um outro. - Mas eu o vi. Estava aqui! Você é maluco garoto?

Ele se sobressaltou ao ver que se dirigiam a ele.

- Eu?

- Não! Quem estava com você-sabe-quem em um lugar afastado de todos? Eu que não era!

- Ora, Alfred, não acha mesmo que Potter estava aí por sua livre e espontânea vontade, não é?

Harry olhou, era o sr. Weasley quem falava.

- Tudo bem, Harry?

- Tudo - respondeu ele automaticamente, enquanto olhava para os lados. - Como nos acharam aqui?

- Uma denúncia.

- Denúncia?

- Isso. Alguém avisou Lupim, que nos avisou.

Será que isso teria alguma coisa a ver com o tal de espião? Pois Harry tinha certeza de que ninguém o vira, só teriam como ter avisado se soubessem que os dois estariam ali, naquele momento.

- Vamos para casa, Harry? - perguntou o sr. Weasley, tirando-o de seus devaneios. - Acho que você deve estar cansado, todos estamos.

- E a luta?

- Muitas mortes. Mas ganhamos. Graças a Merlim.

Harry concordou. Aliás, não via a hora de voltar para casa...

Chegou na sede, acompanhados por todos que estavam cansados mais satisfeitos...

Apesar de que... Harry não podia deixar de notar que todos estavam um pouco triste; talvez pelos trouxas que não puderam salvar; talvez pelo fato de terem voltado apenas com a metade dos que foram... Mas a vitória não os deixara tão felizes quanto deveriam.

Depois de um bom banho quente e uma boa pratada de sopa, todos começaram a dar boa noite e se retirarem para dormir.

Restaram apenas Harry, Rony e Hermione, que após conversarem um pouco, também resolveram subir e descansar um pouco.

- Vão vocês. Eu não estou a fim de dormir agora, depois eu subo.

- Ok, então. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Harry ficou olhando os amigos se afastarem, enquanto se lembrava de tudo o que acontecia. Caramba! Fora um dia tão longo! Quantas surpresas! Quanta coisa aconteceu! Voldemort, Rabicho... Tudo era tão estranho!

Parece que a realidade do que o aguardava finalmente deu uma amostra de como seria sua vida até que ele destruísse Voldemort definitivamente.

Isso, os acontecimentos daquela noite, significavam que a guerra estava próxima. Hoje fora apenas King' Cross. Amanhã... poderia ser o que? E será que seria um único lugar?  
Não, claro que não. Voldemort tramaria muito mais. Agiria em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

E ele teria que estar preparado. O quanto antes fossem atrás dessa horcruxe melhor! Teria que destruí-las o mais depressa possível e acabar de vez com esse sofrimento.

Suspirou, e apesar de não sentir o mínimo de sono, resolveu subir para sua cama. Ter uma noite de sono, quem sabe quando teria outra novamente...

Foi aí que passou em frente ao quarto de Gina, e pensou...

Uma última noite como um garoto normal?

Pensou em Voldemort, e quase deu meia volta... Ele sabia...

Mas algo dentro de si falou mais alto, e ele abriu a porta.

Encontrou Gina deitada em sua cama, vestida com um robe por cima da camisola de seda. A primeira impressão era de que dormira enquanto esperava alguma coisa, ou alguém... Quem sabe não estaria esperando que chegassem?

Harry se reconfortou ao vê-la ali, e por um momento permaneceu a porta do quarto, sem se mexer. Sabia que ela estava segura desde antes entrar no quarto, mas vê-la lhe trouxe uma tranquilidade imensa, e é claro, alguns outros sentimentos também, que tentou ignorar...

Mas o que diabos estava fazendo no quarto de Gina aquela hora? E se alguém chegasse ali?

Porque entrara, pra começar?

Relutante, Harry se virou para ir embora, mas...

- Harry?

A voz soou baixa e sonhadora. Ele se voltou novamente e encontrou Gina, com olhos de sono, o encarando como se não acreditasse no que via.

- Harry! - dessa vez foi mais firme, ela se levantou correndo, deixando o rob escorregar de seu corpo. - Eu estava tão preocupada!!! - disse o abraçando fortemente.

- Calma Gina, ta tudo bem - ele disse correspondendo ao abraço, com uma repentina tremedeira nas pernas  
- A que horas vc chegou? - perguntou, afastando o rosto para olhá-lo mas sem desfazer o abraço.  
- Acabei de chegar - respondeu, encarando aqueles olhos tão adoráveis.

Gina sentiu algo estranho dentro de si quando encarou aqueles olhos verdes. Em um momento estava tão preocupada em tê-lo perdido que agora que viu que ele estava ali, abraçando-a, sentiu necessidade de nunca se afastar, de estar sempre ali agarrada com ele para que nunca pudesse correr o risco de se afastarem...  
Ela tornou a abraçá-lo ainda mais forte.  
- Nossa que desespero! - Harry brincou, apenas para aliviar o que estava sentindo. Sentia tanta falta de gina que não conseguia evitar um sentimento tão já conhecido ao ver em seus braços aquela garota que ele tanto amava... Mas estava mais forte dessa vez... Depois do longo dia de lutas e surpresa, ele queria esquecer tudo... Ao lado de Gina.

Não era bom permanecer agarrado a ela naquele momento, naquelas condições, poderia não se controlar... e se isso acontecesse? Não, não poderia, Gina tinha uma cambada de irmãos ciumentos que eram seus amigos e aqueles pais que muitas vezes foram os seus pais... ELe tinha a confiança de todos os Weasley... Mas... Nossa! como aquela garota tinha o talento de encantá-lo a ponto de esquecer da fidelidade que tinha aos seus amigos?

Ele também apertou o abraço, fazendo movimentos circulares com as mãos em toda a região das costas de Gina, que era o máximo que seu respeito permitia chegar.

Estavam colados; apertavam-se como se quizessem ultrapassar os limites do corpo, como se quizessem chegar à alma... à algo mais significante do que o corpo...

Gina deslizou os dedos pela face de Harry e tirou seus óculos, se aproximando lentamente e beijando-o com todo o sentimento que conseguiu reunir... Afastou-se depois e sussurrou em seu ouvido,

- Eu te amo...

Seguido por um leve toque úmido e quente de sua língua macia, no lóbulo sua orelha...

Completamente seduzido Harry inverteu as posições e encostou Gina na parede, beijando desesperadamente seu pescoço.

Ela jogou a cabeça para atrás, e suspirando, permitiu-se curtir aquele momento, nem ligou para o sentimento que não queria assumir que sentia...

- Eu também amo você..

Harry retribuiu, imitando os gestos de Gina, que sentiu-se arrepiar da nuca os pés naquele momento.  
Deslizou os dedos pelo abdômen do rapaz, sentindo de uma forma mais ampla o seu corpo, o que o fez sentir fortes pulsações no baixo ventre... Ela o estava enlouquecendo!!!

Harry queria fazer com que Gina também sentisse o que estava sentindo naquele momento, ao mesmo tempo em que perdia a noção, o juízo, e sentia-se feliz por isso.

Deslizou também as mãos até a cintura, e da cintura, desceu pelas laterais de seu corpo até onde seus braços podiam alcançar... ela se encolheu, graças ao arrepio que lhe subiu pelo espinha, e ele se excitou mais, apesar de não ter feito aquilo com esse mesmo intuito...

Gina sorriu, enquanto seu corpo emitia um repentino tremor. Harry sentiu que poderia estar começando a ultrapassar os seus limites, se já não estaria ultrapassando os de Gina.  
A ponta se seus dedos roçavam suavemente a pele aveludada das coxas de Gina enquanto as palmas de suas mãos covardemente permaneciam tocando o tecido de sua camisola.

Gina beijou-o; não era um beijo delicado como os que estava acostumados a receber, mas caloroso e malicioso. Sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer-lhe a espinha enquanto os dedos da ruiva invadiam sua camisa e desligavam por seu peito. Voaram alguns botões, mas o que lhe importava isso? Nada mais agora importava, nada do seu futuro, nada de Voldemort, apenas a mulher maravilhosa que tinha em seus braços.  
Despiu a camisa, sem exata consciência do que estava fazendo e sem se afastar muito de Gina. Voltou-se novamente com um beijo singelo em seus lábios e os deslizou até o queixo, enquanto suas mãos voltavam a posição anterior.  
Passou do queixo ao pescoço, e ela, que estava momentaneamente imóvel, apenas curtindo a sensação que lhe era fornecida naquele momento, pendeu sua cabeça para o lado, deixando desprotegido um frágil pescoço nú. Harry entreabriu os lábios e permitiu-se experimentar o sabor daquela pele fresca e perfumada. Notou, por um suspiro falhado de Gina, que era um ponto sensível, mas isso apenas lhe agradou mais ele continuou, deslizando os lábios por toda a extensão do seu pescoço, descendo ao colo, e com incrível coragem até o decote, entreabrindo-os de vez em quando e arrancando ainda mais suspiros de Gina. Ela continuou deslizando seus dedos por suas costas, que íam e vinham, conhecendo cada centímetro seu, até o cós da calça e o pescoço.

Então, tomado por um impulso, num desses momentos em que ela descia os dedos por uma camada de pêlos particularmente sensíveis em sua coluna, um pouco acima o cós de sua calça, ele voltou a entreeabrir os lábios na parte visível de seus seios, e sua pele quente e pulsante fez contato com sua língua úmida e tímida, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos subiam, levando consigo o tecido da camisola, e voltavam a descer, encontrando a pele nua.

O corpo inteiro de Gina tremeu violentamente, e por alguns segundos o abraçou mais forte, mas sem aviso, ela o empurrou abruptadamente.  
A ausência repentina do calor do corpo de Gina o assustou, e ele olhou-a assustado. Encontrou-a muito corada e com uma expressão em que se misturavam confusão, surpresa.

Os olhos se encararam.

- Desculpe, Gina... - pediu Harry, a vergonha tomando conta de si novamente. - Perdi o controle. Acho que forcei a barra... Não forcei?

Gina sorriu.

- Não, você não forçou pode ficar sossegado.

Harry não entendeu o significado das palavras de Gina. Não conseguiu interligar o que havia acabado de dizer com o que havia feito em poucos minutos.

- Como assim? Eu... você não...? Eu não forcei você?

- Não - respondeu ela ainda sorrindo. - Não precisaria me forçar para... - Ela parou, enrubescendo. - É que... acho que não é assim. Eu amo você e você me ama, certo?

- Claro! - respondeu Harry, quase indignado.

- Então... isso é... É tão complexo! É um ato de amor tão profundo que eu não quero que se baseie apenas... no sexo. Conheci casais que acabaram terminando por terem se viciado no prazer e no desejo e acabaram se esquecendo do amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Não quero que isso aconteça com a gente.

Harry ficou por alguns segundos tentando absorver o significado daquelas palavras, então, como um jato, ele se aproximou de novo da garota, que estava cabisbaixa, e tomou-lhe as mãos.

- Isso nunca aconteceria com a gente! - disse forçando-a a encará-lo. - Eu sempre vou amar você, por mais longe ou mais perto que esteja! Acho melhor ir embora se isto por enquanto está te incomodando, mas não se preocupe, nada que aconteça pode abalar o amor que sinto por você.  
Gina egueu os olhos, e seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo suave, até que Harry se afastou.  
- É melhor e ir. Boa noite.  
- Não.  
Gina o reteve pela mão.  
- Eu nunca disse que queria que fosse embora.  
Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Francamente as mulheres as vezes eram tão complicadas!

- Uai... mas então, o que foi isso agora pouco?

- Eu só queria ouvir o que me disse - falou, sorrindo.

Harry estava perplexo demais para dizer alguma coisa, mas não foi preciso dizer nada, pois Gina se levantou e se aproximou dele.

- Fique.

Harry encarou-a. Aquilo era um convite? Ao pensar que sim, suas entranhas formigaram. Entendeu agora as palavras de Gina; ela queria ter apenas a certeza de que ele não insistiria, queria ouvir que seu amor não enfraqueceria por nada no mundo.

Gina começou a deslizar o seus dedos pelo cós de sua jeans, causando-se formigamentos por toda aquela região, e abriu o botão.

Harry ergueu os olhos e a olhou novamente, sorriu ao ver que estava ainda mais corada. Passou os dedos por entre os cabelos sedosos dela...

- Tem certeza de que...

Fui calado por um beijo.

- Eu... quero... que... isso... seja... especial... - Gina sussurrou, entre beijos, ao mesmo tempo que descia suavemente o zíper da calça de Harry, que estremeceu.

Ela se afastou dois curtos passos...

Eles se encararam...

Harry volto a se aproximar, e puxou o lacinho de fita que prendia a camisola. Olhou para Gina, que apenas sorriu o encorajando, e ele continuou a puxar os outros, até que a libertou completamente do tecido fino.

Ele se congelou momentâneamente, e atordoado pelo que preenchia a sua visão, não conseguiu deixar de admirá-la, mesmo sabendo que isso a constrangeria.

Ela revelara belas curvas, e uma pele branquinha que brilhava a cor de seus cabelos ruivos; A imagem mais bela que Harry já vira... Poderia ficar a noite inteira, a vida inteira, apenas a admirando...

Tentou se controlar... não conseguiu.

Desviou suas atenções novamente aos olhos de Gina, e se aproximou num repente, tomando-a nos braços e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

- Vai ser... - murmurou em seu ouvido, quando seus lábios se afastaram para tomar ar.

- Harry... O quê...?

Ele a pegou no colo e delicadamente a colocou na cama, enquanto ela ria pela atitude inesperada.

Ficou mais alguns segundos, apoiado com um dos cotovelos no colchão, a admirando... não conseguia controlar isso, sabia que ela estava ficando embaraçada, constrangida, mas seus olhos pareciam ter vontade própria, não esperavam comando...

Lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios, deslizando pela bochecha, queixo, pescoço, colo...

* * *

- Vem aqui...

Harry obedeceu, e voltou a beijá-la nos lábios, enquanto tentava se ajeitar, sem machucá-la, com seu peso...

* * *

Transpirando e ofegante, Harry depositou um beijo no ombro de Gina, e sorriu, deitando-se ao seu lado e a acolhendo em seus braços.

Nenhum dos dois comentaram nada, por um longo tempo, até que seus corações pareceram voltar aos batimentos normais, e suas respirações voltaram a se controlar.

Em breve amanheceria...

- Te amo, Harry...

Ele sorriu. Como não a amaria? Seu amor ultrapassava qualquer sentimento que ele conhecia.

- Eu também te amo... - respondeu após alguns segundos, mas achou que ela não havia escutado, pois sua respiração mudara o ritmo, enquanto suas pálpebras permaneciam semicerradas.

Adormecera...

* * *

**É isso ae pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado. Próximo capítulo, mistérios começam a ser revelados... E é importante dizer que essa fic pode ter semelhanças com o séitmo livro, mas fiquem avisados que foi escrita antes do livro sair, então nada maiis é do que EU esperava que fosse. Nada de spoiler, semelhanças foram pura dedução e acaso...**

Bjosssss

PS: Entrem nessa comu se você gosta da fic!

.?cmm=33686033

Tem muitas fics minha lá... please, dêem uma força!


	22. Bem ou mal?

**Mistérios e Paixões (HP7)**

**Capítulo 22  
Bem ou mal?  
**

Eles ficaram um bom tempo juntos. Harry não conseguia dormir, mas admirava sua bela ruivinha enquanto fazia isso.

Na sua mente, todas as lembranças do que fora aquele dia, o incomodavam, mas pareciam pertencer a um mundo completamente distante, a um momento muito, mas muito longe do que ele havia acabado de viver...

Viu que provavelmente logo amanheceria, e se desvencilhou carinhosamente de Gina.

Se levantou, vestiu-se, e parou um pouco a porta, mirando o corpo da garota, nú, sobre os lençóis...

Estava amanhecendo, tinha que se controlar... Voltou-se e a cobriu, depositando um beijo suave em sua testa. Se retirou do quarto, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho.

* * *

No dia seguinte (ou pelo menos, algumas horas mais tarde) Harry foi acordado com uma forte discussão, que parecia vir da sala principal.

Ainda atordoado com o excesso de sono, piscou os olhos várias vezes e colocou os óculos. Parecia ser de manhãzinha ainda, apesar de que a neblina confundia bastante.

Viu Rony com o ouvido colado na fresta da porta entreaberta.

O garoto elevou o indicados aos láios, pedindo que Harry permanecesse em silêncio, e esse se levantou de mancinho, indo nas pontas dos pés até onde o amigo estava.

Rony se afastou um pouco para que ele também escutasse.

- ... VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR MALUCO! EU AINDA NÃO ACREDITO QUE FEZ ISSO!

Uma pausa...

- NÃO! VOCÊ, LUPIM É MALUCO! E VOCÊ ARTHUR, POR CONCORDAR COM ISSO!

A voz so sr. Weasley soava cansada, mas não tão alta quando a de sua esposa. Apesar de muito difícil, os garotos conseguiram entendê-lo.

- Molly, querida, você não vê que tudo faz sentido? Toda essa situação já demorou demais para ser resolvida, temos a prova de que tudo isso é verdade!

- NÃO VALE A PENA ARRISCARMOS, ARTHUR!

- Isso que você não entendeu, Molly, querida, nós já arriscamos! O Lupim tem arriscado nesses meses todos, e tem funcionado!

- OUTRO GRANDE ERRO! VOCÊS NÃO PERCEBEM NO QUE SE METERAM? O QUE ARRISCARAM? SERÁ QUE NÃO PENSARAM EM TODA A NOSSA SITUAÇÃO E EM TODO O QUE ESTAVA EM JOGO?! E DUMBLEDORE? COMO FICA A ELE NESSA HISTÓRIA TODA?

A voz de Lupim soou firme agora. Não era aos berros como a da sra. Weasley, mas mesmo assim, também podia se ouvir perfeitamente. Harry agradeceu intimamente o fato de terem lançado um bom feitiço no quadro da mãe de Sírius, porque assim evitava um escândalo ainda maior.

- Falaremos sobre isso na reunião hoje a noite, Molly. Até lá, espero que mantenha a descrição garantida no início de nossa... Conversa.

A bruxa bufou tão alto que eles puderam ouvir, antes de fecharem a porta.

Entreolharam-se.

- O que você acha que é? - perguntou Rony, indo se sentar na cama que estava próxima.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Isso é muito estranho... - murmurou ele. - O que pode ser assim tão impossível para a sua mãe?

- Você ouviu Lupim falando de uma reunião? Acha que vamos ser chamados?

- Não sei... Espero que sim. Não é por nada não, mas a coisa parece séria.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos e em suas próprias conclusões.

- Acho melhor descermos para tomar café... - disse Rony.

Harry concordou.

Na cozinha, tentaram fazer de conta que não haviam escutado nada, e o olhar que Hermione lhes deu ao descer para o café pouco tempo depois também confessava que a garota havia escutado, e que permanecer em silêncio era a melhor opção.

- Harry... - começou Lupim, parecia mais velho e mais cansado do que nunca. - Hoje a noite faremos uma reunião - Ele ergueu a voz, quando a sra. Weasley bateu a panela com força na pia, - Gostaria que você, Rony e Mione estivessem presentes.

- Ah, claro, professor - respondeu Harry. - Mas a reunião e sobre o quê?

Lupim parecia estar analizando até onde poderia responder.

- Bom, é sobre um assunto que vocês precisam saber, e entender, claro.

Os garotos se entreolharam.

- Hum... é muito sério, professor? - perguntou Hermione.

O lobisomem balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- É, é sim. Mas vocês vão entender tudo quando a noite chegar. Agora preciso ir, tenho de resolver umas coisas até a noite.

Ele se levantou, lançando um olhar preocupado para as costas da bruxa, que ainda insistia em fazer o máximo de barulho possível.

Sacudiu a cabeça, como quem estava prestes a fazer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. O trio, que tinha ouvido a discussão entendiam muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

Nem precisaram combinar nada: terminaram o café rapidinho e logo estavam subindo correndo as escadas, para chegar em um lugar reservado onde poderiam conversar sobre tudo.

Hermione foi a última a entrar, e fechou a porta logo atrás de si, virando-se e encarando os amigos.

- Vocês ouviram? - perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

sorriram e Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Como poderia não ouvir? Acho que eles acordaram a casa inteira!

- Mas do que eles poderiam estar falando? - perguntou Rony. - Quero dizer, pelo que entendi Lupim havia feito uma coisa arriscada.

- Sim, eu também entendi isso - ela concordou acenando com a cabeça. - Mas o que não entendi, é o quê Lupim teria feito que arriscasse algo como a Ordem, ou um de nós.

- Também não imagino - murmurou Harry. - Lupim não faz o tipo de pessoa que arriscaria alguém ou algo tão importante quanto a Ordem. Seja o que for, ele deve ter tido belas razões.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, cada um com os olhos perdidos em algum ponto.

- Depois dessa reunião - começou Hermione de repente, assustando os garotos. - nós já vamos atrás da horcruxe? Quer dizer, pelo menos vamos atrás de um barco?

- Estive pensando - disse Harry, coçando a cabeça. - Será que não podíamos ir de outra forma? Os testrálios no ano retrasado foi uma boa...

- Não, Harry - respondeu Hermione sem pestanejar. - Como você nos imagina voanda naquelas... coisas, daqui até o centro do oceano atlântico?

- Mas...

- Harry... você tem que entender que não vai dar certo isso. Não tem como voarmos daqui até lá! É um absurdo! Deve demorar dias!!

Harry se desanimou. Estivera formulando essa idéia desde que viram a lembrança, e a repassou várias vezes mentalmente para que não tivesse erro algum. Agora, simplesmente Hermione acabava com sua esperança, afinal... Onde iriam arrumar um barco?

- Não sei a onde arrumaremos um barco... - disse, sua desesperança misurada com sua irritação.

- Bom, hoje terá uma reunião com a Ordem, certo? É só perguntarmos se alguém teria um... Impossível que tantos bruxos (a maioria aurores do ministério que teêm um bom emprego e consequentemente, muito dinheiro) não tenham um barco. Não custa perguntar...

Harry achou pouco provável que alguém simplesmente tivesse um barco guardado em algum lugar. Principalmente condirando que aurores do ministério não tinham tempo para passeios de barco...

Mesmo assim, permaneceu calado, e apenas confirmou a cabeça, mostrando que tinha entendido.

* * *

Harry batia os pés no chão com impaciência. Ao seu lado, as unahs de Hermione riscando a mesa de reuião o irritava, mas não tanto quanto a demora de Lupim, que ainda não chegara e auguçava a sua curiosidade.

Olhou no relógio e soltou o ar, com um barulho que causaria repreendimento em todos, mas felizmente uma meia dúzia de bruxos fizeram a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

- Já estamos aqui há mais de meia hora e nada! - reclamou uma bruxa com olhos de coruja, grandes, amarelados e intimidadores.

- Francamente, onde Remo se meteu? - perguntou Tonks que também parecia curiosa e aborrecida.

- DEsculpem a demora...

Todos se viraram para a porta.

Lupim entrava, parecendo mais cansado do que nunca, trazendo uma capa de viagem em cima do ombro e parecendo um pouco molhado. NInguém entendeu muito bem o porquê, já que apesar do frio não chovia. Porém não perguntaram nada, apenas ficaram em silêncio esperando o motivo da reunião "tão importante".

O Lobisomem se demorou um pouco a porta, enquanto passava os olhos por todos os presentes, com ar desolado. Mas logo se afastou, deixando a vista uma nova pessoa que entrava logo atrás...

A primeira atitude de Harry foi esfregar os olhos e piscar várias vezes. Vendo que não estava enganado, deu um pulo, ficando em pé e derrubando a cadeira.

Muitas outras pessoas fizeram o mesmo, exceto, talvez, Hermione, que permaneceu sentada, de olhos esbugalhados e queixo caído, mirando a porta.

Lupim teve que voltar a sua posição inicial, a frente da "visita" para que nenhuma das varinas repentinamente preparadas acertasse o seu alvo.

- Esperem! Esperem! Ele está comigo!

- O quê? - disseram várias pessoas. Harry bonquiabriu-se.

- Por favor, sentem-se - pediu Arthur, tentando ôr em ordem a bagunça repentina. - Nós vamos explicar! Se deixarem, claro, assim não terá condições.

Eles contnuaram de pé, desconfiados.

- Por favor! - Está tudo sob controle! Guardem estas varinhas!

Alguns abaixaram as mãos, mas não guardaram as varinhas, tampouco se sentaram.

- O que siginifica isso, Arthur? - rosnou um dos presentes, parecendo assustado, confuso, e enfurecido.

- Explicaremos - disse o ruivo, cansado. - Mas para isso vocês precisam se acalmar, e por favor, guardar essas varinhas.

Lentamente, todos foram se sentando, e guardando as varinhas.

Apenas Harry continuou em pé.

- Professor.. - começou estarrecido, olhando para Lupim. - Pelo amor de Merlim - continuou lentamente. - O que está acontecendo?

- Harry, sente-se, por favor. Iremos conversar sobre isso agora.

Mas ele não se sentou. Desviou o olhar para aquele que estava atrás do lobisomem, e algo dentro dele queimou de ódio.

- Harry, sente-se.

Ele aina não se mexeu, mas dois pares de mão o puxaram para baixo, e ele se viu obrigado a sentar em instantes.

Lupim ainda permaneceu parado, olhando um por um com um olhar desconfiado, mas vendo que todos guardavam as varinhas, ele se afastou lentamente, deixando visível a última pessoa que Harry gostaria de ver, não apenas naquele momento, mas em todos da sua vida.

- O que está acontecendo, professor? - perguntou Hermione, finalmente se recompondo.

Ele apenas suspirou.

- Antes de mais nada, Hermione, eu preciso que todos vocês prestem muita atenção na história que Snape tem para contar.

- Ah, com certeza... - bufou Moody com sarcasmo. - Deve ser uma história muito interessante...

Snape estava pálido, muito mais do que antes. Seus cabelos normalmente gordurosos pareciam opacos e sem vida, bem uns 7 centímetros maior do que da última vez que Harry o viu, no ataque em Hogwarts.

Parecia cansado e acabado, apesar de que ainda conseguia manter aquele brilho horrível e cínico em seu olhar. E foi esse o olhar que ele dirigiu a Moody naquele momento.

Lupim viu algumas pessoas levarem as mão até os bolsos, provavelmente até a varinha, e se adiantou.

- Sem ameaças, por favor. Espero que todos aqui prestem atenção em toda a história antes de agirem por algum impulso idiota. Creio que todos teêm maturidade suficiente para isso.

Emburradas e murmurando palavras sem sentido, os que haviam tirado suas varinhas já a guardavam novamente.

- Será que alguém pode m...

- Já explicarei, Harry.

A voz de Lupim não soou para Harry como soou para os outros bruxos, parecia bem mais simpático e paciente com ele.

O rapaz cruzou os braços.

- Sente-se, Snape - pediu Lupim, afastando uma cadeira para que ele se sentasse.

O antigo professor de poções lançou-lhe um olhar do tipo: "Você não pode me dar ordens. Dessa vez vou me sentar, mas na próxima será amaldiçoado".

E se sentou.

- Bom... - continuou Lupim, parecendo um pouco preocupado. - Temos que esplicar algumas coisas para vocês...

Todos permaneceram calados, esperando a continuação. Alguns soltaram o ar, aborrecidos.

- Vocês me perguntaram, em nossa última reunião que era o nosso espião... Bom, aqui está ele.

Não foi a reação que ele esperava. Ao invés de vários "quê?" ou "você ficou maluco?", os bruxos continuaram o encarando, de braços cruzados.

Apenas Hermione pareceu entender no mesmo instante.

- Isso... Não está falando sério, está, professor?

- Estou, Hermione. É o Snape quem tem passado as informações que nos ajudaram até agora.

Ouviram uma risada.

- Ora, Lupim! Como assim "ele tem nos passado as informações..."? Não está querendo que acreditemos que ele está do nosso lado, não é?

- Na verdade, foi esse o motivo da reunião, Jack. - respondeu ele.

- Hãm? - fez o tal de Jack, aconpanhado em coro por muitas outras pessoas. - Só pode estar de brincadeira...

- Ele não brincaria com uma coisa assim - interrompeu Harry, ao que todos o olharam surpresos, inclusive Lupim e Snape. - Pra mim é algo mais puxado para um Imperius, ou ele enlouqueceu de vez.

Não acreditava realmente nessa hipótese, disse sem controlar sua raiva, mas algumas pessoas pareceram levar a sério.

Lupim sorriu bondosamente.

- Não, Harry, não enlouqueci. Nem fui enfeitiçado com um Imperius, até onde eu me lembre. Snape realmente tem me passado as informações que nos ajudaram a chegar em King'Cross, em Hogwarts e etc...

- Isso é impossível! Porque ele faria isso depois de todo aquele episódio no ano passado?!!

- Snape mostrou aquela vez de que lado ele realmente estava - completou outra pessoa.

- Não! - disse Lupim firmamente. - Severo está e sempre esteve do nosso lado. Eu também duvidei depois da morte de Dumbledore, mas descobri a verdade pouco tempo depois. Talvez tenha sido por isso que Dumbledore me pediu para que ficasse responsável pela Ordem depois de sua morte, porque ele sabia que eu acreditaria, e descobriria a verdade.

- O que está dizendo, Remo? - perguntou Tonks, que parecia pasma. - Vocês mal se suportavam! Como é que Dumbledore sabia que você acreditaria nele? Era a última pessoa, depois de Harry, claro, que depositaria sua confiança em Snape novamente.

- Não é bem assim, Tonks. Eu e Severo não nos dávamos bem na adolescência, não somos amigos até hoje, mas eu ainda sou muito agradecido pela poção que ele fazia para mim quando dava aulas em Hogwarts. Poderia me envenenar, alterar a poção, fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas não... Enfim. Não que isso tenha me feito confiar e esquecer as intrigas do passado com Severo, mas me fez parar para refletir um pouco.

"Quando tudo aquilo aconteceu, assim como vocês eu fiquei morrendo de ódio. Achei como todos que Dumbledore havia se enganado tolamente com Snape, tanto que acabou sendo morto, pelas mãos do próprio."

Snape fechou ainda mais a cara, ao ouvir a última frase, e seu rosto já cansado pareceu se contorcer com o esforço de continuar impassível.

- Mas - continuou Lupim, - Com o tempo eu comecei a me perguntar, o porquê Dumbledore confiaria tanto em Snape, se não tivesse uma prova absoluta de sua honestidade.

"E a reposta veio. Tão simples e tão óbvia. Me surpreendi por ter demorado tanto a encontrá-la, e também com o fato de ninguém ter conseguido descobrir isso antes."

- E o que foi? - perguntou a sra. Weasley, que até o momento parecia extremamente vermelha e nervosa, pronta para explodir a qualquer momento.

- Bom, o que Harry havia me dito não parecia fazer sentido. A história de que Snape ouvira parte da profecia, denunciara os Potter e estava arrependido. Quero dizer, foi uma atitude nobre, mas não era motivo para alguém confiar em outra pessoa. Por isso formulei minhas próprias hipóteses e cheguei a uma conclusão impossível de ser confirmada. Mas Severo apareceu, contando-me toda a verdade, e tudo se cofirmava com aquilo que pensara. Fazia sentido.

- E como sabe que ele disse a verdade? Isso não prova nada, professor - falou Rony.

Houve alguns murmúrios de aprovação.

- Não, não prova, mas você não acha mesmo que eu deixaria isso do jeito que estava, acha? Eu disse a Severo que só acreditaria se ele me deixasse ver cada detalhe do que andou acontecendo.

- Ver?

- Isso. Usei a Legilimência, e assisti a cada momento, cada situação passada por Snape, com Voldemort e Dumbledore.

- E isso bastou para você? Mesmo sabendo que Snape é um ótimo oclumente? - perguntou uma mulher esquisita, no centro da mesa.

- Claro. A oclumência é útil para se esconder os pensamentos, e não formular novas lembranças. É claro que ele poderia alterá-las, mas levaria muito tempo para que conseguisse alterar todas. Mesmo assim, talvez o trabalho poderia não ficar tão bem feito.

Harry lembrou-se da lembrança do professor Slugorhn, mas afastou o pensamento para voltar a prestar atenção.

- Eu descobri que o motivo da confiança em Snape era mais do que justa... Dumbledore só o aceitou de volta porque ele tinha uma garantia de que não voltaria a nos trair. Essa garantia, foi o Voto Perpétuo.

Arthur teve que pedir silêncio novamente, pois o barulho de murmúrios e conversas paralelas voltou a sobrepôr o círculo da Ordem.

- Por favor, escutem! Ainda há muitas coisas para serem faladas!

Harry estava frustrado; Frustrado pela presença de Snape, o assassino de Dumbledore; Frustrado por Lupim o estar defendendo; Frustrado pela explicação maluca fazer sentido...

Mesmo assim, não podia deixar de prestar atenção ao que era falado.

- Que tipo de Voto, Remo? - Tonks perguntou, num tom intencionalmente casual.

- Quando Severo procurou Dumbledore e contou estar arrependido por ter denunciado a Voldemort parte da profecia, e assim, responsável por certa porcentagem na morte... de Tiago e Lílian.

Lupim evitou os olhos de Harry ao dizer isso.

"Então, para ter a certeza de que poderia confiar plenamente nele, e ao mesmo tempo lhe dando o pior castigo que poderia receber: Fez Snape prometer que por arrependimento protegeria o filho daqueles que ele entregou, a qualquer custo, por toda a vida."

O queixo de Harry caiu, e a mão que segurava firmamente a varinha dentro do bolso escorregou.

- O quê? - murmurou baixinho.

- Pois é, Potter - falou snape, a arrogância de sempre. - tenho carregado este fardo há anos.

Harry não deu bola, continuou olhando para Lupim, esperando que ele repetisse.

- Mas... Remo - começou a sra. Weasley. - o fato de... Snape ter feito um voto perpétuo e ter sido obrigado a defender Harry, não significa que ele esteja completamente do nosso lado.

- Como não, Molly? - perguntou Lupim. - Harry atualmente é o pior inimigo de Voldemort. Não há como snape estar do lado de Voldemort se tem a obrigação de proteger Harry.

- Mas Dumbledore morreu - falou Harry, sem se conformar. - O voto acabou, se rompeu.

- Contudo, Snape me procurou mesmo assim e tem nos ajudado desde então. Não há o que questionar.

- E Dumbledore - falou Harry ainda mais alto. Sempre culpara Snape, sempre odiara Snape, e não seria agora que isso iria mudar. Não seria agora que alguém o convenceria da inocência daquele homem. - Dumbledore morreu! Esse covarde o matou!

Snape se levantou depressa. Uma fúria, um sofrimento, algo inexplicável estava estampado em seu rosto. Harry também sentia ódio, também estava furioso, e estava pronta para descontar tudo isso no ser a sua frente.

Todos pareceram congelar, olhando, atônitos para os dois bruxos.

- Não... me chame... de covarde...! - Snape exclamou entre dentes.

- E você é o que? - perguntou Harry tão alterado que sua voz soava estranhamente estridente. - Matou com suas próprias mãos o único que confiou em você, o único que te deu uma oortunidade!

- Harry... - Lupim tentou interromper, dando um passo para a frente.

- Não fale do que não sabe, Potter! - berrou Snape.

- Não sei? Eu estava lá! Eu vi! Eu vi você o matando!

Até a respiração de todos pareceu congelar naquele instante.

Até mesmo Lupim, parou com um pé a frente, como se estivesse se preparando para andar mais um pouco, mas parara assistindo a discussão.

Snape baixou a varinha lentamente, lívido.

- É bem típico da sua parte sair culpando a todos, Potter. Você não sabe quais foram os meus motivos, não conhece a situação. É simples demais botar a culpa em qualquer outra pessoa quando as coisas não acontecem do jeito que você quer!

- O que é? Vai querer dizer que não o matou agora? Ou que o Snape que eu vi atirando o Avada Kedavra em Dumbledore era um outro comensal disfarçando? - Harry soltou uma risada alta e falsa. - Não sei onde quer chegar com esse seu jogo, Snape. Assuma de uma vez! VO-CÊ-O- MA-TOU!

- EU NÃO... - Snape calou-se, e diminuiu o tom de voz, tentando não perder seu implacável controle. - _Eu não queria matá-lo... _- completou num sibilo.

Harry não disse nada, apenas ficou encarando-o. Não acreditava, claro, mas alguma coisa nos traços do seu antigo professor o fazia se calar.

- Sei que essa sua cabecinha é difícil de entender, Potter, mas as vezes você poderia passar a usar o seu cérebro e analisar a situação.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, fingindo-se de surpreso, mas profundamente irritado.

- Usar o meu cérebro? E o que tenho para analisar?

- Você acha mesmo que eu mataria Dumbledore e viria até aqui depois para tentar convencê-los de que sempre estive do lado dele? Acha que eu me arriscaria assim sabendo que aqui teria grande parte dos bruxos do mundo todo que estão procurando por mim? Faria tudo isso... sem motivos nenhum? Eu não seria burro o suficiente para isso, Potter, talvez você sim, mas eu não. Vim até aqui porque tenho um motivo, e esse motivo é a minha honestidade.

Harry riu com ironia.

- O que ninguém aqui parece se lembrar, é de em um voto perpétuo, se inclue absolutamente tudo! Dumbledore me pediu para que defendesse Potter a todo custo, que nunca deixasse o Lorde das trevas se aproximar dele, e que permanece fiel a ordem da fenix. Isso incluía até mesmo matá-lo, se fosse necessário. Ele soube do meu voto com Narcisa, e decidiu que se fosse necessário, eu realmente o mataria, mas nunca abandonaria a ordem, e permaneceria com minha farça.

- Uma atitude digina de Dumbledore... - rosnou Moody, e algumas pessoas concordaram.

- A intenção de Dumbledore quando soube que Draco realmente precisaria cumprir a missão que dera o Lorde, era que eu também o protegesse, e garatisse que ele ficasse a salvo, mantendo ainda sim, minha farça e podendo continuar ajudando a ordem.

- O que ele tem feito até agora - completou Lupim. - Obrigada por sua explicação, Severo. Entendeu agora, Harry?

Mas Harry já estava saindo pela porta, transtornado e fazendo o máxico de barulho que conseguia fazer.

O motivo?

Não queria acreditar em tudo o que fora falado, não queria acreditar na inocência de Snape, tampouco aceitar falar nesse tom casual sobre a morte de seu diretor...

Harry chegou até o quarto de Sírius e se estirou na cama.

- Nossa, quem mau humor! - murmurou o padrinho do quadro, andando por todos os retratos até chegar mais perto do afilhado. - O que aconteceu?

- Nada... - murmurou Harry, baixinho.

- Ah, tá... E meu nome é Regulus Alexander Black. Desembucha logo! O que aconteceu?

Apenas uma palavra saiu da boca de Harry.

- Snape...

- Hãm? - repetiu Sírius. - Você disse Snape? Severo Snape? Aquele ranhoso esquisito?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Sírius bonqueabriu-se.

- Mas... o que ele...

toc toc toc

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Harry?

A maçaneta girou e a cabeça de Lupim apareceu.

- Posso entrar?

- Huhum - respondeu Harry, sem se virar.

Houve uma batida suave, que significava que a porta se fechara. Em seguida, passos.

- Você está bem?

- Huhum - repetiu Harry.

Silêncio.

- Nem todos acreditaram na história de Snape - continuou o lobisomem, passando os olhos pelo quarto. - Querem uma prova.

Seus olhos se deteram no quadro de Sírius, que o observava de olhos arregaados, e seu queixo caiu, literalmente.

- Almofadinhas! - exclamou, olhando de Harry para Sírius e de Sírius para Harry (ou seria o contrário? )

- Aluado? - perguntou o outro.

Lupim começou a rir.

então é isso o que você tem feito todas as vezes que se tranca nesse quarto, Harry? Eu não sabia que ainda existia um quadro seu nessa casa, Almofadinhas.

Sírius apontou para seu quadro original.

- Feitiço de cola permanente, Aluado - respondeu ele orgulhoso. - Lancei antes de ir embora, queria que ela sempre se lembrasse de mim.

Os dois riram.

- Mas você 'ta velho, heim? - zombou sírius. - Não estamos em lua cheia, estamos?

- Não - respondeu Remo. - Graças a Merlim. Ainda estou me recuperando da última.

- E como é essa história de Snape? O que ele fez a Harry?

Lupim suspirou, parecendo lembrar o porque estava ali e se voltou para Harry.

- Contamos com você, Harry, para provarmos e tirarmos nossas dúvidas sobre a inocência de Snape.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu? - perguntou incrédulo.

- Ainda pelo fato de que eu possa estar agindo sob a maldição Imperius - respondeu Lupim com um sorrisinho. - Querem uma outra pessoas para confirmarem as lembranças de Snape, e como você se tornou um bom Legilimens...

- Mas porque eu? - Harry perguntou. - Há tantas pessoas na Ordem!

- Você é a pessoa menos provável de defender Snape, Harry. Qualquer um sabe disso, ou pelo menos ficaram sabendo hoje.

Harry sentiu o rosto queimar, mas Lupim apenas piscou e continuou.

- Na sua palavra irão acreditar, e é bom você ver com seus próprios olhos. O que acha?

Ele pensou por um instante. Era fato que se ele saísse porta a fora dizendo que Snape era inocente todos iriam acreditar. Ele, Harry Potter, defendendo o homem que todos sabiam que ele odiava, seria realmente um fato único. Mas será que ele estava preparado para ver a verdade? Porém... outro pensamento surgiu...

- Mas, professor, Snape vai permitir que eu simplesmente invada a sua mente para confirmar todas essas lembranças?

- Na verdade, ele não ficou muito feliz com isso. Mas como foi a condição de todos, ela acabou cedendo.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, em sinal de entendimento.

- E então, Harry? Você aceitará, não aceitará?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Olhou para o retrato de Sírius que parecia concentrado para entender a situação, mas que acenou, o encorajando, e ele aceitou.

Seria bom, na verdade. Nunca ia se conformar se não visse com seus próprios olhos tudo que havia acontecido.

Talvez nem assim se conformaria...

Ao sair do quarto com Lupim, para voltar até onde todos estavam, se pegou novamente pensando...

Será que estava pronto para ver a verdade?

* * *

Ele estivera certo.

Não estava preparado.

Duas horas depois de invadir a mente de Snape, mais vários pares de lembranças que ele presenciou, acabou por confirmar as palavras dos antigos professores.

Vira que realmente, Snape e Dumbledore fizeram um voto perpétuo, onde além de fazer prometer que defenderia o "garoto Potter", Dumbledore o fez garantir de que se fosse preciso, ele até se viraria contra o próprio diretor para garantir com certeza a proteção dele. A sua proteção.

Isso o fez lembrar da noite em que foram atrás do medalhão. Dumbledore não lhe dissera que se fosse preciso, teria até que abandoná-lo, mas o obedeceria?

Ele não se sentira o pior ser do mundo ao ter que obrigar o querido diretor a tomar aquela poção verde, quando o próprio negava insistentemente?

Fora isso, vira também o momento em que Snape assistiu a Harry quase sendo derrubado da vassoura, e pôde até sentir o que ele sentira naquele momento; Não dó, mas medo. Medo de não conseguir cumprir com o que prometera, medo da falha.

Viu imagens apavorantes que mostravam momentos de reuniões entre comensais da morte, com Voldemort, e sem Voldemort. Coisas horríveis, olhares que davam arrepios; Assistiu ao voto perpétuo entre ele e Narcisa, vários momentos em que Voldemort exigia explicações sobre certos gestos e atos, sobre ajudas e apoios a ordem, etc, etc, etc.

Descobriu também, que naquele dia em Hogwarts, a poção Veritasserum fora alterada secretamente por ele, quando Belatriz o interrogou. E quando viu que ela estava disposta a matá-lo, tirou um pequeno galeão do bolso e o esfregou, antes de impedí-la.

A moeda, que ele sabia ser o código da Ordem, fora retirada do bolso de Quim, quando este foi morto, não por Snape, como ele pôde ver, mas por Belatriz.

Todas as explicações estavam lá, e todas foram dolorosas de assistir.

Embora... a pior parte foi confessar isso aos membros que aguardavam, inquietos, sua resposta.

* * *


	23. Um novo casal

**Capítulo 23**

**Um novo casal**

- Não aguento mais! - ela murmurou baixinho.

- Vai embora! - disse ele, a assustando.

Ela se virou e o viu de olhos abertos, deitado na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Me desculpa - pediu envergonhada, se aproximando. - eu achei que estava dormindo.

- Até o sono eu já perdi, mas estou mais do que acostumado. Se está insatisfeita vai embora.

- Não estou insatisfeita. Você sabe que apesar dessa situação eu...

- Você?

- Eu... estou bem aqui ao seu lado...

Corou com o olhar que ele lhe lançou.

- Não precisa ter dó de mim, priminha. Estou orfão, sem amigos, sem casa, correndo risco de vida, mas ainda sei cuidar de mim. Pode ir embora.

- Você não se importaria? Não sentiria minha falta?

Ele não respondeu.

- Heim? - insistiu ela. Qualquer um notaria o brilho esperançoso de seus olhos. Menos ele...

- Não me importaria - respondeu ele, virando o rosto para o outro lado e fechando os olhos.

Ammy não se conformou.

- Sentiria minha falta?

Mas ele permaneceu imóvel.

- Olhe para mim quando falar com você, Draco!

Pegou em seu rosto e o virou, forçando-o a encará-la.

Draco abriu os olhos, surpreso. Mas Ammy ganhara outra preocupação.

- Draco, você... você está quente... Não. Não está quente, esta pelando!

- Ammy, o quê...?

Ela se curvara sobre o garoto, medindo sua temperatura com a própria face, enquanto ele tentava afastá-la, mas sem encostar nela.

- Draco, você está com muita febre! E está tremendo também! Está com frio?

- Um pouco, Ammy, mas... quer parar de me tocar quem nem uma maluca?

Ela se afastou, como se tivesse levado um choque, e o encarou.

Malfoy também segurou o olhar, mas o desviou depois de poucos segundos, inevitavelmente se encolhendo pelo frio que já não conseguia mais desfarçar.

Ammy se levantou e pegou o cobertor esburacado que usava para se cobrir, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não tocar o rapaz, estirou o cobertor sobre ele.

- O que está fazendo, Ammy?

- Você não pode se congelar - respondeu ela, humildemente. - Vou ver se consigo preparar alguma coisa para você tomar...

* * *

Já fazia umas duas horas que Draco adormecera, mas Ammy continuava ali, sentada ao seu lado, velando por seu sono. Um sono que parecia inquieto. Draco tremia e suava, as vezes rolando pela cama e se enroscando nos únicos dois cobertores que havia naqeula "casa", e que ela jogara em cima dele. Fizera também uma compressa de água fria, tentando inultimente baixar a febre...

Ele delirava e murmurava palavras sem sentido, enquanto com sua cabeça recostada no encosto da cadeira, Ammy liberava um pouco de sua agonia nas silenciosas lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

Que vida era essa? Que vida escolhera para si? Porque teve que vir para esse país? Porque abandonara sua vida de "trouxa" com sua banda nos EUA, que era o que gostava de fazer, para se meter nessa enrascada?

- Ammy... - Ela se virou depressa, e pegou os olhos de Draco semi-abertos, a encarando.

Correu até ele e se sentou na cama ao seu lado, tentando esconder as lágrimas e sorrir, enquanto ajeitava os cobertores sobre ele.

- Ammy...

- Tudo bem. Descanse.

- Ammy... Sua pergunta... sim...

Não parecia um delírio, mas uma luta de sua incosciência com a sanidade.

- "Sim"? O quê? Que pergunta?

- Sim, eu... eu sentiria sua f-f... sua f-falta...

Finalmente a incosciência pareceu ganhar, e ele voltou a murmurar palavras incompreencíveis.

Ammy meio que se deitou na cama, e acolheu o tronco de Draco em seu colo, sabendo que quando ele acordasse não se lembraria do que havia dito, mas ainda sim, sentindo-se um pouco mais feliz.

* * *

Harry dormia, depois da longa noite que tivera.

Não lhe fizera bem. As imagens que viu nas lembranças de Snape assombraram todo o seu sono, e o fazia ter pesadelos. Até que ele acordou e resolveu não mais dormir, com medo do que mais poderia sonhar.

E a idéia de que com todo o rolo da noite passada acabara de fazer com que eles esquecessem de perguntar sobre o barco, o invadiu.

Mais uma coisa para atrasar seus planos...

Suspirando, Harry acendeu uma luz e pegou um livro para ler, enquanto o sol mal ameaçava nascer.

Mal chegara na segunda página quando uma coruja bateu na vidraça da janela, e ele o deixou de lado para abrir a carta que chegara.

Não estava entendendo nada ao decorrer da carta, e quando soube de quem era então, sua falta de compreenção piorou ainda mais.

Estava escrito em letras borradas num pergaminho velho:

_Potter;_

Não sei mais o que fazer, e preciso da sua ajuda.

Um dia você me disse que estaria disposto a me ajudar, a me esconder. E hoje eu preciso disso.

Não posso mais ficar onde estou, aqui é o fim do mundo. Não tenho condições de permanecer nesse lugar.

Mas tem um problema nisso tudo. Estou com alguém, e se essa pessoa descobrir que estou pedindo sua ajuda, ela me mata! Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual não aceitei seu convite logo de cara, mas agora, desde manhãzinha ele adoeceu e eu não sei mas o que fazer! Por isso estou pedindo sua ajuda...

Só tem um grande problema... Você teria que me dar a sua palavra de que não faria nada com ele, e de que o protegeria, pois sei que tem muitas pessoas do seu lado que gostariam de o ver preso, ou até mesmo morto.

Será que você poderia me mandar uma resposta por essa mesma coruja?

Lamento ter te procurado, mas é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar. Por favor...

Espero sua respota...

Ammy.

Harry dobrou a carta e acordou Rony.

- hum... - resmungou ele.

- Acorda, Rony! Quero te mostrar uma coisa!

Resmungando algo que lembrava como: Amanhã, ou "que chatice", Rony se levantou, esfregando os olhos.

- O que foi?

- Veja isso.

Ele jogou a carta nas mãos do amigo, que ainda tonto de sono, a desdobrou.

Seus olhos se apertavam cada vez mais conforme ele ia terminando a leitura. Por fim, desviou os olhos da carta e encarou o amigo, definitivamente acordado.

- Uau... - foi o que disse.

- Precisamos ajudá-la - disse Harry. - Ela parece desesperada.

- Tá, mais... Quem será essa pessoa? Quero dizer, e se for um comensal perigoso e muito procurado? Nós não podemos nos arriscar.

- Não sei... Até porque se Ammy está com ele é porque ele também está fugindo. De Voldemort. E se ele está fugindo pode ser que seja por desistência aos comensais da morte ou algo assim.

- Será que ela pediria nossa ajuda se fosse alguém assim tão perigoso? Não sei se podemos confiar na Ammy outra vez, Harry.

- Bom, ela nos entregou um comensal da morte. Quanto a isso, não há dúvida de que podemos confiar nela.

- É, ela nos entregou um comensal, mas não antes de querer nos separar. Eu não esqueci o que ela nos fez, Harry, principalmente o que fez a Hermione, e sei que ela também não.

- Eu sei Rony, mas... E se _realmente_ ela está precisando de nossa ajuda? Eu sei que a atitude dela quando nos conheceu não foi legal, mas depois ela se arriscou para nos ajudar. Teve que fugir para não ser pega, porque logo os comensais desconfiariam dela. E se estão atrás dela, é por nossa culpa. Ganhou isso por tentar nos ajudar.

- Bom, cara, você saberá o que fazer. Vamos nos arrumar, descer e esperar que Mione acorde. Aí nos vemos a opinião dela, ok?

- ok...

* * *

Os garotos se demoraram um pouco para descer, e quando o fizeram, Harry quase deu meia volta para o quarto novamente.

Na sala, conversando o mais civilizadamente possível, estavam Snape e Lupim.

Os dois viraram o rosto ao ouvirem som na escada e quatro pares de olhos se encararam.

- Oi, garotos - disse Lupim percebendo o jeito com que Snape e Harry se encaravam. - Acordaram mais cedo hoje? Venham, sentem-se conosco...

- Não obrigada, professor. Nós só vamos mesmo esperar Hermione acordar.

- Eu já estou acordada.

Os garotos se viraram. Hermione saía da cozinha com uma torrada na mão, e não parecia nada sonolenta.

- A quanto tempo? - perguntou Rony.

- Faz um bom tempo.

Ela se sentou na sala ao lado dos "professores", e parecia bem feliz. Harry se aproximou e estendeu a carta para Hermione, sem se importar com a presença dos dois homens.

- Acabou de chegar. Leia e me diga o que acha.

Estranhando, Hermione pegou a carta e começou a lê-la.

Quando terminou, estava de queixo caído.

- E então? - perguntou Rony, se sentando ao lado da garota.

- Você acha que devemos ajudá-la? - perguntou Harry, percebendo pelo cantos dos olhos que os outros presentes os olhavam fixamente.

- Bom... Ela parece sincera e... desesperada...

- Exatamente - exclamou Harry, quando Rony abriu a boca para dizer algo. Pela sua expressão, nada muito agradável.

- Mas... - continuou Hermione. - Quem será essa pessoa? E se for um comensal ou algo assim?

- Foi o que eu pensei - disse Rony. - Quero dizer, se darmos nossa palavra de que a ajudaremos, não poderemos fazer nada com essa tal pessoa. E se for um comensal ou alguém que merece ser preso e tal?

- Mas não podemos nos esquecer - continuou Harry, - de que se tudo estiver acontecendo mesmo assim, essa pessoa está doente. Encontrei Ammy no cabeça de Javali aquele dia, e ela não tinha dinheiro nem para comprar o que comer. Como ela deve estar com essa pessoa doente? Acho que seu desespero é verdadeiro.

- Não estou duvidando que o desespero dela é verdadeiro, Harry - disse Hermione. - Só não estou confiando muito nessa pessoa que está com ela. Se dermos nossa palavra de que apenas os ajudaremos, não poderemos fazer nada com relação a essa pessoa que está com ela. Que sem dúvida alguma será um comensal da morte.

- Eh... garotos?

Era Lupim, que até então obervava e prestava atenção em cada palavra do que os três amigos diziam.

- Ah... desculpe, professor. Estamos atrapalhando?

- Não, Hermione, não foi isso. Mas eu estive prestando atenção na conversa de vocês e pelo visto, estão precisando de ajuda. Será que há como eu ajudá-los?

Hermione olhou para Harry. Afinal, porque não?

- Hum.. - Harry olhou para Snape. Tudo aquilo era estranho.

- Harry? - perguntou Lupim.

- Hum... Claro professor. Acho que pode nos ajudar sim.

* * *

**Narrado por Harry **

Nos sentamos perto deles e começamos a relatar nossa aventura com Ammy. Contamos tudo o que ela estava fazendo quando a conhecemos, sobre a poção polissuco, a descoberta excepcional de Rony, a revelação de algumas coisas sobre Ammy, a amizade dela com Not e o fato de que eu a deixei ir depois de ter nos revelado sobre o paradeiro dele, e tudo o mais.

- Você a dispensou depois da prisão de Nott, Harry? - Lupim me perguntou.

Será que ele iria me dar uma bronca dizendo que não devia ter feito isso, ou coisa parecida? Bom, não adiantava negar. Fiz o que achei que era certo.

- Foi. Ela ficou conosco até recebermos a carta do sr. Weasley confirmando a prisão de Not. Foi a condição que dei a ela. Nos entregava Not, e nós daríamos sua liberdade.

Snape escutava tudo atentamente, de sobrancelhas  
franzidas, enquanto Lupim coçava a cabeça e analizava a situação.

- Creio que ela ñ entregaria aquele homem por apenas vingança, mas por questão de dignidade. Também acho que ela ñ se arriscaria assim, entregando um comensal. Ela não quis sua ajuda? Mesmo?

- Não - Harry respondeu. - Eu disse a ela que a esconderíamos se precisasse, mas ela disse que já tinha onde ficar e com quem queria ficar.

- Com quem? Então, provavelmente essa pessoa seria a mesma a quem ela se refere na carta?

- Acho que sim, profº, mas não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja.

- Se me permitem participar dessa produtiva conversa - falou Snape, naquele mesmo tom suave e perigoso de sempre. - Eu imagino de quem se trata essa pessoa.

Lupim e Hermione ergueram as sobrancelhas; Rony girou os olhos e Harry cruzou os braços.

- Então, você poderia repartir sua teoria conosco, não poderia, Severo?

Snape ignorou o homem.

- No círculo íntimo dos comensais ouvíamos muito falar dessa garota que havia recebido ordens para colaborar em um dos planos do Lorde, apesar de nenhuma das teorias mirabolantes que inventavam serem verdadeiras. Depois dessa prisão repentina de Nott, que havia sido encarregado de cuidar dessa garota, todos passaram a desconfiar dela, mas, o que é óbvio, ela já tinha desaparecido.

"Outro ponto que causava grande polêmica entre todos foi a hipótese de que ela seria a fiel do segredo de Draco Malfoy".

- O quê?

- Ammy? A fiel do segredo de Malfoy? - repetiu Hermione. O queixo de Rony caiu e Lupim curvou o corpo para a frente.

- Porque Draco a escolheria? Achamos que ele havia escolhido alguém mais próximo. Até mesmo vc, Snape.

Este crispou os lábios.

- Eu poderia até ter me arriscado, Lupim, mas Draco ñ quis. Essa garota... Era o meio mais fácil e menos provável, já que vivia como trouxa na maior parte do tempo.

- Mas _porquê_ Draco a escolheria?

- Eles são primos. Dawson é um filha bastarda de Belatriz com um bruxo dos EUA. Foi criada e educada por uma família de lá.

- Ammy é filha de Belatriz? - repetiu Harry, perplexo.

Hermione bateu na testa.

- Devíamos ter advinhado! - exclamou ela.

- Porque? - perguntaram todos menos Snape.

- Quando fui atrás dela naquele dia, a ouvi dizendo sobre sua mãe com Nott. Algo como "Sua mãe recebeu ordens do Lorde e você tem que cumprir", esse tipo de coisa.

- Bom, eu me lembro disso - justificou Rony - Mas não tinha como advinharmos quem seria a mãe dela, poderia ser qualquer comensal.

- Qualquer comensal, não. - corrigiu a bruxa. - Mas uma comensal que fosse próxima a Voldemort para receber uma ordem dessa, pessoalmente, como Nott havia dito. Quem mais próximo do que a própria Belatriz?

- Bom, isso agora não importa - se intrometeu Lupim. - Vocês que conheceram ela, acham que ela está dizendo a verdade?

- Sim - respondeu Harry.

- Não - respondeu Rony ao mesmo tempo.

- Hermione? - perguntou Lupim, se virando para a garota.

- Acho que ela está sendo sincera. Só não sei... essa tal pessoa...

- Se for mesmo Draco - retomou Lupim. - Não teremos problema, afinal, já o estávamos procurando mesmo, e com a intenção de ajudá-lo.

- Mas... - começou Harry. - E se... quero dizer, se ela for mesmo filha de... de Belatriz Lestrange, não há chances de...

- Não, com certeza não. - falou Lupim. - Ela não te mandaria a carta se fosse Belatriz.

- E se for um plano? - insistiu Rony. - E se o que ela quer for nos atrair até onde está?

- Você já mandou a resposta, Harry? - perguntou Lupim, dando uma nova olhada na carta.

- Ainda não.

- Então mande, se ela nos disser onde está nós vamos com vocês. É claro, se permitirem.

- Tudo bem - Harry repondeu depressa.

Ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho em uma das gavetas e uma pena.

Escreveu:

_Ammy;_

Recebemos sua carta e queremos ajudá-la.

Onde você está?

Quem está com você?

Mande-nos a resposta o mais rápido possível.

Harry.  


- Aqui pede para enviar pela mesma coruja - comentou Lupim quando Harry descansou a pena. - Onde está essa ave? Você já a despensou?

Harry parou para pensar.

- Acho que ela foi embora, e eu não tenho o endereço de Ammy.

Uma batidinha vinda de algum lugar chamou a atenção de todos.

- Vejam - Rony apontou para uma janelinha de vidro (que vista de fora não passava de um buraco tapado com madeira) onde a mesma coruja batia o bico insistente.

- Seria essa a coruja? - perguntou Lupim sorrindo.

Harry amarrou a carta na perninha da coruja e esta levantou vôo.

* * *

Ammy não sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa enviando aquela carta para Harry Potter. O que ela sabia, era apenas que Draco não estava bem, e sozinha, ela não sabia o que fazer.

Precisava de ajuda, e nesse desespero, acabara por pedir ajuda ao pior inimigo de seu primo: Harry Potter. Quando ele descobrisse...

Mas ela não tentou advinhar qual seria a reação de Draco, e desviou sua atenção para a coruja que acabara de chegar, pelo visto com uma resposta.

* * *

- Porque parece tão feliz, Hermione? - perguntou Rony.

Harry também parecia meio incomodado. Gina voltara para Hogwarts, não tinham arrumado um barco e nada estava dando muito certo para eles. Para que tanta felicidade?

- Uma boa notícia.

- Eh? - fez Harry irônico, servindo seu prato de sopa. Me diga qual então, porque ultimamente...

- Arrumei um barco para nós - disse ela.

Harry engasgou com a sopa quente.

- Jura? - exclamou.

- Só tem um problema...

- De quem é o barco?

- Então, esse é o problema...

- É meu, Weasley - disse uma voz vinda da porta.

Harry se queimou com a sopa novamente.

- Seu?! - exclamou Rony, sem esconder seu choque.

- Meu - disse Snape no mesmo tom.

- Bom, é... eu estava falando com o Lupim sobre o barco e ele falou que Snape tinha um com.. muitas vantagens bruxas e tal...

- E ele vai nos emprestar? - perguntou Harry, debochando.

- Irei, Potter, mas o _meu_ barco não vai a lugar algum sem o seu dono.

- O que! Não está dizendo que quer que o levemos junto, não é?

Snape crispou os lábios.

- Andar a passeio de barco na sua compania não é exatamente o que eu chamaria de "agradável", Potter, mas não vou deixar o meu barco na mão de três jovens que acabaram de completar a maioridade. Não, lembrando do que aconteceu na última vez que um meio de transporte trouxa enfeitiçado foi parar nas suas mãos e nas do sr. Weasley.

- Aquilo foi um acidente - disse Harry entre dentes, morrendo de raiva.

- Um acidente irresponsável e catastrófico. Mas sem dúvida, um acidente.

Houve uma pausa em que Snape suspirou, até o ar que ele respirava parecia veneno para os outros.

"Contudo... Não o estou obrigando a aceitar, se pode conseguir outra coisa melhor, ficarei muitíssimo feliz. É só dizer.

Harry não respondeu. Droga! O barco tinha que ser logo dele? Levá-lo junto? Isso seria um pesadelo!!

Mas... o que ele iria fazer? Afinal não tinham arrumado um barco em lugar algum. E precisavam...

- Vamos, Harry. Não teremos outra solução mesmo - pediu Hermione.

Ele olhou para Rony, que deu de ombros, ao mesmo tempo que confirmava o que Hemrione dizia e falasse algo como: "Infelizmente teremos que aguentar esse pesadelo."

- Tudo bem, não tenho outra solução mesmo - disse ele encarando Snape, ao que esse abriu um sorriso desdenhoso. - Mas por favor, não terá necessidade de ter que vê-lo a todo o momento, terá?

- Pode ter a certeza de que manterei distância, Potter. Já disse que sua presença para mim é tão agradável quanto a minha para você.

- Harry, querido?

Era a senhora Weasley. Os garotos se viraram para ela enquanto Snape saía.

- Chegou uma carta pra você...

Os garotos abriram o envelope. Dentro, um endereço, seguido por uma curta mensagem.

_"Se eu disser e você não mais querer vir?  
Estou desesperada, venha logo..._

Ammy."

Os três mostraram a carta para Lupim, que levou o pedido da garota a sério.

- Acho melhor irmos agora mesmo - disse. - Coloquem um casaco e venham. Se ela estiver falando a verdade uma pessoa pode estar muito doente.

Eles concordaram, e em menos de cinco minutos já estavam prontos.

- Vamos? - perguntou Lupim, a soleira da porta. - Severo, não sabemos o que aconteceu, então se puder deixar os igredientes no jeito para o caso de ser algo grave...

- Terei grande prazer em providenciar tudo, Lupim - respondeu o outro, num tom de voz que dizia exatamente o contrário.

- Obrigado. Vamos então, garotos.

Eles deram uma última olhada no endereço e desaparataram assim que saíram da casa.

Foram parar em um lugar aparentemente abandonado, onde havia inúmeras casinhas aos pedaços, outras destruídas...

- É aqui mesmo? - perguntou Hermione, quando um arrepio subiu por sua espinha ao mirar o estranho cenário.

- Sim, estamos no lugar certo - confirmou Lupim, apontando para uma das casinhas no outro lado da rua. - Aquela é a que mais se encaixa na descrissão da garota. Estão com as varinhas preparadas, caso seja uma armadilha?

Todos ergueram as varinhas.

- Ok, vamos.

* * *

Ammy sentara-se ao lado de Draco, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto ele dormia. Já juntara as "muitas coisas" que ele tinham naquela casa, e esperava inquieta.

Até que uma batida na porta a assustou.

Ela foi até a porta e colou o ouvido na madeira fria.

- Ammy? - alguém chamou, e ela reconheceu a voz de Harry.

- Quem está aí com você? - ela perguntou antes de abrir a porta.

- Rony, Hermione, e ... Remo Lupim. É um amigo nosso.

- Amigo?

- - Já foi professor de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. Ele está do nosso lado. Abra, Ammy!

A garota murmurou um feitiço e destrancou a porta.

A primeira visão de Harry o deixou um pouco confuso. ammy não estava igual. Os cabelos sempre brilhantes e impecavelmente lisos estavam sujos e embaraçados, as roupas também sujas e um pouco rasgadas. Tinha o rosto um pouco úmido e os olhos vermelhos. Sem dúvida estivera chorando.

Qualquer dúvida que Rony, Lupim, Hermione ou até mesmo Harry, tinham sobre a verdade, desapareceram.

Eles abaixaram a varinha e entraram rapidamente, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Lupim e Rony olharam em volta e viram a cama de Malfoy, indo até lá.

Mas Harry não conseguiu desviar os olhos de Ammy, ela parecia tão infeliz, em tão grande sofrimento, desolada, que ele não conseguiu odiá-la pela fato de ser filha da assassina de seu padrinho. Seus sentimentos era outros: compreensão, pena, e até mesmo carinho.

- Obrigada... por terem vindo... - Ammy agradeceu. Hermione sorriu, mas Harry, tomado por um impulso, ao ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, a abraçou.

Ela começou a chorar baixinho no seu ombro, como se quisesse há tempos, desabafar todo o sofrimento com alguém.

- Harry, venha até aqui. - Era a voz de Rony.

Ele soltou-se de Ammy, e como ela ainda chorava, Hermione tomou o seu lugar.

Ele foi até a cama onde estavam Rony e Lupim e viu o que não imagina ver tão cedo.

Draco Malfoy, magro, sujo, com roupas rasgadas igual a Ammy, e aparentemente, muito doente.

- O que ele tem? - perguntou baixinho, como se o barulho pudesse ainda mais piorar o seu estado.

- Não sei, mas acho bom levá-los depressa.

Lupim se aproximou de Draco.

- Tem alguma coisa pra levar?

Ammy que se acabara de se afastar de Hermione respondeu que sim, mostrando as coisas no canto do quarto, que Hermione e Rony foram buscar.

- Otímo. Harry, você pode auxiliar Ammy na aparatação? Não sei se ela está em condições...

- Tudo bem.

Lupim pegou Draco no colo, e todos desaparataram.

Quando eles chegaram na sede, Snape atendeu Draco com uma prontidão que não teria tido com outra pessoa.

Depois de alguns exames rápidos foi constatado que ele estava com uma doença trouxa conhecida como "pneomunia", e foi só tomar algumas poções em horários alternados que a febre já baixara, e ele parou de delirar.

Ammy também foi atendida por com prioridade (talvez não por vontade de Snape, mas por insistência de Lupim), tomou algumas poções, uma boa sopa da senhora Weasley e depois de um bomm banho fui ficar ao lado de Draco.

- Ele está bem? - perguntou ela anciosa, trombando com Snape na escada.

- Está descansando, senhorita, se exaltou agora pouco e precisa tentar dormir, se pudesse não incomodá-lo...

- Obrigada.

Ignorando as palavras do bruxo, Ammy correu escada a cima, em direção ao quarto onde estava Draco, deixando Snape com uma cara extremamente desagradável.

* * *

Ao chegar no quarto do garoto o viu acordado, e um sorriso brotou na sua face, sendo logo desmachado com o olhar que ele lhe lançou.

- Draco? - chamou, incerta.

- Vai embora - respondeu ele.

- Mas... porquê?

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Ammy! Poderia ter me prejudicado seriamente. Vai embora!

- Draco, não seja assim...

- Não fale comigo, Ammy. Você traiu minha confiança, me entregou aos meus inimigos.

- Mas fiz o que era necessário!

- Isso não é deculpa! Você não cumpriu com sua palavra. Como quer que eu acredite em você?

- Draco, você estava doente, morreria se não tivesse feito nada!

- E como você sabia se me revelando aos meus inimigos não garantiria a minha morte também?

Lágrimas começaram a cair fartas dos olhos de Ammy. Aquilo era muita injustiça.

Mas quando Draco Malfoy era justo?

- Eu não tinha outra solução, não tinha a quem recorrer!

- Me deixasse morrer! - exclamou Draco, num tom que fez mais lágrimas explodirem dos olhos da garota. - Eu não perderia nada morrendo! Nem faria falta para ninguém! Mas pelo menos morreria com meu orgulho intacto!

Ammy explodiu.

- ESSE SEU ORGULHO IDIOTA! É SÓ NELE QUE VOCÊ SABE PENSAR! É SÓ NESSA SUA HONRA DE UM MALFOY IDIOTA! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE NADA MAIS TE PRENDE A ESSA SUA ARROGÂNCIA E PREPOTÊNCIA?

Malfoy estava, ao mesmo tempo que surpreso, lívido de raiva.

- O que está querendo dizer? - gritou, não tão alto quanto Ammy graças a frieza e o auto-controle que foi ensinado a ter. - Nada mais me prende a isso porque? Por que agora eu não tenho mais meus pais de quem puxei a arrogância e prepotência? Você acha que eu só vivia ao lado deles por causa da imagem e da fama que os Malfoy tinham no mundo?

- Eu não disse isso, Draco, eu...

- Não! - gritou ele, com uma expressão tão terrível quanto o tom de suas palavras. - Você foi clara! Você é como todos! Eu sou um objeto frio e arrogante que sequer tem sentimento pela própria família! Você acha que estou feliz, não é? Feliz com a morte deles, mesmo que tenham morrido, o importante para mim é só que eu sobrevivi, não é o que você acha?

- Draco, eu não...

- JÁ CHEGA! - Ele parecia fora de si, e Ammy se assustou, calando a própria boca com a mão e abafando um soluço. - SAIA DAQUI, AMMY! Eu ainda não entendi o porque você não me deixou morrer! Seria menos uma criatura arrogante e prepotente no mundo! Saia daqui, Ammy! SAIA!

- É claro que eu não ia te deixar morrer, Draco! O que você não vê é que eu...

Draco a olhou com ódio, e ela deu um passo para trás, logo se afastando mais, ainda o encarando.

Malfoy virou a cabeça para o lado oposto, o máximo que pôde. Escutou o barulho do trinco se abrindo, mas não o escutou se fechando.

- Você sabe porque eu não te deixei morrer. - Ele ouviu a voz dela, vina da porta.

- Você sabe - repetiu ela com a voz trêmula. - Sempre soube. Amo você desde que tinha 12 anos, Draco, e não é um amor de prima.

Surpreso, chocado, confuso, e sem se controlar, Draco virou a cabeça para a porta, mas só pôde vê-la se fechando.

Mais uma vez estava só...

Mais uma vez, por sua culpa...


	24. RAB: O mistério é revelado

Capítulo 24

_**RAB: O mistério é revelado**_

Dois dias se passaram...

Dois tristes dias para Ammy, que vivia pelos cantos da casa, chorando quando não estava a vista de ninguém.

Esperava, esperançosa, que Draco a chamasse para conversar, mas ele não o fez. Ficava trancado em seu quarto, e não saía de lá para conversar com ninguém. Harry tentou fazer-lhe uma visita mas resolveu que não seria agradável expor a sua presença para o rapaz, sabendo que ele se encontrava no momento tão... rebelde.

Também tentou conversar com Ammy, e não foi apenas ele, mas todos da casa que ganharam um carinho muito grande por ela. Talvez por pena, solidariedade... Ou talvez porque Ammy tinha uma maneira de conquistar as pessoas... Quem saberia dizer?  
Mas ninguém conseguiu melhorar o seu estado, e como muitos tinham escutado aquele "conversa" entre Ammy e Draco, tinham compreendido tudo, e infelizmente, sem maneiras de resolver.

- Ammy? - disse Lupim, descendo a escada.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, estivera encarando a lareira há vários minutos.

- Acabei de falar com Draco...

- Ah! - disse ela, meio surpresa. - Como ele está?

- Está bem. Na medida do possível... Ele me perguntou de você...

- Perguntou?

Frente ao brilho esperançoso do rosto de Ammy, Lupim abriu um sorriso reconfortante.

- Ele perguntou como você estava.

- E?

- Peço desculpa se me intrometi num assunto que não tem nada a ver comigo, Ammy, mas eu disse a verdade a ele.

Ela corou.

- A verdade?

- Desculpe-me novamente, mas eu achei importante dizer. Disse que desde a última vez que vocês se viram, você anda triste, sem querer conversar com ninguém.

Era incrível como Lupim conseguia dizer uma coisa tão complexa com tanta facilidade. Harry, que estava presente no momento, se surpreendeu. Se fosse ele que tivesse que dizer algo assim, estaria gaguejando até agora.

- Eu acho que vou subir pra falar com ele...

- Ammy!

Lupim segurou delicadamente nos braços da garota.

- Eu não sei se ainda seria o momento...

Ammy pareceu novamente desanimada.

- Hum, ok, então... Eu vou me deitar... Obrigada, Lupim.

Cabisbaixa, ela se retirou.

Lupim olhou para os garotos na sala, e encolheu os ombros, num gesto que mostrava claramente um "eu tentei".

- Hum, e a viagem de barco, Harry? Quando vocês vão? - perguntou ele, se sentando.

- Então... Estávamos conversando sobre isso agora pouco - respondeu Harry, com um olhar significativo para Rony, que fez um gesto com a mão, o encorajando a continuar. - Estávamos pensando em ir amanhã mesmo...

- Você e seus mistérios, Harry - disse o homem, sorrindo. - Se quer ir amanhã a onde quer que precise ir, avise Snape, ele não vai gostar de receber a notícia em cima da hora.

- Hãm... sobre isso, professor, será que o senhor não poderia...?

- Sinto muito, Harry - a voz de Lupim foi ao mesmo tempo que firme, se desculpando. - Mas o barco é dele, então ele tem todo o direito de querer acompanhá-lo. Sinto muito. - repetiu, vendo o desapontamento do garoto.

- Tudo bem.

- Atrapalho? - era Snape, que entrava na sala naquele momento.

- Não, Severo. Porque não se senta conosco?

Ele crispou os lábios, numa atitude muito sua.

- Obrigada por me oferecer o privilégio da presença de vocês, Lupim, mas eu só vim pegar um livro que deixei aqui essa tarde.

- Claro, tudo bem. Bom, foi realmente útil ter aparecido aqui nesse momento, Severo, os garotos queriam falar com você.

Dessa vez Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas e seus lábios meio que se entreabriram, conforme sua surpresa.

- Falar comigo? Eles?

Lupim riu. Pelo visto a inimizade entre eles não iria acabar nunca.

- Isso, eles mesmo. Parece que querem partir amanhã, e como você havia dito que queria acompanhá-los.

- Querer, não é a palavra certa. Mas como já disse a Potter, não vou deixar meu barco na mão de adolescentes que mal completaram a maioridade.

- Isso, é isso mesmo. Eles pretendem ir amanhã.

- E será que eu vou poder saber para onde iremos?

A palavra "iremos" não ecoou muito bem no ouvido de Harry.

- Vamos até o centro do Oceano Atlântico - respondeu ele.

- Fazer o que?

_Isso_, já era querer saber demais.

- No caminho eu vejo até onde posso explicar... _Snape._

As feições do bruxo não foram de suas melhores nesse momento.

- Claro, Potter. Então eu esperarei para saber... _amanhã._

E ele se retirou, com o tão procurado livro.

Harry bufou.

- Essa viagem... Promete...

_________________________________________________________________

No dia seguinte, os garotos mal esperavam amanhecer e já estavam prontos para sair.

Despediram-se calorosamente de Ammy e a deixaram sob os cuidados da sra. Weasley e de Tonks (já que a Lua cheia se aproximava) e partiram até onde, de acordo com Snape, estava o barco.

Não era um navio enorme e tal, mas levando em consideração de que era de Snape e estava praticamente abandonado, até que parecia confortável.

(N/A: não vou descrever por que não faço a mínima idéis de como deescrevo um barco. )

Snape os levou até uma cabine com vista privilegiada na frente do barco, e lhes mostrou um grande mapa de vidro que havia no lugar do (N/A: Ah, aqui seria aquele negócio redondo que você usa para fazer o barco funcionar, sabe?)

- O que é isso? - perguntou Rony.

- Eu sei o que á, já li sobre isso - falou Hermione. Rony e Harry a olharam, enquanto Snape revirava os olhos. - É uma espécie de piloto automático. Estão vendo esse pontinho que está piscando aqui no reino unido?

Os garotos olharam para onde ela mostrava. (Snape ainda encarava o teto).

- O que tem ess pontinho?

- É o barco, localizado no mapa exatamente no lugar onde estamos. Para fazê-lo funcionar é só tocar com a varinha aqui no pondo onde estamos e arrastar até onde queremos ir.

- Mas tem uma falha niso - falou Harry, obervando o centro do mapa. - Precisamos ir até uma ilha no centro do Oceano Atlântico. Aqui não tem nenhuma ilha...

Hermione olhou para o mapa, depois para Snape, esperando ajuda.

O bruxo sorriu maliciosamente.

- Creio eu que _isso_ você não pode explicar, não é, senhorita Granger?

_- Ela_ talvez não. Mas quem sabe eu? - falou uma voz desconhecida, atrás deles.

Rony tropeçou ao se virar tão rápido, Hermione ficou pálida, Harry e Snape se viraram num pulo, com as varinhas já preparadas.

- Esperem não estou armado - disse ele, baixando o capuz e abrindo os braços.

Harry baixou a varinah, talvez não porque realmente o rapaz não estava armado, mas porque se surpreendeu ao reconher o rapaz do "cabeça de Javali".

- Você aqui? - perguntou.

Ele sorriu, mas o estranho, era que não parecia um sorriso cínico, e sim, um sorriso sincero.

- Vejo que lembra de mim - falou, sem baixar os braços, devido a varinha de Snape que ainda mirava seu rosto.

- Lembro - respondeu Harry. - Acho que você não vai se lembrar, mas se não tivesse causadi aquele tumulto no bar aquele dia, talvez eu não conseguiria... não conseguiria... - ele hesitou. - Não conseguiria uma coisa que eu estava procurando...

- Quem é ele, Potter? Você o conhece?

O rapaz de cabelos negros lançou um olhar divertido e ao mesmo tempo desconfiado a Snape.

- Eu já não disse que estou desarmado? - perguntou ele. - Será que não poderia abaixar sua varinha?

- Quem sabe se você pelo menos... _se apresentasse?_

- Eu preferiria fazer isso de uma maneira mais cordial se é que você não se importa.

- Oh! - fez Snape, com falso ar de ofendido. - Vejamos... Você é um ser desconhecido que acaba de invadir este barco, uma propriedade minha... Acho que iria me importar, sim.

O rapaz virou os olhos e olhou incrédulo para Harry.

- Será que você poderia pedir para que ele baixasse a varinha?

Harry olhou para Snape, mas este tinhe uma expressão que dizia claramente: "Peça-que-o-enfeitiçado-será-você."

- Sinto muito - ele disse.

O rapaz suspirou.

- Pois bem, irei me apresentar.

"Meu nome é Dylan Thompson, e é claro que eu me lembro daquele dia no bar. Eu não tropecei por acaso, mas de propósito. Vi que precisava de ajuda e achei que um pequeno tumulto iria adiantar.

- E adiantou - disse Harry, sorrindo ao se lembrar. - Mas como você sabia que eu precisava de ajuda?

- Você parecia desesperado, olhando para todos os lados. Eu que estava te observando notei que aquilo seria um pedido de socorro.

- Mas - Harry não entendia. - Por que você estava me observando? Porque me ajudou? Como sabia que a minha intenção não era roubar alguma coisa?

- Vai ver ele achou que era mesmo o que você queria, Potter - disse Snape. - Roubar. E vai ver ele é um ladrãozinho de meia-tijela igual a Mundungo. Um ladrão ajuda o outro.

Dylan virou-se enfezado para Snape.

- Vem cá, cara - disse ele o encarando. (N/A: Imaginem ele dizendo isso num belo de um sotaque carioca). - Tú é sempre marrento assim ou é falta de mulher mermo?

Snape empalideceu, enquanto Rony soltava uma risadinha e recebia uma bela de um cotovelada na costela de Hermione.

- Como... ousa...

Harry se segurou para não rir. Começava a gostar daquele rapaz.

- Snape... Temos que ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, e se você continuar o ameaçando, não chegaremos a lugar algum.

Snape o olhou com ódio, mas cruzou os braços, mesmo com a varinha na mão.

- Então, converssem, Potter, mas depois não venha pedia a minha ajuda.

- Não pedirei - respondeu Harry, se virando para Dylan. - Agora acho que você pode respondeu as minhas perguntas.

- Claro - Dylan respondeu, sorrindo com a cara desagradável de Snape. - Vamos então, começar da sua última pergunta, Harry Potter:

"Eu não achava que você ia roubar alguma coisa. Eu tinha certeza que você roubaria alguma coisa."

Ele não ligou para a cara espantada de Harry, e continuou.

- Porque lhe ajudei? Vi que precisava de ajuda. Porque o estava observando? Simples. Confesso que estava curioso para saber como você conseguiria a lembraça e não quis perder um só detalhe do belo espetáculo. A Propósito - Ele olhou para Hermione que estva com o queixo caído. - Você é uma ótima triz, espero que não seja mesquinha daqeula forma, teria dó dos seus amigos se fosse.

Ele abriu um sorriso encantador.

- Como sabe da lembrança? - perguntou rony, tirando as palavras da boca de Harry. - Quero dizer, exatamente de que lembrança você está se referindo?

O sorriso continuava a brincar nos lábios de Dylan.

- Ora, que lembrança! Aquela que fez vocês procurarem esse barco!

Ainda perplexo, Harry percebeu pelo canto dos olhos que Snape se mecera, inquieto.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso? Sobre a lembrança, o barco?

- Eu não fui parar no "cabeça de Javali" a toa. Fui lá para ter a certeza de que você apareceria.

- E _como_ você sabia que eu estaria lá? - pergutnou Harry, absurdamente perplexo.

- Eu não sabia. Eu Apenas _supuz_ que você seguiria a minha carta e iria até lá.

Rony engasgou com a própria saliva.

- A _sua_ carta? - exclamou Hermione, chocada.

- Você é **RAB**?

Dylan inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

- Sim - inclinou para o outro. - E não, Potter.

- Sim? - pergutnou Rony. - Ou não? Estou confuso...

- Novidade... - zombou Snape.

- Eu mandei as cartas - respondeu Dylan. - Eu assinei como RAB mas eu não sou o RAB.

Sem entender nada, Harry olhou para Hermione.

- Como "você não é?" - perguntou a garota. - Ou você é, ou você não é. Não tem como ser meio a meio!

Dylan sorriu.

- Mas nesse caso eu sou - disse. - Eu não sou a pessoa que vocês procuram, mas eu tenho andado as cartas.

- Mas as cartas estão assinadas como RAB - falou Hermione, no mesmo tom de quem diz "O céu é azul", ou "O arco íris é coloriodo".

- Sim, sim - disse Dylan, sacudindo a mão como se quisesse espantar um mosca impertinente. - Eu assinei como RAB porque é a ele que vocês devem a qualidade das informações que lhes passei. Eu apenas passei o que eu descobri sobre ele para vocês, mas o crédito é todo dele.

Tomada pelo bom senso que sempre possuiu, Hermione praticamente empurrou todos até um lugar do barco onde havia alguns banquinhos, e fez todos se sentarem, para conversarem melhor.

- Ok, vamos ver se eu realmente entendi - falou ela. - Você não é o tal de RAB que deixou aquele bilhete no medalhão de Sonserina, mas tem mandado cartas com muitas dicas, palpites e pistas que tem nos ajduado muito, assinando como RAB. Devemos pensar que esse cara não existe e que é um identidade falsa, ou que você tem recebido ordens dele para nos mandar todas as correspondências que já chegaram até nós?

Surpreendenteme os olhos de Dylan assumiram um brilho infeliz.

- Nenhuma das duas hipóteses - disse, num tom que fez todos prestarem atenção, até mesmo Snape, que se aproximara, apesar de ainda ficar de pé, longe da vista de todos.

- Será que você poderia parar com essa enrolação e dizer logo a verdade? - disse ele, em tom tão doce quanto uma limonada sem água e sem açucar.

Todos o ignoraram.

- O verdadeiro RAB, está morto.

- Morto? - repetiu Rony, perplexo.

- Sim. Era um dos seguidores de... você-sabe-quem, mas ele desistiu, nunca foi muito forte e imagino que aquilo o assustara. Sua intenção, pelo que soube, quando entrou no círculo dos comensais era apenas fazer parte da elite, se aparecer, estar perto dos poderosos. Essa idéia o agradava. Mas penso que ele desistiu quando viu como realmente funcionava os atos e missões dos comensais da morte, e abandonou. Porém...

- Ninguém simplesmente pede demissão a Voldemort - disse Harry, quase num murmúrio.

Dylan se arrepiou um pouco ao ouvir aquele nome, mas se recuperou rapidamente.

- Exato - disse. - Ninguém deixa de ser um comensal da morte simplesmente porque quer. E ele acabou sendo morto, depois de fugir. Não há como fugir, mais cedo ou mais tarde você acaba sendo morto se abandoná-los...

Desfarçadamente Harry olhou na direção de Snape, que estava pálido, a ponto de vê-lo engolir em seco.

- Mas ele descobriu o segredo de você-sabe-quem antes disso - continuou Dylan, indiferente ao silêncio constrangedor do local. - Descobriu o que, a esse ponto, tenho certeza de que não há nada do que vocês não sabem. Ele descobriu tudo e, penso que desconfiando o futuro que o aguardaria, fez muitas anotações. O que foi suficiente para que eu descobrisse tudo. Ou pelo menos o suficiente para me fazer entender muitas coisas e pesquizar outras.

- Mas como essas anotações foram parar nas suas mãos? - perguntou Harry.

Dylan suspirou.

- Ele entregou tudo a minha mãe, quando morreu, não queria que sua família descobrisse nada sobre isso, eles nem sabiam que ele tinham uma "amante" e um fílho.

- E esse filho...??

- Sim, sou eu.

- Você é filho dele? - perguntou Rony, aparentemente tentando esconder sua surpresa.

- Sim. Sou ou era, não sei exatamente qual seria o termo usado. - Ele observou a cara de constragemento de todos (todos menos Snape, claro). - Não se preocupem, isso faz muitos anos. Eu nunca cheguei a conhecê-lo também, era muito jovem quando ele faleceu, por isso grande parte do que eu falo hoje para você são coisas que eu descobri depois, com o tempo. Disse que ele deixou aqueles documentos com a minha mãe, mas não sei se foi ele quem deixou, ela que roubou, ou sejá lá o que for. Sei apenas que tudo o que ele deixou, tudo o que eu descobri, utilizei, na melhor das intenções. Confesso que fiquei abismado quando vi o valor que cada anotação daquelas possuía. Fiquei simplesmente chocado, e não teria acreditado que ele, sendo uma pessoa com tanta má fama por todos que o conheciam, e vindo de uma família como aquela, pudesse ter tido tanta audácia em correr atrás de tantas informações e ter a coragem de ter feito o que fez, quanto ao medalhão e todo o resto, se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos.

- Porque você nunca o conheceu? - perguntou Hermione.

Dylan deu de ombros.

- Se o vi, era ainda muito pequeno. Eu tenho ainda 22 anos, apesar de não saber mais ou menos a data que ele morreu, sei que ainda era pequeno. E ele não queria que ninguém descobrisse que tinha um filho. Não sou fruto de um casamento, sequer de uma relação onde existia amor. Hoje sei que o que havia entre meus pais era apenas um jogo sujo de dinheiro e poder. Penso que ele entrou numa relação com ela para se divertir, mas minha mãe engravidou. Claro, a atitude que era mais a cara dela seria ter ignorado completamente essa idéia e fugido da responsabilidade. Mas ela o ameaçou e disse que se ele não lhe desse um quantia por mês (muito alta por sinal) iria contar a todos a verdade. Aparecer comigo na sua casa e armar um grande escândalo. foi enterrado como um homem solteiro e sem filhos.

- E como você sabe de tudo isso? - perguntou Harry.

Ele riu, nervoso.

- Ela nunca fez questão de me esconder. Tacava isso na minha cara direto, com se quisesse que eu nunca me confundisse com homem que era meu pai e a mulher que era minha mãe.

Ele fez uma pausa. Três pares de olhos estavam voltados para si, talvez até emocionados.

- Acho que não tive sorte na família - brincou ele, e tanto Hermione quanto Rony deram uma risadinha nervosa.

- Você não é o único - falou Harry, lembrando-se inevitavelmente dos Dursley.

O rapaz o encarou.

- Acho que temos muito em comum, Harry Potter - falou ele. - Sempre acompanhei os jornais, as notícias que saíam sempre de você, e sempre o admirei. Não sou nenhum herói do mundo mágico, claro - completou ele com um sorrisinho. - Mas acho que pelo fato de não se tornar uma pessoa como aquelas com quem você viveu, e continuar vivendo sua vida, sempre pensando mais nos outros do que em você. Isso você não pode negar - Acrescentou ele, quando Harry abriu a boca para protestar, envergonhado. Snape apenas bufou. - Apenas uma coisa que não temos muito em comum é que você tem amigos.

Talvez pelo tom casual com que ele disse isso, Harry se lembrou de Luna. Sempre constrangendo as pessoas dizendo coisas que a maioria faz questão de guardar para si.

Hermione pigarreou.

- Mas, Thompson...

- Dylan.

- Isso, Dylan. Eu realmente achava que o RAB era um comensal da morte...

- O quê? - fez Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

- Só podia ser - falou Hermione, olhando-os com se fosse óbvio demais. - Você não se lembra Harry de que nos contou que perguntou ao pr... Snape, porque ele chamava Voldemort de "Lorde das Trevas" se apenas os comensais da morte o chamavam assim?

- Sim, eu me lembro, mas o que isso tem a ver....?

- O que está escrito no bilhete que vc encontrou no falso medalhão?

Harry se esforçou, e a imagem da primeira linha daqule bilhete veio a sua mente.

"Ao Lord das Trevas".

- Como eu não cheguei a essa conclusão antes?

- Quer que eu responda para você, Potter?

- Não, obrigado, Snape.

Harry se voltou para Dylan novamente, e ao mirar seu rosto, suas feições e cabelos negros, sacudiu a cabeça: Uma idéia começara a vir a tona.

- Seu nome inteiro é mesmo...? - perguntou.

- Dylan Thompson - respondeu ele surpreso. - Porquê?

- Você não recebeu o sobrenome de seu pai, recebeu?

- Não - respondeu ele ainda mais surpreso. - Ele não me assumiu. Pagava uma quantia a minha mãe apenas para não ter o seu segredo revelado. Porquê? - repetiu.

- Eu estou te achando... parecido com...- Ele calou-se. Sem dúvida, tinha uma certa semelhança.

- Com quem? - perguntou Dylan, ancioso.

- É mesmo, Harry - disse Hermione. - Com quem?

Harry olhou para a amiga, e pela pela palidez que provavelmente seu rosto havia assumido ela deve ter entendido, pois se virou novamente para Dylan e apertou as sobrancelhas.

- Não acho que se pareçam muito...

Mas com certeza ela não acharia, não tinha motivos para achar.

Se odiando por fazer o que estava prestes a fazer, mas com a conciência de que não havia outro jeito, Harry se virou para a pessoa que menos gostaria de falar naquele momento.

Snape. O único que poderia concordar.

Estranhando a atitude do garoto, Snape franziu as sobrancelhas, sem dúvida, curioso, e Harry abriu sua mente, deixando que ele descobrisse sobre quem se tratava.

Depois de ver, Snape se se endireitou, e suas sobrancelhas se apertaram ainda mais, voltando sua atenção para o rapaz, que assim como Rony, não havia entendido ainda.

Ao mirar Dylan, um traço de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo perplexidade o atingiu.

- Detesto ter que concordar com você, Potter, mas... Sem dúvida são muito parecidos.

Ele continuou o encarando.

- Mas isso seria impossível, não faria sentido, só se....

Snape fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, agora compreendendo. Só uma palavra escapou de seus lábios:

- _Regulus..._

- Quem? - perguntou Rony que não havia escutado.

- Regulus - disse Harry, olhando para Dylan.- Regulus Black. Estamos certos?

- Sim - respondeu ele surpreso. - Regulus Alexander Black, para ser mais exato. Como descobriram?

- Quem é Regulus Black? - perguntou Rony. - Alguma coisa a ver com Sírius?

- Irmão dele - falou Harry, e o queixo de Rony caiu, enquanto ele se virava para Dylan. - Descobrimos por sua semelhança com Sírius quando ele era mais jovem.

- Sírius? Irmão do meu pai? O prisioneiro fugitivo?

- Bom, isso é uma longa história, Dylan - falou Hermione, antes que Harry respondesse. - Mas HArry noutou um certa semelhança em você, porém, como Sírius nunca teve filhos nem era um comensal "desgarrado", a única hipótese seria mesmo que você estaria se referindo a Regulus.

- Mas esse tal de Sírius Black também era um comensal, não era?

Mais uma vez foi Hermione que respondeu, antes que Harry dissesse alguma coisa com o humor que estava ficando.

- Não, Dylan, tudo o que você ouviu, a versão real do mundo mágico e trouxa, é falsa. Sírius sempre foi inocente, e é... quero dizer, ele era padrinho de Harry...

Dylan olhou para Harry,que abaixara a cabeça, e pelo bom senso que aparentemente ele tinha, não deixou sua perplexidade atingí-lo.

- Bom, então somos meio que primos, não? - falou ele descontraído, e Harry sorriu ao encará-lo.

Hermione também sorriu, contente.

- Bom, temos um mistério revelado! - exclamou ela. Só falta resolvermos um agora.

- Qual? - perguntaram todos.

- Oras... Dylan chegou até aqui dizendo que poderia nos dizer como vermos a ilha onde precisamos chegar. Agora que tudo foi exclarecido...

- Claro! - respondeu o rapaz, sorrindo. - Vamos até lá que eu lhes mostro!

Nota: _Bem, pessoal... Desculpem a demora mais uma vez! porém, o capítulo está aí!! Espero que tenham gostado! E como eu já disse, tudo que está nessa fic foi escrito ANTES do lançamento do livro, Como a pessoa (que eu já esqueci o nome, desculpa) que comentou perguntando sobre alterações e tal... Não, fiquem tranquilos pois o que eu escrevi antes será o mesmo o que eu estou postando agora, um fim ALTERNATIVO para Harry Potter, e não idêntico ao fim da JK._


	25. A taça de LufaLufa

**Capítulo 25**

**A taça de Lufa-Lufa.**

Eles se aproximaram do mapa, e Dylan tirou uma varinha de dentro de um dos bolsos da capa.

- Não estava desarmado? - desdenhou Snape.

- Uma coisa é ficar armado, com a varinha preparada, outra é você tê-la muito bem guardada enquanto quatro bruxos preparados te ameaçam.

Snape bufou.

- Vejam - disse Dylan, com uma batindinha leve no centro do Oceano, exatamente onde eles imaginavam estar a ilha. Istantaneamente o restante do mapa sumiu, e este espaço pareceu se ampliar, revelando alguns pontinhos minúsculos.

- Essas são as ilhas que existem nessa região.

- E como sabemos qual a que estamos procurando? - perguntou Rony.

- Bom, sabemos que a ilha é mágica, não aparecerá em um mapa comum, então, acho que um feitiço revelador...

Dylan voltou a tocar a ponta da varinha onde estavam as ilhas, e murmurou alguma coisa. Lentamente, uma pequena manchinha roxa começou a aparecer magicamente.

- Pronto! - disse ele contente, guardando a varinha. - Aí está a ilha onde deveremos chegar.

Harry notou que aquela pequena manchinha parecia divida em dois.

- Uma dessas partes... - murmurou, - seria onde conseguiremos chegar, e a outra onde precisamos ir?

- Provavelmente - disse Dylan, que conhecia muito bem a lembrança por uma outra anotação de seu pai, achada recentemente.

- E como fazemos essa coisa funcionar? - perguntou Hermione.

Dylan deu de ombros, desprocupado.

- Isso é com o coroa gótico ali.

- Está se referindo a mim? - perguntou Snape, áspero.

- A minha descrição não foi suficiente?

- Ora, seu...

- Professor Snape! - exclamou Hermione, o despertando de sua fúria para seu estado de frieza costumeiro.

Snape apontou a varinha que já estava tirando das vestes para enfeitiçar Dylan, para o mapa. Com um toque ele voltou ao tamanho original, com outro, ele tocou no ponto onde estava o barco e veio deslizando até o pontinho roxo.

Soltou a varinha, e no mesmo instante o barco passou a funcionar. Em alta velocidade, os garotos tiveram até que se segurar para não caírem.

- UAU! - exclamou Rony. - Assim chegaremos lá em pouco tempo!

- Dois ou três dias, Weasley - falou snape, dando as costas. - Ficarei no escritório lá embaixo, não venham me incomodar se não for algo realmente importante.

E sumiu ao descer por uma escadinha.

- Pelo menos assim não teremos que aturá-lo.

- Rony! - censurou Hermione.

- Ah, mas é verdade, ele é meio insuportável.

Harry riu, e eles foram para um lugar mais confortável, conversar um pouco.

Doi dias e meio se passaram, apenas com alguns contratempos. Eles quase trobaram com um navio trouxa, mas na hora H o barco se moveu sozinho e desviou. Ficaram com um pouco de dor nas costas por dormirem em lugares desconfortáveis e sempre acabar caído ou batendo em algum lugar quando o barco fazia uma virada brusca.

Mas no geral, foi uma viagem produtiva. Snape quase não aparecia, e Dylan era uma ótima compania, conversaram e se divertiram muito, alheios ao perigo que logo enfrentariam.

Finalmente, o barco "estacionou" em chão firme, e o mapa anunciou que haviam chego no lugar esperado.

- Finalmente! - Exclamou Dylan. - À aventura!

Harry não pôde deixar de rir com o tom que ele usou.

- Vamos, peguem suas mochilas e vassouras.

- Você trouxe uma vassoura, Dylan? - perguntou Hermione, lembrando que não vira o rapaz carregar uma quando entrou.

- Sim, a deixei ali atrás antes de entrar. - E ele foi buscá-la, enquanto Snape olhava receoso para a que ele tinha nas mãos.

- Onde conseguiu isso, Weasley? Num azilo de vassouras?

As orelhas de Rony coraram furiosamente.

- É a minha vassoura antiga. Sinto muito, mas foi a única coisa que arrumei...

- E tem certeza de que isso... _vôa?_

- Você queria que ela fizesse o quê? Deslizasse feito patins? - resmungou Dylan, entrando novamente no lugar. - Vamos logo - acrescentou, antes que Snape o amaldiçoasse.

Desceram na ilha, que por sinal era muito bonita, apesar de aparentemente abandonada. Snape enfeitiçou o barco para que ele permanecesse naquele lugar, e invisível.

Andaram por muito tempo. Sabiam que ainda não estava no lugar certo. Teriam que encontrar a "muralha" de rocha conforme falaram na lebrança.

- Eu estou com uma leve impressão - começou Snape. - De que sou o único aqui que não sabe exatamente o que estamos procurando.

Harry fechou os olhos. Não dissera quase nada a Snape, e pela primeira vez, achara que deveria. Ele teria que ficar ligado a tudo, o que teriam que enfrentar, e etc. Em poquíssimas palavras, explicou mais ou menos, sem tocar no assunto das horcruxes.

- Harry... veja! - exclamou Hermione.

Ele olhou: parte de uma gicantesca rocha já se tornara visível.

- Vamos.

Mais alguns minutos (extremamentes longos) eles chegaram até os pés da rocha.

Como ela era imensa! Dava uma sensação extremamente esquisita mirá-la da posição onde estava.

- Caraca! - exclamou Dylan. - Prontos para o passeio mais alto da suas vidas?

Todos se entreolharam. Definitivamente, não estavam. Mesmo assim, montaram em suas vassouras e começaram a subir.

Com o coração acelerado, Harry permitiu-se curtir a alegria de estar no ar novamente, voando... Lembrou com saudades dos tempo de quadribol...

O vento sacudia os seus cabelos para longe do rosto, e ele sentiu o frescor em seu rosto... Olhou de relance para os outros. Rony e Dylan pareciam tão divertidos quanto ele, mas Hermione tinha as feições enrugadas, como se aquilo fosse mais do que a coragem que ela poderia possuir.

Riu, ao lembrar-se do seu primeiro ano, da preocupação da amiga em não ter um manual de como voar bem. Olhou para Snape e riu ainda mais: o ex-professor era muito engraçado montado em uma vassoura.

Mas a alegria não continuou e sua emoção diminuiu após maia hora de vôo. Nessa altura, sua vista foi invadida por um cenário horrível; havia ali, embaixo de si, centenas de árvores; arvores que não eram vistas em Hogwarts, ou em qualquer lugar que já tivera ido.

Era pior do que imaginara. Ao invés de folhas e frutos, nelas só existiam espinhos. Espinhos enormes que ganhavam vida assim que qualquer ser vivo os tocassem... Era impossível que existisse alguém em todo o mundo bruxo ou no mundo trouxa que tivesse tentado passar naquele local e sobrevivera mais de dois minutos.

Harry desviou os olhos, se continuasse olhando para baixo, acabaria caindo. Mas ergueu-os novamente quando avistou uma bela cachoeira que caía de duas grandes montanhas e despejava suas águas em riozinho limpo e de água cristalinas.

- Vamos descer! - gritou para ser ouvido, e logo todos começaram a inclinar a vassoura para descer na margem do rio.

- Fascinante... - Hermione murmurou, mirando a beleza em que as água tiravam o último fio de calor dos últimos raios de sol.

Colocaram a vassoura nos ombros, e Harry foi medir a temperatura da água. Estava milagrosamente quente.

- Bom... sabemos o que temos que fazer. Quem vai?

Todos olharam para Snape.

- Nem pense nisso, Potter.

Ele riu.

- Muito bem, eu vou.

- Não - disse Dylan. - Vou eu.

E ele foi, antes mesmo de alguém reagir, já tinha arrancado a capa e a camisa (N/a:uau), e pulado na água.

Ao chegar do outro lado do rio, ele não se deu ao trabalho de sair da água. Sabendo o que teria que fazer, ele mediu o ponto exato de onde caía a primeira gota de água e mergulhou novamente.

Como aquela parte do rio não era muito funda, Dylan nem precisou procurar muito para encontrá-la: Ali, exatamente na reta do lugar que medira, havia um pequeno diamante vermelho. Único, entre todas as pedras cristalinas que forravam o fundo do rio.

Ele o tocou, e imediatamente voltou para a superfície.

No mesmo instante, a água parou de jorrar e as duas grandes rochas que faziam o papel das duas montanhas ao lado da cachoeira, se afastaram, abrindo uma passagem entre elas, ao mesmo tempo também em que uma espécie de "passarela" se materializava do nada sobre rio.

- Vocês são folgados, não precisarão se molhar - brincou ele, ao sair da água.

Todos foram para o outro lado do rio.

- O que temos que fazer? Entrar aí? - perguntou Snape.

- O professor de poções, corajoso e destemido... Com medo?

Snape lançou-lhe um olhar do mais profundo desprezo, antes de ser o primeiro a entrar naquele "buraco".

Harry Rony, Mione e Dylan entraram logo atrás. Quando alcançaram mais ou menos uns 10 metros, um baque suave e a escuridão lhes informou que as rochas haviam começado a se fechar e que se não alterassem a velocidade, seriam esmagados por aquelas terríveis paredes de pedra.

Assustados, mas decididos, correram ainda mais velozes do que antes, ao mesmo tempo em que acendiam suas varinhas.

Quando tudo se iluminou, Harry aproveitou para olhar com qual velocidade as rochas se fechavam e ficou feliz em ver que a luz não iluminava algo sólido atrás de sim, o que significava que as paredes estavam se fechando a uma grande distância.

Esta distração lhe custou um terrível dor de cabeça, porque como estava a frente de todos, enquanto olhava para trás, não pode ver a rocha a sua frente, informando que já chegara ao final da estrada.

Aliviado por terem chegado ao fim, Harry observou a rocha.

- Alohomora! - murmurou.

Mas algo estranho aconteceu, as paredes simplesmente não se moveram.

- O que houve? - perguntou Hermione, com uma nota de pânico.

- Acho melhor você abrir logo essa rocha, Potter, ou vamos virar geléia! - exclamou Dylan.

- Não era apenas para murmurar "Alohomora"? - perguntou Harry, tentando novamente. - Alohomora!

Mas a rocha continuou intacta.

- Oh, Merlim, isso significa...? - grunhiu Rony.

- Não significa nada, não é? - falou Snape. - Potter não iria ser tolo o suficiente para arriscar algo assim sem ter uma segunda opção, não é?

- Ahhhh, mas que ódio! - resmungou Hermione, percebendo o som das rochas se fechando cada vez mais próximas. - É claro que Voldemort mudou a forma de passar por essa rocha! Como pudemos ser tão tolos!

- Vejam! O que é aquilo? - perguntou Rony, apontando para uma mancha verde em uma parte da rocha.

Harry guiou sua varinha até lá.

- A marca negra... - murmurou baixinho.

- E isso ajuda em quê? - berrou Hermione. Já viam as rochas atrás agora... se aproximando cada vez mais... Morreriam esmagados se não fizessem alguma coisa e logo!

- Snape! - berrou Harry, uma idéia completamente idiota na cabeça. - Venha até aqui.

O bruxo se aproximou, e Harry rasgou a manga de suas vestes, deixando a marca negra exposta.

- O que...?

Mas compreendendo qual era a intenção do garoto, ele encostou se braço em cima da marca na rocha, e milagrosamente, esta se abriu.

Dylan foi o último a sair de dentro do buraco, e as rochas se fechavam tão rápido que parte da sua capa se rasgou ao ficar presa.

- Ah, não! - lamentou ele. - Minha capa novinha! Paguei os olhos da cara nela!

- Dê graças a Merlin por ter sido a capa - censurou Hermione. Era incrível como quase morreram e mesmo assim, a primeira reclamação de Dylan era a sua capa. - Poderia ter sido sua cabeça, ou todo o resto.

Dylan apenas sacudiu os ombros.

- Eu não me importaria em morrer. Não tenho nada a fazer aqui.

- Você é um tolo, rapaz, não sabe o que está dizendo. - ralhou Snape, fazendo o bruxo o olhar. - Francamente, vejo que mesmo depois de exautivos anos tentando inutilmente colocar alguma coisa produtiva na cabeça de vocês jovens, nada é absorvida por essa massa cinzenta a que chamam de cérebro.

Dylan abriu a boca pra retrucar, mas Harry interrompeu a discução.

- Porque vocês não param de brigar como duas crianças mimadas e não começam a prestar atenção ao lugar onde estamos?!

Os dois homens se viraram, nada satisfeitos, mas em instantes a boca aberta pronta para dizer alguma coisa... bem, não se fechou. Mas continuou aberta por outro motivo...

O lugar, que até o momento ninguém havia reparado, era uma paisagem inédita. Linda, se tivesse numa disputa plenamente horripilante. Parecia escura, com muitas folhas caídas e as árvores balançavam lentamente, no ritmo do vento.

- Sinistro... - murmurou Dylan.

- Potter... - começou Snape. - Esse por acaso, seria...??

- O esconderijo antigo de Grindewald, sim. - respondeu ele.

Snape ainda mantinha a boca ligeiramente aberta, mas logo recuperou a pose, se murmurou:

_- Incrível..._

- Para onde vamos agora, Harry? - perguntou Rony. - Essa ilha deve ser imensa, como sabermos se estamos no lugar certo?

- Eu vou saber - respondeu Harry com veemência. - Venham, vamos procurar.

- Pelo que? - perguntaram várias vozes.

- Não sei. Mas vamos procurar.

Pareciam andar em círculo, mas não andavam. A varinha de Harry que a toda a hora a mostrava direção que estavam tomando indicava isso. Porém, tudo naquele lugar parecia igual. A mesma paisagem, as mesmas árvores (horripilantes), tudo nas mesmas cores, que eram apagadas, sinistras. Harry fechou um pouco a capa; o frio começava a apertar. Ele teve um mal pressentimento...

- Preparem-se - murmurou.

- Porque? - perguntou Rony, apesar de obedecer.

Harry não respondeu. Dessa vez começava a sentir... Sim, eles estavam ali, é claro!

- Que frio... - murmurou Hermione.

- Concentrem-se em pensamentos felizes - aconselhou Harry. - Há Dementadores por aqui.

Mau as palavras saíram de sua boca e eles chegaram. Muitos deles.

- Droga! - murmurou Dylan baixinho, mas Harry não perdeu tempo. Tentou se concentrar urgentemente em algo que o fazia sentir-se feliz...

A lembrança da morte de Dumbledore, tão recente, não ajudava. Ele pôde ver dois dementadores se aproximando dele... Perdeu a noção do que estava acontecendo com os outros quando uma mão podre e sensacionalmente nauseante deslizou para fora da capa, e veio ao encontro de seu pescoço... Ele sentiu o suor escorrer de sua pele e umidecer a mão que segurava a varinha. Tentou segurá-la mais firme, para que não escorregasse... Então, novamente, como há muito tempo não acontecia, ele a ouviu...

Sua mãe.

Gritando.

Parou, por alguns instantes, apenas para ouví-la. Os gritos se tornavam mais altos e ele sentiu a proximidade dos dementadores. Por um momento ele queria continuar a ouví-la, o único meio que possuía para essa proeza. No entanto, quando tudo pareceria perdido, ele se lembrou... Daquela noite... A que passara com Gina... Imaginou como seria o mundo sem Voldemort, agora que estavam muito perto de seu objetivo. Ele se casaria com ela, e eles seriam felizes...

Reuniu forças...

- EXPECTRO PATRONAUM!

O patrono tão já conhecido, em forma de cervo se materializou da varinha de Harry e avançou para o dementador, obrigando-o a recuar.

Harry olhou ao redor: Snape fazia recuar no mínimo três dementadores com o seu patrono corpóreo, de um formato esquisito; Dylan usava um outro tipo de feitiço que Harry não conhecia, mas que parecia funcionar muito bem com eles, exceto pelo fato de que enquanto ele afastava o dementador a sua frente, mais dois se aproximavam por trás, o deixando ainda mais fraco.

- Pega eles! - Harry gritou para o cervo ao seu lado, que saiu galopando em direção a Dylan.

Procurou por Rony e Hermione. Um fiapo de fumaça saía da varinha de Rony, mas ele não parecia capaz de concretizar seu patrono. A varinha de Hermione estava abaixada, e ela parecia entregue.

Quando o cervo terminou com os dementadores de Dylan, nem precisou de ordem, foi afastando os outros, um por um, até que todos os dementadores tivessem simplesmente desaparecido.

Harry se aproximou de Hermione.

- Você está bem? - perguntou, ao ver que ela parecia querer desmaiar.

- Estou...

Rony se aproximou também, pálido, e passou os braços pelos ombros da garota.

- Esta seria a proteção? - perguntou.

- Imagino que sim - falou Harry olhando ao redor. - Tem que estar por aqui... - murmurou baixinho.

- O quê? A Horcruxe?

Harry piscou os olhos. Em algum lugar por ali... Os dementadores não teriam vindo até aquele lugar a toa...

Foi quando ele viu.... lá na frente, algo que se destacava estranhamente naquele cenário.

Parecia um fonte. Era uma fonte.

Um fonte em formato de Crânio, verde, com uma cobra saindo de sua boca aberta, e da boca da cobra, um líquido de uma cor estranhamente verde também.

- Imagino que temos encontrado - falou Harry vitorioso.

- Onde? - perguntou Dylan.

Harry apontou.

- Vamos até lá.

De perto, aquilo era ainda mais assustador. Tinha aproximadamente um metro e alguns centímetros, extravagante, e apavorante.

Harry encarou o que deveria ser os olhos daquela criatura, e sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha.

Desviou os olhos para toda a construção. Via-se que fora muito detalhada. Em cada centímetro havia um detalhe, um pintura, um risco, coisas que o deixava ainda mais horrorosamente fascinante!

Ele estava magicamente flutuando há alguns centímetros do "recipiente" onde caía o líquido, e bem embaixo dele, uma luzinha dourada escapava e deixava seu reflexo. Harry sorriu.

- Encontramos.

- Onde?

- Logo ali...

- E como faremos para pegá-la?

Harry pegou um graveto no chão e jogou na "água".

O graveto boiou por alguns instantes, mas... derreteu.

- Imagine se isso fosse sua mão, Potter - falou snape, com um sorriso que mostrava que realmente ele gostaria que fosse.

- Para a sua infelicidade não é, Snape - falou Harry, ríspido. - O negócio agora é: como vamos pegá-la?

- Tenho uma sugestão - falou Dylan. Todos se voltaram para ele. - Porque não experimentam usar isso.

Ele tirou de dentro das vestes um par de luvas de Dragão. Harry sorriu.

- Excelente!

- Um homem previnido vale por cinquenta e duas mulheres - acrescentou Dylan, sorrindo.

Harry vestiu as luvas, e hesitando no começo, tocou no líquido. Porém, vendo que nada acontecia, aprofundou a mão e tirou de lá uma tacinha de ouro, com duas finas asas saído das laterais. Ainda estava tão bela quanto antes.

* * *

**Atenção leitores: Bem, alguns detalhes pra falar. Sei que pareceu fácil a maneira deles pegarem a taça na fonte, mas eu achei que o obstáculo maior fora _como_ chegar até a ilha, depois daí, as coisas eram bem fáceis. E Cá entre nós, inteligente e gostoso (ops, só o inteligente serve aqui) como é o nosso querido Dylan, é claro que ele desconfiava que a luva seria útil, por isso foi ele quem a trouxe.**

Mais uma coisinha, temos ainda 4 capítlos e o epílogo para que essa fic acabe... Triste, neh?


	26. Destruindo os obstáculos

**Mistérios e Paixões (HP7)**

**Capítulo 26**

**Destruindo os obstáculos:**

A viagem de volta a casa pareceu ter durado muito mais do que a ida. Afinal, como eles estavam casados, fracos, e satisfeitos. Nada melhor do que o aconchego de "sua casa".

Mas finalmente, a porta principal do Largo Grimauld, nº 12, estava a sua frente, aberta. Dylan teve que esperar do lado de fora, até Hermione ter entrado e pedido a Lupim uma utorização. Sorte que ele estava em casa.

- Veja, um novo morador! - disse ele sorrindo

- Obrigado, senhor - respondeu Dylan também sorrindo e correspondendo ao cumprimento com fervor. - Eu agradeço por ter me deixado ficar, é bom ter companhias.

Lupim se endireitou e seu sorriso afroxou um pouco.

- Nossa, como você é parecido...!

- Um tal de Sírius Black, né? Já me falaram isso...

Ele olhou para Harry que assim como os outros "turistas" estavam jogados no sofá.

Remo Lupim pareceu ficar curioso, mas ao olhar também para os garotos esqueceu de Dylan e concentrou-se em outros problemas.

- Vocês estão bem? - pergutnou se aproximando.

- Sim - respondeu Harry. - Foram só... Dementadores...

- Huuuuuuum. Desconfiei. Tomem...

No mesmo instante Lupim tirou uma imensa barra de chocolate do bolso e saiu distribuindo para todos.

- Chocolate? - intrigou-se Dylan ao receber o seu pedaço. - Mas que bela recepção!

Lupim sorriu estendendo um pedaço para Snape, que recusou.

- Vamos, Severo! Não se faça de valentão. Todos nós ficamos fracos com Dementadores...

- Eu não - Snape se levantou, olhando-os com ódio. - Já estou há muito tempo ouvindo coisas inúteis. Vou descansar.

Ignorando completamente o chocolate, Snape se retirou.

Lupim olhou interrogativo para Dylan.

- Liga não, ele deve estar na TPM.

Lupim riu.

- Bom, então sobrou chocolate... Quem vai querer?

- Olha, estão comendo chocolate e ninguém me ofereceu?

Era Ammy, que vinha descendo as escadas. Levava um sorriso no rosto, apesar de seus olhos parecerem bastante vermelhos. Harry teve uma leve impressão de que Malfoy continuava trancado no quarto e ainda não permitira a entrada de ammy lá.

Todos se viraram para a garota.

- Oh, Ammy! - disse Lupim. - Chegou na hora certa. Chocolate?

- Eu quero, obrigada...

Ammy mordeu o chocolate, e nesse momento seus olhos encontraram o de Dylan, que a encarava sem desfarçar, o chocolate a meio caiminho da boca.

- Oh, você é novo aqui? - perguntou ela, corada.

Lupim riu.

- Ammy, esse é Dylan. Dylan, essa é Ammy.

- Ah, muito prazer Dylan.

Ammy estendeu a mão, e se recuperando, Dylan sorriu.

- Oi, Ammy. O prazer é meu, com certeza.

Harry olhou de um para outro.

- Dá pra acreditar que vocês são praticamente primos? - perguntou.

Os dois o encararam assustados.

- Primos? - perguntaram juntos, logo depois se olhando envergonhados e sorrindo.

Harry riu.

- Sim, Ammy é filha de Belatriz, e Dylan de Regulus, logo eles acabam sendo primos.

- Regulus? - repetiu Lupim, perplexo.

- Hum... - Harry havia se esquecido de que ele ainda não sabia. - É, depois explicamos. É uma longa história.

- Bom, obrigado pelo chocolate, Lupim, eu vou subir.

Lançando um olhar envergonhado para Dylan, que a encarava ainda, ela deu as costas, e subiu as escadas novamente, quase correndo.

- Gostou dela, não foi, Dylan? - perguntou Harry sorrindo.

O rapaz dicou alguns segundos ainda encarando o lugar por onde ela sumira, depois se voltou para Harry, aparentemente surpreso.

- O que? Desculpa, você... disse alguma coisa?

Harry e todos os outros riram.

- Não, não disse nada.

Ele se voltou para Lupim e notou que o ex professor estava muito estranho, parecendo ainda mais cansado do que normalmente era.

- Professor?? Tudo bem? - perguntou.

Lupim o encarou, e forçou um sorrisinho.

- Por mais que eu gostaria, Harry, não sou mais seu professor. Poderia passar a me chamar pelo meu nome. O que acha?

Harry sorriu. Não era uma bronca, e sim, um pedido. Uma diferença muito grande entre Lupim e muitos outros professores e ex professores.

- Hum, desculpe. É a força do hábito. POsso tentar... Lupim.

Ele riu.

- Me contentaria com um _Remo._

- Ah, claro. _Remo._

Era tão estranho!!

- Isso serve para vocês também em garotos! - Lupim disse se dirigindo a Rony e Hermione.

Rony cochila no sofá, mas ao ouvir o lobisomem deu um pulo.

- O quê?

Ele riu.

- Porque não vão descansar? Depois conversamos.

Harry estava curioso, mas resolveu obedecer ao pr... Remo. Afinal, a viagem fora mesmo cansativa.

- Venha, Dylan, vou levá-lo até um dos quartos.

- Obrigado, senhor.

Harry dormiu por horas seguidas. A viagem fora realmente longa e cansativa. Depois que pegaram a horcruxe tiveram que repetir tudo o que fizeram para chegar a ilha, só que ao contrário.

Ele levantou-se bocejando. Percebeu que já deveria ser noite, então lavou o rosto e foi até a cozinha.

Tonks,Lupim, Snape, o casal Weasley, Hermione, Ammy e Dylan já estavam sentados esperando o jantar. Hary se sentou

- Dormiu bem, querido? - a sra. Weasley perguntou.

- Muito, Obrigado, sra. Weasley. - Ele olhou para Lupim, bem na hora que Rony entrava na cozinha completamente descabelado.- Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto estivemos fora, Remo?

- Bem, aconteceu, Harry. Finalmente Voldemort cansou-se do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Não haverá mais ataques, mais destruições e poucas mortes.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Como assim, n...?

- Ele quer algo maior, muito maior! Por isso foi que mexeu a sua varinha para providenciar que todos ficassem avisados.

- Avisados? Como assim? Eu não estou entendendo...

- É simples, Potter - cortou Snape. - O lorde das trevas cansou-se dessa brincadeira de ataques. Ele quer algo definitivo, como uma segunda guerra.

- Segunda guerra?

- Uma segunda guerra - concordou Lupim. - Algo definitivo, concreto.

- E ele revelou isso? - perguntou Harry chocado com tal dignidade. - ele nos deixou avisados?

- Você ainda nãio entendeu, Harry - falou Lupim, balançando a cabeça. - Não é uma guerra como outra qualquer. Não é apenas tempos ruins como os que temos vivido. Ele quer botar um ponto final. Uma _última_ guerra. Uma última batalha...

- E essa guerra...?

- Foi marcado, já é definitiva. Temos duas semanas para nos prepararmos, e é importante ter em mente que acabará até termos o lado vitorioso. Em todos os lugares haverá luta, todos irão lutar. Até mesmo os trouxas que depois daquele episódio em King' Cross não se deixam mais enganar, serão avisados.

- Então... daqui há duas semanas, independentemente de quem ganhar, a guerra acabará?

- Isso.

Harry engoliu em seco. Depois de tanto tempo se preparando, finalmente a guerra chegaria, finalmente estava marcada. Bom, pelo menos ele estava com as horcruxes, ou pelo menos _quase_ todas as horcruxes; ainda faltava uma, e ele precisava se livrar de todas antes de ir atrás da última parte da alma de Voldemort, no corpo do próprio.

Harry se levantou no mesmo instante em que alguém entrava. Os dois acabaram se trombando.

Olhos cinzentos e frios se encararam com olhos verdes e decididos. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que Malfoy e Harry se viam cara a cara.

Os olhos faiscavam, e Harry sentiu algo estranho.

Certo, odiara Malfoy desde que o conhecera, sempre soube disso. Teve pena, talvez até solidariedade, quando soube da morte dos Malfoy, e quis, no seu íntimo, ajudá-lo.

Mas vê-lo ali, a sua frente, depois de tudo... Era difícil demais resistir ao impulso de buscara sua varinha nos bolsos das vestes e enfeitiça-lo ali mesmo.

- Malfoy – cumprimentou, na voz mais amável que conseguia fazer, apesar de ter a leve impressão de que soara como um resmungo extremamente gélido.

O outro arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho zombeteiro. Mas, Harry notou, não era como antes, o sorriso era bem mais ralo e a marca de suas olheiras tornava aquela careta que seria motivo de frustração, motivo de piada.

- Potter – respondeu ele arrogante. – As vezes poderia olhar para onde está indo.

Harry bufou.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você apareceu do nada atrás de mim, Malfoy.

- Acredite, Potter, eu não teria a mínima vontade de brincar de bicho-papão com você. Apenas cheguei aqui no momento errado.

- Draco, Harry, já chega – alertou-lhes Lupim. – Draco, porque não se senta conosco?

Draco passou os olhos por todos na mesa, passou muito depressa por Ammy (que estava corada) e se demorou um pouco mais em Dylan, uma ruga de incompreensão surgindo.

A Harry, parecia que uma de suas mãos começara a se mover para a cadeira mais próxima, quando instintivamente seus olhos desceram e encontraram a mão de Dylan sobre a de Ammy.

Tanto ela quando Draco empalideceram quando ela notou para onde ele olhava. Tirou a mão de mancinho, afinal, aquilo fora por acaso enquanto conversavam sobre algumas coisas, nem teria notado se Draco não lhe fizesse esse "favor".

- Acho que... vou voltar para cima – disse ele, olhando para Lupim.

Ele virou as costas.

- Não quer mesmo jantar, querido?

Malfoy se virou para a sra. Weasley, e a julgar por sua expressão, Harry pensou que ele a trataria mal, porém...

- Não, obrigada, Sra. Weasley. Foi um erro ter descido. Não vou aborrecê-los com mais alguns instantes da minha lamentável... companhia.

E se retirou, lançando um olhar furtivo para Ammy.

- Aí, cara – disse Dylan, dando um tapa no ombro de Snape, que não gostou nem um pouco desse gesto. – Encontramos alguém pra disputar contigo na classificação de mau-humorado! Toma cuidado que ele é bom concorrente, heim?

Empolgado para experimentar a sopa que a Sra. Weasley acabava de lhe servir, Dylan não notou que se não fosse a presença daquelas pessoas, teria virado uma criatura completamente medíocre e nojento.

- O que será que deu nele para querer sair tão depressa? – perguntou Lupim. – Será que foi o Harry?

- Mas eu não fiz nada!– exclamou o garoto aborrecido. – Na verdade, eu acho que eu tenho uma idéia do que aconteceu...

Olhou para Ammy que desviou os olhos e pareceu tomar uma certa distância de Dylan. Este estava concentrado demais em sua sopa para perceber alguma coisa.

- Deve ter sido o assunto – disse Rony – Ele deve ter escutado a conversa e ficado assim...

- Não. A conversa da guerra não foi. Ele já sabia.

- Como? – perguntaram várias vozes.

Dylan desviou a atenção de seu prato.

- Eu contei a ele enquanto estavam fora. Ele precisava saber. Sei lá, se decidir...

- E qual foi a reação dele? – perguntou Harry.

Lupim experimentou sua sopa antes de responder.

- Me surpreendeu – disse por fim. – ele quer lutar. Do nosso lado.

O queixo de Harry caiu e Ammy abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Ele aceitou lutar do nosso lado? – perguntou Rony, perplexo.

- Na verdade... "Aceitou" não seria a palavra certa. Ele _se ofereceu_. O que é diferente.

Houve um minuto de silêncio, repleto de rostos perplexos.

- Eu acho que vou levar algo para ele comer – falou a Sra. Weasley, arrumando uma bandeja. Mas Harry tivera uma idéia. Se iam lutar do mesmo lado, teriam que começar a se suportar.  
- Será que eu poderia levar? – perguntou.

A bruxa olhou assustada para Harry e depois para Lupim, que sorriu.

- Vocês vão ficar inteiros?

Ele riu.

- Prometo que sim.

Ele pegou a bandeja.

- Ah, Remo e Snape. Gostaria de falar com vocês depois do jantar, pode ser?

Os dois concordaram, intrigados. Harry saiu.

* * *

- Entre - resmungou a voz de Draco quando Harry bateu na porta.

Ele respirou profundamente, e entrou.

Malfoy estava deitado na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça, ao ver Harry, se levantou depressa, entre a surpresa e o ódio.

- o que você quer aqui?

- Me pediram pra lhe trazer isso - mentiu Harry, mostrando a bandeja e começando a achar que aquela não fora uma boa idéia.

Draco deu uma olhada no conteúdo da bandeja e tentou fazer uma cara de undiferença, apesar de Harry desconfiar que ele estaria morrendo de fome.

- Porque saiu de lá debaixo? - perguntou, pondo tudo o que tinha nas mãos em cima de uma mesinha no canto do quarto.

- É claro que eu vou te contar, não é, Potter?

Harry suspirou, parecia mais difícil do que ele supunha.

- Fiquei sabendo que você vai lutar na guerra. Ao nosso lado.

- Uma atitude que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com você, Potter.

- Engana-se. É exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui.

Draco o olhou, intrigado, e ignorando completamente o alimento, sentou-se na cama.

- Então diga logo o que você quer, Potter, porque sinceramente sua companhia não é das melhores.

- Imagino... - murmurou Harry.

- Oque disse?

- Nada. Olha, eu só vou tomar alguns minutos do seu tempo, e eu sei que é muito difícil, mas será que poderíamos tentar manter uma conversa civilizada?

- Acredite, Potter. Eu não sei o que é isso.

- Malfoy... eu só acho que se vamos lutar do mesmo lado, já é hora de acabarmos com essa inimizade imbecil.

Draco começou a rir.

- Você quer ser meu amigo, Potter? - perguntou em tom zombeteiro. - o que você quer? Que marquemos um joguinho de Quadribol juntos, ou que nos sentemos no tapete e joguemos xadrez de bruxo? Ora, me poupe!

- Eu não estou pedindo para sermos amigos, Malfoy, seria impossível depois de tudo, mas apenas que passemos a nos suportar.

- Mas eu não suporto você!

Harry estava começando a ficar impaciente.

- E alguém disse que _eu_ suporto você? Mas analizando que teremos que lutar juntos, do mesmo lado, eu...

- Você o quê? - Draco se aproximou de Harry, os olhos brilhando de raiva. - Já disse que não vou virar sua amiguinha, Potter. O fato de eu estar do mesmo lado que você não significa que eu esteja do _seu_ lado.

- Bom, significa sim - disse Harry sem se intimidar. - A julgar pelo fato de que eu sou o inimigo que Voldemort tanto tenta matar e que sou eu quem deva matá-lo. Se você não está do lado dele, só pode estar do meu.

Instintivamente, Draco levou a mão ao braço quando ouviu o nome de Voldemort, com fúria virou as costas.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Qual o problema? - perguntou Harry, depois de muito tempo.

Malfoy virou-se para encará-lo, como se ele fosse a criatura mais esquisita do mundo.

- Que problema?

O problema de tentarmos resolver essa situação. Não somos mais aquelas crianças de antes, malfoy, estamos do mesmo lado agora, podemos muito bem agir como adultos civilizados.

Draco deu uma risadinha histérica.

- Adultos civilizados... fala sério, Potter... Eu não suporto você e você não me suporta. Isso não vai mudar. Independente do caminho que tomarmos. Somos inimigos, você sabe muito bem disso.

- Eu sei. A única coisa que eu não sei é porque manter essa situação assim, Afinal, não temos mais porquê sermos inimigos.

- Temos. Eu odeio você e isso é o bastante.

Foi a vez de Harry rir.

- Me odeia... me odeia porquê? O que eu te fiz?

- Tudo, Potter! Tudo!

"Pra começar você recusou a minha amizade logo quando nos conhecemos, quis se mostrar superior, orgulhoso. O garoto por quem todos babavam, todos paparicavam. O suficiente para irritar qualquer um. O famoso Harry Potter! A todos os lugares que íamos ouvíamos o seu nome, tudo que fazíamos éramos comparados com você. Potter isso, Potter aquilo! Qualquer pessoa que crescesse ouvindo o seu nome em todos os lugares como eu, o Potter como o "salvador da pátria", o "garotinho que sobreviveu", qualquer um, Potter, que fosse comparado e pressionado por causa de você, teria criado este mesmo ódio! Você e sua fama insuportável, Potter!"

Draco estava alterado, a julgar pelo seu tom de voz e sua respiração descompassada. Mas Harry não ficava atrás. Então Draco o odiara porque ele era famoso? Apenas por isso? Certo, sempre soube que Draco tinha inveja da fama, mas raciocinando.... não fazia sentido! O que ele queria? Sequer ter conhecido os pais na infância por causa de um bruxo que resolveu matá-lo quando ele ainda nem podia se defender? Quando dependia dos outros para protegê-lo, como sua mãe, que teve que dar a vida por ele? Ser famoso por perder os pais sem nem ao menos conhecê-los e ainda ser praticamente obrigado a seguir um caminho de incertezas e riscos na vida adulta? Será que Draco estava ciente de qual era o valor da fama do "garoto que sobreviveu?"

- Então você acha mesmo que eu sou feliz por ter a fama que tenho? Você gostaria de sempre ter alguém lhe parando por onde anda apenas para dar uma olhada numa cicatriz que marca o dia que teria sido o pior da sua vida se você pudesse se lebrar do que aconteceu? Essa idéia lhe agrada, Malfoy?

Ele riu.

- Agora o garoto-que-sobreviveu vai querer dizer que não gosta da fama que tem e que gostaria de ser uma pessoa esquecida pelo mundo e ser apenas um garoto normal? - disse em falsete. - Ah, corta essa Potter! - Acrescentou com raiva.

Harry sentiu-se invadir com tamanha raiva...

- Ora, Malfoy, experimente colocar-se no meu lugar! Você gostaria de ter perdido os pais logo na sua infância e viver anos com pessoas horríveis que sequer haviam contado como você foi parar lá com eles? Depois descobrir que é um bruxo e que o mundo pensa que você é um herói enquanto toda a sua infância foi maltrado por aqueles que confiava ser a sua única família no mundo? E depois? Como você se sentira tendo pessoas te encarando querendo saber como você destruiu uma pessoa que você sequer sabia que existia antes de entrar em um mundo totalmente diferente daquele que você tem vivido desde que se lembra? E ainda... Saber que seu futuro está traçado como ser um assassino ou morrer. É esse o tipo de fama que você gostaria de ter? E adoraria, claro, ser um jogador de quadribol famoso, ou apenas famoso por ter feito algo que eu merecesse mérito. Mas nesse caso, Malfoy, eu preferiria muito mais ter minha família comigo e ter permanecido etranho aos olhos alheios do que ser o "o famoso Harry Potter; aquele que sobreviveu".

Draco o encarou por um momento, talvez porque não tinha argumentos suficientes, ou talvez porque queria apenas confirmar o que Harry dizia com o olhar. Mas o encarou em silêncio.

Desviou os olhos depois de alguns segundos, ainda em silêncio, e virou as costas.

Harry esperou um momento, mas Draco não se virou, tampouco demonstrou querer dizer alguma coisa. Isso seria um bom sinal, ou o contrário?

- E então? - arriscou.

- E então o que?

- Você entendeu? Está disposto a tentar uma boa convivência?

- Eu entendi que quero você fora do meu quarto, Potter. Retire-se.

- Mas...

- Será que _você_ ainda não entendeu, Potter? Eu não quero sua companhia agora! Saía daqui!

Harry ficou parado, encarando as costas de Malfoy, irritado.

Bom, pelo menos ele não disse: Saia daqui porque eu não quero a sua companhia nem agora nem nunca! Ele disse apenas: Saia daqui porque eu não quero a sua companhia _agora_. E isso era realmente um bom sinal.

Ele se retirou, batendo de leve a porta e indo ao encontro de Lupim e Snape.

* * *

- E então Harry? O que queria falar conosco?

Harry olhou para Lupim. Assim que fechou a porta sentou-se e começou a falar.

- Então... Remo, você sem dúvida alguma notou que eu, Rony e Mione saímos d'A Toca alegando que tínhamos coisas a tratar mas não revelando absolutamente nada, não é? Depois daquele episódio com a Mione no hospital, que também imagino que nunca tenha ficado claro para vocês o que exatamente havia acontecido com ela, viemos para cá e mesmo assim nunca deixamos de ter nossas... como diz a Sra. Weasley: "saídas misteriosas", e negamos sempre contar qualquer coisa a alguém. Um fato que deve tê-los deixado ainda mais curiosos, foi o barco. Que precisávamos tanto.

- Realmente, Harry, foi uma atitude que nos deixou intrigado – concordou Lupim. – Mas eu imagino que Snape deve saber já que esteve com vocês, não?

Harry corou.

- Na verdade não, pr... Remo. Ele só soube o básico.

- O que significa que não compreendi absolutamente nada da situação – atiçou Snape.

- Bom, se ele prefere usar esse termo... Mas agora eu preciso da ajuda de vocês, e entendo que precisarei contar a verdade.

As sobrancelhas de Snape se ergueram, sem esconder a sua surpresa e curiosidade. Já Lupim não se importou em demonstrar de uma forma óbvia. Como palavras...

- Nos contar? Que verdade? O que você e Dumbledore tanto faziam na escola aquelas vezes e o que vocês três têm feito desde então?

Ele riu com a cara de Harry.

- Bom, Harry, pode ser que nem todos ligariam um fato ao outro, mas eu conheço você muito bem para saber que uma coisa tem ligação com a outra.

Ele acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Sim, você está certo. Eu me reunia com Dumbledore porque ele passou a me contar coisas sobre o passado de Voldemort. Nós fizemos algumas decobertas... Bom, ele me passou grande parte do que eu sei, e descobrimos algumas coias juntos. Como por exemplo, a história das horcruxes.

Snape se aprumou na cadeira. Enquanto Lupim franzia as sobrancelhas.

- Horcruxes? Espere, eu já ouvi falar...

- Horcruxe é uma parte da alma divida em objeto – interrompeu Snape. – Garantindo assim a imortalidade do ser. Enquanto uma parte da alma ainda está aqui na Terra, intacta, a pessoa não pode morrer. – Ele se virou para Harry.- Será que você está querendo dizer o que eu penso que está dizendo, Potter? O Lorde das Trevas realmente possui uma horcruxe?

- Não – respondeu Harry, fazendo Snape estranhar. – Ele não possui uma horcruxe. Mas sete.

Nem mesmo Snape dessa vez conseguiu conter sua surpresa. E Lupim ficou pálido.

- Ele fez sete horcruxes? Quer dizer, ele dividiu a própria alma em sete partes?

- Bom, na verdade seria seis. Uma está no corpo dele. A verdade é que aquela famosa "profecia" de qual todos falavam há algum tempo, dizia exatamente que sou eu aquele que deve destruir Voldemort. Por isso, Dumbledore quis compartilhar o que sabia comigo.

- E vocês estiveram...?

- Caçando as Horcruxes nesse tempo todo. Inclusive, no dia em que ele... Dumbledore... – Harry tentou, mas não conseguiu deixar de olhar para Snape no momento em que se referia a morte do professor. – Bom, nós estivemos num lugar procurando uma das horcruxes.

- Mas, Harry... E essas horcruxes? Precisam ser destruídas antes da guerra!

Harry sorriu.

- Eu sei, Remo. E é exatamente isso que eu preciso que façam. Me ajudar a destruir as horcruxe.

- Mas onde elas estão? – perguntou Snape, e pelo seu tom, Harry se sentiu extremamente bem em poder dizer o que disse em seguida.

- Comigo. Era isso que eu, Rony e Mione estávamos fazendo. A notícia da guerra veio numa hora muito boa. Já conseguimos todas.

- Todas?

- Bom, além da parte do corpo de Voldemort. E... falta a Nagini também.

- Nagini? – perguntou Lupim.

- É a cobra de estimação de Voldemort. Dumbledore tinha uma certeza de que Voldemort a havia transfomado como uma de suas horcruxe.

- Ele usou uma cobra para depositar parte da sua alma? – disse Lupim, indignado.

- Agora eu entendo... – murmurou Snape.

Os dois se viraram para o bruxo.

- Entende o quê, Severo?  
Snape ergueu os olhos para Lupim, contrariado.

- Antes de abandoná-los... Poucos dias antes do ataque na estação, o Lorde das Trevas se comportou de maneira muito estranha com um dos seus... seguidores.

- Que maneira foi essa e porquê?

- Bom, digamos que dois imbecis desastrados e embriagados acabaram se _divertindo_ um pouco ao beber mais do que deviam e resolveram brincar de duelar. Um deles, não deve ter gostado de perder e simplesmente resolveu atirar um _Avada Kedavra_ no outro. O problema é que ele estava tão bêbado que errou o alvo, acertando nessa famosa cobra de estimação do Lorde.

- O quê! – fez Harry surpreso. Não contara com isso. – Então a cobra foi destruída?  
- Bom, ela está morta, se é isso o que você quer dizer.

Algo na voz de Snape fez Harry duvidar.

- Espera... Ela está morta, mas pode não estar destruída?  
- Potter, você por acaso sabe como se destrói uma Horcruxe?  
- Não – respondeu com um pouco de sarcasmo. – Na verdade eu chamei vocês aqui exatamente para isso. Preciso destruir as Horcruxes, mas não sei como.  
- Uma horcruxe, Potter, é uma invenção de nível altamente das trevas. Você nunca conhecerá algum _nobre_ que possuirá esse artefato.  
- Sim, isso eu já sei, mas...  
- _Da mesma forma_ – cortou ele. – Aquele que possuir horcruxes, já têm que praticar atos maléficos como matar, mas não pára por aí. O poder que normalmente ele vai usar para proteger uma horcruxe, além de ser um feitiço também das trevas, para se destruir uma, só com um feitiço, ou um poder, igual àquele que a protegia.

Harry coçou a cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos.

- Então... espere. Para destruir uma horcruxe é necessário usar o mesmo feitiço que a protegia?  
- Mais ou menos isso, Potter. Não é exatamente usar o feitiço que a protegia, mas usar algo sobre o feitiço que a protegia.  
- Diga Harry – começou Lupim. – Quais são as Horcruxe e o que as protegia quando vocês a pegaram?  
Harry pensou por alguns instantes.  
- Bom, temos o Diário de Riddle, que eu mesmo destruí mesmo sem saber no meu segundo ano...  
- Você o destruiu? Com quê?  
- Com o veneno do próprio Basilisco. É, faz sentido... Afinal o diário era sobre o Basilisco, contava como abrir a câmara secreta.  
- E você o destruiu... – murmurou Snape. – Há mais algum destruído?  
- Bom, há. O Anel de Servolo. Foi destruído por Dumbledore, mas não sei como.  
- Ah, sim. Aquela velha história da mão.  
- Há agora o medalhão de Sonserina, a taça de Lufa-Lufa, a Tiara de Corvinal – continuou Harry, contando nos dedos. – E a cobra, porque a sétima parte está no corpo de Voldemort.

- Ah, sim. Essa cobra. Você tem certeza de que ela é...?  
- Foi o que Dumbledore disse.  
- Bom, então... Analizemos. O que protegia a cobra?  
- Isso é muito fácil. Nagini estava sempre sobre a proteção do próprio Voldemort, e dos comensais.  
- Se isso estiver certo, Harry, ela realmente foi destruída. Pois foi morta das mãos de um próprio comensal.

Harry concordou, com um curiosidade.

- Snape. O que aconteceu com o comensal que a matou?  
Uma sombra perpassou os seus olhos e Harry teve medo da resposta.

- Acho que você não vai mesmo querer saber a resposta, Potter. Digo apenas que foi... Uma cena muito incômoda de se presenciar.  
- Certo.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio.

- O que protegia as horcruxe, Harry?  
- Bem... eu não sei direito. O medalhão era protegido por Inferis, e uma poção que deixou Dumbledore estranho. Fraco e confuso.

Enqunto falava, Harry vestiu suas luvas e retirou de uma bolsa a um canto os objetos que estavam com ele, depositando-os em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Na Tiara, apenas o que havia era um feitiço que se aproximassem-se muito, o chão desaparacia.

- O que havia lá embaixo? – perguntou Lupim, curioso.

- Kappas. Dezenas deles.

- Humm... continue, Harry. E a taça de Lufa-lufa?

- A taça... Protegida por Dementadores. Já a poção que estava em volta, eu não sei...

- Eu imagino saber o que seja – disse Snape com uma ponta de ironia.- O Medalhão, Potter, a julgar pelo que você me contou, pode ser destruído de duas formas.

- Quais?

- Ou você pode destruí-la de acordo com a poção que Dumbledore tomou, que imagino ser uma mistura de veneno maldito de uma jibóia existente no sul da África com um feitiço para confundir. Ou pode simplesmente usar um feitiço que funcionaria com Inferis. Porque não experimenta um dos dois?

Harry olhou para Lupim, que acenou com a cabeça, e ele concordou. Pegou a varinha, ficando de pé enquanto os outros dois se afastavam, e apontou para o medalhão.

- Incendius.

O objeto pegou fogo. Pareceu apenas brilhar enquanto era contornado com o brilho amarelado por um momento, mas depois de segundos, explodiu, e um grito lastimável pôde ser ouvido pelos três.

- Acho que funcionou – comentou Lupim, ainda encarando as cinzas que desapareciam magicamente.  
Harry engoliu em seco.

- É... é o que parece. E as outras?  
- A dos Kappas? Essa é com você, Lupim.  
- Kappas... criaturas das trevas que sobrevivem nas águas... Você se lembra de como as destruímos, Harry?

Harry se voltou para o objeto.

- Sei que precisamos tirá-los da onde estão. Lugares secos e limpos são fatais.  
- Isso. Um poder que faz tudo isso?  
- Ahh...  
Lupim riu.  
- Não é tão difícil... – tirou um vidrinho do palito e o entregou a Harry, que levou as narinas e reconheceu o cheiro.  
Olhou para Lupim, curioso e sorrindo.  
- Desinfetante trouxa?  
- Porque não tenta?

Ainda sorrindo, Harry se aproximou do objeto e despejou algumas gotinhas em cima da Tiara.

O líquido pareceu causar o mesmo efeito que ácido sulfúrico. Borbulhou, penetrou, e aos poucos, o objeto foi derretendo.

Desapareceu no instante em que ouviam outro daquele lamento. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Harry.

- E agora? A taça?  
- Bom, esse ninguém melhor do que você, Harry.

O rapaz se virou sem entender. Lupim sorria.

- Hum... – fez, compreendendo. – Mas como...?  
- Acho que um reducto bastará. É claro, se você fizer a outra parte também. A principal.

- Certo – respondeu Harry, apontando a varinha para a taça, e se concentrando em um pensamento feliz. Era difícil. A idéia da guerra, da luta final, de perder pessoas que ele tanto amam não o deixavam agir.

- Reducto! – afirmou, sem muita segurança.

Nada a conteceu.

- Tente de novo, Harry – murmurou o Lobisomem suavemente. – Concentre-se bem.

Harry tentou se concentrar melhor. Pensou em seus pais, em Gina... Sim, era ela que sempre surgia em sua mente quando ele precisava de um pensamento feliz. Será que seria porque os últimos momentos mais felizes de sua vida tem sido ao lado dela?

- Reducto!

Todos tiveram que se abaixar. O objeto explodiu para todos os lados, quebrando um vidro da janela e batendo em muitas paredes.

Com outro daquele som terrível, ele desapareceu completamente.

Uns cinco minutos de silêncio foram precisos para as batidas do seu coração voltarem ao ritmo normal. Quando aconteceu, ele se virou para os dois bruxos mais velhos.

- Então... a cobra. Está realmente destruída? Porque se um comensal que era um dos que deveriam protegê-la a destruiu...  
- Sim, provavelmente isso bastou.  
- Certo.

Mais um minuto de silêncio.  
- Bom, obrigado pela ajuda. Agora não temos mais obstáculos, podemos ir para a guerra e lutarmos como iguais. – Respirou fundo. – Eu gostaria que isso ficasse por aqui. Os únicos que sabiam sobre as Horcruxe, era Dumbledore, eu, Rony, Hermione, e agora vocês dois. Não é uma idéia muito agradável que alguém saiba o que sabemos sobre Voldemort e fizemos com seis sétimos de sua alma.  
- Não se preocupe, Harry, é claro que não sairá daqui. Você está bem?  
- Estou – respondeu ele de imediatado, limpando uma gota de suor da testa. – Eu vou me deitar, estou um pouco cansado. Com licença e obrigado novamente.

Harry se retirou. Não jantara, mas perdera a fome.

Ele se deitou na cama e suspirou.  
Agora aguerra estava marcada, não havia outra saída, não havia outro caminho, não havia outra solução.

Os empecílios?  
Destruídos.  
Obstáculos?  
Mais nenhum.

Muitos comensais presos, mitos comensais mortos, seu inimigo vulnerável, como um igual. Agora era só encarar, e decretar a guerra...

* * *

**Entãoooo...,** não sou muito fã desse captíulo, mas a-d-o-r-o a briga do draco com Harry!!

XD

Digam o que acharam! Please!! Lembrando que com mais tres capítulos, chegamos ao fim da fic...!

**Próximo capítulo...**

_"Mas com a mesma velocidade que se juntaram, se separaram, e Rony deu a volta na mesa, se inclinando para sussurrar no ouvido de uma espantada Hermione.  
- Vem comigo?  
E mesmo sem receber resposta, segurou a mão da garota e a puxou, correndo escaa a cima."_Bem, é isso... até mais!!

"- Você o ama? – perguntou.  
Ela desviou os olhos.  
- Ama ou não?  
Vendo que seria impossível escapar, voltou a encará-lo, e respondeu por fim.  
- Mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.  
Foi a vez de Dylan desviar o olhar, tempo suficiente para ganhar coragem e dizer o que precisava dizer."

"- Draco...  
Ele apoiou as mãos na cabeceira da cama e permaneceu de costas, a cabeça baixa.  
- Você... está bem?  
Um soluço que ele tentou reprimir sem suceso lhe informou que não."

"- Eh, você não vai dizer nada, não é? Certo... Bem... Se você me desculpou, eu quero dizer que... Depois daquele dia, eu... Eu senti muito a sua falta e comecei... A pensar. Acho que... Eu também... Também...

Ele soltou o ar e fechou os olhos.

- Eu também amo você, Ammy. – respondeu suavemente."

______


	27. Vivendo o dia, como se fosse o último

**Capítulo 27:  
Vivendo o dia, como se fosse o último**

E a guerra estava decretada. Todos se preparavam para a última batalha, que como na antiguidade, tivera uma data marcada.

Os alunos foram dispensados de Hogwarts, os trouxas avisados do pergio eminente e preparados para a luta; aulas grátis de como duelar no ministérios da magia e um desespero total naqueles que se preparavam para a grande batalha. O gran final...

Quem seria o vencedor?

Em uma noite de fevereiro, dia que antecedia aquele marcado para o fim dessa guerra existente há vários anos, o clima estava pesado no Largo Grimauld, nº 12. Todos aqueles que não tinham famílias para passar o possível "último dia" estavam lá, ou, no caso da família Weasley que estavam todos juntos na sede, reunidos.

Rony e Hermione estavam em um canto; ele, observando tudo ao seu redor; ela, com um livro aberto na mão e passando os olhos por ele, apesar de terem que oir e vir várias vezes para captarem uma das frases.

Harry estava a vista dos dois, porém um pouco longe, perdido em seus pensamentos e com uma sensação estranha no estômago.

O senhor e a senhora Weasley conversavam aos sussuros com os Granger, convidados por eles a passarem aquele triste dia lá. Aliás, tudo que se pronunciava naquele dia era aos sussurros, como se um monstro adormecio pudesse ser desperatdo a qualquer momento. Um monstro que habitava em seus próprios corações.

- Harry, posso falar com você?

Harry ergueu os olhos, surpreso. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem viu Gina se aproximar. Ficou curioso... Gina tinha um estranho sorriso nos lábios. Por qual motivo?

- Hum?  
- Anda, Harry! Eu preciso lhe falar!

Harry se levantou tropeçando. Parecia ter acabado de acordar. É certo que ele não estava dormindo, mas podia dar a certeza de que estivera sonhando, até ser acordada por Gina.

A garota o levou até um dos cantos da cozina, o encostou na parede e o encarou, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP

Narrado por Rony:

Pela primeira vez na minha vida não estava conseguindo prestar muita atenção em Hermione. Todos estavam estranhamente quietos, eu sei, principalmente o Harry. E era exatamente isso que estava fazendo com que minha atenção escapasse do brilho castanho dos olhos da garota a minha frente: Harry.

Meu amigo estava estranho, e ao mesmo tempo que eu sabia e entendia o porquê, não fazia a mínima idéia de como tentar aliviar o que ele deveria estar sentindo. Quer dizer, o que nós estávamos sentindo.

É, isso era coisa mais típica de Hermione, ela saberia como aliviar a situação. Fui me virar para chamá-la, mas vi Gina se aproximando de Harry... _Sorrindo?_ Intriguei-me, e ao invés de continuar com o plano, resolvi obervá-los.

O chamou, mas ele parecia estar em outro mundo, até se assustou quando a viu. Trocaram uma ou duas palavras, e ela o conduziu para um canto da cozinha onde, graças a porta da dispensa aberta, eu só conseguia ver uma parte do rosto dele, encostado na parede.

Tentei me concentrar, mas nunca fui bem em leitura labial. Mesmo se fosse, Harry apenas escutava, não parecia estar a fim de falar nada. Suas sobrancelhas estavam apertadas e estava com uma expressão enrijecida. O que Gina estaria falando para que ficasse tão enfurecido?

Infelizmente, quando Harry abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, Hermione me cutucou e eu desviei os olhos do casal.

- Você sabe que é feio ficar espionando dos outros? – ela me perguntou com desdém.

Fiquei etre a vergonha e a falta de reação.

- Eu só queria saber sobre o que eles estaam conversando! – retruquei na defensiva, mas saquei na hora que foi a coisa errada a dizer.

Hermione se inclinou na minha direção, com aquele olhar intimidador que só ela conseguia fazer.

- Procure outras coisas para se distrair ao invés de ficar bisbilhotando a conversa de sua irmã e seu melhor amigo.

Senti-me complentamente desarmado, então não respondi nada. Quando ela voltou a encostar-se à cadeira desviei os olhos a ponto de vê-los, aparentemente, abraçados. Perguntei-me se teriam feito as pases, mas afastei o pensamento dos dois ao sentir novamente o olhar de Hermione sobre mim.

MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP

Rony permaneceu encarando a namorada. Ela ficava tão linda daquela forma! Concentrada, em silêncio. Sempre a observava nesses momentos e nunca se cansava!

Ele ficou reparando em cada detalhe seu. A começar pelos cabelos armados e fofos que molduravam o seu rosto como se ele fosse a obra de arte mais cara e elicada do planeta...

Os olhos abaixados em direção ao livro com pálpebras macias e rosadas, cílios longo e escuros eu encantavam qualquer um que reparasse neles. Rony sorriu ao se lembrar de que sempre que podia, enquanto a beijava, abria os olhos para observar a beleza da garota com os olhos fechados, apaixonada. Nesses momentos sempre interrompia o beijo para dizer que a amava, e depois voltar a beija-la, a trazendo cada vez para mais perto de si.

Desceu os olhos para as bochechas rosadas, mesmo sem maquiagem. Adorava morde-las antes de começar a beija-la com vontade, sentindo a garota se encolher em seus braços e sorrir.

O nariz, pequeno e simples, que não chamava atenção em seu rosto, mas que era tão perfeito! Na sua opinição o nariz mais bonito que ele já vira! Talvez porque estava acostumado em seu olhar no espelho e dar de cara com um nariz comprido e cheio de sardas. E que pele ela tinha! Tão macia, tão limpinha. Se tivesse algumas sardas daria para contar com os dedos de apenas uma mão!

E os lábios? Tamanhos médios, rosados, com a mesma textura aveludada da pátala de uma rosa. Incríveis! Delicados, provocantes...

Ele se levantou depressa e se inclinou. Antes que ela pudesse sequer ter entendido alugma coisa, seus lábios se colaram com sofreguidão, numa espécie de "esboço" de um beijo.

Mas com a mesma velocidade que se juntaram, se separaram, e Rony deu a volta na mesa, se inclinando para sussurrar no ouvido de uma espantada Hermione.

- Vem comigo?

E mesmo sem receber resposta, segurou a mão da garota e a puxou, correndo escaa a cima.

MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP

Dylan se aproximou de Ammy, que parecia triste, sentada no chão, longe de todos.

- Ammy? – chamou, pondo a mão em seu ombro.  
- Ah, oi! – disse ela, depois de ter se assustado. – Desculpe, não vi você se aproximar.

Ele riu.

- Eu vi, você parecia ocupada demais perdida em seus pensamentos.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado, enquanto ela ria, mas logo caíram no silêncio.

- Sabe – continou ele, lançando-lhe um olhar pelo canto dos olhos. – Você não fica bem assim. Tem um sorriso tão lindo! Deveria sorrir mais  
- Não tenho motivos para sorrir – murmurou ela, baixinho.  
- Você diz... Por causa da guerra? Mas hoje você é livre! Hoje pode ser o último dia de todos aqui. Você deveria aproveitá-lo. Viver o seu dia, como se fosse o último.  
- Não é realmente por causa da guerra – disse Ammy, o encarando. – Morreria lutando se fosse preciso. Mas gostaria... De ter Draco ao meu lado.

Dylan sentiu a dor daquelas palavras o atingirem, mas desfarçou.

Sei que tudo vai passar  
Quando eu me desligar  
E não mais respirar  
Sei, as coisas são assim.  
Onde tudo tem seu fim  
Não tente me esperar

- Você o ama? – perguntou.

Ela desviou os olhos.

- Ama ou não?

Vendo que seria impossível escapar, voltou a encará-lo, e respondeu por fim.

- Mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

Foi a vez de Dylan desviar o olhar, tempo suficiente para ganhar coragem e dizer o que precisava dizer.

_Vou estar  
Em algum lugar  
Onde ninguém vai me achar  
Entender  
Não há porque  
Tudo que me faz viver_

- Amanhã, Ammy, você não sabe se estará viva. Ne você, nem eu, nem Draco, que assumo, teve peito para se oferecer abertamente ao nosso lado amanhã. Você está esperando o que para ir atrás dele e declarar o que sente?

Ammy sorriu, pesarosa.

- Não vai adiantar. Você sabe como é um malfoy, ele não me deixará chegar perto, é uma batalha perdida!

Ela ergueu os olhos quando sentiu as mãos de Dylan tocando delicadamente as suas.

- Nunca ache que uma batalha está perdida, Ammy, pois ela nunca estará, enquanto você não desistir de lutar.

- Eu tenho medo, Dylan! – exclamou ela, deixando algumas lágrimas escorregarem de seus olhos. – Medo de ouvi-lo dizer que não me qeur. Não agüentaria! Eu o amo tanto que se o ouvisse dizer quenão me ama, acho que morreria!

Dylan sorriu, mas seus olhos pareciam marejados.

- Não e tão ruim assim – disse. – Você supera. Eu estou superando, e se não conseguir. Eu estou aqui.

Ammy secou as lágrimas e o encarou.

- Você...

- Sim, Ammy – falou Dylan sorrindo trsite e tirando uma mecha de cabelo caído nos olhos da garota. – Eu sei que acabei de conhecer você, mas... Bom, acho que é melhor assim, quanto mais tempo tivesse passado mais difícil seria te esquecer agora. – Ela fez mensão de interrompê-lo, as ele a caloum colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios. – Não se preocupe comigo, Ammy. Me acostumei a ser sozinho em todos os aspectos. Vou ficar contente se você conseguir o que quer. Por isso, faça por mim, faça por Draco, mas principalmente por você; vá atrás dele.

_Tanto tempo sem saber  
Que quase sem querer  
Espero encontrar [espero encontrar]  
E se a certeza for em vão  
Eu busco outra razão  
Pra nunca mais voltar_

Ela tocou nos dedos do rapaz que ainda estava em seu rosto e os apertou.

Sorriu em seguida.

- Obrigada, Dylan...  
- Não agradeça – falou ele, triste mas aliviado por ter feito o que era necessários. – Só faça o que eu te pedi.

Ela o encarou, deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios se despedindo, e correu, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degrais.

_Vou estar  
Em algum lugar  
Onde ninguém vai me achar  
Entender  
Não há porque  
Tudo que me faz viver_

Dylan suspirou, tocando com os dedos os lábios que haviam sido beijados com tanta doçura pela garota que ele amava.

Sim, ele a amava. Um amor inusitado, uma paixão relânpago, mas a amava. Sentimento que nunca sentiu por outro alguém...

_Distante estou sem me perder  
E em silêncio ouço você  
Sei onde estou, tente esquecer_

Mas ainda estava orgulhoso de sua atitude. Fez o que era certo, sentia que Draco também amava Ammy, e os dois mereciam ficar juntos. Com ele ela nunca seria feliz, mesmo se sobrevivessem na guerra. Nunca lhe daria o amor que ele queria...

_Vou estar  
Em algum lugar  
Onde ninguém vai me achar  
Entender  
Não há porque  
Tudo que me faz viver_

Ele crescera sozinho, vivera sozinho, morreria sozinho. Estava acostumado com a solidão.

Secou uma lágrima solitária e se levantou.

Daria o Maximo de si nessa guera, e era nisso que ele tinha que pensar.

_Vou estar  
Em algum lugar  
Onde ninguém vai me achar  
Entender  
Não há porque  
Tudo que me faz viver_

MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP

Rony puxava Hermione enquanto subiam as escadas, levou-a até seu quarto e fechou a porta.  
- Rony, o que...?  
Foi calada por um beijo desesperado, enquanto sentia suas costas levemente tocarem a parede fria e Rony apoiava os braços atrás de si.

Ronald Weasley nunca agira assim. Talvez era a proximidade da guerra, quem saberia dizer? Mas quem seria ela naquele momento para não ceder? Quem seria ela para interromper aquele beijo para perguntar?

Hermione Granger?

Sim, sem dúvida Hermione Granger faria isso. Porém, naquele momento ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada com a sua identidade, e a única coisas que achou sensato fazer naquele momento foi corresponder ao beijo, com a mesma intensidade.

Quando finalmente, os lábios do namorado se afastaram (o que aconteceu depois de muito tempo) ela voltou a ser a mesma.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir.  
- Você disse para eu achar alguma coisa mais interessante para fazer, não se lembra?

Ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

- Por incrível que pareça, eu não falei com a intenção de que você pensasse _nisso._

Ele corou.

- Na verdade... Não foi apenas nisso que eu pensei...

Ao desviar os olhos tímidos da garota corada, inevitavelmente eles caíram na cama, conhecididamente próxima

Ergueu correndo os olhos, com medo de que ela tivesse notado, mas tarde demais. Provaavelmente seguira seu olhar, pois ainda mais corada mirava a cama próxima também. Ele não se segurou.

- Hermione...

Ela o encarou de mancinho, constrangida.

- É que hoje... – começou ele. – Quero dizer, amanhã nós não sabemos se estaremos vivos. Eu queria... Queria lutar amanhã com a lembrança que, sem dúvida, será a melhor da minha vida...  
Ela baixou os olhos, com o começo de um sorrisinho tímido.

- Quero dizer... Claro, tudo bem se você não quiser, eu nunca te forçaria a nada. Só gostaria... de ter o que pode ser uma última noite feliz.

O coração de Rony começou a bater mais rápido, enquanto esperava uma resposta, mas ela não dise nada.

- Hermione?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, e tinha um brilho em seus olhos que ele nunca vira antes.

Pensando que estivera forçando a barra, Rony a abraçou.

- Harry – murmurou ela.

Ele se afastou para encara-la.

- O que disse?  
- Harry não dorme com você?  
- Bom, sim, mas com certeza ele vai ficar com Gina.

Hermione sorriu notando que o namorado falara aquilo de forma estranhamente formal.

Silêncio por um tempo.

Rony resolveu não dizer mais nada. Ela lhe falaria se mudasse de opinião.

Deu um beijo suave nos lábios e subiu para a bochecha, rindo com a reação já esperada. Desceu para o pescoço com beijos e mordidinhas de leve, passando para a curva entre ele e o ombro...

Parou. O que era aquilo?

Sim, duas mãos que ele conhecia muito bem invadindo sua camisa.

Não disse nada, continuou o que estava fazendo, sentindo que os botões começavam a ser abertos.

- Hermione – implorou, quando sentiu os dedos da garota deslizarem até o cós da calça, após ter terminado com a camisa. – Isso é a sua resposta?  
- Sim – murmurou ela baixinho.

Sem esperar um minuto sequer, Rony pegou uma das pernas de Hermione e a passou em sua cintura. Ela segurou em seu pescoço e ele ganhou apoio para enlaçar a outra também.

Foi até a cama com ela no colo, e a teria deitado delicadamente se não tivesse tropeçado e caído com ela.

- Você 'tá bem? – perguntou preocupado.

Ela começou a rir e a situação se suavisou.

Se beijaram novamente. Conhecendo-se, entregando-se...

MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP

- Ainda há tempo de desistir.  
- Se quisesse, já o teria feito.

Eles se encararam bem nos olhos.

- Você não parecia tão segura quando te perguntei.  
- Não. Se é para ter uma última noite com você eu não estou.  
- Mas...  
- Eu quero uma primeira. Apenas uma primeira de outras que terão que vir e não uma última.

Ele sorriu e não disse maia única palavra.

MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP

Ammy subiu as escadas correndo, e sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a porta do quarto de Draco.

Ele se sobressaltou e desfarçou, mas não antes de ela ver algo que a deixou alguns segundos parada a porta.

Aparentemente, ele estava sentado na cama, segurando algo que olhava insistentemente e escondeu depressa. A julgar pelos olhos vermelhos e rosto úmido; chorava.

_Sedução pode fazer mal pro coração  
Pode despertar uma ilusão e fazer sofrer_

Ele se virou de costas para Ammy, enquanto uma mão parecia secar as lágrimas e a outra deslizava para baixo do travesseiro.

Ammy fechou a porta.

- Draco...

Ele apoiou as mãos na cabeceira da cama e permaneceu de costas, a cabeça baixa.

- Você... está bem?

Um soluço que ele tentou reprimir sem suceso lhe informou que não.

Ammy se aproximou lentamente, e por um impulso tocou levemente as costas do rapaz.

- Draco? – repetiu, num tom mais baixo. – Tudo bem?

Ele respirava sonoramente, como se estivesse tentando se acalmar. Ammy olhou para o lado e levou as mãos até debaixo do travesseiro, retirando de lá uma foto pequena e meio massada.

Seu coração apertou-se de uma forma nada singela quando ela reconheceu a mão de Draco. Narcisa Malfoy, jovem e até mesmo sorridente enquanto brincava com um bebê também louro em seu colo.

- Era você?

Ele virou-se para trás, ainda com os olhos vermelhos, e arrancando a foto de suas mãos, rasgando-a. Ammy tentou impedir, mas não conseguiu. Em instantes o que era uma fotografia bruxa se transformara em farelos.

- Draco, por que fez isso?  
- Não preciso dela – ele exclamou com um voz estranhamente rouca.

Ammy inspirou para tomar paciência.

- É claro que você precisa, Draco. Você sente falta dela, está na cara! Por que simplesmente não pode assumir isso?

Ele não respondeu.

- Você me disse, na... última vez que nos falamos que todos o consideravam um ser sem coração, sem sentimentos e qua não se importava com ninguém, apenas com si próprio. Será quenão é você que tem essa opinião sobre você mesmo?  
- Eu...  
- Você deveria começar a expressar mais seus sentimentos. Draco. Isso, não faz de você um fraco...  
- Ammy...  
- ... Ao contrário! Um fraco é uma pessoa que se entrega aos seus problemas, aceitar ajuda de alguém não vai torná-lo mais vulnerável...  
- Ammy, eu...  
- Porque você não diz o que você sente? Não expressa seus sentimentos, não aceita a ajuda das pessoas que gostam de você ao invés de mantê-las longe? Porque você não deixa que se aproximem? Não deixe que eu me aproxime de você?

_Me entreguei, confiei no seu amor  
Juro que me dediquei, você nem ligou  
Seduziu, mas não quis se envolver  
Nunca me levou a sério então  
Eu resolvi te esquecer_

Ela calou-se, notando, pela primeira vez a intensidade daqueles olhos claros e úmidos que a encaravam.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, desviando o olhar.

- Eu vivi toda a minha vida acostumado a ser quem sou, Ammy. A ser assim. Não conseigo simplesmente mudar.  
- É claro que você não conseguirá de uma hora para outra, Draco, mas se você tentar...  
- Eu tento! Só que... não consigo.

Ela sorriu bondosamente.

- Continue tentando! Uma hora, quem sabe, você não consegue? Apesar de que...  
- Apesar?  
- O dia já está indo embora. Amanhã... Amanhã a gente pode não se encontrar mais, e...

Ela abaixou a cabeça, derrotada. Sempre falou o que queria claramente, e nunca recebeu valor. Esperaria... não mendigaria compaixão, não mendigaria afeto...

_Mas depois algo me surpreendeu  
Uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos  
quando eu te disse adeus_

- Você está com medo? – perguntou Draco displicente.

Ammy o olhou.

- Você está? – devolveu.

Ele esperou um pouco para responder.

- Como você falou... Amanhã... Amanhã pode ser o fim, e eu sequer consegui mudar. Sequer consegui... me abrir. Acho que lamentaria muito morrer sem antes ter essa oportunidade.  
- Ainda há uma noite.  
- Não é o bastante para quem desperdiçou 17 anos.  
- Mas já é alguma coisa.

Ela o encarou, insistente.

- Não! – exclamou quando ele baixou os olhos, segurando em seu queixo e fazendo-o olhá-la novamente. – Olha para mim...

_Me olha nos olhos e diz que então me quer  
Olha nos olhos e diz  
Se o coração tá querendo falar,  
Me olha nos olhos e diz_

Foram faíscas que explodiram ao encontro daqueles olhos. Mas não foram faíscas de ódio, irritação, mas faíscas que caíram pesadamente no estômago de ambos.

Ammy quase se inclinou para beijá-lo, mas se segurou. Não disse que mudaria? Não disse que seria diferente? Esperaria uma reação de Draco e não se ofereceria novamente.

- Ammy, você... vai fazer alguma coisa ainda hoje?

Ela sentiu a própria respiração falhar.  
- N-não. Porque?  
- Você... não quer ficar aqui?  
- Mas eu já estou aqui...  
- Não, Ammy. Você não quer... fica... comigo. Aqui?

Ela engoliu em seco, compreendendo. Mas não seria assim. Esperou tanto tempo para ouvir certas palavras dele... Não desistiria enquanto não as ouvisse.

- Mas... Eu estou aqui. Com você. Não estou?

Draco bufou, começando a ficar impaciente.

- Eu sei que você está aqui, Ammy. Eu estou falando com você, não estou? Eu quero saber se você não quer... Não quer passar a noite aqui. Comigo.

Ele corou com as próprias palavras. Ou talvez seria apenas reflexo de uma Ammy extremamente vermelha, quem sabe?

- Você sabe que eu adoraria – ela falou lentamente. – Mas... Por você. Eu tenho motivos para isso?

_Me entreguei, confiei no seu amor  
Juro que me dediquei, você nem ligou  
Seduziu, mas não quis se envolver  
Nunca me levou a sério então  
Eu resolvi te esquecer (te esquecer)_

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, a princípio não entendendo, mas depois percebendo a onde ela queria chegar.

Foi a sua vez de engolir em seco.

- Eu... não sei se teria jeito para isso, Ammy. Eu nunca fiz isso que você quer que eu faça. Nunca precisei...

_Mas depois algo me surpreendeu  
Uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos  
Quando eu te disse adeus_

Ele notou o desapontamento nos olhos dela e sentiu algo queimar em seu estômago. Num impulso, pegou em suas mãos, fazendo-a voltar a encará-lo.

- Porém, se você não se importar, eu posso tentar...

Ela sorriu.

- Eu não me importo.

Draco inspirou profundamente, tomando coragem. Céus! Aquilo era mais difícil do que receber o sectussempra de Potter neste ano! Pelo menos, ele ainda tinha a elegância que recebera desde pequeno.

Apertou mais as mãos de Ammy e voltou a encara-la, enquanto se acomodava de joelhos no colchão.

- Hãm... Em primeiro lugar, Ammy, eu queria... Queria pedir... D-desc-culpas por ter... brigado. Com você.

Ele ficou esperando uma reação dela, que apenas riu. Draco malfoy estava sem dúvida desconcertado, e aquilo chegava até a ser engraçado.

- Eh, você não vai dizer nada, não é? Certo... Bem... Se você me desculpou, eu quero dizer que... Depois daquele dia, eu... Eu senti muito a sua falta e comecei... A pensar. Acho que... Eu também... Também...

Ele soltou o ar e fechou os olhos.

- Eu também amo você, Ammy. – respondeu suavemente.

_Me olha nos olhos e diz que então me quer  
Olha nos olhos e diz  
Se o coração tá querendo falar,  
Me olha nos olhos e diz  
Me olha nos olhos e diz que então me quer  
Me olha nos olhos e diz  
Se o coração tá querendo falar me olha nos olhos e diz_

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente. Não podia acreditar quão facilmente as palavras escaparam de sua boca, e encontrou Ammy lutando para segurar algumas lágrimas que queriam explodir de seus olhos. Foi a última visão que teve antes de fechar os olhos novamente, sentindo o sabor e a leve pressão daqueles lábios sobre os seus.

Ammy não resistiu àquelas palavras e o novo impulso de beijá-lo surgiu novamente, dessa vez, não o repelindo, e rompeu a distância entre eles, colando seus lábios.

Draco a puxou para mais perto, seu corpo e coração exigindo um maior contato. Ela cheirava a chocolate!

Sentiu os lábios de Ammy se entreabrindo e não resistiu, aprofundando o beijo, enquanto enlaçava a sua cintura.

Separou-se alguns minutos depois, para tomar ar, e a encarou. Tinha uma dúvida...

- Ammy...

- Hum? – Ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados, a expressão sonhadora e os lábios vermelhos. A visão mais linda que ele já tivera dela!

Por Merlim, se ela não mudasse aquela expressão ele não conseguiria perguntar nada!

- Ammy – chamou de novo e ela abriu os olhos, olhando-o, interrogativa. – Ammy, você... E aquele cara...

Ela mirou bem aqueles olhos cinzentos, tentando decifrar o que eles queriam dizer. Pareciam mostrar medo, insegurança, desespero. Sorriu e o abraçou.

- Dylan e eu somos apenas amigos.  
- Apenas amigos?  
- Grandes amigos. Foi ele quem me convenceu a vir te procurar hoje.

Draco se afastou o suficiente para encara-la. Sério.

Por um momento ela se assustou, mas ele logo sorriu.

- Então, acho que devo agradecê-lo também.

Ammy sorriu e eles voltaram a se beijar.

Naquela noite, talvez última, eles não saberiam, Draco repetiu centenas de vezes a frase que por sua vida toda, se negou a declarar.

No momento do êxtase, juraram amor pelos restos de suas vidas, mesmo que esse resto pudesse significar apenas mais algumas horas.

MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP

Harry e Gina estavam sozinhos em um cômodo afastados da casa. Sentados no chão, Gina entre as pernas de Harry e este com as mãos sobre a sua cintura, encostado na parede.

- Gina – Harry chamou baixinho, rompendo o silêncio que reinava já há certo tempo, exceto pelo crepitar do fogo na lareira. – Se eu falar uma coisa, você promete me escutar e não levar a mal?

Gina suspirou, os olhos semicerrados.  
- Não vai adiantar, Harry.  
- Porque? – ele insistiu.  
- Eu não vou abandonar você.  
- Você não estará me abandonando – falou ele. – Eu sou obrigado a seguir este caminho, você não.  
- Ah, Harry – Gina suspirou de novo. – Eu sei que você está preocupado, mas eu prometo que vou lutar sensatamente. Aliás, nem vou me arriscar tanto assim, não estarei na guerra mesmo. Estarei no St. Mungus ajudando a cuidar dos feridos. Não estarei correndo tanto risco.  
- Estará, Gina, nós não sabemos se vão invadir a hospital também, ainda não descartarmos essa hipótese. Você poderia...  
- Ficar escondida enquanto vocês enfrentam sozinhos um batalhão de seguidores do mal? Nunca, Harry.

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo-os arderem.

- Por favor, Gina...

A garota se virou para olha-lo, ao escutar aquele tom de súplica, e secou uma lágrima solitária com os dedos.  
- Harry...

Ele abriu os olhos, e por um momento, quis que o dia de amanhã nunca chegasse, que aquela noite nunca acabasse... Mas sabia que não adiantaria. Não havia escapatória, e Gina não desistiria, era tão teimosa!

- Tudo bem, não quero brigar com você. Mas por favor, cuidado! E se caso eu não...

Gina colocou seus dedos sobre seus lábios, impedindo-o de continuar.

- Por favor, não continue...  
- Mas é preiso, Gina, você sabe que isso é possível...  
- Por favor, Harry – Era ela quem chorava agora.

Harry a abraçou, encarando o fogo, e eles permaneceram daquele jeito.

O silêncio... era a melhor forma de driblar seu sofrimento, quando não existiam palavras capazes de oferecerem algum consolo...

MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP MeP

Sei, bem meloso esse cap, não? Mas eu tinha que juntar as casais agora, né? Já que não temos mais tempo... Alias, próximo capítulo uma mão na roda para aqueles que gostam de ação... Vocês vão perder a guerra? Contada, ainda por cima, em terceira pessoa do ponto de vista de várias personagens...

Até lá!


	28. A última Batalha

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 28

**A última batalha**

Um silêncio embaraçador e significativo pairava no salão principal de Hogwarts naquele momento.

Ainda era de manhãzinha e todos estavam inquietos, a espera. O salão estava lotado de pessoas vestidas com capas, capuzes e máscaras, tudo, na medida do possível, de uma cor avermelhada. As máscaras, se bem observadas, mostrava algo como o rosto de uma fênix.

Harry estava sentado a um canto, trodando a máscara entre os dedos. Gina, Chô, o Sr. Weasley, Madame Ponfrey e todos que ficariam no St. Mungus já estavam lá. Os que ficariam no beco Diagonal, King' Cross, no Ministério da Magia, Hogsmeade, em muitos outros cantos também já haviam partido. Os que estavam ali eram apenas aqueles que lutariam; os que participariam dos duelos. Esperavam por um sinal...

Ele não saberia dizer qual o nome do sentimento que se apossara dele naquele momento. Se era medo, ansiedade, nervosismo, insegurança... Ele só queria que o momento chegasse logo e o tirasse daquela agonia...

- O sinal! – alguém gritou.

Harry se levantou correndo e olhou na janela mais próxima. A marca negra brilhava no céu alaranjado, e em instantes a figura de uma fênix juntou-se a ela, com as garras afiadas à mostra, em posição de batalha.

- Está na hora! – gritou Lupim – Todos em seus lugares!

Harry suspirou e colocou a máscara, se posicionando ao lado de Lupim na frente. Logo Draco e Ammy (de mãos dadas Harry observou) Tonks, Snape, Dylan, juntaram-se a eles; todos na frente.

Começaram a caminhar com movimentos únicos, como um exército. Entraram nos jardins e alcançaram os portões, cruzando-os. Não foi preciso muito para avistarem, a uma certa distância, uma imensa sombra que se aproximava.

- Preparem as varinhas! – gritou Lupim.

Com suas entranhas revirando, Harry ergueu a varinha e a apertou entre os dedos. Olhou para Malfoy, reconhecível ao seu lado apenas pelo cabelo muito louro que escapava do capuz; ele retribuiu o olhar e depois de alguns segundos fez um gesto com a cabeça. O suficiente para o moreno sorrir. A guerra entre eles estava terminada, agora só havia uma.

A única.

O outro grupo estava cada vez mais próximo, marchando. Uma música fúnebre que fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Harry parecia fluir daeula multidão.

Estavam próximos o suficiente para Harry reparar que usavam capas, sobretudos e máscaras verdes. Enquanto a máscara da Ordem era vermelha no formato do rosto de uma fênix e ocupava parte da fronte e das bochechas, ao redor dos olhos, e deixava apenas as narinas livres na região do nariz, a máscara dos comensais era redonda e cobria todo o rosto, deixando apenas os espaços necessários para os olhos e narinas. A cor e o formato lembravam intensamente o aspecto de uma cobra!

A mão de Harry suava segurando as varinhas. Ele olhou para a multidão que se aproximava e olhou para trás. É... Estavam numa quantidade razoável. Talvez até em igualdade.

Ele riu baixinho ao pensar que nunca a ordem ou o grupo íntimo de voldemort teria tantas pessoas. Porém, com essa história de guerra definitiva, todos as pessoas que antes eram "neutras" tiveram que escolher um lado. E aqueles que apenas apoiavam um deles, estavam ali, lutando conforme sua preferência.

Pararam. Apenas uns 15 metros os separavam... Harry não soube o porquê, mas pôde reconhecer quem estava a frente: Belatriz; Mcnair, entre outros. Sorriu zombeteiro. É claro que Voldemort iria ficar entre os bastidores. Seria como a "atração final" de uma apresentação de um circo, o clímax de uma peça de teatro, a surpresa final.

Lupim ergueu a varinha e a apontou para o céu, sendo imitado por Belatriz. Jorros de fagulhas vermelhas saíram da varinha de Lupim, enquanto jorros de fagulhas verdes saiam da de Belatriz.

Fagulhas verdes e fagulhas vermelhas se encontraram no céu, causando uma pequena explosão e materializando aquela mesma marca que Harry viu perto dos portões de Hogwarts, só que maior. Muito maior. Visível, a julgar pelo tamanha e distância que tomava, a todo o mundo.

Foi o bastante para que jorros de todas as cores e feiiços de todos os tipos começassem a voar para todos os lados.

A última batalha, em fim, começara.

* * *

Ele estava inquieto. Viu a marca e a pressão no seu estômago aumentou. Sabia o que isso significava, sabia que mesmo isso lhe doesse o coração.

A guerra começara e agora era para valer. Se estava começando perto de Hogwarts, ali começaria em poucos minutos e...

- Praparem-se! – veio a voz de Olho-tonto Moody. – Os comensais estão chegando com os Inferis aqui em Hogsmeade!

Um tremos passou por seu corpo e por impulso ele apertou a mão da garota de cabelos castanhos e fofos ao seu lado. Ela lhe fitou por trás da máscara com uma doçura reconfortante.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Rony...  
- Mione...  
- ACIONAR FOGO!  
- ... eu te amo.  
- Eu também, Rony...

Relutante, Rony desgrudou seus dedos de Hermione e acionou o grande pingente em formato de ampulheta na corrente em seu pescoço, e uma luz amarelada e quente o envolveu, assim como todos que imitaram seus gestos.

- AS VARINHAS! PRAPAREM AS VARINHAS!

Pelo menos o fogo impediria que os inferis se aproximassem enquanto tutavam, mas por via das dúvidas, o feitiço "Incendius" seria muito útil para fazer aquelas criaturas virarem cinzas assim que aparecesse um tempinho.

Uma imensa massa cinzenta de inferis apareceu no horizonte, seguida de perto por vários mascarados de verde com as varinhas preparadas.

Agora, a guerra também começara para ele...

* * *

A tão conhecida marca negra pairava no céu, seguida deperto pela marca de uma Fênix que seria bela, se não estivesse tão apavorante com aquela fúria estampada em cada detalhe.

Ele suspirou... Há anos que não era obrigado a passar por uma situação como essa. Porém, não havia como fugir. Dessa vez, sequer Dumbledore estava com eles.

Olhou ao redor. A estação de King' Cross nunca esteve tão vazia. Os trouxas cm certeza levaram a sério o símbolo apavorante no céu e resolveram não sair de casa.

Infelizmente, ainda havia um bom bocado (e agora desesperados) que saíram antes do aviso.

Algo duro e pesado pareceu cair no seu ombro. Ele se virou e viu seu irmãozinho o cutucando.

- O que foi, Grope?

A mão pesada do gigante apontou para o grande relógio digital no fim das plataformas.

- Você quer saber as horas, Gropinho? São 5:30 da manhã.

O gigante chacoalhou a cabecinha em sinal de impaciência e apontou novamente para o relógio. Hagrid se virou para lá outra vez.

O que Grope estaria mostrando? Sinceramente, não havia nada demais lá! Mas encarando fizamente o relógio, Hagrid notou algo diferente: ele piscou, tremeu, ficou alguns segundos normal, depois piscou de novo, tremeu e apagou.

Sim, aquilo sem dúvida era um sinal. O chão também tremeu com um estrondo e o meio gigante procurou por Máxime, fazendo um sinal com a mão.

Ela entendeu e virou para chmar os outros gigantes que se dispersaram na espera, enquanto o chão tremia ainda mais. Alguns trouxas sentiram e começaram a se apavorar.

- Essa é boa – murmurou Hagrid mau-humorado. – Já estavam tendo *chilique aqui com nós agpra vão se apavorar pelo que?  
- Hãm?  
- Nada não, Gropinho, nada não...

O relógio agora caiu com o último estrondo, antes de vários outros gigantes aparecerem e começarem a pisotear alguns dos trouxas que estavam no caminho.

Hagrid prendeu a respiração, antes de gritar mesmo não sendo necessário:

- AO ATAQUE!

* * *

Muito tempo... Provavelmente duas horas... O que estaria acontecendo? O humor também idêntico ao do irmão, normalmente imperfurável, inabalável, estava começando a mostrar algumas gafes.

Uma mão que poderia ser confundida com a sua senão fosse por uma pequena cicatriz, tocou seu ombro.

- Tudo bem, cara?

Fred olhou para o seu irmão. Ele tinha um estranho sorriso no rosto.

Balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Não. Estou nervoso. Todos já devem estar lutando! Porque a demora?

- Talvez tiveram problemas para chegar até aqui, vai saber... Isso pode ser até um bom sinal!

- Não sei não, Jorge. Eu nunca tive medo de enfrentar nada, mas... essa espera! Não há como driblá-la!

- Uma partida de snap explosivo?

Os dois se encararam e Fred não suportou, começou a rir.

Aos poucos as risadas se perderam e os olhos foram parar nas duas marcas, visíveis e iguais a forma com que apareceram.

- A guerra deve estar no mesmo nível... Se alguém estivesse ganghando saberíamos, não?  
- A marca mostraria – informou Jorge com uma seriedade que não lhe era normal.

Silêncio...

- Sairemos dessa – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo  
Entreolharam-se.  
- Eu disse primeiro! – Foi uníssono.  
- Ah, tudo bem... – falaram juntos.  
- Ei!  
- Ei!  
Riram novamente, interrompidos apenas por um berro de Gui do lado de fora.  
- Finalmente! Eles estão vindo!

Fred e Jorge entreolharam-se, como para confirmar a reação que deveriam ter. Sorrindo, chegando a mesma conclusão.

- Bom – começou Fred – Á diversão!

Jorge riu.

- Eh. Vamos mostrar que no nosso território um bando de comensais fedorentos não pisam!

Com uma piscadela, empunharam as varinhas e saíram.

* * *

No St. Mungus, Gina torcia as mãos. Céus! Menos de três horas e meia de luta e já não havia mais onde colocar os feridos que chegavam!

- Gina, rápido! Preciso de uma poção para hemorragia!  
- Poção para hemorragia – ela murmurou de volta, correndo até o armário e tentando não pisar nos corpos espalhados pelo chão. Chegou até ele, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que ela derrubou uns três vidros de poções diferentes.  
- Cuidado, garota! Não quebre nada! – girtou um curandeiro ao passar com uma criança no colo. Gina reparou que o menininho parecia ter órbitas vazias e uma palidez estranha.

"Dementadores", pensou e teve que se debruçar para controlar uma âncea.

Tudo começou a girar...

- Céus, estão invadindo o hospital! Corram até lá e impaçam-os de entrar aqui!

Ela sentiu um corre corre ao seu lado, mas tudo começou a escurecer.

- Weasley, cuide dessa mulher...

Gina ergueu os olhos tentando sobrepô-los à escuridão que ameaçava tomar conta. Não viu quem lhe falava, mas a visão de um crânio rachado foi o suficiente para que ela virasse de lado e... vomitasse.

- Weasley!? Você está bem?

Ela ainda pôde ver o rosto de uma Chô Chang preocupada antes de tudo voltar a rodar e ela perder os sentidos.

* * *

Ele sempre gostou de uma aventura, mas por Merlim, já fazia mais de cinco horas que estavam lutando! Ele não era feito de ferro!

- Avada kedavra! – gritou para o homem que tentava atingí-lo com um "Crucio". Bom, matar não estava maisnos seus planos, mas era isso ou morrer sem sequer ajudar.

Tirou a máscara para limpar a testa do suor que escorria com a manga das vestes. Olhou para o céu: a fênix parecia um pouco maior do que o crânio com a cobra... Depois de tanto tempo, um pequeno progresso.

Ele não ia ficar parado, ia? Correu até um corpo vestido de vermelho caído no chão, tirou a máscara mas não a reconheu. Mediu os pulsos...

Tarde demais... Tirou uma pulseirinha vermelha entre azuis e pretas, a fechou no pulso do corpo e tocou com a pota da varinha. Um segundo, um lampejo, e o corpo sumiu.

Dylan já perdera a conta de quantas dessas pulseirinhas já precisara usar naquele dia...

Suspirou. Seu bom reflexo permitiu que ele empunhasse a varinha e impedisse mais uma morte para o seu lado, passando a perda para o grupo inimigo.

O louro debaixo da capa vermelha, que acabara de ser salvo, se virou para Dylan, e depois de segundos, ergueu o polegar, em agradecimento.  
Dylan sorriu. Como era o destino!

* * *

Harry estava frustrado... Seis horas e ele quase não fizera nada. Assim que os comensais o reconheciam, o deixavam ileso e... _fugiam?_ Qual é?

- Estupefaça! – berrou para o comensal próximo que caiu de costas, livrando Ammy da maldição Cruciatus.  
Se aproximou do comensal e colocou uma pulseirinha preta em seu pulso, a acionando. Mais um imundo para Azkaban.

Olhou ao redor. Era incrível como todos se espalhavam tão de repente. Ele mesmo já estava dentro do castelo. Sétimo ou oitavo andar! Podia ver lá fora a marca da guerra. O bem poderia estar ganhando, mas por quanto tempo?

Os outros... O que estara acontecendo com eles naquele momento? Rony? Hermione? Gina? Será que ainda estariam…?

- Estupefaça! – berrou para o comensal que se aproximava.

Mais uma pulseira preta...

Quer dizer, menos uma pulseira preta.

* * *

- Crucio!

Malfoy estava desviando de um raio verde quando o seu coração pareceu ter escutado mais do que os seus ouvidos. Mal teve de olhar para trás e ver Ammy se contorcendo no chão quando teve de desviar um novo feitiço.

- Avada Kedavra! – A pronuncia saiu de sua boca como por milagre. Ele não tinha muita noção do jeito com que estava agindo, sabia apenas que precisava salvar Ammy, precisava ajudá-la. Não ia deixar que nada o separasse agora que finalmente aceitara ser diferente, aceitara o fato de que a amava.

Enquanto corria até a garota e atirava mais maldições imperdoáveis, apenas uma certeza além do seu amor por Ammy habitava sua mente.

Dumbledore não era de todo um sábio, ele se enganara ao menos uma vez.

Draco Malfoy agora era, definitivamente, um assassino.

- Avada Kedavra! – gritou para a comensal que torturava a garota. Morreu ainda com o sorriso de prazer por vê-la sofrendo.  
- Ammy – Draco ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Há quanto tempo estava sob a maldição? Quanto tempo ele demorou para chegar até lá? – Ammy, por favor, acorda! Você está viva, não está? Você não me abandonou... AMMY!

Seu corpo tremeu e ele sentiu sua aflição diminuir um pouquinho.

Tremeu de novo.

Aquilo era um efeito colateral da maldição, ele sabia, ela precisava de ajuda.

Pegou uma pulseirina azul e a colocou no punho de Ammy.

- Draco...  
- Você vai até o hospital – ele falou, notando que suas mãos tremim tanto quanto a garota. – Você vai ficar bem...  
- E se não...  
- Você vai! – afirmou ele olhando ao redor e vendo se alguém se aproximava. Em seguida, colou seus lábios no ouvido da garota e murmurou: - Você vai ficar bem! Será que quanto tudo acabar você... se casa comigo?

Um comensal os viu e se aproximou, erguendo a varinha.

- Draco! Eu... É claro!

Não teve tempo para comemorações, Draco tocou a pulseira e Ammy sumiu. Levantou-se preparado para um novo duelo.

* * *

Nove horas! Como seus braços doíam! Ele já não aguentava mais!

Abaixou-se e colocou uma pulseira preta e uma vermelha no homem que acabara de matar. Tirou a máscara dele antes de tocar a varinha e transportá-lo. Reconheceu Macnair.  
- Tsc-tsc... O famoso carrasco dessa vez foi a vítima...  
- Sectussempra!

O feitiço pegou Dylan de surpresa, e ele sentiu seu corpo ser, aparentemente, rasgado em vários lugares. A dor era inebriante.  
- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o filho bastardo de Regulus.

Com os olhos lacrimejando, Dylan virou-se para olhar. Era Belatriz, ele já esperava.

- Sabe, nessa família houve tanta desunião! Um vai para um lado, um para o outro, um fraqueja, um acovarda, o outro trai... É muita decepção!  
- A decepção maior... é você – ele rosnou com o pouco de força que tinha. Uma longa poça de sangue era formada ao seu redor, e sua cabeça pesava.

Belatriz riu.

- Depende do seu ponto de vista. No meu, você é uma decepção...

Ela se abaixou ao seu lado e molhou o indicador na poça de sangue de Dylan.

- Sangue Black! Uh.... Veja que interessante, os únicos que sobraram, eu matei! Não é legal?  
- Legal será ver a sua cara quando essa guerra acabar e seu querido Lorde perder...

Ela riu ainda mais.

- Sinto muito, mas você não vai ver. Está morrendo. Não está vendo?

Dylan sentia-se vazio, parecia que todo o seu sangue já estava no chão, e pensando bem, pelo tanto de sangue que havia ali, isso seria bem possível.

- Belatriz!

Bella ergueu os olhos, assustada. Encontrou Snape se aproximando depressa. Saiu correndo.

Snape se abaixou ao lado de Dylan.

- Temos que fechar...  
- Não há tempo.  
- Você perdeu muito sangue...  
- Vá atrás dela!  
- Mas você...  
- Anda logo!

Snape olhou bem para o rosto do jovem, que ainda conseguiu sorrir.

- Sabe, cara. Tu é muito mal-humorado, mas é gente fina.

Foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de ver os seus olhos se fecharem e obedecê-lo, indo atrás de Belatriz.

* * *

Harry correu. Tinha uma leve suspeita de que aqueles cabelos negros sumindo no corredor a frente era Belatriz.

Viu uma poça de sangue que cobria um corpo. Controlando o enjôo, reconheceu Dylan.

- Merlim...

Examinou os pulsos só para ter certeza, porque a palidez já óbvia, os olhos fechados, e a falta do movimento do peito que a resíração causava já confirmava.

- Maldita! – exclamou com um soco no chão, espirrando o sangue que havia ali para todos os lados.

É claro, Dylan era um Black. O último. Ela não ia perder a oportunidade de deixá-lo ainda mais órfão...

Amargurado e furioso, tirou uma pulseirinha vermelha e enrolou-a no pulso do rapaz, acionando-a logo em seguida.

Quando o corpo de Dylan sumiu, Harry tomou um dos atalhos, sabendo e não entendendo, para onde ela havia ido.

* * *

- E aí? Vai ficar aí até quando?  
- Uiaerra sosa dima mi...  
- Desculpe, eu não entendi... Pode repetir?

O comensal fez um gesto obsceno enquanto tentava fazer com que... o que era uma língua parasse de crescer.

- Tsc-tsc... Que coisa mais feia! Veja, Jorge, ele não teve educação!  
- Acho que precisamos ensinar boas maneiras a ele, Fred.  
- Ãham! Que tal umas boas palmadas na bunca?  
- Sim, mas você bate.  
- Eu não! Bate você!  
- A idéia foi sua!  
- Já sei, porque não mostramos a ele nossa nova invenção?

Jorge riu ao ver os olhos arregalados do comensal. A língua agora parecia ua cobra enroladinha com um média um metro e meio de comprimento.

- Ei! Vocês dois!

Fred e Jorge se viraram e deram de cara com um Gui estranhamente descabelado. A orelha, onde antes havia um brinco, agora estava ensangüentada e rasgada.

- Olá, Gui. Fazendo uma visita?

Ele fechou a cara.

- Sei que estamos ganhando aqui, mas vamos terminar logo para poder ajudar os outros. Hagrid mandou um aviso, estão sendo massacrados!  
- Hum, ok.

Fred conjurou alguma coisa com um movimento da varinha.

Um par de braços mecânicos surgiram no ar, virando o comensal de costas e dando ritmados tapas em suas nádegas.

- Isso é para aprender a ser um menino direito e não fazer gestos obscenos.  
- Principalmente falar palavrão.  
- Não grite – alertou Fred. – Os tapas se tornaram mais intensos.  
- Vão deixa-los assim? – perguntou Gui, ao ver os irmãos virarem as costas.  
- A língua pára de crescer quando chegar aos 47 metros, não se preocupe.  
- Eh, e a sessão de taás duram apenas 88 minutos.  
- Vamos trabalhar? – perguntaram sorrindo, mirando um Gui extremamente perplexo.

* * *

Ela era muito velha para isso. Estava cansada... Mas não fora ela que recebera tantos feitiços estuporantes no peito e sobrevivera?  
- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou para os trouxas ao seu redor.  
- Não – respondeu um senhor, com a mão no ombro de uma mulher que tentava consolar um menininho. – Por Deus! O que está acontecendo? O que são essas... Essas coisas que estamos sentindo?  
McGonagall suspirou e tirou a capa, pondo-a sobre o ombro do garotinho.  
- Há... Certas criaturas por aqui, que tentam sugar a felicidade de vocês. Precisam manter o pensamento em uma lembrança muito, muito feliz.  
- Sugar a...?  
- Por favo... Qual o seu nome, senhor?  
- Andrews.  
- Sr. Andrews, eu precisarei da ajuda do senhor. Preciso da ajuda de todos vocês. Podem colaborar?

O Sr. Andrews encarou a mulher e o filho, depois se voltou para Minerva.

- Tudo para sairmos daqui...

Centenas de Dementadores esperavam inquietos do lado de fora do colégio principal de Godric's Hollow. Todas as portas estavam fechadas e suas entradas bloqueadas.

Estavam famintos. Precisavam entrar.

Eles não eram muito inteligentes, então, quando a porta principal se abriu, não pensaram, e entraram.

A visão surpreenderia qualquer um. Sequer tiveram tempo de chegar muito perto de alguém:  
Meia dúzia de bruxos à frente, com varinhas em punhos e já preparados. Atrás, alguns poucos adultos e centenas de crianças, de todos os tamanhos, de todas as cores e raças, estavam unidos de mãos dadas, olhos fechados, concentrados num pensamento feliz.

Mcgonagall agarrou o braço do garotinho louro ao seu lado e respirou fundo. Fora educadora por anos. Ninguém chegaria perto de uma criança indefesa. Ninguém!

- EXPECTRO PATRONUM!

* * *

Bom, já que não tinha como agradecer ao seu pai, Harry agradeceria a Lupim pela utilidade do mapa até mesmo num momento como aquele. Ele conseguira chegar a torre de astronomia antes de Belatriz.

- Expiliarmus!

O feitiço a pegou de surpresa e sua varinha caiu aos pés de Harry, que pisou em cima para segurar.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Potter!?  
- Não advinha?

Ela riu.

- É mesmo um imbecil, não é, Potter? Correndo atrás do perigo...  
- Quem é o perigo? Você?  
- Talvez... Quem sabe?

Foi a vez de Harry rir.

- Sua arma está embaixo dos meus pés... Imagino que isso diminui um pouco o perigo, não?

Ela apenas o encarou por alguns instantes, um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Tenho uma coisa para você, Potter.

Harry ergueu ainda mais a varinha.

- _Não ouse...  
_- Ui ui! Medinho, Potter? Eu só quero te mostrar uma coisa. Veja só...

Harry acompanhou os movimentos da bruxa. Ela mantinha os olhos fixos nele e o mesmo sorriso quando tirou uma fotografia de Sírius. O Sírius que ele conhecera...

- Potter! Cuidado!

Harry se virou para a porta assustado. Pôde ver um Snape pálido entrar antes de sentir algo prender o seu pulso e ser puxado para trás, batendo a cabeça no chão após uma conhecida sensação de ter um gancho no umbigo.

* * *

Rony tentou controlar a batida de seu coração. Estava muito cansado... 13 horas? Como podia estar de pé ainda?

Olhou para o céu mais uma vez e isso fez com que seu estômago revirasse: a cobra que saía da boca do crânio começara a se enrolar na fênix. Estavam perdendo? Como? Onde? Afinal, ali em Hogsmeade estavam ganhando!

Um grito que ele conhecia muito bem o despertou. Saiu correndo.

- Mione! – exclamou quando a viu no chão, indefesa, enquanto um comensal lhe apontava a varinha.

Estava sem máscara e, assim, Rony pôde ver que ele sorria.

- Veja! Seu namorado? – virou-se para Hermione que soluçou. – Huuuuum, que interessante!

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Qualquer movimento e se o comensal resolvesse matá-la? Ficou paralizado.  
- Não eu não vou matá-la – disse o comensal. Deveria ser um bom Legilimens.

Hermione parou de soluçar. Rony ergueu a sobrancelha.  
- Não?  
- _Eu_ não. Mas _você_ vai.

Não houve tempo para compreender.

- Rony!  
- _Imperius!_

* * *

Como homem ele fez o que pudera. Mas agora... A noite chegara... A lua cheia começara a aparecer e ele temeu o que aconteceria.  
Foi até o lugar combinado e lá encontrou os outros que conseguira recrutar para o seu lado.

- Prontos? – perguntou a eles.  
- Sem Grayback é mais fácil – murmurou um deles, ao que os outros concordaram.  
- A vitória é nossa, Remo – falou um outro.

Bem, a marca no céu não mostrava exatamente isso.

Uma nuvem descobriu a lua, grande e amarelada. Remo sentiu a criatura em seu peito rugir e lutar para agir...

Mais um pesadelo!

Onde Harry estaria? Que Merlim o ajudasse...

A transformação se concretizou, e agora o animal soltou um uivo. A porta da velha e imensa mansão onde viviam os lobisomens explodiu, e um verdadeiro grupo de quadrúpides entraram, uivando ameaçadoramente.

Foi uma luta, definitivamente, sangrenta.

* * *

Tudo parecia perto do fim. Os gigantes comensais eram bem mais terríveis, bem mais desumanos, cretinos. E, é claro... O fato de estarem em grande maioria contava muito também.

Mas então, quando achava que tudo estava perdido e não havia nenhuma solução, a ajuda finalmente chegou.

- Desculpa o atraso, Hagrid – exclamou Gui. – Alguém aqui andou brincando de babá.

Fred e Jorge sorriram.

- Vamos! Atraíam eles para aquele lado! Vocês! Saíam daí de baixo! Prontos?

Todos apontaram a varinha para a construção da ponte, quando os gigantes passavam por ali, atrás dos outros do outro lado.

- AGORA!

Os feitiços foram lançados com potência, fazendo todas as paredes da rampa explodirem e derrubando-a sobre os gigantes.

Urros e mais urros poderiam ser ouvidos há quilômetros de distância.

O barulho também veio de cima, fazendo todos se voltarem para lá e surpreenderem-se.

- Atrasados? – gritou Carlinhos de cima do seu dragão. – Ihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Foooooogo!

O dragão sobrevoou a ponte, sob a qual alguns gigantes ainda se agitavam e soltou fogo.

Um "viva" escapou dos gêmeos e Hagrid. Mais dragões e homens sobrevoaram a estação, terminando com a batalha... Ali.

* * *

- Avada Kedavra! – murmurou Snape para o comensal que colocara a pulseira em Harry. – Para onde os levaram? – perguntou, apontando a varinha para Belatriz.

Ela apenas sorriu, ignorando o fato de que ele possuía uma varinha, ela não.

- RESPONDE BELATRIZ! On-de-es-tá-o-Pot-ter!  
- Ora, Snape, ele também tem que fazer a parte dele, não?  
- Para onde a chave de Portal o levou? – repetia, lívido de raiva.  
- Use a sua cabeça e pense, oras!

Um feitiço involuntário saiu da varinha de Snape, tamanha era a sua raiva, explodindo parte da proteção da sacada da torre.

- Você me faz perder a paciência com você, Lestrange! Não quero saber com quem ele está! Quero saber a onde, o lugar! O esconderijo do seu lorde!  
- Milorde? Ele já foi seu também!

Snape agora tiha a varinha na garganta da bruxa.  
- _Nunca foi_! – rosnou.

Ela riu.

- Ah, não? E o que aconteceu aquele dia nessa mesma torre? Se acovardou, foi?

Snape esqueceu da utilidade da varinha e ergueu o braço esquerdo na altura do rosto de Belatriz, descendo as costas da mão com toda a força que conseguiu, derrubando-a no chão.

A surra foi tão forte que ela começou a cuspir sange, uma marca roxa de sangue parado instantanemanete surgindo em volta do seu olho.

Snape mudou de lado, de frente para a porta agora, a pegou pelos cabelos, obrigando-a a se levantar. Só não contava que ela recuperasse a varinha ao cair.

Sem tempo de se preparar se viu sendo empurrado por um feitiço, até ser pressionada pelos quadris na proteção da sacada que ele mesmo destruiu. Olhou para trás e desviou os olhos depressa, evitando uma vertigem. Qualquer movimento...

- E então, Snape? – Belatriz havia se aproximado tanto que com o seu próprio corpo ameaçava empurrá-lo. – Preparado para mais uma queda?

Ele a encarou, não estava brincando. Quando ela decidia matar, ninguém escapava.

- Posso até estar... – murmurou ofegante. – _Mas levarei você comigo!_

E ele a segurou pela cintura, inclinando o próprio corpo para trás.

* * *

- _Mate-a!_ – falou uma voz na sua cabeça.

Sim, ela faria. Sua obrigação era obedecer. Por que negaria?

Ele ergueu a varinha e apontou para a garota a sua frente.

- Rony, não...  
- _Mate-a! Anda logo! O que está esperando?_

É mesmo. O que ele estava esperando? Matasse logo e acabasse logo com isso.

- Rony, não. Acorda, Rony! Não deixa a maldição controlar você...

Espere! Ele conhecia aquela voz! Baixou a varinha.  
- CALE-SE, VOCÊ! Anda! Mate-a!

Matar? Mas matar porquê?

- Rony...  
- CALE-SE!

As dores antigas de seu corpo voltaram aos poucoas, e ele começou a pensar... A guerra. O comensal. Hermione...

Finalmente ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Hermione estava encolhida a sua frente e ele estava com a varinha apontada para ela, prestes a matá-la.

_Mate-a! É só pronunciar a maldição. Mate-a agora!_

- Avada Kedavra!

Sim, as palavras saíram de sua boca, mas não antes de ele virar o corpo e apontar a varinha para o próprio comensal.

- Você está bem? – perguntou para Hermione, se aproximando e a abraçando.

- Eu... eu achei...

- Xiiiiiiiii. Tudo bem... Meu amor por você é maior do que uma simples maldição...

Eles permaneceram abraçados por algum tempo, antes de Rony dizer:

- Precisamos is. Ganhamos aqui, agora temos que ir ajudá-los.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, e eles partiram para Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry sentia-se dolorido. Sua cabeça doía, seu corpo doía, sua mente doía. Abriu os olhos e quando o fez, surpreendeu-se. Aquele não era o teto de Hogwarts.

Apalpou o chão. Bom, também não erao chão de Hogwarts. Belatriz... A foto de Sírius, a pressão e o objeto frio em contato com o seu braço...

Chave de portal!

Fazendo uma força desumanda, Harry se virou de bruços para facilitar na hora de levantar.

Porém, isso nunca chegou acontecer.

* * *

Escuro. Tudo escuro.

Suas pálpebras tremeram e ela tentou abrir os olhos.

Branco. Tudo muito branco.

Fechou de novo.

Escuro...

- Weasley?

Branco. Escuro. Branco.

Virou o rosto, apertando os olhos para fazê-los se acostumarem com a luz muito clara.

- Está melhor?

Ela encarou a pessoa que lhe falava. Chô Chag sorriu bondosamente, enquanto segurava uma de suas mãos.  
- O que houve? – conseguiu perguntar.  
- Você desmaiou. Normal, perto do que estávamos vendo aqui.

Gina respirou profundamente. A cabeça doía um pouco. Provavelmente batera quando desmaiara.

Seus olhos caíram sobre o relógio.

20:15

- A guerra? – se voltou para Chô.

O sorriso da chinesa se afroxou.

- Bem, Weasley... Eles invadiram o hospital e destruíram muita coisa. Principalmente a recepção e o estoque de poções no nosso boticário. Mas não alcançaram nenhum ferido. Conseguimos controlar a situação aqui, assim como tivemos notícias de que tudo está sob controle em King' Cross; Hogsmeade, no Beco Diagonal e naqulea escola trouxa. O ministério ainda está em guerra, mas já receberam ajuda. Em Hogwarts que parece estar mais difícil, apesar de que todos foram para lá, então a situação já deve estar melhorando.  
Gina suspirou.

- Então estamos ganhando?

* * *

Um pesado pé entrou em contato com as suas costas, o obrigando a ficar onde estava.

- Acordou, Harry? Que gentileza!

Oh, céus... _Ele!_

Harry não respondeu, mas não pôde evitar gemer quando o pé o apertou ainda mais contra o chão. Ele bateu o rosto e sentiu um gosto de sangue na boca.

- Não quis te acordar. É tão bom vê-lo aí... _Frágil_. Fraco. Como realmente é.

Ele tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

- Com pressa, Harry? Não se preocupe, seu lugar não é aí... ainda. Vamos ter chances para nos divertimos bastante antes de eu matar você.

Parecia que uma de suas costelas iriam se romper. Foi realmente um alívio quando suas costas ficaram livres.

- Levante-se – ordenou a voz de Voldemort.

Com dificuldade, Harry levantou e virou-se para encarar... As pupilas vermelhas brilhando intensamente.

Voldemort o encarou, as mãos para trás, sorrindo.  
Bom, ele sabia que não tinha chances, mas custava?

Procurou a varinha no bolso e... a encontrou.

Sua surpresa deve ter sido engraçada, pois Voldemort começou a rir.

- Enfrento você com quize varinas, Harry Potter. Não ligo para isso.

Harry tirou a varinha depressa.

- Ex...

Voldemort ainda foi mais rápido, e Harry caiu novamente.

- Tsc-tsc. Já quer brincaar, Harry? Achei que podíamos bater um papinho. Você me obriga a tomar atitudes drásticas... _Crucio!  
_

Chô não respondeu.

- Hum? – insistiu Gina.  
- Bem... eh... Era para estarmos, mas...  
- Mas?

Como Chô não parecia conseguir falar, Gina se levantou e caminhou até a janela.

- Weasley! Volte para a cama, você precisa repousar!

A ruiva não deu bola. Lá estava ela, a marca. A fênix estava pequena, já metade escondida por baixo da cobra.

- Eu não entendo! Se estamos ganhando, porque a marca diz o contrário?

- Olha, Gina, a questão é que... Os seguidores são os seguidores. Os servos. A guerra não somos nós e eles. Nós e eles somos apenas aqueles que escolheram um dos lados. A guerra é entre...

- Harry e Voldemort – completou Gina. – O que significa que Voldemort está vivo e Harry pode estar...

- Não. Se estivesse, a fênix já teria desaparecido.

Gina olhou novamente para fora da janela.

- Eles estão juntos?  
- Harry sumiu há algum tempo. Pensam todos que sim.  
- Onde?

Chô deu de ombros.

- Ninguém sabe...

* * *

- Crucio.

A dor aliviou e já não era sem tempo.

- É assim que você quer, Harry Potter? Direto para a briga? Eu não gostaria que fosse assim, poderíamos conversar sobre mutas coias, como por exemplo: O que achou do lugar onde estamos? Está se sentindo em casa?

Pouco do que Harry conseguiu ouvir o fez olhar mais atentamente ao redor.

Reconheceu o lugar.

* * *

- Ei, Weasley! A onde você vai?

Gina vestiu um casaco e saiu do quarto, encontrando o Sr. Weasley na porta.

- Gina... – Ele a abraçou. – Escute, Gina, nós precisamos conversar. Ficamos preocupados com você e o curandeiro nos falou que...  
- Agora não, papai – falou ela impaciente. – Eu preciso falar com você. É sobre o Harry.  
- Nós... Entendemos que você esteja preocupada, mas não sabemos onde ele está...  
- Eu sei...  
- Estamos procurando, mas... O quê?  
- Eu sei onde o Harry está.

E ela sorriu.

* * *

- Como o Lorde misericordioso e compreencível que sou – E ele riu. – Resolvi deixá-lo bem a vontade. Gostou da surpresa?

Harry o mirou com raiva.

- Porque aqui? Para terminar o que deixou inacabado?

Voldemort riu.

- Também. Foi aqui _onde tudo começou._.. Nada melhor do que terminar aqui também.

Suspirou.

- Mas vamos acabar logo com isso. Vamos duelar!

* * *

- Mas eu quero ir...  
- Não, Gina. Você fica! Precisa descansar...  
- Não. Eu vou!  
- Você não pode ir! É até mesmo por sua saúda e a...  
- Mas, papai, isso não é justo! Advinhei onde ele estava!  
- Sinto muito, Gina, mas pode ser muito perigoso!

Ele viu a garota chorando e seu coração derreteu. Pegou em suas mãos.

- Gina, Harry não ia querer que você se arriscasse para ir até lá.

Ela continuou chorando.

- Olha, vou ver o que o ministro acha disso. Ok? Se ele concordar e tudo lá estiver bem, nós avisaremos você e poderá ir até lá. Tá bem assim?

* * *

Harry não sabia como estava resistindo ao duelo. Mas não estava sendo fácil.

Saíram da casa e já estavam nos jardins. Via-se as lápides há alguma distância, mas pensar na morte dos pais não foi o certo naquele momento.

Voldemort ria enquanto bloqueava todos os feitiços que Harry lançava.

- Veja, Potter... Você não pode me vencer. Desista!  
- Nunca! – Ele ofegou entre um feitiço e outro.

Riddle riu.

- Hoje eu mandei um amiguinho visitar a Weasley. Ela lhe mandou lembranças.

Foi o suficiente para distraí-lo.

- Accio varinha!  
A varinha escapou de seus dedos e foi parar nos pálido de Voldemort, estendidos.

Com mais um aceno, foi atirado para trás.

* * *

**É.. eu sei... Ótima hora para parar, né? hauihaiuhaiuhaiuhaiu**

O que estão achando? Eu particularmente ameiiiiiii esse capítulo! Foi muito bom escrevê-lo! E a mão, ele deu 30 páginas! O equivalente a uma fic short!! Gigante, né? Espero que comentem! Lembram que a fic está acabando! Beijossss!!

Ps: Desculpem pelas mortes... Mas... Foi por uma boa causa... Eu morri de dó do Snape e do Dylan... E vocês?


	29. Onde tudo começou

**Capítulo 29**

**_Onde tudo começou..._ **

Estava sem saída. Voldemort o encurralara. E agora? Será que quase 17 anos lutando contra ele foram simplesmente para adiar a sua morte que viria mais cedo ou mais tarde pelas mãos do próprio?

- Não imagina o prazer que é vê-lo aí, Harry Potter. O menino que sobreviveu... Tsc-tsc... Quantas mentiras e bobagens foram ditas sobre você, Harry. Gostaria de ver o que seus admiradores diriam agora.

Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada fria e sombria que não pareceu entrar apenas pelos ouvidos de Harry, mas penetrar por cada póro de sua pele.

- Vai ser uma morte rápida, Harry, você não vai sofrer. Lord Voldemort sabe ser misericordioso às vezes... Quero vê-lo morrer o mais depressa possível. Já chega dessa brincadeira toda. Quero saborear a sua partida desse mundo sem ter a chance de despedir-se dos amigos. Mas não fique triste, Harry, não fique triste... Se tiver sorte vai encontrar os imundos dos seus pais em algum lugar...

Voldemort ergueu a varinha e apontou para a cicatriz de Harry.

- Foi aqui... – murmurou, mirando-a atentamente. – Aqui que o meu feitiço o atingiu pela última vez... Vamos tentar de novo?

"Da cicatriz, Voldemort deslizou o olhar até os olhos de Harry, que o encarou, aquelas pupilas vermelhas dlatando-se de prazer.

- Diga adeus ao mundo, Harry Potter.

Harry fechou os olhos. Na pequena fração de segundos que teve de tempo, imagens e lembranças brotaram em sua mente...

_"- O Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!"_

"- Ah, vão tomar banho vocês dois. Harry, você é um bruxo."

"- Seu pai teria ficado orgulhoso. Era um excelente jogador de quadribol."

"- Ao Sr. Harry Potter, pela frieza e excepcional coragem, concedo a Grifinória sessenta pontos."

"- ... rasgar... romper... matar..."

"- O senhor não fará mal a Harry Potter!"

"- Eles não morreram num acidente de carro!"

"- Achei que você viria ajudar o seu amigo. Seu pai teria feito o mesmo por mim. Foi muita coragem não correr a procura de um professor. Fico agradecido... Vai tornar as coisas muito mais fáceis."

"Agora desamarre-o Rabicho, e devolva a sua varinha."

"- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry... nada... ele se foi."

"- Vem cá, Harry...  
- Não.  
- Você não pode ficar aí, Harry, agora vem...  
- Não."

"- Mas você estava muito ocupado salvando o mundo bruxo. Bem, não posso dizer que esteja surpresa. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria um dia. Eu sabia que você não seria feliz se não estivesse caçando o Voldemort. Vai ver é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você."

Lembrou-se dos momentos tão felizes que passara naquele ano... Uns felizes, outros estranhos... Ammy, que surpresa tivera com aquela garota... As brigas com os comensais... A descoberta de RAB. A noite que passara com Gina... Ah! Aquela, sem dúvida, foi a melhor noite de sua vida! Lembrou-se, com um aperto no coração, da hora em que ela o chamou para um canto, e murmurou:

- Você vai ter que me prometer que vai voltar vivo, Harry.

Harry a havia encarado, as feições enrijecidas pelo sorriso que a garota tinha nos lábios em um momento como aquele.

- Gina, isso é sério! Eu vou atrás de Voldemort! Não brinque com isso, não sei o que pode acontecer lá.  
- Eu sei, Harry. Só estou dizendo... Você não vai poder nos abandonar agora.  
- Eu nunca abandonaria vocês, Gina. Você, Rony e Mione são as pessoas mais importantes para mim!

Gina havia aberto um sorriso ainda maior.

- Não estou falando de Rony e Mione, Harry.

Naquele momento, Harry não havia, definitivamente, compreendido nada.

- Bom, então... De quem você estava falando quando usou a palavra nós?

Então, Gina havia se aproximado, e cochichado em seu ouvido a notícia mais inesperada e mais feliz que ele poderia receber.

- Estava me referindo ao nosso bebê, Harry.

De olhos arregalados e sem ter compreendido muito bem, Harry encarou-a.

- Você não... não está dizendo... grávida?

Sorrindo, Gina havia afirmado com a cabeça, e os dois se envolveram num abraço emocionado, comemorando a tão bela e tão fortalecedora notícia que acabava de obter.

Com os olhos expulsando as lágrimas tão fartas de alegria, Harry havia prometido a si mesmo que viveria por sua família... Família... Quantas e quantas vezes ele não desejou uma, e agora teria... Finalmente ele realizaria o seu sonho de ter uma família...

Mas agora ele estava, sem varinha, encurralado; vendo-se ameaçado por aquele que foi o responsável por tanto sofrimento na vida dele e de tantas pessoas.

Contudo... não. Harry não sentiria ódio. Não morreria da mesma forma que viveu, odiando alguém. As Horcruxes já estavam destruídas, alguém viria depois dele para fazer o que ele não teve coragem de fazer. Do que valeria tanto ódio, tantas lembranças amargas se ele estaria deixando esse mundo? Não deixaria completamente. Uma parte dele ainda ficaria aqui, com Gina, com seu filho...

As palavras frias de Voldemort cortaram os seus ouvidos no momento em que ele pensava em Gina e em seu filho.

_- Avada Kedavra!_

Um jorro de luz verde iluminou o local, enquanto Harry sentia algo batendo em sua cicatriz com tal pressão, que ele foi jogado para trás.

Não perdeu a consciência, a pesar de tonto. Ficou imaginando... Então era isso a morte? A pessoa nem se tocava que estava morta? Parecia a continuação da vida. Era indolor, como Voldemort havia falado que poderia ser, há três anos atrás.

E agora? Sera que era só levantar-se, abrir os olhos e mirar o seu corpo no chão? Será que seus pais viriam buscá-lo?

Alguns estralos seguidos por uma onda de grande barulho cortaram o silêncio de seus ouvidos, e ele pensou...

"O que será? Será que são espíritos que vieram me buscar? E esse barulho todo? Será que cheguei ao céu, ou ao inferno?  
- Incrível mesmo... Ei! Olhem lá! Harry Potter?  
- Harry…  
- Meu Merlim! Ele não está...?  
- Harry!

Harry se mexeu inquieto, não era a voz de sua mãe, nem de seu pai, tampouco Sírius ou Dumbledore.

- Não! Ele não pode... Harry!  
- Saía daí, Arthur. Não há dúvida, o feitiço atingiu os dois.  
- Não, ele não... Harry, por favor...

Outros estralos… O que estava acontecendo?

- Arthur, sua filha...  
- Papai? O que está havendo?  
- Gina, não. Volte! É melhor...  
- Porque? Quem está aí com você? Não é... não é...

Gina? O que Gina estaria fazendo ali? Será que os mortos podiam ouvir o que estava acontecendo onde estava seu corpo? Ele pensou... Em alguns filmes que assitiu via o espírito desgrudar de seus corpos enquanto observava os vivos. Será que ele também podia fazer isso? Que outra explicação teria?

- Mione, Rony, levem Gina daqui!  
- Vamos, Gina...  
- Não! Eu... por favor papai, ele não está....?  
- Gina, vá!  
- Não! A voz de Gina ecoou pelo local. De repente, todos fizeram silêncio enquanto escutavam, emocionados, o choro da garota e seus protestos desesperados. Vários pares de olhos marejaram.

Harry não aguentou ouvir aquele choro. Em pensar... que ele nunca mais poderia ouvir aquela voz... Fazendo um esforço não humano, Harry abriu os olhos, foi então que notou... ainda estava no seu corpo.

Viu Gina chorando, não aceitava o consolo de Hermione que também chorava e foi abraçar-se a Rony. O sr. Weasley estava agachado ao seu lado, de costas, com a palma da mão cobrindo o rosto.

Não conseguia se mexer, seu corpo, se ainda tinha um, estava dormente, talvez pela força com que fora empurrado. Tentou falar...

- Gina...

Ninguém ouviu. Num tom de súplica, quase desesperado, Harry repetiu. Tinham que ouví-lo. Por favor, que o ouvissem!  
- Gina...

Ainda assim, ninguém o ouviu. A terrível suspeita voltara a fazer-se real, ninguém podia ouví-lo, ninguém podia vê-lo, ninguém...

Inesperadamente, Gina ergueu o corpo e seus olhos foram parar diretamente nos de Harry. Ela parou de chorar, e se levantou, correndo em direção a Harry...

- Gina, o quê...? – exclamou Hermione, soltando-se do braço de Rony e encarando Gina.

Todos tiveram a mesma reação, por isso ninguém pôde impedi-la. Quando viram, ela já tinha se jogado em cima do garoto, as longas medeixas ruivas tapando o rosto dele.

Não... Harry não tinha morrido, Gina pôde vê-lo e ele pôde senti-la! Este sentimento lhe deu forças e seu corpo pareceu despertar daquele torpor.

Para surpresa de todas que assisitam a cena, uma mão deslizou-se até o rosto de Gina, e essa mão vinha do braço, que vinha do corpo, daquele que eles pensavam estar morto.

Vários murmúrios ecoaram na madrugada fria e silenciosa.

- Harry! Você está vivo! – exclamou Gina, beijando-lhe os lábios.

- Incrível, não é? – ele disse sorrindo.

- Nossa, mas como...? Como você o matou? – perguntou Gina, enquanto a ajudava a se sentar.

- Eu? Matar quem?

As pessoas presentes o encaravam e ele não entendeu.

- Voldemort – disse Gina, os olhos úmidos faiscando.  
- Mas eu não...

Harry procurou com os olhos, e encontrou. Um pouco à frente, estava lá, o corpo sem vida de Lord Voldemort.

- Ele está... morto? – perguntou.

- Sim – respondeu o Sr. Weasley. – Como foi que aconteceu, Harry? Você não se lembra?

Harry pensou antes de responder.

- É estranho... Era para eu ter morrido. Ele que jogou o feitiço...  
- Isso nós vamos ver agora, garoto – disse Rufo Scringeor, o ministro da magia. – Dê-nos a sua varinha, vamos verificar qual foi o último feitiço.

Harry entregou a varinha. O ministro a recolheu e foi para perto de Voldemort.

Hermione e Rony se aproximaram, sorrindo.

- E então... se safou de mais uma, não foi?

Harry sorriu.

- O que posso fazer?  
- O que aconteceu dessa vez?

Harry pensou, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. No fundo, ele sempre soube, mas nunca assumiu que sabia. Agora as palavras de Dumbledore e da profecia faziam sentido.

- Voldemort estava apontando a varinha para a minha cicatriz... – disse, forçando a memória. – Foi onde o feitiço atingiu da outra vez, e foi onde ele escolheu dessa. Não sei como explicar... Mas a profecia dizia "aquele com o poder que o Lord das trevas desconhece". Esse poder, de acordo com Dumbledore, era o amor. Foi por isso que ele não conseguiu me matar pela primeira vez, por causa do amor que minha mãe tinha tido por mim, ao morrer para me salvar. Esse amor ficou marcado... Nos olhos.  
- Olhos?  
- Sim. A única coisa em que eu puxei a minha mãe: Os olhos. Esse amor, essa proteção, nunca sairam de dentro de mim. E hoje, quando eu pensava que ía morrer, só conseguia pensar...  
Ele olhou para Gina que sorriu, e ele colocou a mão sobre seu ventre. Já dava para sentir um pequeno relevinho na antes tão esbelta barriga de Gina.

- Só conseguia pensar em vocês. Acho que foi esse o momento em que a proteção de minha mãe se revelou, e Voldemort, sem saber, escolheu justamente aquele momento para lançar o Avada Kedavra. Novamente, a minha cicatriz formou uma armadura, e o feitiço ricochiteou (?) contra ele.  
- Mas da outra vez, ele não morreu – comentou o Sr. Weasley.

Foi Rony quem respondeu.

- Não. Antes ele tinha horcruxes, por isso não podia morrer. Mas Dumbledore havia descoberto isso, e antes de... bem, antes de partir, ele contou tudo a Harry. E foi o que nós andamos fazendo durante todo esse ano, desde que saímos de casa: procurando as horcruxe e as destruindo. Então, hoje, Voldemort estava completamente mortal.

Ninguém se surpreendeu ao ouvirem o rapaz pronunciar o nome de Voldemort tão calmamente e sem receios.  
- Incrível – murmurou alguém ao lado de Harry. Rufo Scrimgeour voltara com a varinha de Harry e ninguém parecia ter se dado conta antes. – Essa é uma história mesmo incrível! Tome, garoto, já confirmamos, o feitiço veio da varinha dele, isso se encaixa com a sua história. Agora, se me dão lincença, vou aparatar até o "profeta" e chamá-los para fotografar... Ah! Isso vai ser o máximo! Você, Potter, vai ganhar a Ordem de Merlim, 1ª classe! Todos vão poder comemorar o fim de você-sabe-quem! Finalmente!

Ele desaparou.

- Me ajudem, quero ver o corpo.

O Sr. Weasley e Rony ajudaram Harry a se levantar. Estava todo dolorido.

- Tem certeza de que quer ver isso?  
- Tenho.

Andando com dificuldade, Harry foi até o lugar onde jazia o corpo de Voldemort. Sim, definitivamente ele estava morto: Os olhos vermelhos sem brilho, abertos, o rosto pálido demonstrando surpresa... morto.

- Não posso nem acreditar – murmurou o Sr. Weasley. – Vocês têm noção do que isso significa?  
- Que vamos viver felizes para sempre? – perguntou Rony.

Harry fechou os olhos, lamentando.

- Ah! Quem dera isso fosse verdade. Nós derrotamos o cabeça de tudo, o líder, mas não pegamos todos os seus seguidores. Ainda tem alguns deles soltos por aí, um dia, um virá, e se fará líder, então tudo recomeçará.  
- É – concordou Gina. – E não sabemos se até lá existirá uma nova profecia e um novo garoto com uma cicatriz na testa... Opa! E por falar em cicatriz, cadê a sua, Harry?

Automaticamente, Harry elevou as mãos a testa. Era verdade, não havia mais nada lá.

- Deve ter desaparecido após o feitiço – falou o sr. Weasley.  
- Bom... isso não é ruim, é? – perguntou Hermione, abraçando Rony e se virando para ir embora, gesto que todos imitaram. – Quero dizer, o Harry nunca gostou dela.  
- É, sempre achou constrangedor as pessoas o encarando por causa dela – afirmou Rony.

Harry não respondeu imediatamente.

- Em pensar – disse por fim, enlaçando a cintura de Gina enquanto andavam. – Que eu nunca gostei de tê-la chamando a atenção em minha testa, e graças a ela que permaneci vivo.

- Ah, veja pelo lado bom, Harry. – Gina o animou. – Vamos ter uma bela história para contar para o nosso filho. E acho que todos sabem como vai terminar, não sabem? – acrescentou ela para os presentes.

Todos riram.

- E tudo terminou onde começou – responderam todos juntos, enquanto trovoadas de rojões e fogos de artifício ecoavam e brilhavam ao longe. – em uma simples e insignificante cicatriz...


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_**Eu andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Céus! Mas que demora mais irritante!**_

Olhei no relógio pela vigésima sétima vez, notando que este estava dois minutos adiante desde a última vez que o olhara, um total de vinte e nove minutos de atraso! Estava ficando paranóico!

Tanto que, quando Harry, vestido com sua belíssima roupa de gala, verde-garrafa (sempre invejei aquela roupa, desde o dia em que ele a comprou, o que, aliás, foi um palpite meu. Mas infelizmente aquela cor não combina comigo) tocou meu ombro, eu me virei, irritado.

- Como assim não combina com você? – Ammy perguntou, espichando a cabeça para olhar os relatos do marido. – Você combina com tudo, meu amor!

Draco riu.

- Ammy, Ammy… Pare de erguer o meu ego senão o velho Malfoy egoísta e prepotente pode acabar voltando.

Ammy sorriu e murmurou em seu ouvido, fazendo tinta espirrar em uma parte do pergaminho quando ele molhou a pena para voltar a escrever.

- Certas noites em que esse Draco se manifestou foram muito boas.

Não dando atenção ao rubor que lhe subia às face, Draco continuou:

_**Ele disse:  
- Draco, a Ammy…  
- Desistiu, não foi? – eu o cortei. – É claro! Eu sabia que ela ía acabar se arrependendo! Malfoy idiota! O que me fez pensar que ela iria realmente querer ficar comigo? Com certeza deve ter aparecido alguém que ela…  
- Draco! Espere aí! Da onde…  
- Vai, Harry, pode falar logo. Quem é?**_

Ele me olhou com aquela cara de retardado que só ele sabia fazer…

- Draco!  
- Foi mal, querida. Às vezes tenho umas recaídas.

_**Então, como eu estava dizendo, ou melhor, escrevendo, ele me olhou com uma cara… intrigada.**_

- Quem é o quê? Você ficou maluco?  
- Quem é o cara!  
- QUE cara?  
- Ora, Potter, que cara! Aquele por quem ela me trocou!

Ele me olhou por um momento, sem expressão, mas então, jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a rir. Rir não. Gargalhar. Acho que até algumas pessoas de fora ouviram, porque o coroinha enficou a cabeça para dentro, nos lançando um olhar de advertência.

- Desculpe – murmurou Harry, com lágrimas nos olhos, e ele se retirou.

Aquela risada estava me irritando.

- Do que está rindo, Potter?

Como não obtive resposta, fiquei ainda mais nervoso. Peguei uma pesada cruz que estava ali e o ameacei com ela.

- Fala logo, Potter, porque você já está irritando!

Ele parou de rir e me encarou.  


- Você o ameaçou com uma cruz? – perguntou Ammy chocada.  
- Ora… Estávamos em uma sacristia! Não havia nada lá além de cruzes e terços!  
- E você escolheu logo a mais pesada?  
- Bom, se eu pegasse um terço seria capaz de que ele pensasse que eu iria benzê-lo e não espancá-lo! Aliás, ele estava rindo de mim!

Ammy que riu agora.

- Mas você mereceu, não foi? "Quem é o cara", honestamente…

Um pouco emburrado Draco voltou-se para o papel.

_****_

- Draco, larga isso e pára de ser retardado! – ele me disse, agora sério. Eu só não esbravejei e cumpri minha ameaça porque estava decepcionado demais.

- Tadinho!  
- Xiiii! Não quero papo, você acabou de zombar de mim.

_**  
- Eu não sei da onde você tirou que Ammy o trocou, Draco. Ela te ama!**_

Ergui os olhos para encará-lo.

- Você achar?

Ele riu de novo, mas dessa vez de maneira controlada e agradável.

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Ela te ama, e por isso resolveu se casar com você. Pare de ser paranóico!

- Sei… Você diz isso porque não está no meu lugar. No dia do seu casamento quero ver se você não vai estar tão nervoso quanto eu a ponto de achar que ela trocou você, Esse atraso é apavorante!

Ele riu de novo. Tava feliz aqeule dia, heim?

- Não acho que pensarei isso. – Uma pausa. – Mas acho que sou bem capaz de acreditar num sequestro por trasgos.

Nós dois nos entreolhamos e caímos na risada.

- A Ammy te ama – ele disse depois de certo tempo. – Não duvide do amor dela por você.

Concordei com a cabeça e apertei sua mão, num gesto amplamente amigável.

- Valeu, cara!

Um coroinha (outro, um pouco mais velho) entrou e nos olhou de forma estranha.

- Como é? Esse casamento sai ou não sai?

O suficiente para que eu me desanimasse novamente.

- Se a noiva chegasse… - murmurei baixinho.

Harry bateu na testa, como quem se esquecera de algo, e eu o olhei, curioso.

- Desculpe, Draco – pediu ele. – Você mudou de assunto e eu esqueci. Lembra que vim te falar uma coisa? Então, era para avisar que Ammy chegou!

Só não peguei a cruz para espancá-lo de verdade porque minhas pernas tornaram-se geléias.

- Amooooor… Já chega por hoje, não?

Draco se voltaou para a esposa, ainda um pouco emburrado, mas seu coração derreteu e ele mostrou isso com um belo sorriso ao ver o garotinho louro em seus braços, dormindo profundamente.

Aproximou-se e o pegou no colo, com cuidado, dando um beijo em Ammy e acomodando na cama. Ela logo veio ao seu lado.

Os dois olharam apaixonadamente para o garotinho.

- E aí? – perguntou Ammy aos sussurros. – Terminou a cena do nosso casamento?  
- Não – ele respondeu. – Parei na parte em que você havia chegado.

Ammy sorriu.

- Harry te deixou em maus lencóis, heim?  
- Ôh! Depois de ter quase me desesperado ele me diz que você já havia chegado.  
- Bom, mas você o confundiu também…

Draco olhou para a lareira, acariciando o rosto da criança com o seu próprio.

- Harry foi muito bom conosco e com muitas pessoas. Ele merece a felicidade que está tendo agora.  
- Eu sei, concordo com você. Para qual time ele está jogando mesmo?  
- O time oficial da Inglaterra – sussurrou Draco. – Mas não é bem uma profissão… Na verdade é mais por diversão e para ganhar algum dinheiro, claro, apesar de não ser preciso depois de todo o ouro que ganhou do ministério e dos seus "fãs" depois da guerra…  
- Ele está fazendo treinamento para ser auror, não é?  
- Sim, mas o treinamento é um pouco longo, um pouco mais para ele que assim como eu tive e todos que não terminaram Hogwarts estão tendo ou tiveram "lições extras", por isso ele anda jogando. Eu sei que ele adora quadribol, mas são muitas viagens e ele não quer fazer com que Lílian que ainda é pequena tenha uma vida tão "movimentada". Muito menos quer deixá-las sozinhas para suas viagens.  
- Mas Gina acaba ficando sozinha de vez em quando – comentou Ammy. – Estive conversando com ela e me disse que queria "se mexer", só ía esperar Lilían crescer mais um pouco…  
- Aé? E o que ela quer fazer?

Ammy deu de ombros.

- Talvez auror também, eu não sei…

Ammy encarou a parede por um tempo e começou a rir.

- O que foi?  
- Nada, é que… Você sabe se ela tem alguma coisa contra os curandeiros?  
- Não. Por quê?  
- Eu disse a ela que ela tinha cara de uma e sua reação foi surpreendente! Disse que nunca, nunca iria virar curandeira, nem se fosse a última profissão do mundo.

Draco franziu a testa.

- Bom, ela deve ter um motivo. Por favor Ammy, coloque o Dylan no berço, acho que ele vai acabar acordando aqui.

Ammy obedeceu, sumindo com o garoto por uma porta e voltando logo em seguida.

Eles se deitaram e se abraçaram.

- Teve notícias de Rony e Hermione? – perguntou Ammy.  
- Bom, como eu trabalho com Rony no ministério eu o vejo todo dia, e ele está muito bem. Reclamando que ela não pára de lhe fazer pedidos estranhos nessa segunda gravidez. Até torrão de barata com mousse de goiaba ela pediu nesses dias!

Ammy riu.

- Eles estão indo depressa. Segunda gravidez em dois anos de casados! Nós estamos juntos há três e só temos o Dylan de cinco meses!

Draco a encarou com um olhar malicioso.

- Se você quiser outro a gente providencia…

Ela riu.

- Hummmmmm… Proposta tentadora! Mas por enquanto acho que eu prefiro continuar a tomar a poção. Deixe o Dylan crescer mais um pouquinho…

Ele fez um bico.

- Pare, Draco! – Ammy disse, rindo. Ele também sorriu.  
- A Granger é corajosa – disse. – Continua trabalhando até os últimos meses, ao invés de descansar um pouco na licença.  
- Ela adora o que ela faz – murmurou Ammy, os olhos começando a se fechar devido ao sono.- E não é que está funcionando o projeto dela? Parece que os elfos estão conquistando mais direitos hoje. Pelo menos folga nos finais de semana e um tratameto civilizado já está na lei…

Draco riu.

- Tsc-tsc… Cada coisa! Elfos domésticos com folgas, salários, férias! Tinha que ter vindo da cabeça da Granger mesmo… Como se chama o projeto? Você sabe, não sabe?  
- Um tal de fale, não sei. Mas e aquele boato sobre o cargo de transfiguração? É verdadeiro?  
- Penso que sim. Hoje, na visita que fiz a Hogwarts encontrei Minerva e ela me parecia cansada. Estava dizendo para Lupim que queria apenas a direção agora, e abandonar as aulas. Disse também que estava aflita esperando a respota da Granger, não conhecia ninguém melhor do que ela para o cargo.

Ammy se aconchegou melhor nos braços do mardo.

- É, ela tem talento…

Draco não respondeu. Realmente, ela tinha talento, e agora, como muitas outras coisas na sua vida, ele aprendera a notar isso. Assim como aprendera a admirar Harry, assim como aprendera a olhar a vida com outros olhos.

Sorriu, se perguntando em que momento de sua vida Harry deixou de ser o "Potter" para ser o Harry. Apenas Harry.

Aos poucos a respiração de Ammy tornou mais ritmada. Ritmada, porém lenta. Sabendo que ela provavelmente dormia, desvencilhou-se dela e se levantou.

Pegou a pena e o tinteiro novamente, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho. Queria terminar logo aquela história. As lembranças estavam mais vivas do que nunca, e ele tinha que aproveitá-las.

Escreveu:

_**Depois que soube da chegada de Ammy, fui praticamente empurrado por Harry até o altar.**_

Ao ver todos os olhares em mim, alguns curiosos, outros sorrindo, me endireitei. Tentei demonstrar menos minha insegurança.

Dei uma breve olhada em nossos padrinhos: Rony e Hermione, Harry e Gina (com uma barriga imensa) ao meu lado, juntamente com aquela metamorfomaga de cabelos roxos, a quem aprendi a admirar. Ela piscou para mim e eu sorri, desviando minha atenção para o que estavam do lado de Ammy: Fred Weasley e Parvati Patil, Jorge Weasley e Padma Patil, ou seria Fred e Padma e Jorge e Parvati? Bom, não importava… Ao lado também estavam o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, outros a quem eu devia muita admiração e respeito. Porque não dizer, carinho também?

Uma música começou a tocar e meus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas. Ammy não me disse com que música iria entrar e eu não acreditei no que ouvi… Era a nossa música… A música que marcou nossa história…

Gabrille veio a frente, carregando as alianças mais perfeitas que eu pude escontrar. Eu não conhecia muito bem os Delacour, mas a vella… Fleur Weasley insistiu que chamasse sua irmãzinha… foi uma boa coisa, eu assumo, a garota era mesmo deslumbrante e deu uma ótima introdução do que vinha atrás dela…

Ammy estava… Eu realmente não tinha palavras… Magnífica? Talvez… Exuberante? Ou simplesmente, perfeita? Acho que tudo isso junto.

Lá estava ela com um lindo vestido tomara-que-caia de seda, branco, com bordados simples e uma tiara de flores naturais, de braços dados com Remo. Ele havia, definitivamente, feito alguma coisa com suas vestes geralmente gastas. Cheguei até a pensar que não precisava ter quebrado tanto a cabeça na hora de lhe enviar aqeulas vestes-de-gala, que acabaram ficando guardadas no meu quarto, com medo de que ele se ofendesse.

Depois de dar uma breve olhada nele e em Gabrielle, não consegui mais desviar minha atenção de Ammy, que sorrindo, se aproximava de mim cada vez mais. Ela parou há alguma distância, e seu sorriso sumiu enquanto ela parecia querer dizer-me alguma coisa com os olhos. O que era?

Algo me cutucou nas costelas, mas eu não me virei, continuava sem tirar os olhos de Ammy. Ouvi a voz de Harry em meu ouvido.

- O que está esperando, seu panaca?  
- Hum?  
- Você tem que ir buscá-la! Vai!

Ele me empurrou e eu desci até ela, desajeitado. Ammy sorriu e, aparentemente, não foi a única.

Cumprimentei o cara que uma vez cheguei a desprezar (Pudera?) com afeto e ele subiu para o lado de Tonks. Peguei a mão de Ammy e me curvei com um suave beijo nas costas de sua mão, sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

Vou pular a parte da cerimônia, você já deve conhecer o roteiro de um casamento.

Pulemos para a melhor parte: a festa.

Houve muitas coisas estranhas lá. A primeira foi que quando eu dançava com minha querida esposa, as pessoas começaram a se afastar da pista, de forma que cheguei mesmo a pensar em uma pegadinha, até que uma grande sombra caiu sobre nós e eu me vi cara-a-cara… Ou melhor, cara a cintura com o meio gigante Rúbeo Hagrid.

Não que eu não o tivesse convidado e não o quizesse no meu casamento, mas ele não apareceu em momento algum, exceto por aquele. E isto me deixou curioso.

- Malfoy… - ele murmurou, me olhando preocupado. Ammy o olhava de boca aberta.  
- Ãh… olá… Hagrid. Eu não vi você no casamento. Recebeu o convite, eu espero?  
- Ah, sim, recebi sim...

Ele continuou me olhando de um jeito que estava começando a me deixar envergonhado. Mas então, sem aviso, ele me abraçou… Ou eu poderia dizer que tentou me matar sufocado, o que seria a mesma coisa.

- Oh, Draco… Eu s-sinto mu-muito não ter comparecido ao c-casamento, m-as…  
- Tudo bem, Hagrid – ofeguei, me soltando a muito custo. Ele chorava, mas não parecia um choro infeliz, e sim, alegre.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa para não ter podido vir?

Seus olhos negros como besouros brilharam intensamente.

- Sim… N-nasceu… O bebê de Olímpia nasceu!

Todos ao redor fizeram silêncio.

- C-como?  
- O bebê… meu filho!

Ainda fiquei paralizado um tempo, mas entendi o que ele dizia e sua alegria. Nem sabia que Maxime estava grávida, mas sem dúvida, era uma ótima notícia!

- UAU… Parabéns, Hagrid!

Ele me abraçou de novo, mas dessa vez fui socorrido por Harry e os outros que vieram lhe parabenizar.

Sorrindo, me virei para Ammy tentado lhe explicar, mas alguém me cutucou.

A mão parecia bem mais pequena do que a do Hagrid. Me virei, e… bom, levei um susto. Literalmente.

- Pansy!  
- Eh… oi, Draco, oi Sra. Malfoy.

Acho que ela foi a primeira a chamar Ammy assim.

- Você aqui, Pansy? – perguntei, sentindo Ammy segurar forte em meu braço. Ela não a conhecia, mas já ouviu muito minha mãe falando dela quando a visitávamos em New York, e descobriu que se tratava da mesma pessoa quando pronunciei seu nome.

Pansy baixou os olhos, parecia um pouco arrasada.

- Sei que não me querem aqui, Draco, não vou incomodá-los muito.  
- Não, não é isso, é que… bem…  
- Tudo bem – ela sorriu. – Eu estou indo para fora do país. Apareceu uma boa oportunidade de trabalho para mim lá, e eu não quero perder. Só vim me despedir e dar os parabéns…  
- Certo.

Fiquei sem graça. Os pais de Pansy foram encontrados entre os mortos que foram enviados para Azkaban assim como os Goyle e Crabe, e seus próprios filhos. Ela estava sozinha. Apesar de ter se escondido e não ter lutado de lado algum, ela não havia se rebeliado para o lado das trevas, e eu deveria ter lembrado disso. Com uma pontada de culpa eu percebi que sequer havia me esforçado para explicar a Ammy a situação com Pansy e insistido que a convidássemos. Não me importei muito com ela, essa era a verdade.

- Lamento… pelos seus pais, Pansy… - falei cautelosamente.  
- Tudo bem… Eu lamento pelos seus também…

Aquilo fez meu estômago revirar. Não gostava muito de me lembrar deles e sua morte injusta e suja.

- Bom, agora eu já vou… Felicidades. Do fundo do meu coração, Draco.

Ela me estendeu a mão e eu a apertei.

- Obrigado. E boa sorte no seu novo emprego… Mande notícias.  
- Madarei. Vocês também. – ela estendeu o braço para Ammy, que sorriu e recusou a mão, a abraçando.

Não sei quem ficou mais chocado, se Pansy ou eu, mas ambos sorrimos depois.

- Bom… - ela disse ao se afastar. – Tchau.  
- Tchau.

Mas ela não foi a última surpresa. Logo após termos cortado o bolo, veio a outra. A diferença foi que dessa vez eu quem os surpreendi. Quis fazer uma homenagem a pessoas que não puderam estar conosco, mas que mereciam.

- Pessoal… - limpei minha garganta, conforme o silêncio ia tomando conta de todos. – Bem… eu queria agradecer a presença de todos num momento como esse… Momento que sem dúvida é o mais feliz da minha vida… Mas queria também, pedir para que todos fizessem um momento de silêncio, pois apesar da felicidade de uma hora como essa, nós temos que nos lembrar daqueles que se sacrificaram para que essa alegria pudesse existir. Estou falando, é claro, daqueles que se foram na guerra, lutando ao nosso lado.

As pessoas concordaram com a cabeça, muitos rostos pesarosos. Tirei uma tira de pergaminho do meu bolso e forcei minha voz para começar a ler:

- Dylan Thompson; (Muitos abaixaram a cabeça) Alastor Moody; Percy Weasley…

Pude ver a Sra. Weasley derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Era tudo muito recente, ela provavelmente ainda não havia se conformado. Mas pelo menos, o outro Weasley lutara do nosso lado, e ainda tivera tempo de pedir perdão para sua família antes de tudo. Sei que faria muitas pessoas se lembrarem de coisas que não queriam, mas eu tinha que lembrá-los… eles não mereciam ficar esquecidos…

- Severus Snape…

Minha garganta pareceu seca demais para continuar. Fechei os olhos…

- O Sr. Lovegood; Aquela mulher que foi uma ótima professora e amada por todos que a conheceram - a profª Sprout...

Automaticamente me virei para olhar a um canto, onde Neville Longboton estava abraçado com Luna: os dois tinham caras infelizes...

- Dino Thomas; Lino Jordan…

Também olhei para os gêmeos, que permaneciam encarando o chão, sem expressões.

- Lembrando daqueles que não estiveram na batalha, mas fizeram de tudo durante a guerra… Alvo Dumbledore; Sírius Black… Porque não Cedrico Digory? Uma vítima mais do que inocente, morto covardemente…

Olhei para Harry, que fez um sinal com a cabeça, seus olhos vermelhos.

- E ainda houve muitos outros… Muitos inocentes… Muitos trouxas que não tinham nada a ver com essa guerra… Muitos outros corajosos e batalhadores que lutaram do nosso lado, muitas mortes, muitas perdas…

Parei para respirar. O clima estava deprecivo ali. Todos me encaravam agora, com olhares que mostravam sua solidariedade e apoio no que eu dizia. Eu não queria, é claro, um clima daquele para o meu casamento, mas era necessário… eu me sentia obrigado a não deixar que os esquecessem…

- Mas essas mortes, essas perdas, não foram em vão, tiveram um fundamento, e aquilo pelo que lutaram, valeu a pena.

Abri meus braços, talvez sem ter noção do que fazia… mas foi o que me senti com vontade de fazer…

- Estamos livres. Graças ao sacrifício dessas pessoas e a Harry Potter… - apontei para Harry, que sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo. – Estamos livres. É por isso que eu gostaria que todos vocês agora erguessem suas taças para que possamos brindar em homenagem a essas pessoas…

Houve um tilintar de vidros, e todos no salão que tinham uma taça a ergueram. Os que não tinham, providenciaram uma em poucos segundos.

Ergui a minha e peguei a mão livre de Ammy, que também ergueu a sua.

- A todos que sobreviveram, aos que lutaram, e aos que morreram. Um brinde…  
- UM BRINDE! – exclamaram várias vozes.

Virei-me para Harry.

- A Harry Potter… Que lutou incansavelmente até nos livrar de um dos maiores males que ja existiu. Que enfrentou preconceitos, dificuldades, perigos… e mesmo assim, fez o que pôde… o suficiente para salvar não apenas sua vida e de seus amigos, mas de todo o mundo. Bruxos, trouxas, e todas as outras criaturas… Um brinde… À Harry Potter!  
- À HARRY ´POTTER!

Dessa vez as vozes foram acompanhadas de palmas e vivas. E a música voltou a tocar, enquanto Harry vinha em minha direção, e me abraçava.

Fim? Com certeza não… Apenas um novo começo…

Draco bocejou, fechou o livro, guardou a pena e o tinteiro, se espreguiçou e foi de mancinho até a cama. Abraçou sua esposa e mergulhou num sono profundo logo em seguida_**.**_

Na noite gélida de inverno, onde um casal dormia despreocupadamente e um bebêzinho brincava com uma linha solta de seu cobertor com suas mãozinhas pequenas e gorduchas, algumas palavras caprichadas reluziam num brilho dourado na capa de um livro em cima da escrivaninha:  
_**  
**_

_**_________A vida de Harry Potter;___________  
Por Draco Malfoy, para seu filho, Dylan Malfoy;  
_____________Com carinho…_______________**_

_**

* * *

**_

Com o fim da MeP um, vocês estão livres para ler, se quiserem, a MeP II... Muito mais trabalhada do que essa, e, me atrevo a dizer, mais fascinante. Segue um capítulo com o especial de natal da mep I e ao mesmo tempo um prefácio para a MeP II.

Obrigado a todos vocês que chegaram até aqui pela perseverança... Espero que continuem acompanhando!!


	31. Especial de Natal: a Profecia

**Especial de natal: A Profecia**

A neve não parava de cair. Aparentemente não estava satisfeita com a grande camada de em média 40 cm de altura atrabalhando a locomoção tanto de pedestres quanto de de automóveis - e continuava a despejar seus floquinhos brancos como algodão em uma chuva interminável naquela gostosa noite de véspera de Natal.

Foi possível até ouvir os suspiros satisfeitos do outro lado da porta quando a campanhia tocou mais uma vez.

- Gina, minha filha! Harry! Já estávamos preocupados com a demora de vocês! Estão todos aí! Entrem, entrem!

- Desculpe, molly - Harry pediu, tirando o casaco cheio de neve e o pendurando no cabide ao lado da porta. - Eu tive que responder a um chamado urgente do ministério e Lily também não ajudou nada se negando a botar a roupa de frio e encolhendo dois gorros e cinco pares de luvas!

- Oh, minha netinha andou dando trabalho então!

O grande monte de panos nos braços de Gina pareceu notar que falavam dela e ergueu a cabecinha onde era visível apenas um rostinho com bochechas rosadas, dois olhinhos extremamente verdes contornados por cílios ruivos, quase dourados. Sua boquinha fina formava um bico mau-humorado que só se desfez para tentar formular palavras:

- Vó vó... qué vovó...

Suas maãozinha gorduchas que já não eram assim tão pequenas estenderam-se na direção de Molly Weasley, que fazendo sua vontade, a pegou nos braços. Harry sorriu, enlaçando a mão de Gina e acompanhando a sogra e a filha até a cozinha. Lily tinha um humor não muito invejável e uma maneira produtiva de conseguir aquilo que queria. Lupin lhe dissera uma vez que o seu nome não poderia ser mais propício, pois pelo visto não era só a aparência física que lembrava sua mãe, Lílian Evans, mas todo o resto.

Isso deixava Harry feliz, muito feliz!

Não mais feliz, claro, do que ver mais uma vez todos os seus amigos e companheiros reunidos em torno de uma mesa para a ceia de natal, o recebendo alegremente.

Depois de cumprimentar todos os Weasleys, McGonagall , Tonks e Remus, Harry apertou a mão de Draco, beijou a bochecha de Ammy e se sentou ao lado do casal.

- Desculpem o atraso, eu realmente não pretendia me demorar... - Seus olhos correram pela mesa e seu queixo caiu quando eles se depararam numa presença muito esquisita ali.

Quase se levantou, mas sentiu Draco tocar o seu braço.

- Perdão, Harry. Mas Blaize está aqui porque eu o convidei.

Harry o encarou, perplexo.

- Como é?

- Zabini iria passar a ceia comigo e Ammy esse ano. Foi de última hora que decidimos vir para cá, por isso eu o convidei e convidei sua namorada para virem conosco.

Harry olhou novamente para a direção do moreno e só então notou a presença da garota tímida e loura ao lado dele. Nunca gostara de Zabini, fato consumado. Achou extremamente covarde da parte dele ter se exilado para fora do páis quando a guerra estourou. Pelo menos ele não tinha lutado ao lado das trevas...

- Tudo bem - disse. Afinal, era natal. - Sejam bem vindos, então.

Blaize fez um aceno quase imperceptível em resposta e a garota deu-lhe um sorriso simples, quase tímido.

- E as crianças? - Gina perguntou, dirigindo-se a Hermione e Rony.

- Dormindo - respondeu a nova Sra., Weasley. - Brincaram tanto o dia todo que mal aguentaram chegar até aqui. Robert andou ganhando uma obcessão por artefatos trouxas e se viciou nas tomadas que ganhou de Arthur.

Arthur Weasley, sentado numa das pontas da mesa, sorriu, orgulhoso.

- Ah, esse é o meu neto! Seguindo os passos do vovô!

Quase todos riram.

- Vô... vô vô.... qué vovô...

Lily não pareceu ficar contente de ouvir o avô falar com tanto carinho do primo e praticamente se jogou dos braços de Molly para o seu colo.

- Oh! Está com ciúmes, querida? Que bobagem!

Lily se ajeitou no colo do avô e ficou encarando todos da mesa com seu costumeiro bico.

- Vamos lá, querida, diga a palavra nova que o vovô lhe ensinou!

Lily ergueu o queixo, quase como se soubesse que a atenção de todos estava nela, até daquelas que se faziam de desinteressados como Zabini, Fleur e Malfoy.

- - Electissidade!

Até Zabini pôde rir.

Uma mão tocou o ombro de Harry o fazendo se sobressaltar e virar depressa, encontrando dois olhos sinistramente aumentados próximos demais para o seu gosto.

- Oh!

- Harry Potter! - exclamou Sibila Trelawney. -Que prazer poder vê-lo vivo mais uma vez!

Harry, ainda surpreso, olhou para Rony que claramente segurava o riso. Hermione encarava o teto.

- Prof... Professora! Que surpresa!

Educado, Harry cumprimentou-a com um aperto de mão.

- Eu, naturalmente, teria preferido ficar em Hogwarts, mas como nenhum aluno permaneceu lá nessas férias a diretora insistiu para que eu viesse com ele.

Um olhar irritado foi lançado na direção da animaga, que fingiu não notar nada.

- Venha, Sibila, sente-se. Só faltam alguns minutos para a meia-noite.

Quando a bruxa se sentou ao lado de Minerva, Harry experimentou outro olhar na direção de Rony. O homem agora ria com a cara escondida no cálice de vinho.

- Dois minutos! - anunicou Arthur, lutando para manter uma teimosa Lily em seu colo. - Acho melhor enxermos nossas taças. Estão todos aqui?

O gesto de olhar ao redor procurando por um lugar vago foi unânime. Todos estavam lá.

- Ótimo. Ei, mocinha, fique aqui no colo do vovô...

- Pode deixar, papai, ela não aguenta ficar muito tempo parada. Lily, venha cá!

Ao ver que ela ameaçava abrir o berreiro, Arthur não teve outra escolha senão colocá-la no chão. Ela correu até Gina, o mais rápido que suas perninhas curtas permitiam, perdendo o gorro de lã pelo caminho e liberando uma cabeleira ruiva que chegava até o meio das costas. Ela pulou no colo da mãe e ficou quieta, assim como outrora no colo de Arthur.

- Quem entende... - bufou Gina, enquanto Harry sacudia a cabeça, rindo.

- Contagem regressiva! - anunciou Fred. - 10...

- ...9...

- 8...

- 7...

- 6...

- 5...

- 4...

- 3...

- 2...

- 1...

As taças se ergueram no momento em que o relógio apitava. Houve várias exclamações de "feliz Natal" e o barulho de várias taças se chocando levemente. Depois disso, as conversas foram poucas e o barulho de pratoos se enxendo e exvaziando foi o único que preencheu o ambiente.

- O que queriam no ministério, Harry?

Harry terminou de engolir o que tinha na boa e passou o guadanapo por ela antes de responder a Arthur.

- Estão acontecendo alguns estranhos ataques a trouxas. Já é o segundo notificado nesta semana. O ministério desconfia de que um dos seguidores de Voldemort que ficaram livres está por trás de tudo. Precisamos bloquear esses ataques e descobrir o responsável antes que façam mais vítimas.

Zabini soltou uma risadinha nervosa, fazendo Harry encará-lo.

- Desculpe, Potter, mas eu achei que você estava trabalhando na sessão de aurores.

- E estou -

- Defendendo trouxas? Achei que o trabalho de aurores era bem mais excitante!

Harry ficou com raiva. Até Lily notou, aparentemente, por fez uma careta.

- O trabalho de aurors, Zabini, é calar bruxos das trevas. Eu não vejo o trabalho sujo de eliminar trouxas e mestiços como atitude de pessoas descentes. Portanto, caçar os responsáveis por esses ataqies e jogá-los em Azkaban, é sim, o trabalho de um auror.

Blaize pareceu que ia retrucar, mas a Sra. Weasley pigarreou e interrompeu.

- Harry querido, esteve aqui um amigo seu hoje.

- Amigo? - Harry realmente prestou atenção. - Que amigo?

- Um tal de Collin Creevey.

- Ah! - Harry instantanemente fez uma careta. Collin vinha lhe procurando muito para o seu gosto. Virara jornalista e agora insistia em fazer uma matéria por semana sobre "os atos heróicos de Harry Potter". - O que ele queria, Molly?

- Eu não vou saber lhe responder, Harry... Foi pouco antes de vocês começarem a chegar e eu estava atolada aqui na cosinha... Nem ocompanhei até a porta, coitado! Acho que fui até grossa...

- Não se preocupe, mamãe. - disse Rony. - Collin não tem deixado Harry em paz ultimamente. Está pior do que a Skeeter...

- Mesmo assim, me lembrem de pedir desculpas...

Alguém tossiu.

- Ed? - Era a voz de Blaize Zabini hesitante.

A tal namorada dele parecia ter se engasgado com algo, pois estava vermelha e não parava de tossir.

- Ela está bem: - perguntou Hermione, hesitante.

- Ed-laine é alérgica a... a Kiwi. Acho que ela se excedeu...

Preocupada, Molly ensinou-lhe o caminho de um dos quartos da casa (como Arthur tivera um bom aumento de salário ele compraram uma casa nova) e aconselhara que a jovem tomasse uma poção antialérgica e descansasse um pouco.

Alegando que carregava sempre um frasco consigo, Edilaine aceitou a proposta, mas não permitiu que um teimoso Blaise a acompanhasse.

- Você fique aqui e termine sua ceia - ela lhe dissera. - Eu posso ir sozinha. Com licença.

Harry mal conseguiu conter o riso ao ver Zabini voltar a sentar, derrotado. Nem Gina, em três anos de casado mandava nele daquela forma.

Não na frente dos outros pelo menos.

- Papai, pega eu!

Dessa vez foi para Harry que as mãozinhas de Lily se estiraram. Enquanto comia estivera quietinha, agora... Harry desconfiava que ela ianda passaria por cada pessoa da mesa.

- É uma garotinha linda, Harry Potter. - elogiou a professora de Advinhação, fazendo Harry e Lily erguer os olhos para ela. - Pena que vai ter uma adolescência perturbada... Eu vejo um vulto... Um jovem que não a deixará em paz...

A irritação de Harry era refletida no rosto de Lily, que franzira as sobrancelhas e fizera um bico ainda maior, encarando a bruxa. Agora a mulher falaria sobre o futuro de sua filha? Não bastava ter previsto sua morte centenas de vezes?

- Sibila! - Santa Sra. Weasley, outra vez interrompendo uma possível trajédia. - Você não tinha me perguntado sobre o banheiro? É subindo a escada, no fim do corredo a direita.

Sibila pareceu surpresa.

- Eu perguntei mesmo? Engraçado, não estou com um pingo de vontade de...

- Claro que perguntou. Acho que até disse algo sobre o olho interior dizer que era o mais aconselhável, não sei...

- Ah... Bom, não se pode negar um conselho do além, não é? - Harry se apressou em pegar a taça com vinho, para não rir da cara da ex professora. - Eu vou então. Com licença.

Bastou ela sair para que os mais jovens, com excessão de Hermione, explodissem em risadas.

- Rapazes, isso não é educado - repreendeu Arthur Weasley, mas um leve sorriso no canto de seus lábios o denunciava.

- Desculpe, ARthur, mas é inadmissível que ela agora fale de minha filha. Francamente, não bastou ter anunciado minha morte dolorosa por anos!

- Não se preocupe, Harry, se essa "visão" for tão verdadeira quanto as da sua morte, Lily terá uma vida tão tranquila quando merece.

Harry sorriu, agradecido pelo comentário de Hermione.

- Mesmo assim, mamãe - se manifestou Rony. - A idéia do olho interior foi excelente!

Não tão intimamente assim, Harry concordava intensamente.

Um cutucão de Gina em seu ombro o fez olhá-la.

- Acho melhor você pôr Lily numa cama.

E então estava explicado o motivo da garotinha ter vindo para o seu colo. Lily sempre o escolhia na hora de adormecer e só o fazia quando tinha os braços de Harry em volta de si. Lá estava ela, com os olhinhos semi-cerrados e o polegar dentro da boca.

- Não creio! Ela não dormiu a tarde?

- Dormir, ela dormiu, mas você conhece sua filha, sempre fica com somo quando come demais. Quer que eu a leve para cima?

- Pode deixar, eu levarei. - Harry olhou ao redor, mas como todos estavam entertidos numa conversa, não se importou em pedir licença. Levantou-se devagar para não acordar Lily e saiu da cozinha, reparando incomodado que Zabini lhe observava.

Quando chegou ao quarto, teve que ter o máximo de cuidado para não acordá-la quando a botou na cama, pois Lily parecia diferenciar o conforto e calo do pai dos demais.

Deixou-a dormindo e dividindo a cama com Robert Weasley. Dylan Malfoy pegara um berço a sua esquerda e Rosier¹, a quase recém nascida² Weasley pegara outro a sua direita. Aquele lugar, com tantas criancinhas dormindo tinha uma áurea diferente, reconfortante.

Harry suspirou, absolutamente certo de que o clima seria diferente se elas estivessem acordadas.

Virou-se para siar e deu de cara com... Meu Deus, aquilo não era bom... Harry pôs a mão no coração enquanto sentia dificuldades em respirar.

- Merlim, professora... A senhora me assustou...

De fato, olhar para aqueles olhos sinistramente aumentados não era nada agradável, aindam mais sem aviso. Entretanto, Harry não demorou a perceber que aqueles olhos estavam fora de foco e que ela parecia engasgada. Teve uma leve sensação dce deja-vú. Preparou-se para o pior... Que veio logo.

- _Aquele com o nascimento _- Aquela voz etérea horrível de novo - _previsto para Julho... _- O barulho de vidro sendo quebrado na cozinha deu um clima ainda mais assustador para o que viria a seguir: -_ cuja áurea de poder natural substituirá a maior vista nos últimos tempos e cujos pais tiveram suas vida caçadas pelo Lorde das Trevas será incessantemente perseguido por aquele que possue o coração repleto de um desejo de vingança pelas perdas da guerra. A história se repetirá com protagonistas distintos. Uma guerra mais pessoal do que universal e poderes muito maiores... Muito maiores..._

A voz foi sumindo e ela voltou a engasgar. Seus olhos aos poucos foram voltando ao normal e ela parou para estranhar o lugar onde estava. Sequer reparou na palidez do rosto de Harry.

- Esse não é o banheiro... - comentou.

Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo que estava suando.

- Não.

- Estranho, eu juro que pensei que estava no banheiro... - Ela sacudiu a cabeça, quase como se tentasse se convencer de que estava enganada. - Bem, acho melhor voltar para a ceia... Você está bem?

- 'tô.

- Então, desça também, querido, antes que acorde uma das crianças.

E ela deu as costas, indiferente ao estado de torpor, quase desespero, em que o deixara.

Permitindo-se soltar o ar que nem percebera estar segurando, Harry passou os dedos pro entre os cabelos que caíam em sua testa. Estavam úmidos e frios.

Agora ele tinha um problema. Um sério problema. Tivera experiências suficientes com essas profecias de Trelawney para não se deixar preocupar. Droga! Uma nova guerra? Pessoal? Mas que baboseira estranha... E pior, não era uma profecia comum. Tudo o que fora dito abrangia coisas complexas demais. Uma criança e poderes naturais mais fortes do que a maior vista nos últims tempo... Uma criança... Criança.

Harry tentou controlar os seus batimentos cardíacos. Não pocia se desesperar. Ele tinha até pistas... Só o que bastava era juntar as peças. Precisava descobrir quem seria a criança que nasceria em Julho e providenciaria uma proteção relevante do ministérios. Não seria muito difícil, seria? Quer dizer, a mãe provavelmente já estaria de 2 a 3 meses de gestação e tanto ela quanto o pai teriam escapado de Voldemort...

Ele ouviu a profecia. Foi a única testemunha. Agora ele tinha que ajudar. Ele queria ajudar. E não descansaria enquanto não fizesse isso.

Foi a passos vacilantes e já mais tranquilos que ele voltou para a cozinha, encontrando lá um tilintar de taças e uma alegria invejável nos presentes.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou, com um sorriso.

Rony, cuja alegria era a mior de todos ali, ergueu-se, entregando-lhe uma taça de champagne.

- Brinde com a gente, Harry! Temos mais um Weasley a caminho!

Ele mal havia segurado a taça e quase a derrubou. Olhou para Hermione que lhe fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Sorrindo-lhe. Feliz.

Oh, não!

- Oh! - exclamou, formulando um sorriso e abraçando Rony. - Parabéns, cara! Mais um, heim? E pra quando é?

Ele não tinha a certeza de que queria ouvir a resposta, mesmo quando perguntou.

- Ãh... Acho que Julho. É isso, Mione?

Quando a jovem confirmou, mais do que depressa Harry virou a taça de champagne na garganta, pois não aguentava mais a secura que tinha ali. Quase derramou o conteúdo no meio do caminho, de tanto que seus dedos agora tremiam.

Certo. Ele queria descobrir quem seria a criança, não queria? Agora ele poderia providenciar a proteção, não poderia?

Oh, merda, não! Ele não queria que fosse filho de Rony e Hermione.

- Ótimo! - exclamou Arthur, parecendo tão contente quanto Rony. - Nossa família está aumentando cada dia mais! Posso esperar mais um neto para Julho, então?

Harry enxeu outra taça, ainda nervoso. Já estava despejando o líquido goela abaixo outra vez, quando ouviu:

- Aparentemente, papai, o senhor pode esperar dois/ netos para julho.

A taça se estilhaçou no chão e Malfoy teve que se desviar para não ser atingido pelo líquido que Harry cospiu.

- POTTER! - exclamou exasperado, mas Harry não lhe deu bola, virando-se para Gina, que tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- O QUE?

- Desculpa, Harry, eu só tive a confirmação hoje e como você passou o dia todo no ministério... Mas é isso. Eu suspeitava e hoje tive a certeza. Também teremos um novo Potter para Julho.

A emoção de Harry foi intensa. O queixo caído, o coração novamente acelerado e aquela chama que ardia em seu peito. Pai... Outra vez, seria papai... Outro anjinho (ou anjinha) vinha para iluminar a sua vida e fazer dela mais bela, mais completa.  
Nem viu quando se ajoelhou ao lado de Gina e a abraçou com carinho. Um carinho que tornou-se desespero quando lembrou-se da profecia.... Julho. Pais caçados...  
As coisas se complicavam.  
Ele agora tinha dois problemas.  
Foi uma alegria imensa. Todos agora brindavam e ofereciam os parabéns a Rony, Hermione, Gina e Harry. Duas novas crianças para alegrarem o segundo semestre do ano que chegava era motivo suficiente para abrirem mais três garrafas de champagne de 2 litros cada.³  
- Merlim! Dois netos! Duas crianças? Acho que sou a avó mais feliz do mundo!  
Até Harry se permitiu sorrir. Eram crianças afinal. Milagres da vida.  
- Bom - Draco Malfoy interrompeu a bagunça. - Já que estamos todos fazendo surpresas, eu e Ammy também temos uma. - Ao olhar intrigado de todos, ele sorriu. - É isso mesmo o que estão pensando. Além de um novo Weasley e um novo Potter também teremos um novo Malfoy!  
Harry quase afundou a cara no prato. Gemeu, mas entre exclamações e parabéns ninguém o ouviu.  
- Vai me dizer que também é para Julho, Draco? - alguém fez a pergunta que ele tanto queria fazer.- Porque se for eu vou achar que todos vocês combinaram!  
O riso de Draco foi audível.  
- Pode ser que seja no final de Julho. Doravante a data exata seria no começo de Agosto.  
A data exata... E quantas vezes um bebê nascia na data exata? Qual a probabilidade de uma gestação com 9 meses contadinhos em cada dia?  
Harry agora tinha_ três _problemas.

Bem, ele se pegou pensando, enquanto enxia sua taça novamente. Podia ser pior... Bem pior... Pelo menos ele fora o único a ouvir a profecia. Não corria o risco dessa informação chegar a ouvidos errados como aconteceu com a sua. Nenhum "espião" podia Ter...  
Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e instantaneamente ele olhou a frente.  
A cadeira de Blaize Zabini estava vazia.

- Cadê o Zabini? – perguntou baixinho, só para Gina.  
A mulher franziu as sobrancelhas em desconfiança, mesmo assim, respondeu:

- Foi ver se a namorada estava bem. Saiu logo depois que você foi pôr Lily para dormir. Porquê?

Harry suspirou, cansado, e fechou os olhos.

Ele agora tinha quatro problemas.

Mas afinal de contas, quando é que Harry Potter não tivera um problema?

____________________________________________________

*¹: Peguei o nome emprestado da Tio Jô. xD

*²: Ela tem cinco meses (de acordo com minhas malucas contas) Antes de um ano, para mim, ainda é recém nascida... xD

*³: Acho que não existe garrafas de champagne de dois litros, existe? Se não, considerem como uma invenção minha... xD... Mas que coisa feia! Bem que podia ter, não? XD

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim do especial!!! Então, o que acharam? Lembrando que é tudo uma introdução para a MeP dois, que está a caminho!!!

Comentemmmmmmm!!! Espero que tenham gostado!!  
E mantenham-se de olhos abertos para a MeP dois!


	32. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
